Dragon Ball Fusion
by Shinigami Gotenks
Summary: Four years of peace are shattered as a band of Saiyans intent on assassination arrive on Earth. Just how are there more Saiyans still alive in the universe? And what dark secrets lie in the secret past of the new ally, Goton? A continuation of DBZ.
1. Fusion Gotenks! Born Forever!

**Dragon Ball Fusion  
**_Episode 1:  
__Fusion Gotenks...Born Forever!_

Author's Notes:

This fanfiction (Dragon Ball F.) takes place in between the 20-year gap of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT.

Here is some VERY important information that people should take into consideration before they read my fan fiction: Dragon Ball Fusion takes place 4 years after the Buu Saga. I should also mention that Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, and Videl do not live in Bulma's house, but are only visiting them. Android 18, Kuririn (dub name being Krillin), and Marron live in a very big house in West City, since Kuririn got a job and 18 received the money from Mr. Satan a.k.a. Hercule that he owed her. Videl and Gohan, who have married, are attending college while living in a small apartment in Satan City. Goku and Chi-Chi still live in the same house, and Bulma and Vegeta still live in the Capsule Corp.

The date is May 6th, 778 A.D – this is Dragon Ball time.

Here are the ages of the main characters: Vegeta is 46, Bulma, Tenshinhan (dub name Tien), and Yamcha are 45, Kuririn is 42, Goku and Chi-Chi are 41, Gohan and Videl are 21, Gotenks and Trunks are 12, Goten is 11, Marron is 7, and 18 has no known age. Bulma has recently given birth to Bra.

Now start reading my fic, and review after EVERY chapter that you read!

- Shinigami Gotenks

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Ball Z; I only own Dragon Ball Fusion and all the characters I make up!

------------------------------

Earth...a planet so small, so insignificant why would anyone care about it? That's what one would think, but then they would be wrong. This insignificant planet is home to one of the weakest race in all of the known galaxies. Constantly, however, this planet is threatened by some of the strongest known tyrants. Then what is keeping this planet from coming under complete control of these tyrants? The answer is simple, yet almost unbelievable: Saiyans. If not for the powerful race of the Saiyans, this planet would have been under the siege of the more powerful races of the universe. This story tells the tale of how the race of the Saiyans once again save the Earth from the evils that threaten it...

------------------------------

"Trunks! Goten! Get up now! You need to get ready for school or you'll be late again!" A woman's voice rang from downstairs, disturbing the peaceful slumber of anyone who happened to still be sleeping. The woman, who had her long black hair up in a bun, was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Tapping her finger impatiently against her yellow, sleeveless one-piece dress, she continued to urge them on. "Get up already or I'll come up there myself!" She was finally greeted by a loud groan, and walked off, feeling that her threat had done its purpose.

Just up the flight of stairs, in a room to the right when one has just come up the stairs, were two boys, moaning about the sudden disturbance. On one bed laid Trunks, a boy with light-purple hair, which was cut in a bowl-cut. Rubbing his eyes in order to get the sleep out of them, he continued grumbling at his predicament. "Just another minute...please." He looked at the clock on the bed stand next to his large bed to learn of the time. "Four o'clock in the morning! What the hell!"

"Hey! What's all the yelling about?" Goten, a boy with messy black hair that he had let slightly grow in length so it was a tad different than it had been four years before, questioned as he rubbed his left eye. He let out a loud yawn before stretching out on the capsule bed that Trunks's mom, Bulma, had set up for him.

"Your mom's waking us up at four in the morning!" Trunks yelled in an enraged tone as he jumped out of his bed and pointed at his glowing clock.

Goten showed an equal amount of surprise, jumping out of the spare bed, and simply uttering, "What!"

"Your mom must have gone crazy over night!" Trunks sneered, hastily straightening up his bed hair.

"Or maybe we did something wrong?" Goten asked peering into the mirror that Trunks was also looking into. He still couldn't grasp why Trunks was so obsessed with fixing his hair.

"Yeah right," Trunks said sarcastically, "putting us in school is already enough punishment for anything we've done 'wrong', isn't it?"

Goten stared down at the floor, thinking of something to say. The words finally came to his mouth, no more than ten seconds later. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that... Hey! Let's go see what's up with my mom waking us up so early."

Trunks needed no further words of encouragement from Goten to convince him to follow along with his friend's idea. The purple haired boy swiftly opened his bedroom door, and the two of them ran down the flight of stairs. They took a sharp right, and ended up in the main part of the house, the gigantic living room, where a couple of robots were dusting the shelves.

"Good morning, master Trunks," one of the robots greeted them as it twisted its head around to see them better.

Trunks looked at the robot, uninterested, and answered, "Sorry, can't talk now, Robo 8000. Goten and I need find out what's wrong with his mom." The robot let out what could be a sigh, and continued with its housework. The two boys continued their 'journey' by heading into the large Capsule Corp. kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, they found it to be completely empty; not one person or robot was there. Looking around gave them sight of a huge stack of used dishes that were stacked next to the sink. Trunks growled when his eyes brought him to the empty table where they usually ate, "If they're going to wake us up at four in the morning, then they could at least have made us some breakfast."

The two boys next silently decided to search around the kitchen for any signs of where their parents could be. Goten began checking around various cabinets and drawers, while Trunks made his way to the refrigerator. Once opening the refrigerator, Trunks gapped in amazement at the amount of empty space there was - nothing but milk could be found.

"Great your dad just had to eat all of our food," Trunks complained, giving his best friend, Goten, a deadly glare.

Goten seemed to be unaware of the nasty look Trunks had given him; he just walked to the door in the back of the kitchen, and opened it. When opened, the fresh outside air drifted into the room, and the pale light from the yet-to-be-fully-risen sun dimly lit up the otherwise dark room. Seeing that Goten was heading outside, Trunks quickly followed along, and both of them found that the light in the gravity room Trunks's mother had made for his father many years ago was on. Normally, such a sight wouldn't faze either of them, since Trunks's father, Vegeta, practically lived in the building, but right now they figured that the place would be their best bet for finding what they sought. It was a short run to the building, and in no time the two found themselves at its door. Trunks was the first to reach out and open the door. They were greeted by being immediately blinded by the artificial lighting, and when their eyes had finally gotten used to it, they spotted Goten's mother, Chi-Chi, his father, Goku, Trunks's mother Bulma, and Vegeta.

Trunks stepped into the room, throwing his arm down in anger. "Hey! What's the deal with waking us up at four in the morning?"

Bulma, a woman with shoulder-length bluish-green curled hair, and a pink nightdress was the first to turn around. She was holding her recently born daughter, Bra, securely in her arms. "Well..." Bulma started, though by the uncertainty in her voice, one could tell she wasn't too sure about why they had been woken up either.

"We wanted to give you these!" Goku, the ever-optimistic savior of Earth, exclaimed pulling two shiny earrings out from a blue shirt that was worn under his orange gi.

Those in the room peered at the earrings skeptically, taking in every detail they could. Three small white orbs were directly below the 'hook' that attached the earring to the ear, and below the small white orbs was a much larger orb – the top half was blue, and the bottom half, separated from the top half by a white protrusion resembling Saturn's rings, was golden. "And why would we want these?" Trunks asked, both he and Goten taking an earring a piece. "What're they supposed to do?"

Goku smiled like a child who had just been given some candy, and simply said, "Put them on and see."

Trunks decided to stop questioning the older man, and did as Goku had instructed, putting the earring onto his left ear. Goten followed suit, also putting the earring on his left ear. The entire training room was silent as everyone waited for something to happen, the dull chirping of the birds outside being the only audible thing.

Goku blinked a couple of times in puzzlement before the solution suddenly hit him, "Oh, I guess one earring is supposed to be on the right ear, and the other is supposed to be on the left."

"All right then...Goten you put it on your right ear," Trunks ordered.

Goten didn't hesitate or protest, he simply took the earring off of his left ear and put it on to his right ear. When the earrings still failed to do anything, Goku once again remembered a small detail he had failed to mention.

"Oh! That's right! Now both of you need to look straight into each other's eyes."

"Simple enough," Trunks said shrugging his shoulders.

The blue and gold earrings started to glow white as the two boys looked each other in the eyes. Then an incredible force began to be exerted on Goten and Trunks's bodies, forcing the two to slam into each other. Impact of the two boys caused a massive explosion, the white glow it produced engulfing the entire room.

Chi-Chi and Bulma both grabbed onto their husbands' arms when the strength of the explosion started to force them closer and closer to the training room's wall. The white glow lasted no longer than a few moments, and soon began to clear away, three shadowy figures standing where Goten and Trunks had been forced together. The dust that had accompanied the explosion settled, and Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Vegeta were left in bewilderment after the recognizable figures of Goten, Trunks emerged. However, what bewildered them was the unexpected sight of Gotenks.

"I'm finally back!" Gotenks yelled flexing his muscles, then running his hand through his spiky black and purple hair that stood straight up.

"Hey why aren't we Gotenks?" Goten inquired as he inspected his hands, continuously flipping them up and down.

A wide grin spread across Goku's face upon finding that the earrings had worked. "Because you used the Fusion Earrings! But... it's kind of complicated to explain what they do," Goku admitted.

Chi-Chi composed herself, using her hands to wipe off the dust that had found its way onto her clothes. Her gaze shifted from the three young half-Saiyans standing side by side to her full-blooded Saiyan husband, Goku. "Do tell; I'm sure we're all curious."

Bulma shook her head in agreement to what Chi-Chi had said while rocking baby Bra back in forth in her arms – Bra had amazingly remained quiet throughout the entire ordeal. "Yes, I'd like to know just what it is they do, too."

"Who cares what they do?" Vegeta abruptly snarled. "The earrings are useless if you ask me – now we just have another worthless child to watch over."

Gotenks's eyes slanted in frustration at his 'father' Vegeta, but remained calm and collected when retorting, "Really now? I guess you should classify yourself as 'worthless' as well."

Bulma and Chi-Chi both tried to stifle a laugh while Vegeta fumed in extreme frustration, raising his fist in Gotenks's direction. "You idiot! Who do you think you're talking to? You owe your allegiance to the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"More like the Prince of all nimrods," Gotenks mockingly said to his father. "Compared to me, you're the weakling. I could easily beat you and claim the title of Prince whenever I wanted."

"I'll make you eat those words, brat!" Vegeta quickly ascended to the Super Saiyan level, a form where his jet-black spiky hair turned golden yellow, along with his black eyes changing to a bluish-green color. With his fists outstretched, he hurried forward in Gotenks's direction.

"Vegeta, stop!" Goku's stern voice echoed off the room's walls while he jumped in between Gotenks and Vegeta, skillfully grabbing Vegeta's fist before it could strike Gotenks.

"Get out of my way, Kakarrot!" Vegeta ordered, gritting his teeth as well as adding more force to his punch.

Despite the amount of pressure Vegeta was exerting, Goku refused to allow Vegeta to move any further. "No, Vegeta, you can't hurt him!" He yelled, though sweating from Vegeta's strength.

"Yes, Prince Dumbass, listen to what he's got to say!" Gotenks grinned sardonically at Vegeta, snorting with satisfaction.

"Gotenks! You stop this nonsense, too!" Chi-Chi ordered. Her intense glare was enough to take down any enemy. "Stop mocking your father!"

Bulma stepped up to her husband and placed her free hand soothingly on his shoulder. "Vegeta cool down and we'll try to get everything straightened out."

Figuring that enraging his wife would definitely not be in his best interest, Vegeta lowered his power level until he was no longer a Super Saiyan. "Fine, but don't let that damned kid near me or I'll blow him to pieces," Vegeta growled, walking over to a far corner away from everyone else.

"Okay like I was trying to explain before," Goku sighed once everything had settled down. "These earrings make an entire new being. You see when two beings put the earrings on, the earrings not only let the two people who put them on stay as their own beings, but they also create a being of the two fused together." He quickly took in everyone's face, taking particular notice in Goten's baffled expression. "Do you understand?"

"No." Goten admitted, shifting his gaze to the floor in order to avoid everyone else's eyes.

Goku smiled at his youngest son, realizing just how similar he and Goten were. "To make it simple, the earrings let a fused being be their own being, while the two people who normally do the fusion still get to be their own beings as well."

"I guess that makes since," Trunks responded, knowing that Goten now understood by the sudden glow in his eyes. "But why did you make us use the earrings?"

"Is there a new threat that only we can defeat?" Gotenks's eyes gleamed with eagerness once his Saiyan love for fighting started to burn inside him.

"Well..." Goku started, trying his best not to look directly into Chi-Chi's eyes.

Chi-Chi, however, knew exactly where Goku was going, and immediately disproved. "Oh no you don't!" Chi-Chi screamed, stomping up to Goku and jerking his head so he was facing her. "I'm not letting you make my children fight some evil beings from who knows where again!"

"Bu-but Chi-Chi! They're needed so we can fight the upcoming threat, and keep the Earth safe from the evils who want to harm it," Goku objected.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! " Chi-Chi cried clutching her arms as if she felt a chill running up her spine. "The last time you said that you needed Goten to save the Earth, he and Trunks ended up getting absorbed by Majin Buu! I WON'T HAVE IT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

Placing both hands on his wife's shoulders, Goku further explained, hoping to calm her down. "Chi-Chi, be reasonable! The upcoming threats aren't going to eat our children. The threats are a group of Saiyans, who've somehow survived the massacre of Freeza, and they're heading towards Earth right as we speak!"

"More of those monsters!" She sobbed, pulling away from Goku, and shoving her face into her hands. "Why can't we be a normal family and live a peaceful life? Why are there always villains trying to tear this family apart!"

"Because we're the protectors of the world!" Gotenks blurted in.

"Yeah, Mom!" Goten shouted, jumping in the air with more energy than he had had when he first woke up in the morning. "Besides living a normal life would be boring!"

"You're right..." Chichi replied, though she didn't seem very convinced. "I guess I'll have to live my life with a husband who can't even get a job or make any money for us."

"Hey! That's not true! I have the job as the world's protector!" Goku exclaimed proudly, beaming with an unseen radiance.

Chi-Chi's eyes went from sweet and sincere to disgust and disbelief in a matter of a second. "Job! Job! Is that what you call saving the world from evil aliens? And even if it is your 'job', then why does Hercule always get the applause, glory, and money when he doesn't even do any of the work!"

Goku began to scratch his head, trying to think of a way to get out of his current situation, when nothing came, he could only laugh out loud in a goofy manner. "Well, that's something I really haven't been able to work out yet."

"Mom, Dad, can you please stop bickering?" Goten asked while watching the two through annoyed, slanted eyes. "It's kind of ridiculous."

"Goten's right," Bulma agreed, gaining the attention of both Goku and Chi-Chi when Goten had not, "we should stop the fighting before any more conflicts come between us."

Vegeta, meanwhile, was watching the scene with a dissatisfied air about him. To be perfectly blunt, he wanted every last one of them to be out of HIS training room at that exact moment; he was not willing to tolerate any more intrusion on his training time. "Well, if you're done talking about nonsense then I'll get back to my training," Vegeta snarled, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Bulma seemed unaware of the annoyance that was held in his voice, and just casually waved her free hand in his direction, still trying to calm Chi-Chi down. "Whatever, just don't blow a hole through the door again," Bulma ordered. "The last time you did I got sued by our neighbors to fix their house."

"Sure," Vegeta agreed sarcastically. He stood in the gravity room for a while, impatiently tapping his foot as he awaited the departure of everyone but himself. When no one showed signs of leaving, he completely lost control of his temper. "What the hell are all you idiots waiting for! I can't train with you in here! GET OUT NOW!"

Bulma's head snapped right back to face Vegeta, her lip twitching in utter defiance. "Don't be so rude!" Her high-pitched scream was like daggers to anyone who heard it, especially to those with sensitive Saiyan hearing.

"Shut up, woman, and get out of here NOW!" Holding his ears from the agony of her yelling, Vegeta still managed to maintain his dignified position while yelling back at her.

"Fine!" Bulma shouted while stomping over to the training room's door. "We'll get out of your way, Prince Dumbass! Just don't expect me to build another training and gravity room when you destroy this one!"

Vegeta snarled as Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, Trunks, and Gotenks made their way out of the training room in utter shock, surprised at what had just occurred between the two. Bulma, who had remained next to the door while the rest walked out, gave Vegeta a deathly stare, a stare that she only gave during her rare fits of rage, walked out of the room, and slammed the door behind her.

By now, a few veins could be seen popping out of Bulma's head while she clenched her fist. "I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Hehe, that's Vegeta for you!" Goku laughed slapping the back of his head with his left hand in an attempt to keep Bulma from exploding anymore than she already had.

Chi-Chi shrugged her shoulders in disbelief, agreeing with what Goku had to say. "Yes, he's just Vegeta. He only seems to be able to express himself like a child at times..."

"Mom! Dad ate all the food!" Goten began to jump up and down, waving his arms around to gain the attention of everyone, something that worked to his advantage.

That was exactly what Bulma needed to get her mind off of her fight with Vegeta. In no time, Bulma had completely forgotten about Vegeta, and was now pacing around Goku, along with Chi-Chi, scorning him about his habit of eating everything in sight. "Goku you ate all of our food!"

Goku's face went blank for a moment, unable to answer while the two women stalked him like a couple of vultures around a dead animal. "Well...uh... I was kind of hungry last night so I just had a little snack." Nothing could save him now, his lie was unraveled the minute he accidentally said 'little'.

"Little?" Gotenks inquired, using his memories from Trunks to recall how empty the refrigerator was. "You call leaving nothing but milk little?"

"And like you wouldn't do the same thing, too?" Trunks asked turning attention to Gotenks while Chi-Chi and Bulma continued their scolding of the defenseless Goku.

Gotenks snorted, obviously amused by such a notion. "Not me! Hah! I'm Gotenks, the greatest, and most flawless Saiyan ever created! I'd never do such a thing like that!" Trunks glared at Gotenks through half-slanted eyes, noticing the slight increase in size Gotenks's nose had gotten upon bragging about himself; he was less than impressed by what his fusion had said.

"Riiiight," Trunks's sarcastic voice seemed to be unnoticed by Gotenks who was still praising himself. "Anyway, what are we supposed to eat now that there's no food?"

Chi-Chi folded her arms across her chest, not giving much thought to what they were to do. "I guess you'll just have to eat breakfast at school." Her suggestion was an undesired one, the three young Saiyans spitting their tongue out in disgust."What about me?" Goku whined. He started to hold his grumbling stomach in an attempt to gain sympathy from the two women.

"Well, since you ate all of our food, I say we make you wait until dinner to eat!" Bulma threatened, wagging her finger disapprovingly at Goku.

"Bu-but I'll be skin and bones by then!" Goku whimpered.

"Then you can either go to school with Goten and Trunks to eat, or you can go shopping with us." Goku could tell by his wife's stern voice that it was one or the other: there was no escape.

Goku, however, was smarter than he let on; he knew which was the less evil of the two, and quickly made his choice. "I don't even think I would want to eat their school's food."

"Hey! You're lucky! We have to eat school food until we're in high school!" Goten complained causing a sudden silence to fall upon the group.

Bulma sighed and looked down at her watch, "Well, now that that's settled, I think it's time you guys started getting ready for school." Afterwards she smiled down at baby Bra who was still sleeping despite the immense amount of yelling that had happened in the past half hour.

"And what about me?" Gotenks tapped his foot on the ground to act as if he was irritated, but in reality was overjoyed that he had no way of going to school. "You expect me to just walk into the school when I've never been there before? You really think they'd just let me do that?" The grin on his face grew in length; he was without a doubt certain that there was no way to ruin his plan.

"Hmm..." Chi-Chi rested her head on a hand to help her think of a solution. "That does pose as a problem..."

"Don't worry - I've got it covered." Bulma interposed a moment later. "Capsule Corporation's donated millions to the school in recent times, I'm sure they'll have no problem in letting you in the school at my suggestion."

Gotenks moaned, and Goten and Trunks snickered in satisfaction. Chi-Chi seemed to be unaware of the small scheme Gotenks had tried to pull off, and set her strict gaze onto the three boys. "Well, now that everything FINALLY seems to be settled, how about you three go inside and get ready for school?"

Goten, Trunks, and Gotenks could only stare back at her in a way that clearly read, "Get real". Chi-Chi seemed to completely comprehend what their expressions meant, and she showed it when her face turned a bright red. "What are you still standing here for! I didn't suggest that you get ready for school, I TOLD you to get ready for school!"

The three Saiyans' eyes grew wide in fright; only Chi-Chi and Bulma could manage to scare those who were thousands of times stronger than them. "Yes, ma'am!" Trunks stammered, taking no hesitation in running into the house, tripping on his way.

"We'll be on our way!" Gotenks responded mere seconds after Trunks, following behind the light-purple haired boy at a tremendous speed.

Goten eyed his surroundings nervously, noticing that he was the only one of the three still standing there. "Umm... sayonara?" Scrambling off towards the house, Goten was gone from sight in the blink of an eye to Chi-Chi's satisfaction.

"I wish you came over here more often, Chi-Chi," Bulma stated. "Trunks seems to listen to you more than he listens to me."

------------------------------

"I can't wait for you to go home, Goten," Trunks grumbled, spitting out toothpaste once he had finished brushing his teeth.

"Why?" Goten questioned, sticking his head through the door that connected Trunks's room with his bathroom. He had changed clothing so that he was now wearing a black t-shirt with the words 'Son Goten' written across it in white along with blue jeans. Trunks had on a red t-shirt with black button up shirt over it, and blue jeans as pants. Both wore a badge on their shirt that signified they went to Orange Star Middle School.

"Because your mom has some kind of evil power," Trunks answered, walking into his bedroom.

"Hey! It's not that she's evil, she's just strict about school." Goten looked down at the ground, seemingly not believing what he had just said himself.

Trunks noticed the sudden depression that had fallen on Goten, and decided to cheer him up. "Well, look at it this way: She was much stricter on Gohan than she is on you."

"Yeah, that would stink, I probably would have never been created," Gotenks added; he was still wearing the standard fusion clothing, which were composed of a short dark blue vest and white baggy pants. "And you would be a nerd just like Gohan, Goten!"

Goten let out an excited laugh, playfully punching the air in a make believe battle. "And then Majin Buu would have killed everyone!"

"Yep, we're the real reason that Majin Buu was defeated!" Trunks agreed while he tied the laces of his white shoes. Both Goten and Gotenks took a seat next to Trunks on his bed. "If we could've stayed fused for at least another ten minutes, then Majin Buu would've been killed, and Gohan and Vegetto would have been made completely worthless!"

"Goten! Gotenks! Trunks! It's time to leave for school!" Chi-Chi's voice interrupted the small talk they had started, and brought them regrettably back to their thoughts of the day ahead – school.

They made a quick look at the time – it was 6:13. Normally kids would've complained and protested at being made to go to school at such an hour. They, however, knew that the time was needed in order for them to get from the West Capital to Orange Star Middle School in Satan City, and still have time to eat breakfast. Jumping up from their seated positions on the bed, the three raced down the stairs. Just Goten and Trunks grabbed their backpacks, but all three took money for food from Chi-Chi, hurried out the door, and finally burst into a light blue transparent ki, flying off towards school.

------------------------------

And editing is finally done! (9/6/06)


	2. The Rage of Goton

Dragonball Fusion  
  
Episode 2:  
The Rage of Goton  
  
The three young Saiyans raced each other in the air, Gotenks in the lead, Trunks only a few yards behind Gotenks, and Goten, a few yards behind Trunks.  
  
"You're not going to beat me!" Gotenks laughed.  
  
"Who said?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Going Super Saiyan said!" Gotenks yelled powering up to a Super Saiyan.  
  
Trunks and Goten stopped suddenly as they saw Gotenks soar far off into the sky.  
  
"Don't worry Trunks, Gotenks doesn't know the way to school," Goten said grinning stupidly.  
  
Trunks took what Goten said into his mind for a while until he realized one thing. "But Gotenks knows everything we know!" Trunks yelled powering up into a Super Saiyan leaving a confused Goten behind.  
  
"If he knows everything we know then that means.HEY! Wait for me!" Goten shouted also powering up to a Super Saiyan and flying off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The civilians of Satan City watched in wonder and fear, as they saw what looked like three golden meteors head straight for Orange Star Middle School.  
  
"We're all going to die!" One of the male civilians cried.  
  
The citizens started to run around frantically as the golden meteors stopped at the school grounds.  
  
"Nothing happened!" A woman yelled.  
  
"Then what were those things?" A man questioned.  
  
"Maybe...they were just some flares," A man suggested.  
  
"I guess that they could have been flares," the women agreed.  
  
"Yes, maybe it was just flares."  
  
With all of their questions "figured" out, the civilians all went on with their normal lives.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Silently, a gigantic ship passed by the planet Pluto unnoticed by any of the Kais.  
  
"How long until we reach Earth?" A hateful voice asked.  
  
"2 weeks sir," a squeaky voice answered.  
  
"Perfect!" The voice laughed crushing the glass of Vodka in his hand. "The Earthlings will have no idea what killed them!"  
  
If sound could have been carried out into space, then the humans would have heard this hateful laughter and would have cried in fear just at the sound of his laughter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Goten! Trunks! You're late for class! Again!" Mrs. Tezuka, their teacher, yelled.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Tezuka!" Goten and Trunks apologized.  
  
"You better be sorry now get into your seat!" She ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am," they answered scrambling to their desk.  
  
"Now class I would like you to meet our new classmate, Gotenks," Mrs. Tezuka said pointing at Gotenks. "Please make him feel welcome in this classroom! Now please go sit over there."  
  
She then pointed to a seat to the far left of the room, the classroom happened to look exactly like a classroom in Orange Star High School would look like, where a girl with medium sized curly golden hair, she wore a short dark blue skirt that didn't go below her knees, and a white shirt with an orange bow, which every girl had to wear in Orange Star Middle School, sat, putting makeup on her cheek. Gotenks heart stopped beating for a moment; she had to be the hottest girl he had ever seen in his lifetime. He knew from his knowledge from Goten and Trunks that the girl's name was Kikyo.  
  
"She'll be my girl in no time," Gotenks thought a small "Vegeta" grin appearing on his face. He then walked over to the seat in which the teacher had ordered him to go to and sat down.  
  
"Okay class, we're going to learn about Permutations today," the teacher said writing the definition on the chalkboard.  
  
"Aww," the class complained.  
  
"Do we have to do this stuff today?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah! The World Tournament is tomorrow!" a boy agreed.  
  
"I don't see how the World Tournament is going to affect you doing your homework," Mrs. Tezuka sighed. "Who is competing in the tournament anyway?"  
  
She looked around to see Goten, Trunks, and Gotenks' hand in the air. "See, only three of you are competing in the tournament. Maybe I should let them do whatever they want, and make the rest of you do work?"  
  
"Hey! That's no fair!" everyone but Goten, Gotenks, and Trunks yelled.  
  
Mrs. Tezuka smirked, "Then stop complaining about your work and I might consider letting you do what you want instead of working."  
  
The class got silent hoping that the teacher would let them do what ever they wanted. Finally, after a long moment of silence the teacher went up to the board and picked up a piece of chalk. The children groaned; it was just going to be another boring day at school. But to their surprise, the teacher wrote in big words: TALK SILENTLY!  
  
"Does that mean we get to do what ever we want!?" Goten exclaimed foolishly.  
  
"Shut up!" the class yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry," Goten murmured sliding under his desk.  
  
The class all went into their "groups" and started to talk while the teacher sat down in her desk, and planed her activity for the day after the tournament.  
  
"So...how are you related to Goten and Trunks?" Kenta Nagata, one of Goten and Trunks' friends, asked Gotenks.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gotenks answered.  
  
"Well, you walked in with Trunks and Goten, so you're obliviously related to them or a good friend of theirs," Kenta replied.  
  
"Oh...well...Goten's my...my...brother and so is Trunks!" Gotenks answered. "Goku, my dad, and Bulma, my mom, gave birth to me."  
  
Goten and Trunks' mouth dropped wide open as Gotenks started to lie to Kenta.  
  
"What do you mean we're your half brother?" Trunks ordered.  
  
"I mean what I said!" Gotenks yelled winking at Goten and Trunks. "Oh, yeah...of course he's our half brother," Trunks laughed.  
  
"So your parents divorced?" Another one of Goten and Trunks' friend, Jyunichi asked  
  
"Well...no they just...kind of...were in the wrong place at the wrong time," Gotenks stammered.  
  
"So they were drunk?" Kenta asked.  
  
"You could say that," Gotenks laughed laying his hand on the back of his head. "My dad thought that my mom was his wife, and my mom thought that my dad was her husband!"  
  
Goten and Trunks both fell over causing their books to fall on top of them.  
  
"So your parents were drunk," Kenta finished.  
  
"Yes, but they never drank again after they found out what they had done."  
  
"Okay... Trunks and Goten never told us you had such a weird family," Jyunichi replied.  
  
"Yep!" Gotenks happily yelled. "That's our family! Plain weird!"  
  
"Okay class we're getting too loud!" Mrs. Tezuka yelled.  
  
The class quieted down and started on with their conversation. Then Trunks and Goten both got up off of the floor, picking up their books as well.  
  
"So...are you planning on fighting in the World Tournament with the adults?" Jyunichi asked.  
  
"You mean our plan?" Trunks asked.  
  
"The plan to pretend that we're 15 instead of 12?" Gotenks asked.  
  
"How did you know about our plan?" Kenta asked surprised.  
  
"Umm...Goten and Trunks told me about it," Gotenks stammered.  
  
"Okay, well anyway, you didn't forget what the plan was did you, Goten?" Jyunichi asked.  
  
"Well.yes kind of," Goten admitted.  
  
Trunks sighed, "The plan was to pretend that we're 15 instead of only 12 and 11."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Goten laughed.  
  
Trunks, Gotenks, Kenta and Jyunichi all fell down once again causing their books to fall on top of them.  
  
"What did I say?" Goten asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Nothing," Gotenks lied getting up off of the ground.  
  
The rest of the group of friends got up picking their books up with them.  
  
"Goten, sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain," Trunks sighed.  
  
"Well, I do have a..." Goten started.  
  
Goten's words were cut short as the three Saiyans felt a huge power level charging towards their school.  
  
"You felt it too?" Gotenks asked.  
  
"Felt what?" Kenta asked.  
  
"Nothing," Trunks lied.  
  
Just as Trunks said this, the school started to violently shake, causing the roof of the school to start crumbling under the pressure of the shaking.  
  
"What's happening!?" Mrs. Tezuka screamed. "Everyone under your desks!"  
  
There were loud screams and rustling as the students pushed each other onto the ground to get under their desks. That is, everyone screamed and rustled except for Goten, Trunks, and Gotenks. They knew that what was happening was not an earthquake, it was an energy blast, an energy blast so huge that if they didn't do anything soon, than half of the city would be blown up.  
  
"What should we do?" Goten asked.  
  
"We'll have to risk going Super Saiyan and hope no one sees use," Gotenks explained.  
  
Trunks and Goten nodded their head in agreement; it was a risk they were willing to take. Gotenks was the first to power-up, trying not to get anyone's attention as he went Super Saiyan. Next was Trunks, doing the same that Gotenks had done. Last, was Goten, also going Super Saiyan just like Gotenks and Trunks. By the time they had finished going Super Saiyan, the roof of their classroom had been shattered to pieces, but to their surprise, the attack had stopped.  
  
"What?" Gotenks asked.  
  
"Which one of you in there is the son of Son, Goku?" a malevolent voice asked.  
  
"I am!" Goten answered back.  
  
"Then come out here and fight me!" the voice ordered.  
  
"Fine! I will!" Goten replied flying out of the broken roof.  
  
"You other two come out too!" the voice hissed.  
  
Gotenks and Trunks both flew out to see a boy with a red unbuttoned vest with white loose pants and a belt that hung over his pants floating a little ways from the school.  
  
"He's a Super Saiyan!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Super Saiyan 2 to be exact," the boy answered.  
  
"Who cares I'll still beat you!" Gotenks exclaimed powering up to a Super Saiyan 2.  
  
The boy smirked, "So your stronger than I thought, great this battle is going to be better than I thought."  
  
"Well, then maybe I should insure my victory!" Gotenks exclaimed. "Now watch and learn! Tada!!!"  
  
Lightning struck Gotenks as he started to power-up. His hair started to grow longer, his eyebrows disappeared, and lightning bolts ran around his body faster than they did in the second form of Super Saiyan.  
  
"Prepare for the might of Super Gotenks God of Destruction!"  
  
"What!? How have you achieved a level higher than Super Saiyan 2?" the boy asked bewildered.  
  
"Just shut up and fight!" Gotenks ordered going into a fighter's stance.  
  
"Fine, you want to fight than we'll fight!" the boy yelled also going into a fighter's stance.  
  
"Now how should I start off the fight?" Gotenks asked himself scratching his head.  
  
The boy stared at Gotenks in bewilderment as Gotenks started pondering about which attack he was going use on him. "Enough! I, Goton, will kill you for revenge on my father!"  
  
"So Goton's your name?" Gotenks confirmed going back into his fighter's stance. "Now prepare to feel the might of my Super Ghost Kamikazes!"  
  
"Ghost Kamikazes?" Goton asked.  
  
"That's what I said!" Gotenks yelled.  
  
"Fine, show me your Ghost Kamikazes!" Goton demanded.  
  
"Okay! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks yelled crossing his arms to form and X and putting the "X" below his chin. He then started to suck in air causing his mouth to bulge.  
  
"What is he doing?" Goton thought.  
  
After Gotenks had sucked in the air, he soon spit it out, causing 10 white blobs to appear. The blobs then started to form their own head that looked exactly like Gotenks'.  
  
"Are you scared Goton?" Gotenks asked putting his hands under his chin and waving them around. "You should be because my ghosts will make you toast!"  
  
"Ghosts?" Goton laughed. "Why would I be afraid of some stupid ghosts that are as stupid as you?"  
  
"You want to say that again!?" Gotenks yelled veins bulging from his forehead.  
  
"Your ghosts are stupid and so are you!" Goton yelled again.  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll have to kill you fast!" Gotenks laughed. "Ghost Kamikazes charge!"  
  
"Which one of us?" One of the ghosts asked.  
  
"All of you!" Gotenks ordered.  
  
The ghosts all charged at Goton, left fist in front of them, at Gotenks' words.  
  
"So you're getting ghosts that look like you to do your dirty work? How pathetic!" Goton laughed punching the nearest one in the chin. Goton smirked with satisfaction at how easily he had punched the ghostlike creature. The ghost also smirked as Goton hit it. "What's so funny?"  
  
The ghost started to glow an eerie white glow as it prepared to explode on impact. The ghost then started to glow an even brighter white as it finally exploded, causing dust to form all around Goton. Then, all of the other ghosts did the same as the first one without getting hit in the chin.  
  
"Like I told Majin Buu 4 years ago: If you mess with the ghost then you'll be toast!" Gotenks chuckled.  
  
"So I took your advice and didn't mess with the ghosts!" Goton laughed.  
  
"What?" Gotenks asked confusedly looking around in every direction.  
  
"Surprise!" Goton yelled slamming his fists into Gotenks' back. Gotenks was fiercely thrown down onto the streets' ground causing dust and rubble to be thrown up into the air. Screams could be heard around the city as Gotenks fell to the ground.  
  
Goton started to yawn, "Is that the best you've got?"  
  
"That was a cheap shot! How did you even manage to get away from my ghosts anyway!?" Gotenks screamed jumping off of the ground.  
  
"It was easy to kill your ghosts," Goton explained. "All I had to do was throw a Ki blast at the rest of the ghosts you sent at me."  
  
"How dare you make a mockery of my ghosts?" Gotenks asked getting frustrated as he watched Goten and Trunks sneak up behind Goton.  
  
"Well you should come up with..." this was all Goton could say before Goten and Trunks double-teamed on him, both of them kicking him in one of his sides.  
  
"Don't mess with enemies stronger than you!" Trunks exclaimed as he watched Goton fall to the ground in pain.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Bulma look at this!" Chichi ordered summoning Bulma into the Capsule Corporations' large living room.  
  
"What is it Chichi?" Bulma asked with Goku following behind her.  
  
"Just watch the TV," Chichi ordered.  
  
The three friends watched the TV as the reporter announced their lead story for the day. "Orange Star Middle School in Satan City was attacked today," the reporter reported. "Officials say that the school was attacked by a strange boy flying in the sky. So far nothing has been confirmed as to what actually happened except for this video of three more boys flying up to meet this mysterious boy."  
  
The TV screen then flashed to a video of three boys flying out of the school's broken roof meeting a boy with golden blonde hair.  
  
"Soon after the three boys flew out of the school's roof all the video tapes within a 10 mile radius of the area were blown into pieces. Luckily this video was taken by satellite, so all of this horrible attack has been recorded," the reporter informed.  
  
"Did you see those three boys?" Chichi asked.  
  
"They had golden blonde hair just like the other boy," Bulma replied.  
  
"And there's no doubt about it, those three boys are Goten, Gotenks, and Trunks!" Goku confirmed. 


	3. Fusion Doesn't Work?

Dragonball Fusion  
  
Episode 3:  
Fusion Doesn't Work?  
  
"Fire Emerald!" Goton yelled pointing his index and middle finger up on both hands. He then formed an "X" with his arms under his chin. And finally, threw his arms behind him causing a massive wave of fire in the form of an "X" to be thrown at Goten and Trunks.  
  
"What the hell?" Trunks asked looking at the fire coming at him.  
  
"Just don't stand there, idiot!" Gotenks yelled at Goten and Trunks.  
  
The two Saiyans quickly phased away leaving Gotenks as an open target for Goton's Fire Emerald. Gotenks happened to still be on the ground from when Goton had slammed his fists into Gotenks' back.  
  
"Hey come back!" Gotenks whined as he watched Goton evilly laugh above him.  
  
"Will you just shut up and die?!" Goton yelled.  
  
"Oh no! What shall I ever do!?" Gotenks sarcastically exclaimed.  
  
"Stop smirking you idiot!" Goton ordered as he watched his Fire Emerald slowly heading towards Gotenks. "There's no one that can save you now! And what the hell are they doing!?" Goton pointed in the direction of where Trunks and Goten and phased away to.  
  
"If you think Gotenks is tough then just think of how tough two Gotenks will be!" Trunks chuckled. Both of the Saiyans got ten feet apart from each other and got in position for their Fusion Dance.  
  
"FUSION HA!" Goten and Trunks yelled simultaneously. There was a large explosion as the two Saiyans were engulfed in a dark golden aura. Then, after the golden aura had faded away, where Goten and Trunks had once stood...stood Goten and Trunks!  
  
"What?" Goten asked looking at himself and then at Trunks.  
  
"The fusion didn't work!" Gotenks exclaimed his eyes getting bigger.  
  
"I don't know what this Fusion is, but wait and watch as my attack kills you!" Goton ordered as he watched his Fire Emerald getting dangerously close to Gotenks.  
  
"I've been waiting to use this attack," Gotenks laughed. "I hope I do this right...Ki Fireworks!"  
  
Gotenks held up his left hand in the air causing a gold aura to shine from his hand. The golden aura then turned into Ki blasts as they all headed up towards Goton.  
  
"Go ahead and attack me! I don't care my Fire Emerald will kill you even if I get hurt from your Ki Fireworks," Goton cockily yelled.  
  
"Who said I'm aiming for you?" Gotenks asked producing more Ki blasts.  
  
"What!?" Goton questioned.  
  
"Say goodbye to your Fire Emerald!" Gotenks yelled dropping his arm after he was satisfied with the number of Ki Fireworks he had produced.  
  
The Ki Fireworks that had been produced from Gotenks' hand were now heading towards Goton's Fire Emerald. There was a clash of fires as the many Ki blasts clashed into the Fire Emerald causing a massive energy shock, breaking all glass in a 5-mile radius of the area. Gotenks, having covered his face when the collision occurred, happened to uncover his face and saw what had happened.  
  
"What?" Gotenks asked astonished. For Goton's Fire Emerald had not been destroyed, but it had been doubled in size and increased in speed!  
  
"Did I forget to mention that my Fire Emerald absorbs all the energy that you throw at it?" Goton laughed maniacally. "And the more energy it absorbs the stronger it becomes! It's like feeding fuel to the fire!"  
  
"Damnit," Gotenks cursed to himself. "What am I going to do? I was so sure that my Ki Fireworks would destroy his attack that I didn't move from this spot, and his attack is to close to avoid."  
  
"Did I also forget to mention that my attack also gets faster as it absorbs more power?" Goton hysterically laughed.  
  
"Goten! Trunks! Attack him!" Gotenks ordered.  
  
"Uh...okay," Trunks stammered. "Goten you take him to the left and I'll take him by the..."  
  
Trunks was cut short, as an enormous power level appeared straight in front of him.  
  
"It's my dad!" Goten cheered.  
  
"So you're Kakarot?" Goton snickered. "You're the one who killed my father! Now I will kill your son!"  
  
"You will not!" Goku yelled powering up to his maximum strength at the level of Super Saiyan 3.  
  
"His power is enormous!" Goton mentally yelled. "I can't fight him in my current state!"  
  
"What's your problem, Goton?" Gotenks asked seeing the worried look on his face. "Is my dad to much for you to handle?"  
  
"I...don't think this is a fair match up...so I'll be leaving now!" Goton stammered. He started to gather up all the power that he had used to create his Fire Emerald.  
  
The Fire Emerald shrunk in size until there was nothing left except the impact it had caused on the city to show that it had once been there.  
  
Gotenks sighed, "Well at least I won't have to die today."  
  
"We will meet again!" Goton roared flying off to the south.  
  
"Shouldn't we finish him?" Trunks asked Goku.  
  
"No," Goku replied. "He could prove useful to us in the future."  
  
"Useful?" Gotenks asked flying up to them. "How could he be useful to us when you have me on your team?"  
  
"Did you not just witness that attack?" Goku questioned. "That attack of his may be slow, but the more energy it gathers the faster and stronger it gets."  
  
"And my attacks are worthless?" Gotenks replied.  
  
"Well...they're not worthless they're just...kind of unsuccessful," Goku stammered.  
  
"Dad...I think we should go," Goten said pointing his finger downward. "Some people are looking at us."  
  
They looked down to see hundreds of people looking at the 4 warriors, two with spiky blonde hair and two with long spiky golden hair.  
  
"Let's go before they figure out who we are," Trunks suggested.  
  
Gotenks, Trunks, and Goten put their hands on Goku's shoulders and waited for him to use Instant Transmission. In an instant Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Gotenks had disappeared from sight, leaving an almost totally destroyed Satin City behind them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The large Saiyan space ship was now passing by one of Neptune's moons.  
  
"Two weeks," the Saiyan mentally repeated to himself. "Two weeks and the planet Earth will be gone."  
  
"Sir," The squeaky voice called to him.  
  
"What!?" The Saiyan yelled.  
  
"Umm...sorry sir," the squeaky voice squealed. "I just wanted to tell you that we will actually be arriving on the planet Earth in one week."  
  
"What has changed?" The Saiyan asked a satisfied grin forming on his face.  
  
"Well...the ship has gotten a lot closer to this solar system's star, and since some of our engines run off of solar power, it has caused the engines to speed the ship up. And the closer we get to their sun the faster our ship will go, so I estimated that it will take us a week to get there," the voice explained.  
  
"Perfect! Now I won't have to wait in this damn ship for to long!" The Saiyan laughed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What went through your head when you decided to battle that monster!?" Chichi yelled at them. "Maybe I shouldn't let you compete in the World Tournament!"  
  
"But mom!" Goten complained.  
  
"No buts!" Chichi screamed.  
  
"But Chichi," Goku sighed. "Try to be reasonable, if they had not fought Goton then that whole city would have been destroyed with them too."  
  
"Is that so?" Chichi asked. "Well, I'm sorry that I'm not an alien monkey that wants to fight every second of their life and would rather die than refuse a battle!"  
  
"Don't you care that we could have died if we did nothing!?" Gotenks questioned.  
  
"Of course I care, but you still caused half the city to be destroyed!" Chichi screamed.  
  
Bulma sighed, "Look Chichi, I admit that they did destroy half the city, and if they find out that they were the boys with golden hair they'll probably make us pay for the city to get rebuilt, but...you could go easier on them."  
  
"Fine, but if they do make us pay to rebuild their city than they're paying for it," Chichi agreed.  
  
"Don't worry it will only cost about billions of Zeni!" Gotenks exclaimed. "We can pay for it with the tournament money!"  
  
"If you get the money that is," Chichi corrected. "And the prize is 15 million Zeni this year! You won't have nearly enough to pay for the city to be rebuilt."  
  
"Then hopefully they won't find out," Trunks sighed.  
  
"You better hope they don't find out," Bulma yelled. "Like Chichi said, if they find out you're paying for it."  
  
"Ok, let's go train!" Gotenks exclaimed changing the subject, and running out of the kitchen to get away from Chichi.  
  
"Let's see who's faster," Trunks challenged Goten.  
  
"Ok," Goten agreed.  
  
"One...two...three!" With that said Trunks and Goten were off in a second leaving a cloud of dust where they once were.  
  
"Those Saiyans," Chichi sighed. "I guess I'll let them train."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sirens roared as fire trucks charged through the town to fix the damage of Orange Star Middle School. Rain started to fall as they approached the school. All electricity had been cut off, and they had no idea if the roof had just disintegrated or fell on top of the school.  
  
"All units are to report to the area of Orange Star Middle School, there have been chaotic things happening, and we need all units to report!" the voice was heard throughout the city as police cars plowed through the city behind the fire trucks.  
  
The school was a wreck, no one had seen so much damage since Cell had arrived. One of the students from Goten, Trunks, and Gotenks' class got up from out of the rubble and started to cry.  
  
"Mrs. Tezuka! Mrs. Tezuka where are you?" the girl brushed rubble off her hair as she ran to where the teacher's desk was. "Mrs. Tezuka are you there?"  
  
"I'm here," the teacher replied climbing from under the desk and wiping dust off of her. "Where are the other students?"  
  
"I don't know," the girl cried.  
  
"I'm going to call roll and if you're here then come to me!" the teacher yelled. She picked up her roll chart and started to call roll. "Yoshitaka Ajioka!"  
  
There was a grunt, then some pieces of the ceiling moving around as a boy with spiked up blonde hair appeared.  
  
"I'm here!" Yoshitaka answered.  
  
"Taro Bando!"  
  
"I'm here!"  
  
"Trunks Briefs!"  
  
There was nothing but silence.  
  
"Trunks Brief? Answer me when I call you!"  
  
"Mrs. Tezuka, Trunks, Goten, and Gotenks aren't here!" Kenta Nagata replied.  
  
Mrs. Tezuka ran to where Goten and Trunks' desk were.  
  
"They should be under here somewhere..." she whelped, but she found no one.  
  
"They didn't die did they?" Jyunichi asked.  
  
"I'm afraid until we find their bodies we have nothing else to believe..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So dad?" Goten asked Goku as Goku entered the Training Room. "There has been something that I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
"What is it Goten?" Goku inquired.  
  
"Well...when Trunks and I tried to fuse, it didn't work," Goten explained.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Goku exclaimed slapping his forehead. "I forgot to tell you that after you use the Fusion Earrings you cannot do the Fusion Dance anymore."  
  
"No more Fusion Dance!?" Trunks exclaimed stopping in the middle of the fight against Gotenks. "Can we use the Potara Earrings to fuse?"  
  
"Yes, you can use the Potara Earrings, but I don't think Chichi or Bulma would approve of you being permanently fused."  
  
"Don't worry; I wouldn't want to stay fused with Goten forever anyway..."  
  
"Let's resume with the fight!" Gotenks ordered punching Trunks in the stomach. "Goten why don't you help Trunks out? I'm sure he could use the help!"  
  
Trunks got up off the ground and nodded at Goten, "Let's show him our double team attack."  
  
"Kame Kame Ha! Final Flash!" They yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Hehehe," Gotenks laughed. "Just like I expected! Goten and Trunks Volleyball!"  
  
Out of Gotenks' hand appeared several golden rings that wrapped around Goten, Trunks, and their attacks. Then, after wrapping around their attacks and them, the golden rings turned a dark yellow color and formed into a ball.  
  
"Well, it looks like I got more than I bargained for," Gotenks sighed. "Oh well, this should make things interesting."  
  
Picking up the ball Gotenks started to throw it around the room, catching it as he ran after it.  
  
"Hey dad," Gotenks said referring to Goku, "How'd you like to help me throw this around the room?"  
  
"Well, I don't think it's very fair, but I guess I could help you out," Goku replied.  
  
"Good, just throw it up in the air when I hit it towards you so I can spike it towards the ground," Gotenks ordered.  
  
"Okay," Goku agreed.  
  
Throwing the volleyball to Goku, Gotenks immediately spiked it into the Training Room ground as Goku passed it back to him. There was a huge explosion as the volleyball hit the ground causing rubble to fly in every direction. When all the dust and rubble had cleared, Goten and Trunks were lying on the ground where the volleyball had hit.  
  
"That was boring," Gotenks commented. "Maybe next time you should be a little faster when attacking me."  
  
"Don't think we're finished yet!" Trunks exclaimed jumping off of the ground. "How about you fight two Super Saiyans in your normal state?"  
  
"Fine," Gotenks agreed, "I can always use the challenge."  
  
Gathering power both Goten and Trunks went Super Saiyan at their maximum.  
  
"Good job Goten and Trunks!" Goku exclaimed. "You have learned how to gather all your power to its maximum very quickly."  
  
"Thanks dad," Goten replied. "But we've got a fusion to beat."  
  
"Me a fusion?" Gotenks asked. "If I remember I materialized into my own being?"  
  
"Fine, then I guess we should say that we have a materialized Saiyan to beat," Goten answered.  
  
"Goten?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That made no sense at all."  
  
"Opps..."  
  
"Who cares if it doesn't make sense I'm here to fight!" Gotenks yelled. "Wild Boar Attack!"  
  
Putting his pointing fingers on the sides of his head to create "horns", Gotenks charged at Goten and Trunks with full speed.  
  
"Burning Attack!" Trunks yelled sending a massive wave of energy at Gotenks.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that!" Gotenks exclaimed phasing away and appearing behind Goten. He then sent his fist upward only to have it caught by Goten. Twisting his fist around, Goten threw his leg at Gotenks' head. Gotenks caught his leg with his other hand, only to have Trunks send a fist at Gotenks' left cheek. Trunks punch's force caused Gotenks to let go of Goten's leg and fly back towards the wall.  
  
"Wow!" Goku exclaimed. "You two are a great team!"  
  
"I must say," Gotenks said wiping blood from his mouth. "I'm surprised that you actually managed to hit me, but you have no chance against me when I go Super Saiyan!"  
  
"Hey!" Goten exclaimed. "You said you weren't going to go Super Saiyan!"  
  
"Don't worry, Goten," Trunks reassured, "we can beat him any day as long as we double team against him."  
  
"Oh really?" Gotenks questioned. "Then I guess I'll have to go Super Saiyan 2 to even the odds."  
  
"Fine with us," Trunks answered for both of them.  
  
Gathering power just like Goten and Trunks did, Gotenks powered up to a low- level Super Saiyan 2.  
  
"Why did you gather so little power?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Because I know that I can beat you even at a low-level Super Saiyan 2 state," Gotenks explained.  
  
Phasing away, Gotenks reappeared behind Trunks sending his leg at Trunks' back. Not seeing this coming, Trunks was hurled to the wall exactly beside where Gotenks had hit before. Goten saw this as a quick chance to hit Gotenks in the side, but found that he was only striking thin air as Gotenks once again disappeared. Appearing in front of Goten, Gotenks slammed his elbow in Goten's stomach causing Goten to also be thrown onto the Training Room wall.  
  
"Are you ready to give up?" Gotenks asked.  
  
"Okay, we give up," Trunks answered powering down to his normal state.  
  
"Good!" Gotenks exclaimed. "Because I'm ready to get something to eat!"  
  
"I wonder what happened to our school?" Goten asked as he powered down to his normal state.  
  
An odd silence followed this question. All three of them had had this on their minds ever since they had teleported home.  
  
Gotenks broke the silence, "Well, it didn't look that bad when we left it."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," Trunks commented. "You forgot one thing, the whole roof of the school disintegrated, and some of it well onto of our classroom."  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure they're all doing fine," Goten answered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the police will sort it out," Trunks replied.  
  
"Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg!" Gotenks announced dashing out of the Training Room.  
  
"Let's go, Goten!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The three Saiyans looked in bewilderment at what they saw. Sat on the table was any kind of food imaginable to a Japanese Anime; cooked Ramen, rice, rice balls, chicken teriyaki, sushi, lobster, fish, shrimp, steak, and much, much more  
  
"Are we in heaven?" Goten asked as Goku walked up behind them.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Goku asked. "This was supposed to be a surprise dinner for you three."  
  
"A surprise? Why?" Goten asked.  
  
"Because...actually I don't know what it was supposed to be a surprise for," Goku admitted.  
  
"Who cares?" Gotenks exclaimed. "Let's eat without them!"  
  
Running off to sit in a chair closest to the steak, he was quickly stopped by Goku when he appeared in front of him.  
  
"Gotenks, you can't eat without everyone else."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Chichi and Bulma made this dinner so we could all be together as a family."  
  
Gotenks sighed, "I guess we can wait."  
  
"Dad, Bulma's plane 339 has just landed outside!" Goten informed looking out the window.  
  
"I know what we can do," Trunks explained. "We can surprise them instead of them surprising us!"  
  
"Okay, then turn off the lights, and we'll hide under the table," Goku ordered.  
  
After quickly turning off the lights, Goten, Trunks, Gotenks, and Goku hid under the table. About five minutes after hiding under the table, the door opened with all the Z Fighters appearing one by one through the doorway. There was Krillin, Maron, 18, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Puar, Videl, Gohan, Master Roshi, Oolong, the Ox King, Mr. PoPo, Dende, Bulma, Chichi, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, Korin, Yajirobe, and Vegeta.  
  
"At the count of three," Goku whispered. "One...two...three...go!"  
  
"Surprise!" Goten, Gotenks, Trunks, and Goku yelled jumping out from under the table.  
  
The 22 Z Fighters stared in surprise at what they saw.  
  
"How did you get in here before us?" Gohan asked.  
  
"We got hungry and came inside," Gotenks sarcastically explained.  
  
"Goku!" Chichi yelled. "You were supposed to keep them in the Training Room until we got back!"  
  
"Well, I was hungry too," Goku said.  
  
The Z Fighters fell down onto the ground expecting no less from their beloved Goku.  
  
"What did I do?" Goku asked a sweat dropping down his head.  
  
"Nothing," Chichi sighed.  
  
Getting off of the ground everyone agreed to sit down at the table and start eating dinner. 


	4. The Tournament Begins

Dragonball Fusion  
  
Episode 4:  
The Tournament Begins  
  
"Goten! Gotenks! Trunks! Wake up!" Chichi yelled from down the stairs.  
  
Trunks rubbed his eyes as he woke up to find that he had left the TV on all night long. He looked around himself to find Gotenks on a bed beside him to the right, and Goten on a bed below his bed. Jumping off of his bed, Trunks went over to where Goten was sleeping and started to shake him awake.  
  
"Goten! Wake up Goten!" Trunks ordered.  
  
"I'm awake, mommy," Goten said talking in his sleep.  
  
Trunks quickly backed up, his eye twitching, "Dude I'm not your mother!"  
  
"But mommy always wakes me up as gently as that," Goten answered in his sleep.  
  
Both of Trunks' eyes started to twitch ferociously, "I am not your freakin mother!"  
  
"Hahaha!" Gotenks laughed getting up out of the bed. "Having a hard time waking up Goten?"  
  
"Well, yeah, he's talking to me as if I'm his mother!"  
  
"There's an easier way to wake him up."  
  
"How, might I ask?"  
  
"Do you have a frying pan?"  
  
"Why would I have a frying pan!?"  
  
"Your right, why would you have a frying pan?" Gotenks questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, can you two be quiet? I'm trying to sleep!" Goten yelled getting up out of the bed.  
  
Trunks let out a long sigh, "At least he's awake. Goten, we have to get ready for the tournament."  
  
"Tournament...oh! I remember now! The tournament is on May 7th and today is May 7th!"  
  
Trunks let out another sigh, what else was he supposed to do at his best friend's foolish comment? So he just let out another sigh. "Let's just get ready for the tournament."  
  
"Goten! Trunks! Gotenks! Are you up yet!?" Chichi yelled from down the stairs.  
  
"Yes mom!" Goten replied.  
  
"Well, get ready! We want to get seats for the tournament!"  
  
"Okay!" Goten called back. He turned around to Trunks. "We should get ready. Where's Gotenks?"  
  
"He's probably getting ready," Trunks confirmed pointing to the closed bathroom door.  
  
"Why does he need to get ready?" Goten asked bewilderedly.  
  
"Hello, brushing his teeth." Trunks responded.  
  
The two Saiyan friends waited for about a minute until Gotenks came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hehehe," Gotenks laughed. "The bathroom's all yours!"  
  
Trunks and Goten simultaneously ran into the bathroom each of them grabbing their toothbrushes. Gotenks shrugged his shoulders and walked out of Trunks' room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Is everyone here?" Bulma asked as Goten, Gotenks, and Trunks walked aboard the large 576 plane. This plane was as large as a van, not a minivan, but a van. The plane, can hold up to 20 people and has 8 wheels, 4 on each side of the plane.  
  
"YES!" exclaimed everyone who had been at the party, except for Dende and Mr. PoPo.  
  
"Good, then we can proceed with liftoff!" Bulma announced sounding more like she was about to take them into space instead of to The World Martial Arts Tournament.  
  
Sitting in three seats by each other, Gotenks, Goten, and Trunks waited for the plane to liftoff. Soon, the plane was up in the air, the engine making a soft humming noise as it flew over the country plain.  
  
"So, do you think they'll buy us being older than we actually are?" Gotenks asked Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Well, if they have our ages from the last tournament on file, then no they won't by it," Trunks answered.  
  
"To bad for you two," Gotenks laughed. "They have no record of me!"  
  
Goten and Trunks sighed simultaneously. All three of them putting their elbows on the armrest and placing their fists on their right cheeks.  
  
"Let's get a few things straight before you fight in the tournament," Chichi said breaking the silence. "There will be no flying during the tournament, Chi attacks will also be prohibited during the tournament, and going any level of Super Saiyan is also prohibited."  
  
Goten, Gotenks, and Trunks groaned, while Vegeta snorted as a reply.  
  
"Well, that basically takes the fun out of the whole tournament," Trunks replied.  
  
"Also, please don't forget that we should let my dad win the tournament," Videl said.  
  
"Don't worry," Goku reassured. "We'll be sure to let Hercule win the tournament to keep his reputation."  
  
"Well...I think that's all," Chichi said trying to think of anything Goten, Trunks, and Gotenks would try to muster up while at the tournament.  
  
"Mom, are we going to be able to fight in the Adult Division this year?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't think they're having a Child Division this year," Bulma explained not taking an eye off of the sky in front of her.  
  
"Which, I might add, I personally think is a bad idea!" Chichi angrily exclaimed.  
  
Goten's face lit up, "So we get to fight with Gohan and dad?"  
  
Chichi made a snorting noise and answered in an irritated yes.  
  
Goten, Gotenks, and Trunks smiled at each other, and started to throw punches in the air, as the large plane steadily approached the World Tournament's Island.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Look at all the people!" Goten exclaimed as he jumped out of Capsule Plane # 576. "I wonder if we're going to see any of our friends here."  
  
"I doubt it," Trunks replied jumping out of the plane followed by Gotenks. "There are way too many people here for us to actually spot our friends."  
  
"Our friends will drop dead when they see us fighting anyways," Gotenks said smirking. "The contestants won't know what hit them."  
  
"Most of the contestants will be a waste of our time though," Trunks replied.  
  
"That's why I'm going to mess around with them," Gotenks said answering to Trunks response. "I'm going to go easy on them, and then show them what true power really is!"  
  
"By true power I hope you don't mean Super Saiyan?" Chichi asked who had been listening to their conversation.  
  
"Of course not," Gotenks lied, a sweat drop forming on the back of his head as he turned around to face his mother. "Why would we ever disobey you?"  
  
Chichi rolled her eyes remembering the incident with Majin Buu when Gotenks had first successfully fused, and how he disobeyed every word Piccolo had told him.  
  
"Oh...you're thinking of that time with Piccolo aren't you?" Gotenks questioned.  
  
But Chichi did not have time to answer because of a plane larger than the one they were flying in landed right beside them, causing a horde of people to rush towards the plane.  
  
"What the hell!?" Vegeta asked over the noise of the crowd.  
  
"It's my dad!" Videl answered as the crowd of people began to rapidly grow. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
After Bulma had pushed some buttons on the outside of the ship causing it to become a capsule, the Z Fighters ran in the opposite direction of the crowd. The crowd went up in an uproar, as the large group of people made there way away from Hercule's plane.  
  
"Hercule's fans just keep getting bigger don't they?" Gohan asked as the Z Fighters finally got away from the crowd of Hercule fans.  
  
"Luckily everyone forgot about Majin Buu, or it would be 20 time bigger," Videl commented as Gohan put her on to the ground. "I'll go see dad later tonight."  
  
"So...should we go signup for the tournament?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, there's nothing else for us to do," Gohan answered as they walked towards the tournament's entrance.  
  
"Name, please?" A man in an orange kimono asked from behind a desk as they approached towards him.  
  
"Son, Goku," Goku replied.  
  
"Son, Gohan," Gohan answered.  
  
"Son, Goten," Goten responded.  
  
"Son, Gotenks," Gotenks replied.  
  
"Briefs, Vegeta," Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Briefs, Trunks," Trunks said.  
  
"Is that all?" the man asked as he registered their names onto a piece of paper.  
  
"What about you Piccolo?" Goku asked turning around towards Piccolo. "Are you going to fight?"  
  
"No way," Piccolo replied crossing his arms. "You 6 are way to strong for me to handle."  
  
"Well, if that's all that's going to fight, I need the audience to follow the road to the right, there you should find your seats," the man ordered. "The participants need to go through that door."  
  
The man pointed at a door behind him where a large number of masculine people were already waiting for the tournament to begin.  
  
"We'll see you later!" Bulma exclaimed as the Z Fighters that were not fighting followed the road to the right.  
  
"Be sure to at least get in 2nd place!" Chichi yelled to Goku.  
  
"I'll try!" Goku exclaimed waving to them. "Well...you heard the man let's get going!"  
  
As the fighters left the man sighed to himself, "Great another group of weirdoes, just like the 25th Tournament."  
  
"Dad! That's him!" Gotenks exclaimed pointing at a boy with spiky brown hair, a red unbuttoned vest, and baggy white pants. "That's Goton from yesterday!" The five fighters looked in the direction in which Gotenks was pointing to find that it was in fact Goton.  
  
"So that's the brat that almost killed you three," Vegeta laughed. "What kind of a Saiyan loses to a weakling like him?"  
  
"Don't underestimate him, Vegeta," Goku ordered. "He's holding back about all of his power. Plus, his Fire Emerald attack is stronger than any other attack I've ever felt before."  
  
"What if we have to fight against him?" Gotenks asked. "He might use Chi attacks, or go Super Saiyan; can we go use Chi attacks and go Super Saiyan if he does?"  
  
"Well, I don't think Chichi will mind if we have to," Goku answered. "At least I hope not..."  
  
"Ok!" a blonde haired man with a black mustache, and a black suit for clothing exclaimed. "If you all don't mind we're going to start our first round of elimination, we will have you punch this machine with all your might, causing a number to appear on this screen! The persons with the weakest punches will not qualify to fight in the tournament, and the 16 persons with the strongest punches will qualify to enter the tournament! I will start off by calling your name in alphabetical order! First up is Goton who does not seem to have a last name!"  
  
"Do you think he'll use his full power when punching the machine?" Goten asked as the Goton walked towards the punching machine.  
  
"If he's a true Saiyan than he will," Vegeta answered. "A true Saiyan wouldn't be worried about what other people think when it comes to their strength."  
  
"Well...I guess we'll find out if he's going to use his full power or not," Gohan said as Goton prepared to punch the machine.  
  
Goton brought back his arm and sent if flying towards the machine, causing the machine to be pushed backwards, creating a large hole in the wall behind the machine. Everyone, but the Z Fighters' mouths dropped wide open as machine pieces flew everywhere.  
  
"I believe I'm in," Goton said smirking.  
  
"Umm...y-yes, yes you are in!" the announcer exclaimed surprised.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like he felt the need to hold back his power," Trunks uttered as he watched Goton walk back into the crowd of people.  
  
"Well, actually he held back almost all his power on that attack," Goku explained. "He could have sent that machine across the world about 10 times with his full power."  
  
"So he is stronger than I gave credit for," Vegeta admitted.  
  
"That's still not his true power, Vegeta," Goku explained as another man was called up to a second punching machine. "I know that he can go Super Saiyan 2, which makes him a forbidding opponent."  
  
"So he can go Super Saiyan 2?" Vegeta asked. "Is that the best he can do?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that so lightly," Goku ordered. "If Gotenks hadn't gone Super Saiyan 3 than they would have been equals when fighting."  
  
"So the brat's as strong as Gotenks?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"That's the weird part," Goku explained. "Goton and Gotenks' power level are exactly the same, which is why I think it would be a good idea for him to join our team."  
  
"Suit yourself, Kakarot," Vegeta said smirking, "but I don't see the need in another fighter when I'm on your team."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Okay! May I have everybody's attention!?" the announcer announced as the crown went up in an uproar. "Welcome to the 26th World Martial Arts Tournament! We have 16 fighters waiting to fight Hercule in the last round, but only one of them will qualify to enter the ring with him! But before they can fight, we need them to randomly pick out a number from this box to see who they will be paired up against! First up to pick is Briefs, Trunks!"  
  
"GO TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled from the crowd as Trunks walked up to the brown box seated on top of a table.  
  
He reached into the box and searched around until he found a ball he thought he liked the best. Trunks pulled his hand out of the box to reveal the ball with the number 8 written on the ball.  
  
"And Trunks pulls out the number 8!" the announcer exclaimed as another man in an orange kimono wrote Trunks' name under the number 8 on a billboard behind the announcer.  
  
"May I have Briefs, Vegeta next!?" the announcer questioned.  
  
Vegeta walked up to the box and reached inside of it to pull his arm out again revealing the number 5.  
  
"Vegeta gets number 5!" the announcer announced.  
  
The picking of numbers continued, Gohan getting the number 4, Goten getting number 13, Goku getting the number 1, Gotenks getting the number 11, Majin Buu picking number 9, Goton picking number 12, Kenzo Hagakawa picking number 2, The Great Werewolf picking number 14, Ryota Hayami picking number 7, Yuichi Yamamoto picking 6, General Bigmouth getting the number 10, Daichi Yamashiro picking number 16, Hachiro Miki picking number 15, and the only female Akari Mariner picking number 3.  
  
"Great," Gotenks groaned. "I get paired off with Goton in my first match."  
  
"Don't worry son," Goku reassured. "You can beat him at Super Saiyan 3 state if he goes any level of Super Saiyan."  
  
"Thanks dad," Gotenks replied sarcastically, "I'll be sure to do that."  
  
"All right! In the first match will be the fighter Son, Goku vs. Hagakawa, Kenzo! In the second match will be Mariner, Akari vs. Son, Gohan! The third match will be against Briefs, Vegeta and Yamamoto, Yuichi! After the third match, the fourth match will be held against Hayami, Ryota and the young Briefs, Trunks! Hercule's own pupil Majin Buu and General Bigmouth will fight the fifth match! The sixth match will be fought off by the two young boys Son, Gotenks and Goton! In the seventh match, young Son, Goten will have an all out battle with the terrifying Great Werewolf! And in the eighth match, Daichi Yamashiro will fight Hachiro Miki" the announcer exclaimed throwing his microphone up in the air and catching it with his right hand. "Are you ready!?"  
  
The announcer was answered with a loud cheer from the crowd as the first fighters Goku and Kenzo walked up to the arena. Kenzo was a masculine man with short blonde hair that was spiked up. He wore a blue vest with blue pants, and blue wrists bands. They both got into a fighter's stance and stared each other in the eye.  
  
"Remember you lose if you get knocked out of the ring, are on the ground for 10 seconds, you give up, or start to cry! You're disqualified if you poke your opponent in the eyes, kill your opponent, use any foreign object, leave during the tournament, or kick below the belt!" the announcer exclaimed. "With all of this said, let the match...begin!"  
  
"Prepare to lose!" Kenzo exclaimed charging at Goku.  
  
Goku disappeared behind Kenzo and started to chuckle, "You'll have to be faster than that to hit me."  
  
"What?" Kenzo quizzically asked turning around to see that Goku was not there either.  
  
"I'm behind you!" Goku chuckled.  
  
Kenzo threw his fist behind him to find that he did not hit Goku.  
  
"What's the matter?" Goku asked. "Having trouble keeping up with me?"  
  
"This is amazing! Kenzo cannot seem to touch Goku at all, and Goku seems to only want to toy around with Kenzo!" the announcer announced excitedly.  
  
"You coward! Come fight me face to face!" Kenzo exclaimed.  
  
"Ok," Goku sighed appearing in front of Kenzo.  
  
"Ha! Now I have you!" Kenzo exclaimed throwing punches at Goku's head.  
  
All 20 of his punches hit Goku head on, but Goku just laughed, "Well, that was interesting!"  
  
Kenzo's mouth dropped wide open, "What the hell are you?"  
  
"Let's just say a really good fighter," Goku said lightly punching Kenzo on the cheek. Kenzo was thrown at the wall causing a large hole to form where he had landed.  
  
"Well...um...G-Goku is the winner!" the announcer stammered.  
  
The audience stared in surprise for a couple of seconds before breaking out in an enthusiastic cheer.  
  
"Okay! The next fight will be fought by Akari and Gohan!"  
  
"So are you scared?" Akari, a girl with short pink hair wearing a white shirt and short jeans questioned Gohan as they walked up towards the arena.  
  
"No, should I be?" Gohan asked taking off his glasses and shoving them into his pocket.  
  
"Arrogant are you?" Akari asked. "Heh, I can see you'll lose to me."  
  
"Look who's talking," Gohan commented getting into a fighter's stance followed by Akari.  
  
"Let the match...begin!"  
  
Gohan charged at Akari, stopping inches in front of her and flicking her lightly on the forehead. This caused Akari to be thrown at the wall creating another hole in the wall just like Kenzo's.  
  
"And the match goes to Gohan!" the announcer exclaimed as the crown went wild with excitement. "Okay will some paramedics please take Akari along with Kenzo to the Hospital Wing!?"  
  
Two pairs of men, each clad in an orange kimono, ran across the arena with stretchers to pick up the unconscious forms of Akari and Kenzo.  
  
"Okay after two eventless battles, we are now in our third match! Vegeta vs. Yuichi!"  
  
"So what move should I use against you?" Yuichi, a man long blonde hair covered in a bandana asked as he and Vegeta walked into the arena getting into a fighter's stance. In the background you could here the cheers of girls as they held up signs saying: "We love you Yuichi!"  
  
"No move of yours could hit me or hurt me nevertheless," Vegeta snorted. "You won't know what knocked you out..."  
  
"Begin!"  
  
Vegeta phased away, appearing behind Yuichi, then kicked him in the side, which caused him to be hurled into the tournament's announcer.  
  
"And the winner is Vegeta!" the announcer stammered pushing the unconscious form of Yuichi off of him.  
  
"NO!" the girls in the crown holding the signs for Yuichi cried. "Why did you lose?"  
  
"We're in need of more paramedics! Okay for the fourth match we have Ryota and the young Trunks fighting it out!"  
  
"I don't know how you made it here kid," Ryota, a man with spiky brown hair wearing a black shirt with matching black pants laughed as they walked up to the arena. "A kid like you shouldn't be fighting in a grownup's game."  
  
"Shut up," Trunks mumbled getting into a fighter's stance.  
  
"Let the match...begin!"  
  
Trunks quickly disappeared from Ryota's view and reappeared at the edge of the arena.  
  
"What's the matter? Having a hard time keeping up with me?" asked Trunks pulling down his right eyelid and spitting out his tongue as a gesture of an insult.  
  
"Hey! That's my line!" Gotenks exclaimed from within the building where they waited for their match to begin.  
  
"Why you little brat!" Ryota yelled as he charged towards Trunks.  
  
Trunks quickly disappeared from Ryota's view again, only this time jumping on Ryota's head and running towards the other side of the arena.  
  
"This is fantastic! Young Trunks seems to have proven himself to Ryota with his speed! If Trunks keeps this up, he will wear Ryota out giving him the match!"  
  
"Okay you're boring me," Trunks said yawning. "I would have had more fun fighting my dad or Goten..."  
  
"Die you damn brat!" Ryota exclaimed throwing his fists at Trunks.  
  
Trunks caught Ryota's fist with ease and started to twist it around until Ryota started to cry in pain.  
  
"Okay uncle! UNCLE!" Ryota yelled. "I GIVE UP!"  
  
"Good then I win," Trunks laughed letting go of Ryota's fist.  
  
"If I've heard right, it looks like Ryota has given up, making Trunks the winner of this round!"  
  
There was a loud cheer from the audience as some of the girls threw roses and blew kisses at Trunks. Trunks smiled and then blushed holding up the victory sign in return.  
  
"Next up in the fifth round is Hercule's pupil Majin Buu against the army's own general... General Bigmouth!"  
  
"Are you prepared o lose!?" General Bigmouth, a 6'7 tall man wearing a black Gi just like Goku's with a green army hat asked.  
  
"You have annoying voice!" Buu angrily exclaimed as they entered the ring.  
  
"Begin fighting!"  
  
"What are you talk- AHH!" General Bigmouth screamed as Buu lightly punched him in his nose causing his nose to break. "YOU IDIOT! YOU"VE BROKEN MY NOSE!"  
  
"Buu no idiot! Buu hurt you!" Buu exclaimed punching General Bigmouth in the face. General Bigmouth was thrown at the wall causing another large hole to form.  
  
"There you go folks! General Bigmouth stood not chance against the Mighty Buu!" the announcer yelled as girls holding signs of Buu's head cheered the loudest.  
  
"Now in our sixth match we will have 12-year-old Gotenks verses the 15-year- old Goton!"  
  
"Great," Gotenks thought as a lump appeared in his throat. "Why did I have to me put against him on my first match? I either have to win or lose, and unless I go Super Saiyan 3, then we might never finish the fight."  
  
"Well, well, well," Goton laughed. "I wasn't expecting to fight you in my first match; I think it's time to finish the battle we started earlier..."  
  
"Oh damnit!" Gotenks mentally exclaimed as he and Goton both got into fighter's stances... 


	5. Tournament Battle! Gotenks vs Goton!

Dragonball Fusion  
  
Episode 5:  
Tournament Battle! Gotenks vs. Goton!  
  
"Let the fight...begin!" the announcer ordered.  
  
"It's time to die!" Goton yelled phasing out of Gotenks' sight.  
  
"Not today!" thought Gotenks as he phased away from sight too.  
  
"Incredible! Gotenks and Goton have both seemed to have disappeared from the arena! If this is like the 21st tournament when Goku and Jackie Chun fought, then maybe they can both jump really high too!"  
  
At the mention of the 21st World Tournament, the crowd looked up to see no sign of Gotenks or Goton in the sky.  
  
"Where have they gone?" Chichi asked as she used Krillin's head as support while shielding her eyes to search for them. "Gotenks better not be flying! I don't care if Goton flies! I will not allow him to fly!"  
  
"I think I see them!" Krillin exclaimed. "I can barley see it though, but if I'm not mistaken they're fighting each other faster than the normal human eyes can see!"  
  
"Gotenks and Goton are fighting with all their might," Goku excitedly explained to Goten and Trunks, who were also having a hard time fighting even though they were Saiyans. "Neither of them are going Super Saiyan though."  
  
Gotenks threw a flurry of punches at Goton, who managed to block every one of them. Goton then sent his left leg at Gotenks' side, which Gotenks caught and used to spin Goton around and around. Gotenks then let go of Goton's leg sending Goton flying up into the air, giving the audience a glimpse of Gotenks before he charged towards Goton's descending form.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, I think I've just got a small glance of Gotenks, who then disappeared from site. I hope those two don't break any rules while they're fighting!" the announcer exclaimed.  
  
Goton and Gotenks' fist collided with one another causing a series of sparks to form around their hands.  
  
"There they are again!" the announcer exclaimed as Gotenks and Goton remained in that position for 30 seconds before disappearing again.  
  
"Wild Boar Attack!" Gotenks exclaimed placing his two pointer fingers on the top of his head and charging at Goton like a wild boar. (Hence it's name.)  
  
Goton quickly sidestepped away from Gotenks causing Gotenks to miss him, he then charge back towards him. Goton once again sidestepped away from Gotenks causing Gotenks to charge towards Goton once again, only to have Goton dodge the attack again and again.  
  
"You're better than I thought," Gotenks panted flying down to the ground.  
  
"So are you," Goton admitted as he flew on the ground 20 feet away from Gotenks.  
  
"It seems Gotenks has been worn out by Goton!" the announcer exclaimed as he and everyone else caught site of Goton and Gotenks. "But...as long as Gotenks is still standing, I can't disqualify him."  
  
"The fight will continue NOW!" Goton yelled charging towards Gotenks with one fist in front of him.  
  
Gotenks' reaction was to phase away behind Goton where he caught a quick breath before Goton came flying from the sky stabbing Gotenks in the back with his elbow. Gotenks coughed up blood as he was hammered into the ground by Goton's elbow. Goton then phased away from Gotenks while Gotenks got up and wiped blood from his mouth.  
  
"This has gone on long enough!!" Gotenks screamed. His once raven hair was now a spiky gold color with a golden aura surrounding him.  
  
"That's just what I was thinking!" Goton answered also transforming into Super Saiyan, his once short brown hair now short, spiky, and gold.  
  
"GOTENKS YOU BETTER CHANGE TO YOUR NORMAL STAGE RIGHT NOW!" Chichi exclaimed from up in the crowd as Krillin, Yamcha, and the Ox King struggled to keep her up in the stadium.  
  
"Chichi calm down!" her father ordered as she struggle from their grip. "You're going to have a heart attack!"  
  
"This will be fun," Gotenks laughed as he ignored the shouts from his mom up in the crowd. "This is going to be a game of life and death, only one of us is going to make it out of this tournament."  
  
Goton laughed evilly before replying, "I don't think so, I'll leave you close to death, but I'm not going to kill you. I want you alive so I'll always have the challenge for when I get stronger."  
  
"Fine have it your way," Gotenks said smirking, "but I thought it would be much more fun to fight to the death, oh well...maybe one day we will!"  
  
"That will happen one day, but not today. NOW! Let us continue our fight!" Goton announced as he and Gotenks disappeared from site.  
  
Goton sent his leg towards Gotenks' jaw, only to have his leg caught once again by Gotenks, who once again spun him around and around until he let go of Goton, hurling him onto the stadium's floor.  
  
"It's payback time!" Gotenks yelled as he charged towards Goton, slamming his elbow in the middle of Goton's back.  
  
Goton coughed up blood like Gotenks had done, but did not get to stand up; Gotenks had placed his foot under Goton's body and hurled it upwards into the sky.  
  
"It's time to die!" Gotenks yelled as his hands turned a bright golden color. "Shine Shine Missile!"  
  
Hundreds of tiny Ki Blasts were hurled at Goton, every single one of them hitting their target, mainly Goton's head or chest.  
  
"Shouldn't we stop him dad?" Goten asked as he gazed at the battle. "He wasn't supposed to go Super Saiyan or use Chi Attacks."  
  
"No," Goku ordered. "I want to know the true power of both Gotenks and Goton, and the only way to do that is have them battle for their life."  
  
"But you heard Goton dad: "I'll leave you close to death, but I'm not going to kill you." mimicked Goten.  
  
"Yes, but neither one of them wants to lose the tournament, so they're both giving it all they've got to win this battle. Sadly for Goton though, Gotenks has an advantage since he can go Super Saiyan 3 and Goton can't."  
  
"So they're both fighting for the death and don't even know it?" Trunks asked entering the conversation.  
  
"Precisely," Goku confirmed. "They both have potential...if only they would fuse together..."  
  
"You bastard!" Goton angrily yelled as he ripped off his now tattered to pieces vest. "I didn't think you were going to resort to Chi Attacks, but it looks like you have."  
  
"So what?" Gotenks asked. "There's nothing in the rules that say I can't use them."  
  
"You're right about that," Goton agreed smirking, "but this is no time to talk, I am ready to win!"  
  
"And so am I," Gotenks replied getting into a fighter's stance as Goton had already done.  
  
"I have no idea what's happened!" the announcer exclaimed stupefied. "Both Goton and Gotenks have somehow managed to spike their hair up and die it gold, and Gotenks has sent golden flares at Goton causing a great amount of damage to him!"  
  
"That's our queue!" exclaimed Goton phasing away followed by Gotenks.  
  
Gotenks threw a flurry of punches at Goton, who managed to catch every single one of them.  
  
"Metal Machine Gun Punch!" Gotenks exclaimed sending a barrage of punches that shot tiny Ki Beams from the tips of his knuckles.  
  
"Pathetic," Goton sighed as he swiped away the small Ki Beams. "Goton's Attack!"  
  
"That's the best name you could come up with!?" Gotenks laughed as Goton's body formed into a ball. "You have to have a good name to have a good attack."  
  
With out saying a word to Gotenks' comment, Goton's body started to spin around and around until he spun around enough to start charging towards Gotenks.  
  
"Stupid attack," Gotenks murmured as he crossed his arms in an attempt to block Goton's attack.  
  
Gotenks waited for the attack to hit when it did hit, Gotenks felt a sharp pain surge threw out his body, which felt like large spikes with fire flaming on the spikes being pierced into his flesh. Gotenks cried out in pain as he grabbed hold of his arms, but was hit in the face by the same attack, causing the same pain to surge threw his face.  
  
"He's not stopping!" Gotenks exclaimed mentally as he started to fly from Goton who kept following him. "But I know what will stop him!"  
  
Gotenks phased away from the spot Goton was going to hit and reappeared onto the tournaments ground floor.  
  
"Ki Fireworks!" Gotenks raised his hands in the air causing a golden glow to form around his hands. He then let go of the Ki building up inside of him and threw it up at the distant form of Goton. The thousands of Ki Attacks hit Goton dead on stopping him in his tracks, and causing a cloud of dust to form around him.  
  
"I must give you credit!" Goton exclaimed floating down towards Gotenks after the dust had cleared. "You're the first person to have ever stop that attack."  
  
"Well, I am one of the strongest Saiyans on the planet," Gotenks chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, sure...from here on out...there will be no more talking between us, we are to fight to the end!" Goton exclaimed slamming his fist into Gotenks' already bruised face sending him face forward into the ground.  
  
"That was a cheap shoot!" Gotenks exclaimed jumping up from the ground.  
  
"I said no talking!" Goton yelled slamming his leg into Gotenks' neck. Gotenks was hurled into the stadium wall, quickly though; he flew to where Goton was before he could get disqualified.  
  
"Die!" Gotenks exclaimed sending a flurry of kicks at Goton's head, which struck him dead on. Goton was thrown onto the ground but did not hesitate to charge at Gotenks while Gotenks made comments about Goton's fighting skill.  
  
Wham! Goton's head connected with Gotenks' head causing a mass of confusion. Gotenks and Goton's head were both spinning as they both fell onto the arena's ground.  
  
"I have no idea what has happened folks...but it seems that both Goton and Gotenks have been knocked out!" the announcer exclaimed confused.  
  
Gotenks got up off of the ground soon followed by Goton, both of them holding their head in pain. Gotenks started to power up after the pain had subsided until he had reached his maximum strength. The same thing was done by Goton, until their power levels were exactly the same. They both nodded to each other and flew off into the air to fast for the human eye to see. Goton and Gotenks both sent a flurry of punches at each other all of them connecting causing a barrage of lighting bolts to form around their hands. Gotenks smirked and sent his leg at Goton, which connected with Goton's already approaching leg. Gotenks jumped back away from Goton and started to announce his signature move.  
  
"Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks exclaimed sucking in air to wear his mouth bulged 2 times its original size. He then let out all of the air causing a white blob to form in front of Gotenks. The blob soon took the shape of Gotenks with a tail instead of legs. "ATTACK!"  
  
The Ghost Kamikaze charged at Goton, Goton who accustom with this attack, swiftly phased away behind the ghost and took off in the air, the ghost close behind him.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" Gotenks quickly screamed sending a blue beam of energy at the descending form of Goton.  
  
"Damn!" Goton cursed. "How am I going to dodge both of them!? It's simple! I'll phase away causing the ghost to collide with the Kamehameha wave!"  
  
Goton did what he thought and laughed when he heard the satisfying sound of the explosion he knew he would hear when the ghost collided with the Kamehameha wave. Goton looked down below him to see that Gotenks had sent another wave of energy at him while he had taken time to laugh.  
  
"I can't dodge it!" Goton thought covering up his face with his arms. "This is all I can do!"  
  
The Kamehameha wave hit with a furiously violent force that sent Goton flying 10 times higher into the sky. Gotenks took this opportunity in hand by starting to power up into a Super Saiyan 2 level. White lightning bolts started to form around his body as his hair became spikier and longer. When he had finished, Gotenks looked up to see that Goton had also transformed into the Super Saiyan 2 state. Gotenks wiped the smile of his face and charged at Goton who had started to charge at him. Their fists clashed causing the ground under them to break apart, as they stayed motionless both of them staring each other in the eye.  
  
"They're really giving it all they've got!" Gohan exclaimed from down below. "Maybe we should stop them before they kill everyone!"  
  
"No," Goku ordered. "I want them to fight to their full potential, I want to know how strong both of them really are."  
  
"Are you sure we should do that?" Gohan asked watching the two Saiyans who were still motionless. "They're tearing up the stadium!"  
  
"Don't worry," Goku reassured. "If things get that bad then I'll teleport them away from the stadium."  
  
"So you still want them to fight?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes, I want them to keep fighting until every last bit of their energy is gone."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sir, we are detecting two very high power levels fighting on the planet Earth!" the squeaky voice announced.  
  
"Karen! Put them on our monitors!" the high commanding voice ordered a female Saiyan.  
  
"Yes, sir," Karen gently spoke as she pressed some buttons on the computer she was at causing a monitor with the fight of Goton and Gotenks to appear in on the ships largest window.  
  
"Those two are Super Saiyans!" the squeaky voice frightfully screamed.  
  
"No they're not," the commanding voice corrected. "They're fighting at Super Saiyan 2 levels."  
  
"Sir, none of our monitors show any information on these two Saiyans, but the one with the spikier hair shows a resemblance to Prince Vegeta," Karen reported. "He also seems to have the same DNA as the two named Goten and Trunks."  
  
"Hmm...this is a mystery isn't it?" the voice questioned. "When we get to Earth in 6 days we will have to find out who these fighters are."  
  
"Do you want me to turn the screen off?" Karen asked.  
  
"No, leave it on, this is going to be some fine entertainment, plus I will get to know some of their fighting techniques!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Goton kicked Gotenks in the stomach causing Gotenks to spit op some blood. Gotenks quickly shoot a single Ki Blast at Goton, which Goton easily swiped away.  
  
"This is boring," Goton commented stopping the fight between them as they both flew to the ground. "Why don't we make this a little more interesting?"  
  
"How?" Gotenks asked.  
  
"How else do you think we could make this more interesting?" questioned Goton. "We go Super Saiyan 3!"  
  
"By we you mean me, right?"  
  
"No, I mean both of us!"  
  
"But...you can't go Super Saiyan 3!"  
  
Goton laughed, "Did you not feel my power level last night!?"  
  
"No, I was surrounded by other people's power level while eating dinner, so I didn't notice any foreign power level."  
  
"Then you would have wished you had!" Goton exclaimed. "After seeing you turn Super Saiyan 3, I knew that if a weakling like you could go Super Saiyan 3, so could I. So for the rest of the day I trained myself, not stopping until I was sure I could go Super Saiyan 3. And now here we are! Ready to fight for the tournament money! So, what do you say? Will you go Super Saiyan 3 and take me on?"  
  
Gotenks smirked before answering, "Of course I will! I've been waiting to fight someone in my Super Saiyan 3 stage without the help of others! I accept your offer!"  
  
The two nodded at each other and started to power up both of them yelling at the top of their lungs causing ten times more lightning bolts than before to surround their bodies. Still yelling, their voices grew louder as their hair started to grow in length, losing their eyebrows while their hair grew. Finally, after 1 minute of yelling, their hair reached its maximum length, both of them in the Super Saiyan 3 stage. They both then got into a fighter's stance, slowly drifting into the air, as the onlookers gasped in fear and amazement at this wondrous transformation.  
  
"NOW!" Gotenks yelled charging at Goton.  
  
Gotenks sent his leg at Goton, which hit Goton in the knee while Goton kicked Gotenks in the neck. Gotenks let out a howl of pain as he grabbed his throbbing neck, Goton smirked and sent his fist at Gotenks' face while he was distracted with his neck. Again, Gotenks let out another howl of pain as he was hurled onto the ground. Stopping in midair, Gotenks charged back at Goton, his fingers forming a triangle.  
  
"Goton Volleyball!" Gotenks shouted causing rings of energy to surround Goton, enclosing him into what looked like a golden volleyball. Flying up to the ball, Gotenks kicked it high up, meet it by phasing above it, and spiked it far below to the ground. The ball meet with the ground, which caused a large explosion that, formed a giant crater, and caused screams from the onlookers below.  
  
"It's the apocalypse!" Gotenks heard one of the onlookers scream as he flew down towards the crater Goton had created.  
  
"Hey Goton!" Gotenks yelled, his hands cupped over his mouth, "Who's the one going to leave almost dead now?"  
  
"You are!" Goton yelled from above. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this, but it looks like you leave me no choice!"  
  
Gotenks turned around to see a bruised and bloody Goton above him struggling to breathe.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gotenks questioned as he noticed a white energy ball in Goton's hand. "You're not going to use Fire Emerald again are you?"  
  
"Oh, you'll wish I was!" Goton manically laughed powering down to his normal stage. "I'm going to give you a great beating!"  
  
For the first time since he had meet Goton, Gotenks noticed that Goton had a brown tail resembling that of a monkey's.  
  
"Mix and Split!" Goton yelled throwing the white ball up into the air. The ball exploded in the air forming what looked like a moon made of energy.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Gotenks yelled in fright as he saw Goton starting to become taller and grow brown fur around his body.  
  
"You'll see soon enough!" Goton yelled, his voice now much deeper than it used to be.  
  
"Shouldn't you stop him now!?" Gohan asked angrily at his smirking father. "He's transforming himself into an Oozaru!"  
  
"Yes, but he doesn't realize that Super Saiyan 3 is stronger than an Oozaru," Goku explained. "Since he only achieved the Super Saiyan 3 form yesterday, he had no time to test out his power and get used to it, if he had, then he could have easily avoided being captured by Gotenks' Volleyball Attack."  
  
Vegeta snorted, "What kind of Saiyan is he? Rushing the battle? True Saiyans like to fight for a long length of time, but this Saiyan seems to want to beat Gotenks to a pulp right away. They've already gone Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and then Super Saiyan 3, and now he's going to transform into an Oozaru? He's an embarrassment to the Saiyan race, both of them are to tell you the truth."  
  
"I don't know why he's rushing the fight," Goku said sighing. "But maybe Goton is trying to beat Gotenks so he can fight one of us?"  
  
"You heard him dad!" Gohan exclaimed. "He said he wanted to fight Gotenks until one of them left almost dead! It sounds like he wants to fight Gotenks more than any one else!"  
  
"But you're missing the point," Goku explained. "Goton is the son of Brolly, I killed Brolly, so maybe just maybe it's me he wants to fight. And he's using Gotenks to test his strength on."  
  
"Watch out!" Gohan exclaimed as Goton's ape foot almost crashed into the building. "Dad I think you should teleport them away from this stadium now!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Goku agreed flying out to the stadium.  
  
Goku quickly put his hand on Goton's back, placed his pointer and middle finger on his forehead, and teleported Goton to an island close to the one they were on. He then reappeared and did the same to Gotenks bringing Gotenks to the same island Goton was on. On the island, Goku had set himself and Gotenks on a rocky cliff above Goton.  
  
"Dad what are you doing," Gotenks whispered as the ape form of Goton searched the island for Gotenks.  
  
"I'm bringing you away from the innocent people to fight," Goku explained. "You, Goton, and I will be disqualified from the tournament though, but I can't risk having innocent people die."  
  
"Damn," Gotenks cursed. "I'm not going to win the prize money, and mom's going to kill me."  
  
Goku smiled, "I think you have more important things you need to be thinking of."  
  
Goku pointed over at Goton who had found out where Gotenks was and was now charging towards them.  
  
"Where are you going?" Gotenks asked quickly.  
  
"I'll come and go," Goku answered. "Sometimes I'll watch the tournament and sometimes I'll come back here to watch you're battle."  
  
"Okay," Gotenks replied as Goku used Instantaneous Transmission leaving only him and Goton. "Now it's just me and you!"  
  
Gotenks charged at Goton, trying to get near his tail.  
  
"You won't get my tail that easily!" Goton laughed as he realized what Gotenks was doing. "And if you do, it'll always grow back later!"  
  
"But it won't grow back in time for our battle!" Gotenks yelled following Goton's tail, which swished around and around, trying to avoid Gotenks.  
  
"Get away!" Goton yelled sending a powerful Chi Blast from his mouth. Gotenks swerved to the side narrowly missing the powerful Chi Attack.  
  
"Take this!" Gotenks yelled sending a handful of Chi Attacks towards Goton's tail. Goton moved his tail out of the way upwards only to have Gotenks phase away above his tail close enough to chop his tail off. "This ends now!"  
  
Gotenks formed a large disk with spikes on the end in his hand resembling that of Krillin's signature move: Destructo Disk. After completely forming the move, Gotenks threw the disk at Goton's tail with all his might.  
  
"Take that Goton!" Gotenks laughed as he watched the attack swiftly charging at Goton's tail.  
  
"It's not that simple!" Goton laughed moving his tail out of the disk's way. "You think I'm going to let you slice my tail off that easily?"  
  
"No," Gotenks said smirking. "Luckily I can control this attack!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Goton yelled as he turned his head to the side to find that the disk was once again charging at his tail.  
  
Gotenks sent his arm downwards sending the disk charging at Goton's tail, and then sent it to the left as Goton swished his tail to the left too.  
  
"You can't escape!" Gotenks exclaimed as the chasing continued. "I'll chase your tail as long as I have to!"  
  
The chase continued on until Goton made a terrible mistake, he threw his tail upward when Gotenks' disk was flying from up to down, causing the disk and Goton's tail to make a connection. Without warning, the large tail fell to the ground as it grew smaller and smaller along with Goton who also shrunk in size. Finally, Goton was shrunk back to his normal size, his face red hot with frustration. (His clothes had obviously been able to stretch to any size, for they were still on him when he shrunk to his normal size.)  
  
"I'm going to kill you!!" Goton screamed from below.  
  
Gotenks smirked as Goton charged up to Super Saiyan 3 and charged towards Gotenks, Gotenks ready for the onslaught that Goton would unleash. 


	6. The Truce

Dragonball Fusion  
Episode 6:  
The Truce  
  
Gotenks and Goton both sent a flurry of punches and kicks at each other; every single one of their physical attacks connecting. Simultaneously, Goton and Gotenks jumped backwards and quickly charge up a powerful Ki Blast, charging it towards their opponent. The powerful Ki Blast attacks hit dead on causing the ground around Gotenks and Goton to break apart. Once again, Goton and Gotenks jumped backwards and stared each other in the eye before charging at each other. Gotenks sent his foot at Goton's knee, while Goton sent his fist at Gotenks's gut. Gotenks and Goton's fist and foot hit simultaneously sending spit from Gotenks's mouth, and caused Goton's knees to lock.  
  
"Surrender!" Gotenks ordered holding his stomach.  
  
Goton laughed evilly, "Hell no! I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Suit yourself!" Gotenks spat at Goton recovering from getting kicked in the gut. "But don't expect me to be at your funeral!"  
  
Goton laughed again, "I've heard enough of your voice! Time to shut up!" Goton phased away leaving Gotenks temporally dumfounded.  
  
"Damn! I can't let him beat me!" Gotenks cursed also phasing away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The tournament's announcer and audience were left dumbfounded at what had just happened, first two boys with incredible power started to fight tearing up the stadium, then one of the boys turns into a giant monkey and wreaks havoc across the stadium, and then one of the waiting fighters jumps into the battle and all three of them disappeared.  
  
The announcer got up off the ground and was greeted by a man in an orange kimono, who whispered something to him, and then the man ran back towards the waiting room.  
  
"Okay!" The announcer yelled. "We have decided to disqualify Gotenks, Goton, and Goku for leaving tournament grounds! We will start our 7th battle with young 11-year-old Goten versus the mysterious Great Werewolf!"  
  
"I guess I'm up then," Goten said as he watched the Great Werewolf walk towards the arena. "See you guys in a couple of minutes!" Goten waved good- bye to them and ran towards the arena where the Great Werewolf was already waiting for him.  
  
"Are you afraid little boy?" the Great Werewolf questioned getting into a weird looking fighter's stance.  
  
"No, should I?" Goten asked bowing to his opponent before he got into a fighter's stance.  
  
The Great Werewolf chuckled out loud, "Big words coming from such a small boy."  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
"Feel the wrath of the Great Werewolf!" the Great Werewolf exclaimed charging at Goten his claws extended in front of him.  
  
Goten quickly phased away behind the Great Werewolf and started laughing, "Wow! This is more fun than I thought it would be!"  
  
"You brat!" the Great Werewolf turned around to face Goten. "How the hell did you phase away like that anyway!?"  
  
"I don't think you could do it even if I told you!" Goten chuckled. "You have to be strong to use powers like that!"  
  
"You...you...you little bastard! I'll kill you" the Great Werewolf angrily yelled.  
  
"That's not a very nice name to call someone," Goten said getting a little serious. "You're all talk but you don't do the things you say you'll do."  
  
The Great Werewolf stood up straight and smirked at Goten, "So you think I'm all talk? Heh, I'll show you, you rotten brat!" the Great Werewolf charged towards Goten, who once again phased behind him.  
  
"I've had enough of your name calling!" Goten exclaimed sending his fist lightly towards the Great Werewolf's back.  
  
"AHH!!" the Great Werewolf screamed as he was sent towards the wall resulting in another hole in the wall beside the other holes already caused by the other Z Fighters.  
  
"And Goten is the winner!" the announcer exclaimed. "Now our eighth match, which will be fought off by Daichi and Hachiro! And then after the match, we will let our winners rest for 15 minutes before continuing with the tournament!"  
  
Both fighters walked up to the arena, Daichi, a man with a dark blue tank top and black baggy, loose pants and short brown hair, and Hachiro, a man with short blonde hair with a black shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Best of luck to you," Daichi commented to Hachiro.  
  
Hachiro laughed at Daichi's comment, "I think you'll need the luck."  
  
"Fighters get ready...FIGHT!" the announcer shouted.  
  
"Prepare to lose to the might of my Kick of the Furious Dead!" Hachiro exclaimed throwing his left leg in the air and spinning around like a ballerina.  
  
"Not if you lose to my Spinning Arms of Doom!" Daichi yelled spinning both his arms around vertically, he charged towards Hachiro, who was already spinning towards him.  
  
Before the two had a chance to connect however, Hachiro fell onto the ground, dizziness from spinning around knocking him unconscious.  
  
The crowd looked in disappointment at the battle scene below. Was this the best the fighters of this tournament could offer?  
  
"...I guess that makes Daichi the winner...!" the announcer stammered. "Ok...after that very..."interesting" fight, we will have a break then proceed with the 2nd round of fights!"  
  
Daichi left the arena, 2 men with orange kimonos and a stretcher ran the opposite direction to take Hachiro to the medical center.  
  
"That was a boring fight," Trunks commented folding his arms. "In fact, all of these fights have been a waste of our time."  
  
"What about the fight Gotenks and Goton were fighting?" Goten asked taking a drink out of a can of soda.  
  
"We don't even get to watch it," Trunks complained inwardly laughing when Goten grimaced from the fizzy after taste of the soda.  
  
"But can you feel the power of their Ki?" Goten questioned. "Its enormous!"  
  
"Of course I do," Trunks answered. "Any idiot who can feel Ki would feel their Ki before they felt anyone else's."  
  
"Yeah...I guess they would. To bad Gotenks didn't get to win the tournament like he bragged he would though," Goten said changing the subject.  
  
Trunks laughed out loud, "And wait until he sees all the money we won when we get home!"  
  
"That's if you win the tournament," Gohan said coming into the conversation. "Now that all the weak fighters, except for Daichi, are eliminated, you have to face off against real fighters."  
  
"True," Trunks replied, "But I think we can manage to beat everyone."  
  
"If you think you can," Gohan murmured.  
  
Up in the crowd, the non-fighting Z Fighters were having a mêlée of their own to deal with.  
  
"How dare Gotenks disobey me like that!?" Chichi screamed. "I specifically told him not to change into a Super Saiyan!"  
  
"But Chichi, Gotenks had to go to the Super Saiyan level, if he didn't then the fight would have raged on forever." Krillin explained.  
  
"And if I understood Goku last night, Gotenks and Goton have the same power level no matter what level of Super Saiyan they go to, and as long as both of them are at the same Super Saiyan level they'll be equally matched!" Chichi exclaimed remembering what Goku had told them last night during dinner. "Gotenks went Super Saiyan before Goton did, so that gave Gotenks no reason to go Super Saiyan!"  
  
"Uh...well...um..." Krillin stammered trying to think of something to defend Gotenks.  
  
"Aha!" Chichi yelled pointing her finger accusingly at Krillin. "You have nothing to defend Gotenks with! I'm right and you know it!"  
  
"Okay! May I have everyone's attention please!?" the announcer questioned after the resting for the fighters was over. "We will now begin the 2nd round in our tournament! In the first battle would be Goku versus his son Gohan, but seeing as Goku is disqualified, Gohan is an automatic winner!"  
  
There was a loud boo from the crowd as they expressed their annoyance at Goku being disqualified and Gohan automatically winning.  
  
"I'm sorry folks, but that's the way it goes! Anyway, our 2nd match will be Vegeta versus his young son Trunks! The third match would have been fought by Buu and Gotenks our Goton, but...they've both been disqualified! This will make Buu the automatic winner of the match! And finally, the fourth match will be fought off by the young Goten and Daichi!"  
  
"Me against my dad!" Trunks exclaimed dropping the soda he was holding. "Damn, how am I going to win?"  
  
"I guess by doing your best," Goten answered.  
  
"I think I'm going to need more than doing my best," Trunks sighed as he and his father walked towards the arena to prepare to fight...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Remarkable Silos!" Karen exclaimed taking her eyes off of her computer and placing them on the large transparent screen. "Their power might even be a challenge for us!"  
  
The voice, known as Silos, laughed at his mate, "A challenge for me? That's almost too funny! They may be able to go Super Saiyan 3, like I, but they are far less experienced than I am."  
  
"True..." Karen agreed taking her eyes off of the fight and placing them back on her monitor. "But still..." She thought. "If they used their power together...I'm almost positive they could beat Silos..."  
  
"I have seen no harm they could cause us," Silos examined breaking the moment of silence. "I see not what there is to worry about, sure these two could be a problem...but it seems like I won't have to finish them off, they're doing a fine job themselves!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Karen asked taking her eyes off her monitor once again.  
  
"Can't you see it?" Silos questioned. "These two are not fighting for fun, they're fighting for their lives."  
  
"So that's what they're doing," Karen muttered to herself.  
  
"To bad they're going to kill each other, I would have enjoyed having them as an opponent!" Silos exclaimed stretching his arms out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Goton sent his leg towards Gotenks's skull, who in return got a punch in the stomach from Gotenks. Both of them backed away from each other, Gotenks holding his head, and Goton holding his stomach.  
  
"I must...admit," Goton stuttered. "You're better...than I thought."  
  
"You're no pushover yourself-OW!" Gotenks exclaimed putting pressure on the lump bulging from his head.  
  
Goton noticed the sweat dripping down Gotenks's forehead as Gotenks struggled to stay at the Super Saiyan 3 level. "Tired are we?"  
  
Gotenks smirked, "You look tired yourself."  
  
Goton touched the sweat forming on his forehead, "You're right...we're both tired...I fear we are going to kill ourselves if we keep fighting."  
  
"So you're saying you forfeit to me?" Gotenks asked smiling happily.  
  
"You wish!" Goton exclaimed. "OW!" Goton grabbed his aching leg.  
  
"Hahahaha!" Gotenks laughed at Goton. "You're to weak to beat me!"  
  
"You want to bet on that?" Goton asked. "This battle continues!"  
  
"Good! Kamehameha!" Gotenks exclaimed sending a powerful wave of Goku's signature move towards Goton.  
  
"Yami Wave!" Goton exclaimed sending a black wave of energy towards Gotenks's Kamehameha.  
  
The two energy attacks collided, both the attacks showing no sign of weakening or strengthening. Gotenks started to put more energy into his attack, Goton doing the same thing with the same amount of energy at the same time. Soon, both of their arms' veins started to bulge out as they strained to push their attack to the limit.  
  
"Damnit!" Gotenks mentally exclaimed biting his lip. "Our attacks are equal in strength! We're not going to get anywhere doing this!"  
  
Goton had the same thoughts on his mind, "How are we supposed to beat each other? Both our attacks are equally matched! This is pointless!"  
  
Finally, under the strain of their attacks, both of them passed out and fell to the ground. Ending the battle in a tie for the moment being.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"And what a suspenseful battle that was!" the announcer excitedly exclaimed. "Father versus son! Vegeta having the upper hand since he is older and more experienced in fighting! Good try Trunks, but you'll have to train harder if you want to win the tournament next year!"  
  
"Great job, Trunks!" Goten complimented giving him a thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah...whatever," Trunks gloomily said holding his now purple cheek.  
  
"You don't have to be so mean about it," Goten replied.  
  
"Easy for you to say," Trunks countered. "You have the easy fight with Daichi, a normal human."  
  
"I guess that is true," Goten agreed.  
  
"May I have Goten and Daichi step up to the arena?" the announcer asked.  
  
"Here I go," Goten happily exclaimed running towards the arena.  
  
"Sure," Trunks answered as he watched Daichi follow close behind Goten. "Like you're not going to win."  
  
The battle was easily won by Goten, Goten sending a punch at Daichi the moment the battle started, sending Daichi towards the already hole-infested wall.  
  
"Like I said, you have an easy fight," Trunks commented as Goten walked back to the waiting area for fighters.  
  
"Maybe you'll get an easy fight in the 27th World Tournament?" Goten responded.  
  
"But that's 3 years from now, and who knows? We might not fight at the 27th tournament," Trunks complained.  
  
"I guess that if we don't fight in the next tournament, then you'll have to wait until the 28th tournament," Goten answered.  
  
"And that will be 6 years from now," Trunks said sighing. "If it comes to that, then so be it. Not that it matters, we'll be a lot stronger 6 years from now!"  
  
"And then we'll both end up fighting in the finale!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Goku appeared onto the small island that he had left Gotenks and Goton to fight at. He was not surprised to find both of them lying on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Chichi's going to kill me...and possibly you too, Gotenks," Goku sighed. "I don't have Senzu Beans on me, so I'll have to go get some from Korin after the tournament is over."  
  
He sat down waiting for either Gotenks or Goton to wake up from their unconsciousness. Soon, Gotenks and Goton both started to come back to consciousness, both of them starting to move around a bit as they slept.  
  
"It sure is taking them a long time to wake up," Goku thought. "Can't really blame them though, that fight took a lot of their energy."  
  
5 minutes later, both the Saiyans jumped up from the spot they were once lying at, and started to stare each other in the eye.  
  
"Wait!" Goku exclaimed getting in-between them before they could attack each other. "You two almost died trying to finish each other off! If you start to battle again, you could both end up dieing!"  
  
Goton loosened up, "You're right, my body still aches...it might take a few days for me to fully heal from this battle. Then we shall fight each other again!"  
  
A sweet drop slid down Goku's head as Goton mentioned fighting with Gotenks for a third time. "Don't you think you guys could make a truce?"  
  
"An alliance with him?" Gotenks questioned his eyes getting bigger in size. "He destroyed half of Satan City! How are we supposed to trust him to help us save the Earth from those Saiyans?"  
  
"Saiyans?" Goton asked getting interested in the conversation. "There are more Saiyans out in the universe?"  
  
"Yes," Goku answered turning towards Goton, "I'm not sure how though, King Kai told me that there were only 4 surviving Saiyans, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and me. Then we found out about your father and grandfather, which added a total of 6 surviving Saiyans. And now King Kai learns that there is a whole colony of Saiyans still alive at the end of the North Galaxy."  
  
"And now you have learned about me, and my mother would also add another Saiyan to the list," Goton murmured barely loud enough for Goku to hear him. "Why are these Saiyans coming to Earth anyways?"  
  
"I'm not really sure," Goku said. "King Kai didn't give me an answer, and to tell you the truth, I don't think that he knows either."  
  
"He's obviously not interested," Gotenks said answering for Goton. "Why would he want to fight one of his own kind?"  
  
"Why would you want to fight one of your own kind?" Goton countered.  
  
Gotenks face turned to disbelief as he got a taste of his own medicine, "Umm...well...I'm not really sure..."  
  
"I'll tell you why we're fighting them," Goku explained. "Because they are a threat to our planet. I won't believe anything they try to say to us, they will probably take us prisoners even if we agree to their plans."  
  
"And why do you want me on your team? You seem to have able fighters."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. From the information from King Kai, there's not one of us who are strong enough to beat their leader."  
  
"So that's why you want me to join your team? You think that if Gotenks can't beat him, I can?"  
  
Goku sighed, "I'll explain everything to you later, but first you have to join up with our team."  
  
Goton hesitated; were they the kind of people he wanted to fight for or against? He knew that if he fought against Goku's team, then 2 fighters from Goku's team could easily beat him, and that is was not something he wanted to worry about at the moment.  
  
"I...I..." Goton said hesitatingly. "I...I will join your team."  
  
"You will?" Goku asked excitedly.  
  
"You will!?" Gotenks asked bewildered.  
  
"Yes, but only until these Saiyans are beat. Don't think that this is going to be a permanent alliance."  
  
"Of course we won't!" Goku exclaimed. "Gotenks, shake Goton's hand as a sign of alliance."  
  
"Ok..." Gotenks hesitantly agreed.  
  
He walked past Goku and up to Goton where they shook hands, none to lightly, both of them trying to see who had the strongest grip.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Don't worry Trunks, I have to fight against Majin Buu next. There's no way I could beat him!" Goten explained trying to cheer Trunks up after losing to his father 2 battles before. It had been an intense battle against Gohan and Vegeta, but Vegeta turned out to barely win against Gohan. After all, Vegeta had been training for 4 years while Gohan had enjoyed the time in peace.  
  
"I guess that's true," Trunks agreed. "Looks like you're up next."  
  
Goten took a loud gulp, "Ok...here I go...I guess."  
  
Goten walked away from Trunks, taking the sidewalk that would lead him to the battle arena.  
  
"I hope I don't get beat to bad!" Goten thought.  
  
"Let the fight begin...NOW!"  
  
"Buu use Extending Arm Punch!" Buu announced stretching his arm out and sending it towards Goten as a fist.  
  
"Ah!!" Goten screamed barely dodging the punch.  
  
"Amazing! Mr. Buu seems to have Goten running away from him exactly as the fight begins!" the announcer exclaimed informing the crowd of information they already knew of.  
  
"DON'T RUN LIKE A CHICKEN, GOTEN!" Chichi screamed as she watched her son hopelessly run around the arena, dodging Buu's punches and kicks. "I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT!"  
  
"She never taught me how to battle against a pink blob!" Goten thought.  
  
Dodging another one of Majin Buu's punches, Goten charged towards Buu, fist stretched out. Before Goten could attack though, Majin Buu stretched out his left arm, and grabbed Goten by the shirt, stopping Goten in his tracks.  
  
"Let go of me!" Goten cried struggling to get out of Buu's grasp.  
  
"Ok, Buu let go of Goten!" Buu exclaimed, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.  
  
"Uh...you're going to let me go-AHHHH!!!!!!!" Goten screamed as he was thrown to the left of the arena.  
  
Not using his common sense, Goten was thrown onto the arena wall, making another hole, where a lot of other holes already existed.  
  
"The winner is Hercule's pupil Mr. Buu!" the announcer announced.  
  
All the girls holding signs with Buu's head on it cheered loudly, some of them actually fainting with exhaustion from screaming for so long.  
  
"We need some paramedics to...wait no, Goten has gotten up by himself!" the announcer said ignoring the screaming girls.  
  
"Oww..." Goten complained to himself. "That battle should have lasted longer."  
  
"What happened out there?" Trunks questioned as Goten entered to the waiting area for the fighters. "I lasted longer against my dad!"  
  
"I kind of panicked," Goten sighed.  
  
"I guess we both aren't going to come home with the winning money," Trunks sighed.  
  
"I guess you're right..." Goten complained.  
  
"Ok!" the announcer exclaimed through his microphone. After starting off with 16 fighters, we ended up with 5 after 3 of them were disqualified! Then we were left with 4 fighters who tried there hardest, but didn't try hard enough! Now we are left with 2 fighters! Only one will get to fight against the undefeated World Champion Hercule! But first, we are going to take a 15-minute break as Vegeta Brief and Mr. Buu prepare for the finals!"  
  
There was a loud cheer from the crowd as they eagerly waited for the finals to begin... 


	7. The Training Begins, Tomorrow?

Dragonball Fusion  
Episode 7:  
The Training Begins...Tomorrow!?  
  
Goku transported Gotenks and Goton to the Son's Family House. The part of the house that had the kitchen in it was a half white oval; the rest of the house was 2 stories made up of white shingles.  
  
"So...you say you've been here before?" Gotenks asked opening the kitchen door.  
  
"Yes, I had been studying your weaknesses and strengths for quite a while," Goton answered.  
  
"I never felt your power level before," Gotenks said, who used Goten's memories to know this.  
  
"That's because I'm not an idiot," Goton replied. "I knew that if I flew or used Ki you would have caught me. I did my best to hide from you."  
  
"You sure fooled me!" Goku exclaimed taking a bite out of a large piece of chicken.  
  
"Heh, I fooled the great warrior who killed my father? Maybe my father wasn't as strong as my mother said he was."  
  
"No, your father was really strong," Goku commented after swallowing the chicken he was eating. "If not for my friends giving me their power, he would have surly killed us."  
  
"Is that so...?" Goton murmured staring at the floor blankly.  
  
"Why the long face, Goton?" Gotenks asked. "Can't you see there's a whole fridge full of food and no one to stop us from eating it all?"  
  
"Heh, obvious that someone like you would think of food..."  
  
"Ib dat an izult?" Gotenks questioned while eating a large sandwich.  
  
Goton let out a loud sigh, "Maybe I can trust these people after all." He thought. "Maybe they killed by father for the good of the Earth..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"And the winner is Mr. Buu!" the announcer wildly exclaimed as guards tried to keep screaming girls from getting onto the arena below.  
  
"Vegeta...lost!?" Bulma cried in disbelief. "I wanted him to the 15 million Zeni home!"  
  
"What are you complaining about?" Chichi asked her eyes slanted in annoyance. "Next to Hercule, you're the richest person on the planet!"  
  
"You're right about that," Bulma sighed. "I guess that there's always next time..."  
  
"Next time..." Chichi said also sighing.  
  
Down on the arena below, Vegeta thought in rage and disbelief at what had just happened. At the beginning of the battle, Vegeta obviously had the upper hand beating Buu to a pulp in no time. Then, in a matter of a second, Buu turned the battle around and started to beat Vegeta to a pulp! Before Vegeta knew what was happening, Buu had knocked him out of the ring automatically disqualifying him!  
  
"That...that bastard," Vegeta mumbled to himself. "How is it that he could beat me? After all the training I've gone through? Vegeta slammed his fist into the ground causing a large crater to form. "It's simple, you didn't go any level of Super Saiyan just like Kakarot's wife ordered you to." Vegeta thought to himself. "Damnit, I actually listened to his wife?"  
  
"Now, the most awaited battle of the tournament...The World Martial Arts Champion Hercule versus his own pupil Mr. Buu!!" the announcer excitedly exclaimed.  
  
Everyone in the audience excluding the Z Fighters cheered with all their might as Hercule, the World Martial Arts Champion stepped onto the arena.  
  
"People of the Earth!" Hercule exclaimed taking the microphone from the announcer. "Whenever evil rears its ugly face on Earth, I shall vanquish it from existence! I am here to prove myself as the World Champion by winning the World Martial Arts Tournament once again!!"  
  
Vegeta walked off of the arena sneering at Hercule, which would have stroked fear into Hercule if he had been watching.  
  
"Thank you for that inspiring speech Hercule!" the announcer cheered as the crowd slowly quieted down. "Now! Hercule, Mr. Buu, get into a fighter's stance! Let the fight...begin!!"  
  
"This fight isn't even worth watching," Chichi whispered to Bulma. "Let's leave now, and see if Goku brought Gotenks to my house."  
  
Bulma shook her head in agreement, told the rest of the Z Fighters, and crept out of the stands despite the complaints from others.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What is it Dende-sama?" Mr. PoPo questioned from a top the giant Lookout Tower that towered high above the Earth.  
  
"I can feel the Saiyans...they will be here in 6 days..." Dende answered concentrating on the Saiyan's spaceship. "They're leader, I don't like the feel of his Ki. It is strong, very strong. It must be 20 times stronger than Kid Buu's!"  
  
"Kid Buu's!?" Mr. PoPo questioned nervously remembering how Kid Buu had completely destroyed Earth along with at least a dozen other planets. "How will Goku and the others beat him Dende-sama!?"  
  
"They will need to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Dende said. "Mr. PoPo, I need you to fill the refrigerator in the Chamber up."  
  
"Yes Lord Dende-sama," Mr. PoPo bowed at Dende and left towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to fill it up with as much food as possible.  
  
"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber..." Dende thought to himself. "It had once been said that you could only go in there twice, but after learning Goku was a Saiyan, I also learned that Saiyans, unlike humans, can stay in the chamber for the full year, and stay in there more than only 2 times in their life."  
  
Dende walked over to the ledge of the Lookout and looked below him. The sun was now setting, casting a golden glow to appear over the part of the world Goku's house was located on. "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is another dimension, 1 year in that dimension only equals a day in out dimension. This shall come in great use for Goku when he needs to train...just like it has many times before..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What is it Goku?" Goton questioned as Goku dropped the pickle he was eating, froze, and stared fearfully to the south.  
  
"Dad?" Gotenks asked waving his hands in front of Goku's face after Goku did not answer Goton. "HELLO!?"  
  
Another moment of silence fell between the 2 Saiyans as they watched Goku stand still in fear.  
  
"I sense a pure evil aura coming our way!" Goku squealed finally snapping out of his trance.  
  
"Good, let's see if they can stand a chance against the amazing Gotenks!" Gotenks arrogantly exclaimed.  
  
"This must be a person of extreme power to scare your father like that," Goton said.  
  
Gotenks spit on the ground, "Humph, how can you embarrass me like that dad?"  
  
"Because, it's Chichi!!" Goku exclaimed pointing his shaking finger at the door.  
  
"MOM!!" Gotenks worriedly cried. "She's going to kill me for turning a Super Saiyan during the tournament!!"  
  
"Chi...chi?" Goton questioned not hearing Gotenks cry out "mom". "Is this a formidable opponent?"  
  
"Formidable!?" Gotenks asked panicking to put up all the food that was on the floor. "More like Dreadful, fearful, horrifying, terrifying, and formidable! Not even my dad has found a way to defeat her!"  
  
"So...she sounds evil, and seems to be a threat to Earth..." Goton mumbled to himself. "If both Gotenks and Goku are to scared to fight her, then I must use a sneak attack on her when she comes into this house."  
  
Minutes passed by as Goton watched Goku and Gotenks struggle to clean up before Chichi got home. Goku and Gotenks, every once and awhile, would slip on a piece of food clashing into the counter making a bigger mess for the 2 to clean up.  
  
"She's here!!" Goku and Gotenks simultaneously shrieked. "WE'RE DEAD MEAT!"  
  
Goton let out one of his rare laughs, "Heh, so she's here. I'll just hid beside the door..."  
  
Goton slithered beside the door, sure that the door would not hit him when Chichi opened it up.  
  
The door suddenly slammed open, nearly missing Goton's face as he predicted revealing an angry Chichi. "GOTENKS! HOW DARE YOU GO SUPER SAIYAN WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO!? AND GOKU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING THE TOURNAMENT WITH GOTENKS-" Chichi was cut short as Goton sent his finger lightly on one of Chichi's pressure points making her fall unconscious.  
  
The Z Fighters' eyes bulged in horror at the still form of Chichi. When she woke up, she was not going to be someone any of them wanted to be around.  
  
"What have you done!?" Gotenks questioned going over to his mom. "Now she's going to wake up 10 times angrier than before!!"  
  
"But...she was so easily knocked unconscious...and Goku said that a pure evil aura was approaching the house... Doesn't that mean that this person is an enemy?"  
  
"Shut up!" Gotenks exclaimed frantically. "If she hears you say that, the whole universe will be in trouble!"  
  
Picking Chichi up, Gotenks carefully walked into the living room, and then up the short flight of stairs, placing her on her bed. The others following slowly behind Gotenks, for a quick escape if Chichi were to wake up.  
  
"So," Gotenks whispered, "who's up for pizza?"  
  
"I am!!" Goten blurted our sending everyone crashing onto the floor. Goten covered up his mouth in a rush realizing that he could have woken up his mother. In a whisper, he apologized. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry," Gotenks whispered sighing, "just don't wake mom up."  
  
Silently, everyone walked down the stairs, not daring to make a sound that would wake Chichi up. After everyone had quietly walked down the stairs, Gotenks let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, now we're going to have to explain to mom why she was knocked out... Now that I think about it, isn't she going to be freaked out when she sees Goton? The only thing she knows about him is bad stuff..." Gotenks said wiping the sweat that had accumulated onto his forehead.  
  
"Don't worry," Goku reassured, "I'll talk to Chichi about Goton tonight...hopefully she will have cooled off by tonight."  
  
"What kind of pizza do you guys want?" Trunks asked who had been the first to come down the stairs and had automatically gone to the phone after coming down stairs.  
  
"Pepperoni!"  
  
"Sausage!"  
  
"No!! Get supreme!"  
  
"SUPREME?" Gotenks asked disgustedly. "With all those peppers and onions on them!? No way!"  
  
"Here," Bulma ordered taking the phone from Trunks. "I'll like 10 large pepperoni pizzas, 10 sausage pizzas, and 10 supreme pizzas. Yes. The address? Please deliver it to the house on Mount Paozu. It's above Satan... Oh... so you deliver to this house all the time? Ok. I guess you won't need any directions then."  
  
"That person delivers here all the time?" Trunks commented. "I guess that explains why the number was on speed dial..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So, our entertainment has left?" Silos questioned after they had waited an hour to see if the 2 Saiyans would come back to fight again.  
  
"Yes sire," Karen answered bowing to him. "All energy levels on the planet have been suppressed, 500 being the highest power level at the moment."  
  
"500? It seems are opponents are good at masking their power levels. Heh, amazing how 3 full blooded Saiyans, and a few half breeds could control their power so easily." Silos remarked after Karen had confirmed Goton as a full blooded Saiyan. "Our opponents are going to be strong... perfect!"  
  
Karen wickedly smiled at her mate as he began to laugh insanely, "Remember dear, we promised to bring the head of each of those pathetic Saiyans and Half-Saiyans back to planet Goshen."  
  
"Yes, Lord Goshen has pacifically ordered me to make sure every Saiyan on the planet is brought back with me... DEAD OR ALIVE!" Silos hysterically laughed. "Especially the head of the Prince Vegeta!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey guys look at this!" Krillin exclaimed after he had turned the TV on and flipped through a couple of channels. "Isn't that Orange Star Middle School?"  
  
"That is Orange Star Middle School!" Trunks blurted out. The pizzas they had ordered had still not arrived.  
  
On the TV screen, there was a female news reporter who was standing in front of the now ruined middle school. "Just now, it has been confirmed that everyone in the school are safe, except for 3 young boys. Their names are: Son Goten, Briefs Trunks, and Son Gotenks. Their bodies have not been found, so it has not been confirmed if the three are really dead or not. If anyone has any information on where these three boys could be, please call the school at 678-0292. Back to you Rumiko."  
  
"Did you here that mom?" Trunks asked his mother looking away from the screen. "The phone number was 678-0292."  
  
"678-0292?" Bulma asked as she dialed the number into the phone. "Hello? This is Bulma Briefs. I just wanted to report that Gotenks, Goten, and Trunks are safe at home. Yes, I know they should have stayed at the school instead of wandering off. They have detention for a month? Yes, I'll be sure to tell them. Goodbye."  
  
"Detention for a month!?" Gotenks, Goten, and Trunks simultaneously exclaimed as Bulma hung the phone up.  
  
"That's what you get for skipping school..." Bulma sighed. "You three could have helped the school out with your strength you know."  
  
"Well...we were..." Trunks started trying to think of an excuse for why they did not help the school. Luckily for him, just when he was going to admit that they had no excuse, he heard the sound of the doorbell signifying that the pizza was here. "Well, pizza's here."  
  
Trunks, Gotenks, and Goten ran to the door automatically and opened it revealing 3 men each holding 10 boxes apiece. Right when the pizzas were about to fall out of the pizza men's arm, all three of the Half-Saiyans caught the pizza before the boxes could hit the ground.  
  
"That'll be...$450.55 Zeni," one of the pizza men with brown hair requested.  
  
"I'll handle it," Bulma said noticing the bulging eyes of just about everyone in the room. Pulling out her wallet full of Zeni, she searched throughout it to find the smallest amount of money she had. "I only have $1000 Zeni...you can keep that change as a tip."  
  
The brown haired pizza man's eyes bulged out in shock. "This much for a tip!?"  
  
"Well, you three will have to split it among yourself, but...I think that's enough money for a tip." Bulma waved to the pizza men as they slowly walked off towards their small pizza plane and closed the door. "So, who's ready to-"  
  
Bulma stared blankly at the empty room, then sighed to herself, "Saiyans...humans too. They can never wait to eat."  
  
"Hey Bulma! You coming to eat?" Videl asked her head appearing from the door that lead to the kitchen. "If you are you better hurry! Everyone's eating like mad men!"  
  
"Hey!" Bulma yelled running towards the kitchen as fast as should could with her high heels on. "Save me at least on piece!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chichi's eyes flickered open in a mere second. She could here the sounds of running feet downstairs. At first she thought that it must be Goku and Gohan playing with Goten. Then she remembered the person who had knocked her out.  
  
"GOTON!" she screamed with rage inside her head. Chichi had obviously seen Goton before he had knocked her out. "He must be attacking everyone in the house! Well, he picked the wrong house to attack!"  
  
Quickly jumping out of her bed, Chichi grabbed a frying pan she had used while Goku had been dead for 7 years after defeating Cell. She had never had to use it, but she figured that now was the best time to use it.  
  
Running down the stairs quietly, she peeked behind the kitchen door to see that everyone had their head turned away from her, including Goton.  
  
"Goton must have them so terrified that they can't move from that spot!" Chichi concluded from her observation. "He's probably slowly gathering power for a Ki attack strong enough to kill them all at once! Well, sorry to disappoint you Goton, but you're the only one that's going to die today!"  
  
Gathering energy in her right arm, the arm she held her frying pan in, she charged towards Goton in a mad frenzy aiming the frying pan exactly at Goton's head. Putting all her power and might into the one swing, Chichi swung the frying pan at the center of Goton's head nailing him exactly where she had aimed at.  
  
There was a moment of silence as everyone gawked at Goton passing out, his eyes in swirls. Chichi was the first to break the silence, "There! I have knocked him unconscious! Know, Goku, Goten, Gotenks, Gohan, Trunks, or Vegeta, finish him!"  
  
"As much as I'd like to," Vegeta replied his arms crossed, "I've been informed that he's joined our team to fight the 8 Saiyans that are coming to Earth."  
  
"He's joined you!" Chichi screamed in rage and horror. "The one who could've killed all those innocent lives at Orange Star Middle School!? The one who could've killed all those people during the World Tournament!?"  
  
"The thing is Chichi," Goku explained placing his hand on Chichi's shoulders. "Like you said, he could've killed all those people, and yet...he didn't. I believe that even though he acts tough, underneath all that is a pure heart."  
  
"Goku..." Chichi said softly. She loved her husband, he always saw the good in people, even if they acted tough on the outside. "I...I trust your good judgment. You have the ability to tell whether someone's Ki is evil or not. I don't. If you say he's really good, I'll believe you."  
  
"Thanks Chichi, I'm glad you listened." Goku said hugging his wife. Not only was this the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament, this was the day he had asked Chichi to marry him many years ago.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, Dende appeared in the doorway of the kitchen that led to the living room. He was trying his hardest to keep breathing; he had obviously been busy before he had teleported to Goku's house.  
  
"Dende! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Yamcha yelled backing up in surprise.  
  
"Sorry," Dende panted using his cane, even though he was only a teenager, to hold him up. "I've...been busy."  
  
"What've you been doing?" Yajirobe asked eating his 10th slice of pizza.  
  
"I've been talking with King Yemma, we've concluded that the Saiyans are not going to arrive 2 weeks from now like you originally thought," Dende explained. "They're going to arrive 6 days from this exact date."  
  
"6 days!?" Chichi exclaimed pushing herself away from Goku. "Only 6 days!? Why?"  
  
"The Saiyans engines," Dende continued, "some of their engines on their ship use solar power for energy. As the ship gets closer to Earth, it also gets closer to the Sun. The sun is used for solar energy, thus, as they near the sun, their ship becomes faster."  
  
"So, now that Saiyans are closer to the Earth, their time to get here has been reduced?" Gotenks concluded stepping over the still unconscious form of Goton.  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"So we only have 6 days to train..." Goku sighed. "How are we going to get strong enough to beat the Saiyans in 6 days?"  
  
Vegeta snorted, "How were you expecting us to get strong enough to beat them even if we had 2 weeks to train anyways? Not that I need to, but you and the rest would probably have to train to beat these weak Saiyans."  
  
Dende smiled mischievously, "That's why I've prepared the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for you."  
  
"Hyperbolic Time Chamber!?" Goku exclaimed startled. "But you can only go in it twice! I've been in it twice, and so has Vegeta!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong," Dende explained. "I've found that since you are Saiyans, and your bodies are not made up exactly like humans are, that Saiyans', and other alien life forms', bodies can withstand going into the chamber at least 5 times."  
  
"So you're suggesting that we use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train?" Piccolo questioned with interest.  
  
"Yes, as long as you're not human, you can enter the chamber 5 times."  
  
"Right!" Goku exclaimed making the victory sign with his right hand. "Tomorrow, we start to train!"  
  
"Tomorrow...?" Dende asked a sweat drop sliding down his head. "I guess that will work...there are 7 of you, if 2 go in at a time, you'll need 4 days to train."  
  
"If you're referring to 7 people, that means you're including Goton too?" Gohan asked. "How did you know he's on out side now?"  
  
Dende smiled again, "I'm the guardian of Earth, I see all and know all that happens on this Earth. I've been watching Goton for a while now too."  
  
"Then why didn't you tell anybody about him?" Bulma asked. "Wouldn't it have been better if we had known about him earlier?"  
  
"I thought the same," Dende clarified. "I told Goku of Goton, but he advised me not to tell anyone else about him. He also told me that he wanted to wait until the time was right for Goton to join the team."  
  
"But...why?" Chichi questioned glaring at Goku. "If Goton had joined the team earlier, then maybe my son wouldn't have been eaten by Majin Buu!"  
  
"Well...when I learned of him, I had already achieved the level of Super Saiyan 3, so I thought that if I could get Goton to achieve the Super Saiyan 3 level, he could join us in fighting the evils of the universe. After I learned that Gotenks had achieved the technique of Super Saiyan 3, I knew that the opportunity had arrived to get Goton to the level of Super Saiyan 3."  
  
"So...that's why you had us use the Fusion Earrings?" Trunks concluded.  
  
"That and the fact that we were going to need Gotenks to fight the Saiyans."  
  
"But why did you need Gotenks to teach Goton the level of Super Saiyan 3?" Gohan asked. "You could have surely shown it to Goton."  
  
"Yes, but since Gotenks is younger than Goton, he would train even harder to get to the Super Saiyan 3 level, not wanting someone younger than him to be stronger than he was."  
  
"Well, that explains a lot," Chichi said sighing. "But what are we going to do about him?" Chichi had her finger pointed at Goton, who had still not woken up from Chichi's attack.  
  
"Man Chichi," Krillin said startled, "you must've hit him with all your strength to knock him out cold like that!"  
  
"We'll leave him on the couch until he wakes up...I guess," Videl said. "I don't think he should be out to long, being a Saiyan and everything."  
  
Goku picked Goton up, entered the living room, and placed Goton on the couch.  
  
"We'll train tomorrow after Goton has fully healed from being knocked unconscious," Goku said. "Until then...let's eat!!!" 


	8. Minor Trials & Tribulations

**Dragonball Fusion**  
_Episode 8:  
__Minor Trials and Tribulations_

"Goton you fool! Will you not avenge your own father?"

Goton suddenly awoke. The dream he had was not a normal dream. It was as if someone was telepathically speaking to him. But just who was it? The person in his head had a menacing voice, a voice that somehow seemed familiar to him. He could not place his finger on it though. He tried hard to remember whom the person's voice resembled, but he came to no avail.

"_Damn!"_ Goton mentally cursed slamming his fist into his other fist. _"This dream is going to eat at me until I find out who the voice resembles!"_

Quickly, Goton grabbed the back of his throbbing head, just now realizing how much pain he was in.

"Why does my head hurt?" Goton thought out loud. "All I remember is blacking out...after I was eating pizza..."

Goton flexed his muscles, ignoring the pain his head was in. After stretching, he noticed that all the high power levels were gone. He walked into the kitchen where he saw Bulma, Videl, and Chichi sitting at the table drinking tea. At the sight of Goton, Chichi started to feel uneasy after hitting him with a frying pan.

"Wh-where is everyone?" Goton asked the three women.

"They went to Dende's Lookout," Bulma answered averting her eyes to Goton. "Do know where that is?"

"Umm...not really..." Goton said sighing taking a seat at the table.

"Goku will probably come back for you after he's felt that your power level has increased since you woke up," Android 18, Krillin's wife, stated.

"What's today?" Goton asked urgently, unsure if he had been unconscious for only an hour, 2 days, or even a week.

"Don't worry," Bulma answered noticing the urgency in his voice, "You were only unconscious for a day, the Saiyans have not come yet."

"That's good. What's wrong with her?" Goton asked trying not to sound too rude as he pointed towards Chichi.

"Oh," Videl said placing her teacup onto the table. "She's nervous because she's the one who gave you that bump on your head."

Goton touched the back of his head where the bump was located, before he could say anything, Chichi started to talk. "I'm really sorry that I hit you in the head with a frying pan... I thought you were still evil, and had all my family under your power!"

"It's OK," Goton reassured. "What puzzles me though, is how a human could cause so much damage."

Chichi stood up proudly, "Probably because I was once the strongest woman on this planet!"

Suddenly, Goku appeared in the room, he had obviously used the Instantaneous Movement, which allowed him to instantly appear in any place he could feel a power level.

"There you are Goku," Chichi said sitting back down in her chair, not at all startled that her husband had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Come on Goton, it's time to train," Goku said reaching his hand out to Goton.

"All right!" Goton exclaimed grabbing onto Goku's arm. He was instantly transported to Dende's Lookout, a large half of a circle that towered above Earth. Because of the tower's magical power, no human technology could detect that the lookout was there.

Goton immediately recognized the power signatures of Gotenks, Goten, and Gohan. He also noticed a power level that he remembered from the other day, but didn't know the name of this person.

"Why are we going to train here?" Goton asked noticing that though the Lookout was big, it was not nearly big enough for Saiyans or anyone else for that matter to train on.

"We're going to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Goku answered walking towards Gotenks, Goten, and Gohan. "Only two of us can train at a time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber though."

"Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Goton asked quizzically.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is in another dimension," Goku explained, "a day in this dimension equals about one year in that dimension."

"So I take it that the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is a vital source for training for you guys," Goton inferred.

"Yes," Goku answered, "but only when we really need it. It's very tiring to stay in there for too long of a time... Staying in that white dimension for a long time could drive someone into insanity."

Goton remained silent until he reached Gotenks, Goten, and Gohan. All three of them were playing a game of poker.

"Where's Trunks?" Goton asked the question that had been on his mind since he had not felt Trunks' power level.

"Trunks and Vegeta are in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Gohan replied not taking his eyes off of his cards.

Noticing Goton's confused face, Goku explained, "You cannot feel the power level of the people that are in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"I guess that makes since... So, are we just supposed to wait here until Trunks and Vegeta are finished training?"

"We wait," Gotenks answered putting down his cards, "there's nothing else we can do."

Goton sat down, not knowing what to do while he waited. He was not a very patient person. "Wait..." Goton mumbled to himself. "We have to wait..."

"Is that the best you can do, Trunks?" Vegeta, who was powered up to a Super Saiyan 2 exclaimed as he threw a rush of fists at Trunks' unguarded back.

Trunks quickly turned around and grabbed one of Vegeta's fists while Vegeta's other fist hit Trunks directly in the stomach. Trunks immediately dropped to the ground holding his stomach, transforming from his Super Saiyan state to his normal state.

Vegeta snorted at how easily his son had been beaten, "If it only takes a punch in the stomach to get you down, then you'll be no challenge to the Saiyans coming to Earth."

Trunks didn't reply, he just kept gasping for air as he recovered from the shock of his stomach being punched.

Vegeta sighed powering down to his normal state, "Come on Trunks, we'll go eat and the call it a day, but tomorrow morning, you are going to fight with all you've got!"

"All right!" Trunks exclaimed jumping off the ground with newly found energy.

Inwardly, Vegeta chuckled, but he just sighed on the outside. "Are you sure you don't belong to Kakarot?"

Goton was walking back and forth on the Lookout. It was obvious to see that he was becoming impatient quickly. It had only been one hour since he had arrived on the Lookout, and it felt like 1 day to him.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Goton finally asked stopping in front of Goten, Goku, Gohan, and Gotenks who were still playing card games. Goton was growing bored after having played cards with them for just fifteen minutes.

"Well...I can't think of anything at the top of my head," Goku answered trying to think of anything else they could do. "We could eat!"

Goton's mouth began to salivate at the thought of food, but he pretended that the suggestion was something on the bottom of his to-do-list, casually answering Goku's idea, "Yea, I guess that does sound like a good idea."

"Great!" Goku jumped up from the cards, followed closely by Goten, Gohan, and Gotenks. "Well, while Vegeta and Trunks are in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber we'll just go out to the city and get something to eat."

"So we're going back to the Western Capitol?" Gotenks question, ecstatic that they were going to get to do something other than wait for Trunks and Vegeta.

Gohan, taking off his glasses that actually had no lenses in them, massaged his eyebrows and then put his glasses into his pant pocket. "Yes, but hopefully Videl, Mom, and the others won't notice that we're there. I'd hate for them to think that we weren't actually training like we told them we were."

Everyone excluding Goton had an instantaneous mental image of Chi-Chi berating all of them for eating when they were supposed to be training, and lurched backwards with fear. "Luckily I'm hungry enough to go even with the chances of being scolded by mom," Goten stated after an awkward moment of silence following their mental image.

"Then we'll just be careful to stay away from Chi-Chi," Goton stated, now realizing why they would fear her, especially after his and her "incident" yesterday. "It's a big city after all, the chances of them actually finding us among all those people is slim."

"Except," Gohan started, "that we all stick out like a sore thumb."

The rest laughed nervously, after all, their large pointy hair and fighting clothes were not often seen in the city. Of course, there were other weird looking people roaming about the Western Capitol.

"We'll just go as we are," Goton suggested after thinking on the matter. "There's nothing we can do about our hair, and as for clothes, we could change them if we had to, but I don't really see the point in doing that."

"All right then," Goku agreed, now just wanting to eat over everything else. "And now that I think of it, Chi-Chi and the others are way to the east right now!"

All of them fell over, realizing now that they had completely forgotten about Chi-Chi and the other females being at Goku's house way to the east of Western Capitol, which obviously meant that they now had almost nothing to fear.

"So we've been fearing for our lives for no reason at all," Gotenks said, an annoyed tone in his voice. "Well, that was a complete and utter waste of our time."

A loud rumble was heard, and they all turned to Goten who had said little to nothing throughout the whole ordeal, "Hehehe," he laughed nervously, "can we just go and eat now? I'm really hungry."

Before anyone could answer, louder growling noises, similar to Goten's, were heard throughout the lookout. The lot's eyes grew small, and they glanced down at their stomachs, the rumbling creating what looked like moving waves on their stomachs. Gohan looked up from his stomach, though he was considered smarter than the others, he acted just like them when it came to food.

"OK! Let's go eat now before we starve to death!"

Waiters and the city's people stopped in front of the restaurant in awe, dropping shopping bags and other items as more and more people gathered around to see the amazing stomachs. Well, that's what Goku, Gohan, Goton, Gotenks, and Goten had been nicknamed ever since they had arrived at the place. What was merely lunch to the Saiyans, was well over two weeks worth of food for a regular human. Inside the restaurant, the five Saiyans ate ferociously, looking more like a pack of wild animals than civilized beings.

A waiter nervously walked up to their table, afraid that he might be eaten by mistake. "Uh, sirs. Is this all you'll be having to...to uh...eat?" He brought his notebook to his face, trembling with fear at the monstrous beings.

Belching loudly, Goku leaned back in his chair, patting his now full stomach, "Yea, I think that I'm good to go. What about you guys?" The others looked up from their plates; the last of the food had been eaten, and grinned with satisfaction. Goku turned to the waiter beaming like an innocent child, "Yup, we're all done!"

"O-OK..." the waiter stepped back, quite frankly freaked out by the odd men. "Oh, here's your, uh, check." He rushed back towards the table, hastily laying the check on it, and scurried off again.

Goton took a glance at the check, and starting coughing at the hefty price printed on it. "Holy...holy shit! How are we supposed to pay for that?"

Gohan picked up the check and examined it for a moment before answering. "Ah, don't worry about it. I'm sure that Bulma won't mind paying for it. After all, it's not like it'll even put a dent in her pocketbook."

"Miss Briefs will pay for that?" Goton tried his best to be polite when addressing her name, since he really did not know her well enough to call her by her first name.

"Oh yea," Goku smiled at Goton while trying his best to get up from his seat, "Bulma and I go way back. She'll pay it for us with no complaint...hopefully."

Goton sighed, he did not like the hopefully part of what Goku said. And on further thinking, he realized that if they had Bulma pay for the meal, would that not mean that she, along with Chi-Chi, would find out about them slacking off when they were supposed to be training?

"If we have Bulma way for it, won't she find out about us not training?" Gotenks inquired. He obviously was thinking on the same level as Goton. "Maybe we should try to pay for it ourselves."

"I don't think that's going to happen," Goten answered, he had gotten up to look at the price on the check. "We've spent over 20,000 zeni worth of food..."

"Twe-twenty thousand zeni?" Gotenks stared wide-eyed at the others, he being the only one to not have seen the check. "Bu-but, I don't have any money to begin with! Where are we supposed to come up with that kind of money unless we ask Bulma for it?"

Gohan reached for his pocket and fingered through his money, grinning with satisfaction. "Hah! I've got just enough money to pay for this!" Seeing the quizzical looks the others were giving him, Gohan continued on. "Videl's dad, Mr. Satan, gave fifty thousand zeni to me on my birthday, and I've never found the time to actually spend it all."

The four others sighed with relief, happy that they had avoided another "near-death-experience" involving their wives and mothers.

"Lucky you have that," Gotenks said, wiping some food off of his chin, "I don't think we could afford a beating from Mom before we have to fight those Saiyans."

Nothing else was said between the five. Gohan paid the bill, and they walked out of the restaurant, pushing their way through the still gawking people. Once they had cleared the radius of the restaurant they were at, they began to walk more casually, looking through the windows of the many stores to see what was inside.

Trunks's fist shot through the air and landed at its intended target, Vegeta's stomach. Then, while Vegeta fell to the ground, Trunks started to make a series of different hand motions and fired the Burning Attack from a cup he made with his hands. The ki attack flared towards Vegeta and struck the Saiyan Prince with an intense ferocity.

A huge explosion followed, and the surrounding air was blasted with dust, blinding any who happened to be in it. Trunks's breath became faster, and sweat made its way down his face. Grinning, the young Saiyan drifted down to where his father had landed and started to search for him.

"Dad? Are you OK?"

Taking another step forward, a hand suddenly shot out from the ground, grabbing a hold of his leg and leaving him immobile. Trunks's instinctively commenced on struggling to get away from the grasp, using his ki to push himself upwards to no avail.

"Pathetic." It was Vegeta's voice. "You never go to see if your opponent is all right or not. You always make sure to finish them off." Pulling himself out of the ground with Trunks's leg, Vegeta shook the rubble that had got stuck in his hair.

Trunks sighed, powering down from Super Saiyan to his normal stage. "So it was just you, Dad."

Vegeta snorted, not at all pleased with his son's carelessness in battle. "You're pitiable. It took all of your strength to beat me in your Super Saiyan stage while I was at 50 in my normal phase. If you expect me to even think about letting you fight those Saiyans, then you better start smartening up."

"Bu-but Dad! Come on! You're much stronger than me! You can't expect me to beat you!" Trunks was now trying his best to "butter" up his dad, thinking that if he told Vegeta about how strong he was, then maybe he would be off the hook.

The Prince of Saiyans smirked, amused by his son's antics, "You've got one thing right. There's no way you could ever defeat me in battle. Still! I will not let you become a weakling while Kakarot's sons just continue to grow in strength! We're in this chamber for a reason – to get strong. And I'll be damned if you're not Super Saiyan 2 by the time our time is up in here."

Trunks turned around, heading for the area where their beds and food were. "I'm going to sleep."

Becoming furious, Vegeta sped towards Trunks and grabbed him by the collar. "Now look here. You're not going to lounge around while I'm here, got that?" With a nod from Trunks, he continued, "From now on you'll get 5 hours of sleep and 1 hour for eating and taking a bath, every other hour in the day will be spent on YOU training! Then, maybe you'll be more like Future Trunks was."

Future Trunks. The name brought envious thoughts to Trunks whenever he heard it. Ever since he was small enough to remember, all Vegeta talked about was how Future Trunks was much stronger than he was, and how he would never amount to what Future Trunks had become. Trunks looked up at his father, a hint of loathing showing in his eyes.

"Will you shut the hell up about Future Trunks?" A golden aura suddenly surrounded Trunks, and Vegeta was thrown off of his feet and onto the ground. Vegeta looked up at his son, smirking at what he saw. Trunks' hair was a golden color like in the Super Saiyan stage, but with his hair standing more on end. Also, around his golden aura was lightning sparkling about the aura.

"Heh, so you've finally ascended Trunks. Looks like my plan worked out after all," Vegeta was talking to himself. Speaking louder, Vegeta now addressed Trunks. "Perfect. You've finally ascended to the next level, Trunks. Now the real training can begin."

The aura surrounding Trunks faded, and Trunks stared back at Vegeta, unaware of what he had just done. "Re-real training? What do you mean I've ascended?"

"I mean what I mean," his dad replied. "You've ascended to the next stage of the Saiyan level, Super Saiyan 2. Now that you have, maybe you'll be able to give those Saiyans coming to Earth something to worry about."

Trunks grinned, reforming his golden aura to show off his newly found powers. "Brace yourself dad!" Trunks got in a quick fighter's stance, looking at his dad with a childish smile on his face. "I'm ready to fight you will everything I've got!"

The Prince of Saiyans chuckled at his son. "All right then. No longer will I fight you with my strength held back. Now it's time to fight seriously!" Letting out a yell, Vegeta powered up to his maximum, a Super Saiyan 2 just like Trunks. "Let's see if you're worthy enough to be called my son!"

The group of five continued to walk the streets of Western Capitol, still just looking through the windows of shops. They watched the shoppers with boredom; there was nothing of interest to look at when it concerned shopping.

Goton, Gotenks, and Goten grinned at each other, slowly falling behind the other two. "OK, this is what I've got in mind," Gotenks began in a whisper, "we leave Dad and Gohan behind while we go searching for girls."

"Sounds like an awesome idea to me," Goten agreed with a childish grin, while Goton nodded his head in agreement.

To their surprise, Goku and Gohan were completely oblivious to them staying behind, and were not showing any signs of noticing any time soon. "All right, since we're in the city anyway, I figure we at least try to get some girls before we begin our training. We'll just call it...relaxing before the big fight ahead of us."

"Sounds reasonable enough," Goton answered, taking his eyes off Gotenks and back on Goku and Gohan for fear of being caught.

The sound of giggling girls nearby snapped them away from their talk and to the source of the laughter. Three girls, lucky for them that's the number they were looking for, and to find them so easily was something to cheer about. Plus, all three of them were extremely nice to look at.

"Jackpot," Gotenks, Goton and Goten said this in unison.

Rushing into action, the three boys walked casually over to the store in which the girls were crowded around; they were looking at a clothing store. Though a little tongue tied, Goton managed to be the first to speak up, "Those are some nice clothes...ahem, what I mean is those clothes would be...uh...nice on you."

More bubbly laughter, not the sound of girls finding what he said funny in an attractive way, more like the sound of one being embarrassed for someone else. A girl with curly black hair was the one to respond, "Right," she dragged the word out, "thanks for letting us know. Well, we'll be seeing you and your friends...later, much later."

And thus, they walked away in the other direction, cackling like old evil women that were heard about in fairytales. Goten, being on the naïve side, gave a thumbs up in ignorant success. "Awesome! Those girls totally dug us! Now no one can say we're not the ladies men."

Gotenks, on the other hand, was gapping at the ground in disbelief. "Bu-but! How could _I_ be denied? I mean, look at me! I'm hotter than hot!"

Goton was blushing, he had never summoned up the courage to talk to a girl like that before. In any case, he had grown up a solitary life, and had had little to no communication with other people. "So, how did I, uh, do?" Like Goten, he was unaware that the girls had completely blown him off.

Gotenks turned around, raising an eyebrow at both of them. "Are you serious? Are you two really that dumb? Those girls completely ditched us! They thought we were pathetic, losers, idiots, and who knows what else!"

"GOTEN! GOTENKS! GOTON! What are you three doing here?"

The three of them froze in spot, the unrelenting, sinister voice the easiest thing for them to recognize. Goten moved his glance to the back of him, refusing to completely move his head to try and avoid detection, which was near impossible with the way he looked. And there she was, the one person he dreaded more than ever. Like an immovable tree, she stood less than twenty feet away from them, her eyes fixed sternly on them. It was Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl standing behind her, making empathetic looks at Goten, Gotenks, and Goton.

"I asked you three a question! Why are all of you here?" Her voice grew louder with each word she said, loud enough to get other's attention, including Goku and Gohan who had traveled very far from them. "And YOU TOO GOKU AND GOHAN?"

Upon seeing who it was, Goku and Gohan made for a mad dash, but both were mysteriously stopped by Chi-Chi's glare. "So this is what the five of you consider training? Walking around the city? That's training to you? At least Vegeta and Trunks are off preparing for that huge fight!" Though her observation was purely based on speculation, she was completely correct.

"Bu-bu-but Chi-Chi! We were hungry and bored! We can't all go in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, so we were forced to sit around and do nothing on the Lookout!" Goku was praying for dear life that she would see it their way and calm down.

The woman's face stayed the same angry look, "Then why weren't you training on or near the Lookout while you waited for Trunks and Vegeta? And if you didn't want to, then the least you could've done was spend some time with us before all of you go off to fight!" Chi-Chi started to choke, tears welling up in her eyes. "All I want is to spend time with all of you before you have to fight! For all I know you could all end up dead and this is how you treat me!"

"Mom..." Gotenks, Goten, and Gohan ran up to her and started to pat her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Chi-Chi..." Goku smiled and walked up to his wife, giving her a huge hug, one that he hoped would make up for it. "I'm sorry that I didn't take your feelings in to consideration. Please forgive me."

Chi-Chi allowed her husband to hug her, smiling with appreciation at the moment. However, her face grew angry once again, and she somehow managed to grab the four of them by the ears, leaving a shocked Goton glad that he had not gone up to comfort the woman. "Well! I'm glad you feel that way! And since you do, you're going to help us shop around the city! Then you're going to come home with us and have dinner!" She looked at Goton, whom she had not forgotten. "And don't think that you're going to get out of this! You're helping us too!"

Goton stared wide-eyed at the intimidating woman, feeling like an insignificant ant as she forced the lot of them to follow along with her, Bulma, and Videl to do their shopping.

Whew! I've finally finished one chapter after what seems to have been forever! I'm really sorry you guys have had to wait for such a long time, but here it is! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and I promise that the chapters will gradually get better as I get back into my "writing" spirit!


	9. Uncertainties

**Dragon Ball Fusion**  
_Episode 9:  
Uncertainties_

They had finally gotten out of Chi-Chi's stern gaze; no longer tormented by the fact that she was berating them about how they should be more serious when it came to saving the Earth, especially then they were missing school to do so. Yet, at the same time they had felt more sorry for Goku who had gotten into more trouble than they had. After her "talking" with him, he had said nothing else, and was as pale as a ghost.

After narrowly escaping their death, the five warriors had hurriedly flown back to the Lookout, dreading the idea of Chi-Chi finding them anywhere else besides where they were supposed to be. When they had arrived, it was about time for Vegeta and Trunks to exit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, since Chi-Chi had forced the five of them to spend the night at her and Goku's house.

Now they were inside of the building on top of the Lookout, waiting with minor patience for the door to open, and for Vegeta and Trunks to walk out.

Gotenks paced the hallway impatiently, gazing up at the new clock that Mr. Popo had just placed above the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He suddenly stopped, gritting his teeth in frustration. "When the hell are they going to come out of there?"

Gohan looked up from a book he was reading for college, even though he was taking an extended leave. "Calm down, Gotenks. They'll be out in about a minute or two at the most."

Gohan's words did nothing to pacify the younger Saiyan, who just continued to pace the hallway like he had been imprisoned there for his entire life. Goton, on the other hand, was propping himself up by leaning on the wall, he had his arms folded over themselves, and his eyes were closed as if he were in deep meditation.

While spending the night at Chi-Chi and Goku's house, he had had the dream once again, only this time the voice was more distinct than before, and more familiar to top that off. But still, no matter how much he tried, his mind couldn't figure out just whose voice it resembled. He couldn't help but curse himself at his own ignorance, knowing that the voice was somehow important to him.

"Hey guys! The doors opening!" Goten's voice rang through the hallway snapping everyone out of what they were doing, even Goku who had been asleep.

Gotenks and Goton sped up to the door next to Goten, all three of them eager to see their friend even though he had been gone for only a day. The door slowly began to automatically creep open, a blinding white light slowly becoming apparent with every inch of the door's opening.

The three Saiyans became more eager than before; Trunks's power level had a stronger air about it than previously. A single foot stepped out from the blinding light, only adding to the anxiety that everyone now had. Another foot stepped into their view, and then the entire body of a rather battered up looking male made itself visible. Stepping out of the blinding white light revealed that male to be Trunks, whose hair was now well past his shoulders.

Fixing his gaze on all who stood around the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's door, the now 13-years-old Trunks grinned sheepishly at them, and gave a weak thumb up. It was quite obvious that he and Vegeta had trained vigorously during their time in the chamber.

Practically dragging his body, Trunks brought himself to stand next to Gotenks, Goton, and Goten. Now standing where Trunks once was standing was Vegeta. Nothing about his appearance had changed, and the only thing to signify that a year had passed him by was his torn up clothes and his immense growth in power level. Vegeta gave his usual cold stare to the party, and continued to walk away from the entrance, standing in a corner away from the rest with his arms folded.

Before anyone else could do anything, Mr. Popo rushed into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and began to quickly make preparations for the next two fighters.

"Trunks! You're a whole lot stronger than before!" Goten exclaimed with as much enthusiasm as a young child.

Trunks let a mischievous smirk make its way across his face. "Yeah, the last year was a tiring one, but definitely worth the power boost."

Goton, on the other hand, just stared wide-eyed at Trunks. Though he had been told what the capabilities of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where, he had to admit to himself that he had had his doubts. But now, now that he was a witness to the physical and "spiritual" changes in Trunks, he couldn't help but believe every word that they had told him. _"So with that chamber, I really can train for a year's time in just one day..."_

"Heh," Gotenks let out an arrogant snort. "Well, I'm going in the chamber next. So who's going to be going in with me? Didn't Dad say it was going to be Goton?"

"Ye-yeah, I guess we're going to be next," Goton answered Gotenks nonchalantly, gazing into the open door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order to get a better view of just what was hidden inside. From what he saw, there was only white emptiness, the ground dotted with craters from previous training and battles.

Mr. Popo suddenly exited from the chamber, holding a vial in his right hand. "Preparations are almost finished. I just need to restock the refrigerator with food, and the next two fighters can enter."

The news caused Gotenks and Goton's ears to perk up, Gotenks excited that he would soon be entering the chamber, and the latter a little nervous about being stuck in a completely white room for the next year with another Saiyan who he had not been friends with for very long.

Goton bit his lip; another thing bothering him was the fact that by staying in the chamber, he would in fact be one year older. It wasn't that big of a deal, but it was still enough to cause him concern.

Gotenks, who happened to notice the uneasy look on Goton's face, slapped his new friend on the back in a playful manner. "Dude, what's wrong?" His eyes suddenly slanted in a roguish way. "Don't tell me you're afraid that I'll beat you? Or maybe you're just afraid of being stuck in that white world of nothingness for the next year?"

Goton's face turned bright red, Gotenks had been perfectly correct with his assumption that Goton was worried about being in the chamber for a year, but he wasn't going to admit that just so easily. "Wh-what are _you_ talking about? There's no way you'll be able to beat me! Hah! And as for being afraid of the chamber, like that would ever happen! I just don't feel all that great today, that's the only reason why I seem different."

"Sure," dragging out the word, Gotenks gave Goton another playful hit to the back. "I'm sure you'll be thinking that once you've been beaten by me."

The other Saiyan was about to reply to Gotenks with a sly remark that would mock Gotenks, but his eyes catching sight of Mr. Popo caused him to stop before he could utter a word. _"Great, he's almost done replenishing the stock of food. It won't be long before I'm stuck in that white hell-hole."_

Anxiety finally getting the best of him, Goton forced his way out of Gotenks's reach and started to run as fast as he could away from the chamber's door, and into the open air of the Lookout. He took in a deep breath of the fresh outside air, determined more than ever to stay as far away as he could from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "No way in hell! I'm not staying in the damnable place for one year! Forget that! I'd rather train for the few days we have left than train in there!"

"So, you're nervous just like I thought you'd be." Goton made a 90-degree turn and witnessed Goku standing not but 20 feet behind him, his goofy grin still plastered on his face.

Unwilling to admit just how afraid he was, Goton didn't give Goku a straight answer. "I'm not nervous, I just don't see the point of wasting a year of my life training."

Goku, who wasn't as dumb as everyone thought him to be, walked up to Goton, and laid a supportive hand on the younger Saiyan's shoulder, "I won't lie to you. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber isn't the most pleasant place to be in for one year. But, when you've got people you want to protect and care about, then you tend to forget the trivial things and start to focus on the more important things." With that said, Goku turned away and left Goton to himself.

"People to protect?" Goton questioned himself, talking for the first time after a few moments of silence. "Do I even have anyone I want to protect?" Walking over to the edge of the Lookout, he looked down at the Earth below.

He stood in silence for another few minutes, collecting his thoughts and thinking about what had transpired in the past few days. "Those people...they've been so nice to me. They've even taken me in as one of their own, no matter for how short of a time. If anything, I should do this, at least for them. At least to repay their kindness, it's the best thing I can do."

Still, there was a doubting part in his mind, questioning if being stuck in a place like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber really was worth what they had done for them. "All they've done for me is taken me in and taken care of me, and now they're asking me to waste a year in that torturous chamber? I don't know about them, but I don't think taking care of me is enough for me to want to do that."

Goton looked back at the building one last time, his doubts getting the best of him. "Sorry guys, but you'll have to fight those Saiyans on your own." Powering up his ki, Goton jumped off the Lookout and spiraled downwards in a flash of red.

------------------------------

The dark shadow of Silos thumbed his armrest restlessly as he gave an aggravated gaze at the two figures that were outside the ship. While they had been taking a break, the ship had unexpectedly gone a little off course and landed itself in an asteroid belt, which, needless to say, left them in an undesirable position.

The female Saiyan Karen made her way up and down the long row of computers, checking to make sure that nothing else was wrong with the ship other than a few cracks here and there. The other Saiyans were busy at their respected stations, also making sure that no other damage was done.

"Sir," Karen finally said after checking the computers at least a dozen times. "Nothing else is wrong with the ship except for the engines. They shouldn't take too long to repair, but it will cause us to arrive a little later to Earth than we had previously anticipated."

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me other than the obvious?" He yelled at her through clenched teeth.

The woman coward at her mate's ferocity, and merely replied with a "no" and then left him to go check with the others to confirm her report.

Silos pushed himself out of his chair, clenching his fists, and walked up to the glass window in which space could be seen from. His eyes darted from side to side, taking in the surroundings. As far as he could see, their ship had gone so far off course that the previous planet that had been near was no longer in their sight. In other words, they were in the middle of nowhere, though not lost.

"Those Earth-Saiyans are lucky for now. This is just a way to delay the inevitable they don't know about. But mark my words; this will just make me more anxious to bash their skulls into the ground. Because of this little detour, I'll make sure to make the last of their lives miserable."

------------------------------

The cool, luscious breeze felt good as it gently beat on Goton's face while he flew in no particular direction. He tried to keep his mind clear of the others; he wanted nothing to do with them ever again, and he was determined to keep it that way.

Looking below him, Goton caught sight of a city; the place was bustling with the sounds of cars and talking people on the streets. For whatever reason, he had a sudden impulse to fly down to the city – of course; he flew to a place that was mostly uninhabited first so he wouldn't frighten people.

The place he happened to float down to was in fact an alley, so his sudden appearance from the confines of the alley did very little to surprise the lively city. As if he belonged there, Goton pushed his way through the crowd to stand beside the many businessmen talking on their cell phones.

Walking around the town very much looking like a tourist, Goton peered through the windows of shops and restaurants, gazing at the people. Though he had been to cities before, for some reason he was just now starting to realize just how busy the city was.

Suddenly his stomach began to growl loudly, an obvious sign that he was hungry. Rolling his eyes in irritation, Goton sighed – he had no money to buy food for himself. That was a problem, and he had no way of dealing with it, so he just continued on, ignoring the protests from his stomach.

More walking commenced, and Goton was quite frankly getting lost. _"If I could fly then there wouldn't be a problem with getting lost..."_ Seeing a bench out of the corner of his eye, Goton walked up to it and sat down, staring at his feet like they happened to be the most interesting of things. _"Eh, now that I think of it, my life always has been boring. Training with those guys, even if it's to save the world, would be much better than this."_ Realizing that he had made an oath to himself to never think of them again, Goton shook his head in an attempt to forget them. _"No! I'll just go back to the way it used to be when I lived by myself."_

Thinking that was the best option for him, the Saiyan stretched out his legs a little bit, and continued to watch the people of Earth as they rushed to their destination.

------------------------------

The door opened and a man with a scar over his right eye entered the main room of the ship. From his view, he could see that his leader had been walking around the room and had just as much of a blood thirst as he did. Yet he was only speculating, but chances were high that Silos was of the same mindset as he was.

The Saiyan male walked up towards the chair in which Silos was known to spend his time sitting. He was greeted by the unpleasant sight of Silos thumbing away at his armrest in a more annoyed manner than before. He smiled upon seeing Silos; Silos was the stronger of the two, but only by a little, which placed him as second in command under Silos.

He quickly bowed to Silos once he was sure that Silos had acknowledged him being there, and stood back up just as quickly as he had bowed. "Silos-sama, repairs have been completed. The ship is ready to start its course to Earth once again."

The other's face instantly glowed with a sinister light, the news obviously pleasing him to no end. "Good job, Taros. Tell the others to hurry back inside. I want to leave this place for Earth as fast as possible." Taros turned to leave once Silos had finished, but was stopped midway by a sudden outburst by the latter. "Also, I want NO more screw ups, which means that sleep is going to be a luxury none of us can afford."

Taros said nothing, and walked out of the door into the empty hallway, talking to himself in a low murmur while walking. "Hmpt, not a good idea at all, Silos. If we arrive at Earth in a condition without sleep, then "Prince" Vegeta and his gang will have the upper hand."

He'd have to be sure to tell Silos after everyone was safely inside. He was in no way going to let the traitor Saiyans have the upper hand while fighting them, and would not let his or Silos's reputation be ruined. After all, though he did not show it, he had the up most respect for Silos and had viewed the older male as a role model for quite the time. Now it would be time to further prove his loyalty by contributing to something.

------------------------------

Even after the lengthy amount of time he had spent watching the people in their daily lives, it still continued to interest him. Many people had passed by him, and each one intrigued him in their own way. In fact, some had even come to sit and talk to him as if they had known him all their life. Albeit, it was a little awkward for him, he still appreciated the people taking the time to talk to him, and even got a deeper appreciation for them.

Now, he speculated it was around two o'clock, since not as many people as before were on the streets. _"I shouldn't stay out here for too much longer... People will start thinking that I'm a stalker."_ Despite the thought, though, he remained where he was, still content with the things around him.

Looking around, he spotted a mother and her child on the other side of the street coming out of a toy store. The kid was chatting excitedly to his mother, holding a new, bright red ball. It was a joyous scene, and Goton envied the kid who got to spend time with his mother happily.

Goton continued to watch the two, now noticing that the boy was bouncing the ball up and down, laughing as he did so. Up and then down. The kid didn't get very far, however, before he lost his grip on the ball. The ball rolled away from the kid, making a direct path for the road, which was currently empty of any vehicles.

The little boy instantly chased after the ball, much to the despair of his mother who was calling out frantically for him to return. Goton sighed, _"There's no cars coming. He'll be all right, she shouldn't worry so much about him."_

Goton turned his head away from the scene, and stood up; he decided that now would be the best time for him to go back to his "home." However, the sound of a horn brought his movements to an immediate stop.

He turned around as fast as he could manage, and shifted his attention back to the street where the little boy was along with his ball. Further up the road he caught sight of a large red car speeding at obvious illegal speeds towards the boy. _"There's no way that kid's going to make it!"_

"Shit!" Pushing off with his back foot, Goton flew in the direction of the boy. It took him less than a second to get there, Goton being greeted by the boy with a "hello, mister." Goton did not move the rest of the time, standing in front of the boy like a protective wall.

In no time the car was on top of them, slamming into Goton's body with incredible force to a human, but to a Saiyan such as he, it was nothing more than a pestering flick. Goton sent a loathing glance at the driver whose mouth was wide open in utter fear. Raising his fist, Goton slammed his fist into the front of the now battered car, and sent the car spiraling in the opposite direction.

By now the mother had dashed towards her son, uncontrollably sobbing and thanking Goton for saving her son.

"Don't mention it..." Goton said as he looked down at the woman and her child, ignoring the gapping people creating a circle around them. "I'm glad that I could save him for you."

He turned away from them, and pushed his way through the crowd, hoping that they would have some common sense to leave the streets before more vehicles started to get near them.

When he was sure that he was safe enough from prying eyes, Goton lifted off into the air, reflecting on what he had done since he had left the Lookout. "People to protect..." he said to himself remembering what Goku had said to him, while dodging a mountain in his path. "Those people down there... I want to protect them. I want to keep them safe from the upcoming threat." Now he was heading for the Lookout, rising higher in the sky as he did so. "And to do that, I need to train with the others!"

------------------------------

Gotenks tapped his foot in irritation while waiting at the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Preparations had been completed, and everything was ready for them to begin the one-year training. "So where the hell is Goton? Is he going to be here or what?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here in a minute." Goku was ever optimistic about others, and had a good feeling that Goton would come through for them. "He just needs a little time to himself before going in the chamber; it's actually something I recommend everyone to do."

As if on queue, Goton walked up to the others, a new brightness seen about his face. He took a quick look at those around him. As he expected, the others had spent the two days he had been gone by training – Goku had trained with Goten, and Gohan had trained with Piccolo. Now that left only Gotenks and him to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Gotenks, still a little irritated with waiting, didn't let the scowl leave his face by the sudden appearance of his friend. "It's about time you got here, Goton! Come on! We don't have all day to be wasting by standing around!"

Gohan and Goku let out an uneasy chuckle; worried that Goton would change his mind by Gotenks's sudden outburst. Goton, however, smiled mischievously at Gotenks, the glow of battle setting in his eyes. "Right! But just you wait! If you think training with me is going to be easy, then you've got the wrong idea!"

The formerly fused warrior's scowl quickly changed to a smirk, and he clasped hands with Goton who had walked up to him. "Whatever! Like training with you is any harder than taking out the trash! You'll be begging to rest once you start sparring with me!"

Giving each other thumbs up, the two gave a swift wave to the others, and continued to walk into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Mr. Popo shutting the door once the two were both inside. Floating up to the clock above the door, Mr. Popo made adjustments so the clock began to countdown from 24 hours, the exact time he allowed for any two persons to be in the chamber at one time.

------------------------------

Yay! Chapter 9! I've finally finished it! Everyone should be happy; this is the most I've written in a long time. (Chapter 8 was halfway finished when I restarted it, but I started chapter 9 from scratch.) Anyway this chapter was sort of cliché, but I figured that Goton could use some more character development. (4/29/06)


	10. The Time Has Come

**Dragon Ball Fusion  
**_Episode 10:  
The Time Has Come_

It was as if they had entered complete nothingness. It was like the entire area was blanketed in pure white snow, never knowing the touch of mankind. The only area of this room that had any color of any kind other than white was the small 'house' near the door where the beds, kitchen, and bathing area were located, and the gray tiles that were spread out for about twenty feet on the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's floor. Goton continued to gap at the area, while Gotenks, who immediately walked into the kitchen to check the refrigerator, seemed to be completely undaunted by this dimension.

"What the hell? Do they really expect us to live on this small amount of food for a year?" Gotenks's voice echoed throughout the area, which in turn sent a chill up Goton's spine.

Gotenks's head peeped into view from behind the wall that separated the two side wings from the main building – the side wings were where the bedding, kitchen, and bathing area were located. Gotenks gazed at Goton quizzically; still unaware of just how awesome the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was to someone who had never seen it before. "Goton, what are you staring at?"

The older boy whipped his head around in a start, expecting the voice to belong to someone else, even though he knew that only he and Gotenks were in this dimension. It was then that he noticed the two huge hourglasses – filled with emerald green sand – adorning the sides of the small building. His mouth stood wide open again, until he realized that Gotenks was watching him with growing curiosity. "Oh, uh... this place is so big. It looks like it extends forever."

Gotenks nodded his head to show that Goton was right. He walked up next to Goton and put his hand on his forehead to shield his eyes from the glow that came from nowhere. "I've heard that if you journey off too far, then you'll be lost forever in the void of whiteness." He let out a bored sigh. "I guess the thought of being stuck here forever is a scary one. Heh, but I doubt Saiyans of our strength would have any problems getting back."

A half-hearty laugh became audible from Goton. He threw his hands into his pockets and slumped over, inaudibly mumbling to himself. Gotenks, on the other hand, immediately began stretching where he stood, ready to begin training, which he hadn't done in nearly four years. Sure Goten and Trunks had been training since the fight with Majin Buu, but they only trained while fused once every week, and that was only for thirty minutes. To be blunt with himself, he was out of shape with his own attacks; he hardly considered being adept in both Goten and Trunks's attacks to be keeping him in shape.

"Hey, wanna spar?" Gotenks asked, originally thinking that Goton would've gotten the message the moment he had started to stretch. "I know we've got a year in here, but that doesn't mean we can just waste days doing nothing."

Goton rubbed his forehead with his fingers, trying to get out of the dazed state the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's pure whiteness had put him in. "Sure... yea, whatever. But we need to rest every once in a while, too. Straining yourself constantly everyday will only wear us out, and we need to be in top shape for those bastards."

One glance at Gotenks told Goton that he hadn't heard anything he had just said. Somehow he wasn't surprised. He had to admit that he was eager to spar with Gotenks again, too. The last time they had fought was at the Tenkaichi Budoukai, and it felt like ages since that had happened. Goton started to raise his power level, a signal to Gotenks that he was willing to fight.

Gotenks turned to get a good look at Goton, smirking all the while. "So you finally decided to fight? And to think I thought you were frightened by my obvious strength." He got up from his stretching position, and faced Goton, powering up just as Goton was doing. "Now, let's finish that fight from the tournament."

"Heh, fine with me. I was winning in the first place. I guess you're finally going to know what it feels like to be beaten by someone of superior strength."

Gotenks snorted and then got into a fighter's stance. Both had powered up to their maximum in their regular forms, and had silently agreed to fight one form at a time. "I'll show you what true strength is!"

The two eyed each other down for a few moments, the ground under them beginning to crack from the power of their aura. Gotenks unintentionally blinked, and Goton was gone the instant Gotenks closed his eyes. Gotenks cursed himself, swiftly reacting my glancing around all of his surroundings – he saw nothing but whiteness. If Goton wasn't around him, then there was only one other place he could be. "Shit!"

Goton hammered his elbow into the back of Gotenks's head, sending the boy right into the ground. Gotenks's reaction was faster than Goton had expected; the boy used his arms to propel himself into the air while upside down, and stuck Goton's chin with the tips of his feet. Goton didn't waste time in worrying about the negligible injury; instead he threw a sidekick at Gotenks's side, hurling the younger boy in the opposite direction. He wasn't finished, however. Charging up ki blasts in both his hands, Goton began to throw wave after wave of ki blast at Gotenks.

He abruptly stopped once dust from the ki blasts obscured his view of Gotenks. Not but a second had passed when a ki blast from the dust emerged, heading straight towards Goton. Goton easily swiped it away, letting out an unenthusiastic yawn. "How predictable can you be?" His mind raced with a thousand thoughts, and he made a quick jerk of his head to look behind him, fully expecting Gotenks to pull off the overplayed move of trying to distract the enemy in order to sneak up behind him. But there was nothing there.

"Renzokou Shine Shine Missile!" Again Goton jerked his head around, only to be barraged by an uncountable amount of ki blasts that came from the exact same direction as the first ki blast Gotenks had thrown at him. Goton gritted his teeth while the ki blasts struck his body, many of them, however, missed their target and merely continued on out of sight. "Having fun?" Gotenks appeared right above Goton, a giant grin on his face. His face became stern, and he immediately thrust himself down at Goton – his ki attack from before had finally ended.

He threw a furry of punches at Goton, but Goton had expected such, and had raised his arms in an 'x' over his face and upper body for defensive purposes. Gotenks didn't stop, though; he continued his massive assault, throwing in a few random kicks to throw Goton off. Goton grimaced as each kick dug itself into his side, and as each punch pounded into his arms. But he wasn't completely helpless; he had a few tricks up his sleeves as well. Goton glanced at Gotenks's incoming leg, and shoot out his right arm. Gotenks stopped immediately, and gapped in shock at the unexpected action Goton had taken.

"Let's settle this once and for all!" Goton pulled on Gotenks's leg, swinging the boy so that he slammed straight into the ground. He cupped his hands together, brought them back to his side, and then threw them in front of him with a thunderous yell. A colossal ki blast was thrown from his hands, and hit its target dead on, rendering Gotenks once again invisible by the dust that had risen.

Goton floated down to the ground, twenty feet away from where Gotenks had been thrown. He touched down, and fell to his knees, breathing heavily in exhaustion. Gotenks soon walked out from the dust, his battered clothing and scratched up body nearly proportional to Goton's. "H-heh, just... too eas-easy..." Gotenks fell down to his knees as well.

"Don't te-tell me you're already... already worn out?" Goton coughed a bit, and managed to bring himself up from the ground, his legs shaking. "And to think I considered you worthy enough to fight me. How pathetic."

"You're disappointed? I'm more than disappointed. I had thought that you would've been a challenge. So far all you've done is prove how much better I am than you." Gotenks scoffed. He managed to carry his body up, ignoring the amount of energy he had to exert to do so. _"So I am out of shape? Already tired from a measly fight?"_

The two stared at each other again for a few moments, both refusing to show any more fatigue than what they had shown before. When they had simultaneously regained their energy back, they nodded at each other and gathered their energy again. A blast of golden aura flew from both their bodies, and in an instant they were both at their Super Saiyan stage, their hair golden and spiked up more than usual, and their eyes a greenish-blue color. Both nodded again to each other, throwing themselves at each other with the intent to beat the other.

------------------------------

The flight had been a long, and treacherously boring one, but now they had finally made the landing. The group of Saiyans scurried around the ship, checking the various computer screens to make sure that the air was breathable – though they knew it was just by the fact that others Saiyans were on the planet. Still, it was mandatory to do so, and they were not going to take their chances.

Silos thumbed at his armrest impatiently. Already he could feel the power levels of the ones who they had come for. As of now, they weren't moving, but he was certain that they had been expecting them and would arrive very soon. That was all he needed to keep him from lashing out into the Earth's atmosphere before they were sure without a doubt that they could breath the air. He watched as a few weak Saiyans headed for the computer that Karen usually maintained. Besides the seven Saiyans from his team, they had brought along a total of twenty weaker Saiyans, that brought the total to twenty-eight when he included himself.

"Lord Silos," one of the weaker Saiyans piped up. "Earth's air is breathable, and there are no organisms that pose as a threat to us in this area. We can depart from the ship whenever you want."

The scowl that had been plastered on Silos's face changed into a wicked and pleasurable smirk. "Perfect. Inform everyone. We are to set foot on this miserable planet as soon as everyone has gathered. I want 'Prince' Vegeta to know that we're ready for him. We wouldn't want the 'prince' to think that we're disrespecting him by making him wait, now would we?"

The others said nothing and continued on with what they were doing. Silos let out a menacing laugh, getting up from his seat as he did so. Karen entered the room, and wrapped her arm around her mate without second thought. "Silos, soon everything that we have worked for will be finished. Soon 'Prince' Vegeta will be no more, and the position as King of Neo Vegeta will be open."

Silos caressed his mate, their tails intertwining with each other. "Yes, just as planned. I was worried when our ship had technical problems, but it seems that the star in this solar system is stronger than we had expected. Strong enough to power our engines up so the wasted time was recovered, and so that the time it'd take to get here was reduced."

The metal doors of the ship's control room slid open, and one of the weaker Saiyans, a female, casually strode in. "Silos, everyone has gathered just outside the door. We're ready to exit upon your word."

"Then let's go!" Silos ordered, picking up Karen and holding her in his arms. "Today is the day we've been longing for! It's time to kick 'Prince' Vegeta off the throne that he has neglected for all these years! It's time for the reign of a new king to come!"

------------------------------

Goku's head twisted so that he was now looking to the northeast. "They're here." Everyone on the Lookout had felt the power levels descending upon the Earth, but all they could do was to stand and wait. Now the power levels had ceased movement; an obvious sign that they had made their landing. "They arrived quicker than we had hoped, Gotenks and Goton are still in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Who needs the two of them? We'll be enough to take these pathetic fools on." Vegeta grinned, and began to float in the air. "First we'll talk with their leader and find out just it is they want from us. No matter what their reason, I plan to kill all of them anyway."

Gohan pocketed his glasses and the book for college he had been reading since their arrival on the Lookout. "Vegeta, Dad can just teleport us all to the location." Noticing the glower Vegeta showed when thinking of having Goku teleport him, Gohan explained further. "If we waste our time in getting there, then that leaves them time to harm innocent people."

"C'mon, Vegeta!" Goku laughed, adding to Gohan's reasoning. "If I teleport all of us, then that means that we'll get to start fighting sooner." Vegeta seemed satisfied with that answer, floated back down to the ground, and said nothing more of the matter.

The others, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, who had trained with Gohan, made their way up to Goku. All of them had changed into their fighting gis after they had trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and now the time for battle was less than an hour away. Everyone was ready, and the only thing left for them to do was to receive Senzu Beans – Dende had gone to retrieve them.

"How much time left do Gotenks and Goton have in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Goten asked as they watched the sky for signs of Mr. Popo's magic carpet that Dende had used to fly down to Korin's Tower.

"According to Mr. Popo," Trunks answered, idly scratching his face with his index finger, "they still have a little more than two hours before it's time for them to leave."

Goten couldn't hide the utter shock and concern that came upon his face, "That long? But what happens if we need their help before then? What'll happen if we start to get beaten by the enemy, and are defeated before they exit the chamber?"

"I'm sure it won't come to that," Gohan replied. "We'll be able to take care of ourselves even if we are outnumbered."

By now, Dende and Mr. Popo had appeared in the sky on Mr. Popo's magic carpet. The two jumped off from the magic carpet, and headed up to the group of warriors. When he got closer, they noticed that he carried a small brown bag in his hands. "Here, Goku," he said handing the bag to Goku. "Korin had a total of four Senzu Beans ready for us. I hope it will be enough for you."

Goku took the bag from the young Namekian, and placed it in his gi for safekeeping. "I'm sure four will be more than enough for us. Hopefully they won't be needed, though." He turned his head to the northeast, taking another reading on the power levels the enemies gave off. "They don't seem very strong from what I feel, but more than likely they're suppressing their true power."

"Let's get going then," Piccolo spoke up. "The Saiyans have just now made their way off their ship. The longer we stand here stalling, the more of a chance they have to attack a nearby city."

"Right," Goku agreed, eagerly clenching his right fist. "OK, everyone grab a hold of my back. I'll have us there in no time." He placed his index and middle fingers on his forehead, and waited for the others to place a hand on his back. All the warriors placed one hand on his back, Vegeta being the last and most hesitant of all. Goku's face immediately became serious as he started to focus on a random power level emitted by an enemy. An instant later the six of them disappeared out of sight.

"By Kami, let them be safe and successful. Please let them protect Earth with no casualties on our side." Mr. Popo's closed eyes snapped open, and he hurriedly dashed to keep up with Dende who was heading for the door that led to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

------------------------------

The entire group of Saiyans took in a deep breath of the fresh Earth air upon their first step on the land. Silos and Karen walked among the stretching Saiyans, finally stopping when they reached the edge of a cliff where a large city could be seen. Both Karen and Silos smirked, thinking the same wicked thoughts.

"Oh my," Karen cried out, acting as sympathetic as she could, "those poor Earthlings. They're all peaceful! They so oblivious to the mean bad guys who want to do them harm!"

Silos's face changed to that of utter pity as well, his eyes opening wide in surprise, and his mouth hanging wide open. "My darling you're right! These poor unsuspecting Earthlings! What ever shall we do?" He finished his sentence by throwing a large ki blast at the largest building in the city.

Karen cupped her hands around her ears to hear better for a moment before replying with more of her fake sympathy. "Poor, poor people! I can already hear their cries of terror and fear! And there's nothing we can do to help them! They're being attacked without knowing who their attackers are!" Like Silos, she also ended her sentence by throwing a ki attack at a random location in the city.

By now smoke was starting to rise from the city, and Karen and Silos, along with Silos's six other trust men were laughing while throwing wave after wave of ki blasts in the city's direction. "How will these people survive this ruthless massacre!" Silos's voice called over the noise of the destruction. "There's no way these people have a chance now!"

The slaughter continued on, the cries and screams of those living in the city becoming audible to those who were miles away. At last Silos stopped throwing ki blasts at the ruined city, and held up his hand to let the other seven know to stop. The seven gave him a questioning look, knowing that Silos normally wouldn't have stopped until nothing was left but a large crater. It was then that they noticed the power levels that had formally been so far away were now right behind them.

Silos smirked, the same evil smirk that was almost always plastered on his face when he smiled. "Oh, have the warriors finally come to protect their city? It's such a shame, too. It seems like they were a tad late."

Goku, normally the cheerful and forgiving one of the group, clenched his fists in an enraged fit, blood trickling down his hand. His gaze shifted from the eight Saiyans to the ruined city in the distance. "H-how could you be so heartless! Those people had nothing to do with what you came here for, and yet you slaughtered them without mercy!"

"Oh my," Karen replied, still acting as if she cared for what had transpired, "those poor innocent people! Should we punish the meanies who did this to them?" This earned chuckles from all the enemies. Karen let out a laugh, and glanced at them through taunting eyes. "What are you going to do, heroes of this planet? You've already failed to protect them, so now what?"

Louder laughter from the enemies accompanied Karen's last sentence, enough to tick Vegeta off. "You idiots! Do you realize who you stand before! If you're Saiyans like Kakarrot claims, then show your allegiance!"

Silos's eyes narrowed when peering at Vegeta, though his wicked smirk never left his face. He walked forward; the group of twenty-eight Saiyans had made a circle around the small group of warriors composed of five Saiyans and one Namekian. "Of course we did not forget about our loyal leader, Prince Vegeta." Silos bowed down before the prince, seemingly as loyal as could be to those who saw him. Still bowing, Silos went on, "But excuse me, as you must know, you are no longer just Prince Vegeta, you are now King Vegeta."

Vegeta's eyes grew wide in astonishment the minute he was called King Vegeta. Never since his father had been killed had he realized that he was now technically the King of Planet Vegeta. The simple fact had eluded him for all these years, and now it had just made itself known to him. Vegeta continued to stand there, his thoughts racing with different things at tremendous speeds.

Silos pretended that nothing was happening, and proceeded on with what he had been saying. "I'm sure that you must be wondering why we're here." He was greeted by a flat out 'no' from Trunks and Goten, but ignored them for the time being. "We're here to retrieve our king and bring him back with us so that Planet Neo Vegeta may have its rightful ruler. What is your answer?"

"Of course my Dad's gonna say no!" Trunks cut in seconds after Silos had finished talking. "There's no way he would be king of a bunch of savages who just killed all those innocent people!" Trunks wasn't sure about everyone else, but it had been obvious to him that these people were their enemies and would bring nothing but trouble to them. "You think we're that stupid to believe what you just said after what you did! Who do you take us for!" Trunks made a quick look around at the rest of his group, and could tell just by their facial expressions that none of them believed what this Saiyan had told them. None of them except for Vegeta.

In reality, Silos would have knocked the light purple haired boy out and then snapped his neck after saying such things. However, in this matter he had to remain calm and collected; he had to make sure Vegeta thought he was on Vegeta's side. "Ah, King Vegeta is your father? So then you must be the Prince of Neo Vegeta! It's such an honor for me to be in the presence of both the king and prince!"

Just who did this guy think he was? How could anyone expect them to believe the sincerity in his voice after killing so many people? Even the docile Goten was on his feet, prepared for any sudden attack by the Saiyans who were surrounding them. That was another thing that bothered Trunks and the others. How were they supposed to trust them if they were surrounding them? "This is a joke! Dad, c'mon! There's no way they're on our side! How can you be fooled by this!"

"Shut up, boy! I'm tired of hearing your voice!" The King of Saiyans finally spoke, snapping at Trunks, but still remaining like he was deeply thinking about something.

"Dad..." Trunks didn't say anything else; he merely walked back so that he was next to Goten and away from Vegeta.

Goten saw the disappointed look etched out on Trunks's face, and decided to be as good a friend as he could in the situation. "Trunks, you OK?"

"Yea," Trunks replied in a mumbled tone, "I just didn't think my Dad would be fooled so easily..." Trunks didn't hear another word from Goten, and expected it was because his friend was unsure of what to say. Trunks didn't mind that his friend was unable to reply; nothing that trivial mattered to him right now. All he cared about was what his Dad was going to do since he seemed to trust these Saiyans.

------------------------------

"OH MY GOD! Chi-Chi! Bulma! Come here quickly!" Inside the usually quiet house of Goku and Chi-Chi, Videl's voice boomed like it was being amplified hundreds of times. Both women rushed into the living room and saw Videl standing in front of the couch in complete fright. Videl fixed her gaze onto both women, and saw that they were confused about Videl's sudden outburst. She hurriedly pointed at the television screen, causing Chi-Chi and Bulma to immediately watch.

What they saw was something that they had seen many times before, but never got used to. The flashing TV screen showed a female news reporter, the image of destruction surrounding her in every direction. "..right behind me is the ruins of what once used to be the Northern Capital." The women's eyes darted from one side of the screen to the next, simultaneously taking in every word the newswoman said. "As of now officials are unsure of what could have caused such devastation, but some believe it to be similar to what happened in Satan City about a week ago."

"So it's started," Bulma looked at the other two with downcast eyes. "It was supposed to happen at a later time, but it's happening now."

Videl bit her lip, unlike Chi-Chi and Bulma, she wasn't used to having someone she loved fight amidst such chaos, except once before. "Does... does that mean that they won't make it in time to stop any more killings from happening? Or does this attack mean they've been defeated by the enemy?"

Chi-Chi shook her head, and dropped onto the couch. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. "It could mean anything. There's no way for us to know..." she suddenly remember back to when Vegeta had first appeared, "...unless the media is daring enough to find who did it, and then stick around to show the fight."

Baby Bra, who had been sleeping noiselessly in Bulma's arm, let out a wail. Bulma instinctively tried to hush the baby, talking while doing so. "And if that doesn't happen, then we just have to believe in our husbands. We have to have faith that they will defeat the foes just like they have many times before." Bra finally stopped crying. "In essence, we need to have faith just like you had faith in Gohan when everyone else thought he was killed by Majin Buu."

The youngest of the females nodded her head in understanding. "Right, I'll put all my trust in Gohan. I believe that he, along with everyone else, can take care of these monsters." She wiped a tear from her eye, and smiled glowingly. "If we don't have faith in our husbands, then just who will? We've got to support them with all we have!"

Her hand was thrown in front of Chi-Chi and Bulma. They both took once glance at each other, then at Videl, and knew what to do. They too threw their hands down so that they were touching Videl's hand. The next movement involved them throwing up their hands into the air, yelling out energetically. "Right!"

------------------------------

So there we go! Another chapter written by me! I'm not sure how much I like the last bit with Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl throwing their arms up, but... eh, I'll just keep it that way. (8/13/2006)


	11. Silos's Ambition

**Dragon Ball Fusion**  
_Episode 11:  
__Silos's Ambition_

The wind began to pick up, disturbing the otherwise grounded dust. Across the fields and mountains nothing stirred – everything was in a dead and unusual silence. Through the once bustling city of Northern Capital, nothing could be heard. An unsettling air hung about the place, an air that was felt by human beings and animals alike. It was something that kept them completely away from the city except when it was unavoidable.

Another gentle wind picked up, flowing past the city's ruins and up a cliff that overlooked what was once the prosperous city, and stopping amidst the group that had gathered. High tension was almost emitting from all who were present. All eyes were on Vegeta who still seemed to be in deep thought, even after the amount of time that had passed by. No one said a word, hardly anyone breathed at all; not one of them wanted to miss a single word that Vegeta might say.

Vegeta didn't seem to mind the amount of pressure that was being exerted on him. It seemed as if he could care less about the watchful eyes that never tore themselves away from him. The man took a step forward, almost eye to eye with the obvious leader of the Saiyans who had arrived on Earth. "You say you've come here to retrieve me so I can resume ruling this Planet Neo Vegeta?"

Silos nodded his head 'yes' in response to Vegeta's question – Vegeta then continued on. "And so you and your lackeys not only came here, but decided that it would be worthwhile to destroy this Earth city?" the man said nothing, but Vegeta didn't seem to take much notice in it. "You claim to come in peace, and yet you've completely surrounded us. Everything you've done so far has shown nothing but a hostile attitude. But even so, as the king, it is my duty to rule over Neo Vegeta."

There was a shift in movement, and the group fighting for the Earth shot their eyes downward in utter disappointment and irritation. The Saiyans surrounding them remained expressionless, not showing any signs of being satisfied by Vegeta's answer. Silos eyed Vegeta carefully before showing signs of respect by bowing before him once more.

"Excuse us, sire. Being on a space ship for so long can drive one mad. We admit that it was wrong of us to destroy this city." He looked up to see Vegeta's expression, but found none and continued. "We need you to return back to our newly revived homeland. We are in desperate need of a leader, and who's more fit than the actual king?"

Again, silence fell upon the area once Silos had finished talking. Vegeta had resumed his look of deep thinking, and did not appear to be gazing at anything specific; he just looked as if he were staring off into space. More uneasy shifts in movement occurred, the group from Earth eyeing the group from space suspiciously and vice versa.

Vegeta made a motion as if to step forward, but stopped before doing so. He reached out his right hand and pointed his index finger at Silos. "You come here, destroy a city, and then mock us when we didn't arrive in time to save its destruction. Now you act as innocent as possible, beg me to come to this new planet, and expect me to believe anything you say! It maybe be my responsibility to rule over Neo Vegeta, but I won't be doing so with you fools!" Trunks's face began to beam with triumph with each word that left Vegeta's mouth. "Just who the hell are you and these other Saiyans! How are you alive after what Freeza did!"

The man standing before Vegeta never showed any signs of panic despite being questioned in such a way. He remained calm and collected, by no means forgetting to show respect to the one titled as king. "It is a rather long story, King Vegeta. It'd be better to tell you once we're on our new home planet."

Vegeta could only look down at the man, another wave of deep thinking coming over him. There was more silence. Silence that lasted only a few moments before Vegeta once again began to speak. "I will get the answers to my questions NOW. I won't even consider going back to this new planet until a few things are straightened out."

Silos's hand shot up in the air, stopping Vegeta before he could say anything else. "I was afraid you would say something to that effect." The man stood up, his colossal body towering over that of the short Vegeta.

It was now that the fighters of Earth finally took in the full features of this man. The man had jet-black hair, which stood straight up; this was typical among Saiyans. His clothing consisted of the usual Saiyan armor with an added black cape to signify that he was of higher rank. But, what caught their attention the most was the large amount of scars that covered his face and the visible parts of his chest. Above all else, the man's features made him look extremely menacing.

"You see," he started, no longer showing any formality to Vegeta, "we've been sent here to take special care of your highness." The grin on his face grew in length. "It's been decided that you have become a thorn in the side of our new planet. As long as you're alive, we must acknowledge you as the rightful heir to the throne. However, it's also been decided that your presence as king would only be a nuisance to us. In order for a new king to take control, we need the current king, and any of his heirs, to be annihilated immediately. Of course it would be scandalous to just blatantly say we want the king dead, so your deaths have been arranged in secret. The mission has been classified as a search for our king." A laugh escaped his mouth when he saw the astonished looks the Earth Saiyans gave him, and for a few moments it seemed as if he couldn't control himself. "No one knows of what became of you! If we were to kill you now, it could simply be stated that the search was a failure and the king is presumed dead! You would be forgotten and our plans would begin to blossom!"

"So you've come here to kill us then?" Trunks shouted, realizing that by what the man said, Trunks, Bra, and Vegeta were on their list to be killed.

Silos turned his attention to the young Saiyan; his face was full of the same wickedness that he had shown while on the space ship. "Ah, the young prince. Perspective, aren't we? But, we wouldn't want to kill just you and not your friends, now would we, Karen?"

His mate, Karen, walked up to Silos and wrapped her arms lovingly around her mate's massive arms. Her body was perfect in every way, showing no signs of her having ever actually fought in a real battle. From her sensual curves, to her dark brown eyes with fluttering eyelashes, the woman was pure beauty. "That would be just rude! The 'king' should have his friends die, too! We'd be savages to leave their friends in pain when the 'king' and his relatives have been killed!" She twiddled at her medium length black hair, making it look like she was an innocent child, and winked at Trunks. "Doesn't that make you happy?"

"So there you have it! All of you will end up the same way! No need to fret over anything 'prince'." Silos's loud, booming voice burst out. "Everyone will get what they want! We'll have the king and his family dead, and the king will have everyone who's dear to him in the afterlife with him!"

All the while, Vegeta gritted his teeth, glaring at the man with a newfound hatred. How dare he come to this planet and make such threats to him, his family, and, dare he say it, his friends? _"These pompous bastards! Who the hell do they think they are! Acting like they're the innocent good doers! They're making this entire thing look like one big joke!"_ Vegeta raised his fist into the air, and pointed it threateningly at the couple. "You two have got to be kidding me! Do you seriously think that you even have a chance taking on the Prince, no, the King of Saiyans!"

"Oh? What's this? Some defiance? So you've finally decided to speak?" Silos idly scratched his face, paying little attention to the small group standing before him.

"You bastard! You dare to look down on me like a common peasant! You dare to treat me in such a way!" A second passed by, and the spot where Vegeta had once stood was empty. Vegeta flashed into sight again, his fist heading for Silos's face. "I'll make you eat every word you've said!" His fist started to glow a bluish color as Vegeta prepared to throw a ki filled punch at the man standing in front of him. His fist finally shot forward at a faster speed than before, a speed that would've been impossible for any mere human to see.

------------------------------

BRING! BRING! BRRRIIIIIINNNNG!

The phone in the Son"s living room started ringing uncontrollably, ringing once every four seconds. No one answered it, however; all eyes were glued in front of the TV screen. The ringing finally stopped, but whoever was on the other line wasn't about to give up so easily. Again, the ringing resumed, but again no one answered it. The phone started up a third time, this time being the last time the women in the room could handle it.

"HELLO!" Chi-Chi's irritated voice boomed into the phone's speaker. "We're a little busy at the moment if you don't mind!" The woman's foot was rapping on the wooden floor in clear annoyance.

The voice on the other line spoke calmly at first, but the speaker raised their voice with each word that was said until they were yelling through the phone. "-HELP THEM OUT!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME THAT!" Her foot stomped on the ground in frustration, hollering back at the voice, which was recognizable as the old lecherous hermit, Muten Roshi. "Of course we saw what happened to Northern Capital! But what are we going to do about it? ...the Dragon Balls? But...the Dragon Balls... they can't revive a being more than one time, can they?"

Chi-Chi's head turned to Bulma in order to seek verification of what she had said, receiving an unwanted 'yes' from the other woman. Chi-Chi shook her head in defeat, relaying the message back to Muten Roshi. "I'm sorry. Bulma's confirmed it, too. There's no way for us to bring back all the people who died in that city... the best we could do is to bring the city back from the ruins, but there'd be no people living or working there."

That's when realization hit Chi-Chi head on. She unexpectedly dropped to her knees, releasing the phone from her hand. The phone made a dull clunk sound as it his against the wooden stand. Both Bulma and Videl were quick to react, dashing towards Chi-Chi to only find her in a far-off daze.

"Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi what's wrong?" Videl lightly shook the woman in an attempt to snap her out of her daze, but to no avail. Videl turned her head to Bulma, desperation etched out on her face. "What are we going to do? She just...blacked out..."

"We should just leave her alone for a while..." Bulma answered in a hushed tone. The curious look from Videl forced Bulma to explain her thoughts. "The Dragon Balls, they can only revive those who've died one time." Videl nodded her head in understanding. "Which means that if you've already been brought back to life with the Dragon Balls and you die again, then you're dead for good. The problem is that everyone fighting the enemies right now has died before. So...if they're to die again..." By now everything became clear to Videl, and further explanation from Bulma became unnecessary.

"Don't forget about the Namekian Dragon Balls!"

Eyes shifted to the phone that was still hanging from the cord from when Chi-Chi had dropped it. Apparently Muten Roshi hadn't hung up, and was listening to the small conversation that had gone on.

"The Namekian Dragon Balls...?" Videl repeated.

"Of course!" Bulma's face brightened up with an unseen light. "The Dragon Balls from Planet Namek can revive a person no matter how many times they've been killed! But... there's one problem: They can only revive one person at a time..."

"Just one person at a time? That doesn't sound like a great deal." Videl's eyes shifted to the floor in disappointment. "That means that Northern Capital is doomed to be a city without its previous residents..."

Bulma picked up the hanging phone, and began talking to both Muten Roshi and Videl. "You're right, the Namekian Dragon Balls can only revive one person at a time, but they do have a benefit: It only takes them 180 days to restore, unlike the Earth Dragon Balls, which take 364 days." Bulma, holding the phone with her shoulder, placed her free hand on her chin and thought for a moment. "But you're right. It will be impossible for us to restore every life that was lost in Northern Capital." She then turned her attention solely to the telephone, whispering something to Muten Roshi, and finally hanging up the phone.

Videl's head cocked to the side, and she gave Bulma a suspicious look. "What was that about?"

Bulma adjusted the way she was holding baby Bra before responding. "We're going to meet at Muten Roshi's island. The others are going to be there, too."

The two women fell into silence, turning their attention to Chi-Chi. In no time, Chi-Chi's spaced out daze began to fade away as she regained her lost senses. She blinked a few times, and got up from the ground, "He wants us to go to his island?" She had apparently been listening to the conversation that had been going on, even though she had said nothing. It was also apparent that though she had been listening to the others, the words were just now beginning to process in her head. "The Namekian Dragon Balls! How could I forget them!"

"Chi-Chi..." Videl picked herself up from the ground as well. "C'mon then, let's go to the island as quickly as possible!"

Bulma produced a small capsule from her pocket, and smiled at her friends, preparations for their journey already being completed with just one capsule. "We can leave right now if there's no objections!"

"Right! We've got to have faith in our husbands just like we said we would when we first heard of the destruction of Northern Capital!" Chi-Chi exclaimed with more enthusiasm, completely forgetting about her morbid thoughts.

The three of them headed out of the front door of the Son's house, Chi-Chi making sure it was locked once they were all outside. Satisfied, she made her way up to the other women who were already prepared to enter the vehicle that had emerged from the capsule. Videl threw her arm up in the air with passion that came from her youth. "Let's do this! It's time to prove that we can be of some help to our husbands!"

------------------------------

Large craters filled the white room that had become the home of the two boys Goton and Gotenks. Floating just above the crater filled room were the two boys, both gasping for air in fatigue, and both in the stage of Super Saiyan 3. Their battered clothing, now reduced to simply shorts, were the proof of the intense training that the two had undergone for the past ten months.

A few trickles of blood dripped down from both of their mouths, and landed on the ground below them. Further inspection would have revealed a much larger puddle of blood than one would expect. Even with the amount of blood loss, both the two Saiyans refused to admit defeat at the hands of the other, and, as a result, continued to fight on.

Gotenks lifted his left arm into the air in front of him, his right arm being completely incapable of use, and threw a volley of weak ki attacks at his opponent. Goton had no strength to move out of the way, but found that the ki attacks were weak enough so that he could toss them aside like mere rocks were being thrown at him.

Both let out more blood-filled coughs, and dropped lower to the ground below them – neither Goton nor Gotenks could even must enough ki to stay floating above the ground for much longer. Of course, their pride was what kept them from admitting defeat; it's what was driving the two to push beyond their limits to keep themselves from losing from the other.

"You-you've got to be kidding me?" Goton managed to weakly laugh, struggling to continue to remain in the Super Saiyan 3 state for much longer. "Those attacks of yours... those attacks, they've got to be... jokes."

Gotenks grinned back at Goton, struggling just as Goton was to remain as a Super Saiyan 3. "Those were just... they were just testing you. Testing you to see if you're still in your right mind. I wouldn't want to fight someone who wasn't mentally prepared."

"Yea, right. You were... testing me. That's what you were doing." Goton snickered, though wincing a moment later from a broken rib.

Then, both Gotenks and Goton unexpectedly fell to the ground, reverting back to their normal Saiyan state. The two of them used their hands and knees to keep themselves from completely falling to the ground, but even then their weakened states only allowed them to hold their bodies up for a few seconds before they dropped flat on their faces.

"You... you can't fight anymore..." Gotenks said, spitting out rubble that had entered his mouth.

"You're one to talk," Goton responded, rolling over on to his back. He immediately shut his eyes after doing so, having just remembered the strange bright light that the Hyperbolic Time Chamber gave off.

Gotenks didn't answer Goton, they were both trying their hardest to keep from fainting while laying on the ground incapacitated. Their breathing was finally slowing down, but they were still unable to do anything more than what they were doing at the moment.

"So what do we do now?" Goton asked at last. "Neither you nor I can move at the moment. And..." he turned his head to look at where the main building of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was. "...the main building seems a bit far away..."

"We roll..." Gotenks said sternly. Goton gapped at the half-breed for a while, before realizing that Gotenks was being completely serious. "We're going to roll to the building like...like... I don't know. We're just going to roll to it."

The face Goton gave Gotenks showed just how much he didn't believe what Gotenks was saying. But the boy's face never once changed from the unusual seriousness to amusement. "Heh, tell me you're just joking around." A half hearty grin appeared on his face in an attempt to lighten up the mood. Gotenks's face remained unchanged, almost intimidating to those who didn't know him. Goton frowned a bit, still not completely believing the suggestion that Gotenks had made. "C'mon, you're kidding. You don't really expect us to _roll_ all the way from here to there, do you?"

"And what else would you have us do?" Gotenks flatly answered. He placed his good arm under his body, and attempted to lift himself off of the ground to no avail. "See? We don't have any more strength to even move our bodies. Unless... you want to sleep out here."

Goton groaned out loud, the mention of sleeping on the hard ground being enough to convince him the first time it was said. He took a quick glance at the building that appeared to be miles and miles away, and let out a long, irritated sigh. "I can't believe you've talked me into this so easily..."

"Heh heh, it's just a skill I have. Just a skill." Gotenks grimaced in pain as he shifted his body so that it rolled once towards the building ahead of them. He landed on his back, and started breathing heavier than before, simultaneously biting his lip to try and ease the pain he felt by just moving.

"Right, you have skill. If that's what you think..." Goton grunted as he mimicked what Gotenks had done, bringing him closer to the building slowly but surely.

This time both of them rolled over simultaneously, talking to each other in the process to keep their morale up. "Of course I'm right. When have I been wrong about such things?"

"Well, I've only know you for about a year, and you've said some things about yourself that turned out to not be true..."

"Sh-shut up! Those were trivial incidents that have nothing to do with how great I am!"

Goton grinned with the mischief of a young child, ignoring the sudden blast of cold air that filled the area they were headed in. That was another thing he had grown to hate about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber: The unexpected changes in climate were beyond annoying. One minute it would be mild and enjoyable weather, the next minute it would be below freezing, and so on. At least he only had a little time left before their time in this dimension would be over.

"Hmph, you've gotten quiet for no reason."

Goton snapped his attention back to where it originally was, immediately forgetting about the trivial problems that he faced while living in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He flipped his body over once again so that he was flat on hi s back. Goton turned his head, and found himself staring into one of the large hourglasses that was located on either side of the main building. "Wh-what!"

Gotenks burst into a fit of laughter, now using the little energy he had left to crawl into the main building, slowly but surely heading towards the bedroom. "You should try to pay attention instead of dazing out for no reason!"

The older boy shifted his body so that he was no longer looking at the hourglass. Like Gotenks, he used the small amount of energy that he had regained to crawl into the bedroom. By now, Gotenks was already on the bed that he had chosen as his own on their first day in the chamber.

"Decided to show up, eh?" Gotenks let out a loud yawn, and closed his eyes.

Goton's response was anything but audible – his only intent was to get onto the bed so that he could go into a deep slumber to rest his aching body. He crawled the rest of the way to the bed, and carefully pulled just his upper body up onto the bed. An annoyed sigh came from Goton, who was finding it next to impossible to bring the rest of his body onto the bed.

Gotenks opened one eye, his satisfied smile showing how much he enjoyed Goton's dilemma. "Looks like you're having a little trouble." The glare from Goton gave Gotenks the impression that Goton didn't find it funny. "Oh, c'mon! You've got to be kidding me? There's no way you can't just pull the rest of your body up! I know I did it!"

"Stupid me..." Goton's voice had obvious signs of fatigue, but he managed to bring the rest of his body onto the bed. "I'm just a little too tired... that's all. I can't think straight..."

Gotenks didn't respond to what Goton said. Though under normal circumstances he would've teased Goton about showing signs of weakness, he knew that he too was too weak and tired to fully use his head while thinking. "Night." An instant later he was in a deep sleep, Goton already having fallen asleep.

------------------------------

Vegeta's fist shot forward towards Silos's face, prepared with enough power to do major damage to whatever it hit. His fist reached forward, slamming into the face of the leader Saiyan known as Silos. Vegeta smirked in contentment, but his face quickly switched to astonishment as fast as he had smirked. The body of Silos was slowly fading away, until there was absolutely nothing left of him.

"A little slow, aren't we King?"

Vegeta's head made a complete turn, finding that the enemy Saiyan was standing directly behind him. It was then that Silos grabbed a hold of Vegeta's neck with his arm, looking down at the King of Saiyans with a smug look. Goku and the others made a move as if to help Vegeta, but couldn't get anywhere; the seven Saiyans who were the most loyal and strongest of Silos's group rushed forward with blinding speed, standing in between them and Silos.

"Is this the true power of King Vegeta? And I was expecting so much more, too. What a shame. I guess this planet will fall into our control much easier than predicted."

"Vegeta get out of there!" Goku yelled, rushing forward despite being cornered on all sides.

Taros, second in strength only to Silos, was on Goku before he could move an inch, throwing Goku down to the ground much to the surprise of everyone else. Taros jammed his foot into Goku's back; exerting enough force to keep Goku down, but not so much that Goku's backbone was in risk of being broken.

"Dad..." Goten and Gohan said in unison, too astonished to help their dad or to fully comprehend what had happened. For as long as they had seen their father fight, not once had they seen him so easily put into submission.

"Let Dad go! Stop this NOW! " Goten's usually quiet, innocent demeanor was now full of anger that had never before been heard in him. He clenched his fists, gathering power all the while, preparing to ascend to the stage of Super Saiyan if it came to that. "I SAID LET HIM GO!"

Silos released his hold on Vegeta's neck, eyeing both Goten and Goku with little interest or care. "Heh, that's what I like to see in youth. You've got guts to be speaking to us like that, kid. It's really a shame that you'll have to die right here. You would've made a powerful commander one day, otherwise." Silos then turned his attention to Taros. "Let this Saiyan, Kakarrot I believe, go."

Taros complied without arguing, going as far as to help Goku up off the ground. Taros nodded to Silos, who in turn nodded to the other six elite Saiyans. Then, as quickly as they had appeared, the eights Saiyans disappeared. The group of Earth remained on guard, not wanting to risk a surprise attack. Luckily for them, Silos's group soon reappeared in front of them as if nothing had happened.

Vegeta's eyes darted from one Saiyan to the next, finally stopping when his eyes rested on the Saiyan Silos. He raised his fist as Silos, a furious fire burning in his eyes. "Damn it... DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Silos stepped forward from his group upon being called out by Vegeta; the same self-satisfied smirk still accompanied him. "So you're ready to begin? Well! Let's let this battle get underway!"

------------------------------

Yes, I realize that the Earth Dragon Balls were not used in reviving the Earth and all its inhabitants after Buu's attack, I also realized that the Namekian Dragon Balls now have the power to bring back more than one person to life with one wish, but having the women think the way they did gives me a little bit of filler for the next chapter. (9/4/2006)


	12. An Old Man's Antics

**Dragon Ball Fusion  
**_Episode 12:  
__An Old Man's Antics_

The large Capsule 576 plane swiftly sped through the sky, heading over the vast sea that separated Muten Roshi's island from the main continent. The three women sat casually in the plane that had taken them to the World Martial Arts Tournament not too long ago. They were trying their best to remain patient while they headed for the small island that Muten Roshi lived on, but, even when they tried their hardest to do so, there was still an irritable air hanging around the plane.

"We'll be there in thirty minutes at the most," Bulma, who was flying the plane, stated.

"Right, right," Chi-Chi responded in a daze; her eyes were glued to the TV that was hooked up to the plane. As of now, the news had reported little else on the matter at hand, but, nonetheless, Chi-Chi was determined to miss nothing, even if it cost her life. "Nothing. All they've been doing is repeatedly talk about the same thing. There has to be something new..."

"They're just trying to be safe, I guess," Bulma replied. "They must've learned from past experiences. Though, I'm sure there's some reporters out there who are daring enough to try to record what's going on."

Sitting in the passengers' seats behind the control seats that Chi-Chi and Bulma sat in was Videl, gently watching over baby Bra. "We can't risk the lives of more people just for us to see what's going on with our family. We'll just have to be patient until everything is over."

Bulma nodded her head in agreement while she made sure to keep her eyes in front of her. "That's right, with everyone already having died once, people's lives are more precious than before. _Our_ lives are more important than before."

They said nothing else, the three women resuming what they had been doing before: Chi-Chi staring at the TV screen for any signs of new news, Videl playing with Bra, and Bulma paying close attention to the coordinates of where they were heading.

Time passed by faster than they had anticipated, and Chi-Chi and Videl soon found themselves in a startled state when Bulma's voice rang throughout the plane. "It's right there!"

Just as Bulma had said, the tiny island belonging to the Turtle Master Muten Roshi was directly in front of them, and would take no more than five minutes to get to. On the island was the same small, pink house that had been there for as long as Chi-Chi and Bulma could recall. The women could also discern a few figures on the island that were waving to them.

"All right, we'll be making a landing in a few minutes..." The bluish-green haired woman's focus once again resumed to the controls of the plane as she made preparations for the landing. She started pressing buttons at a rapid pace, and before long, the plane had safely made landing on the tiny island.

The three women got up from their seats, and stretched out, now noticing that the figures they had seen before were those of Puar, Oolong, and Yamcha. Bulma casually pressed another button on, and in an instant the glass "doors" on both sides of the front seats flung open. Shortly, the women had climbed out of the plane and were now standing in front of the beaming faces of old-time friends.

"Nice to see you again! Seems like ages since the last time we came together!" the shape shifting pink big, Oolong, exclaimed with excitement while Puar somersaulted in the air behind him.

"It's only been about a week." What was said was nothing more than a statement, but the cold way in which Chi-Chi said it immediately brought the cheerful nature out of the two animals.

Yamcha and the two shape shifting animals pulled back in horror, knowing that when Chi-Chi got angry, she was no pushover. Chi-Chi silently walked past the three, heading into the house of Muten Roshi, and leaving Bulma, Videl, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong to themselves.

"Phew, what's gotten her so worked up?" Yamcha questioned, letting out a huge sigh of relief. "She just about killed us with the way she was talking."

Videl placed her hands on her hips after she had returned Bra back to Bulma; she shook her head, not completely liking how Chi-Chi had acted towards the three. "She's just worried about her children and husband, that's all. I guess I can understand her being concerned, but to be so cold..."

"It's just the way she expresses herself," Bulma responded with a secretive smile. "You're lucky she's not trying to gun everyone down."

Yamcha and the two shape shifting animals chuckled nervously. Inwardly, they had been immediately reminded of how Chi-Chi had reacted the last time Saiyans had come to Earth, and silently thanked Kami that she had not resorted to such actions as of now.

"C'mon! Let's hurry and see just what it is Muten Roshi wants." Puar, cheerful as ever, was the one to speak up.

Videl walked closer to the door of the pink house, turning around to talk to the others. "You mean you also don't know why Muten Roshi wants us here?" She took a few more steps forward, her and Puar's curiousity at its maximum. "Hurry!"

The others silently agreed, and walked into the house, not surprised to see Chi-Chi glued to the TV, watching for the latest news concerning the attacks on Northern Capital.

Bulma sat down on the couch, simultaneously feeding Bra baby food that she had brought with her. "Where's Muten Roshi?"

Chi-Chi shrugged her shoulders, never once turning to acknowledge them. "Beats me. He was here a minute ago. He must've gone to the bathroom or something."

Rushing towards the bottom of the stairs, the pig Oolong raised his voice in a fit of irritation. "How much longer are you going to make us wait, old man?!"

"Hold on a minute!" The old man's voice replied. "I'll be down there in a few minutes! Just give an old man some privacy!"

"Haven't you had all the time you need yet?! You were on the pot when we got here thirty minutes ago! Don't tell me you had to go to the bathroom again!!"

"NO! Now leave me alone you damn pig!"

Oolong opened his mouth to retort, but decided against it, instead grumbling to himself as he walked off towards the kitchen in order to vent his anger somewhere else.

The others sighed to themselves, all of them but those already sitting taking a seat to watch the television in front of them – Chi-Chi had since moved from being directly in front of it. The same scene that had been shown an hour before still flickered on the screen – not one reporter seemed to be willing to take a chance at finding out just what it was that had caused such destruction and loss of life.

"At least they're being smart..." Videl said, happy that there had been no more reports of destruction as of now. "I'd hate to lose more people who can't be revived by the Dragon Balls..."

------------------------------

"Let's get this battle underway!"

The words of Silos became a signal to the twenty Saiyans standing in a circle around the warriors of Earth, and moments later, the six warriors found the area they were standing in steadily getting smaller.

"They're trying to force us into a smaller area!" Goten called out in panic, throwing a random ki blast at a Saiyan. The Saiyan raised his shield, and easily blocked the ki blast. "Those shields of theirs can block ki attacks?!"

"Probably just weak ones," Gohan answered, narrowing his eyes in frustration at the oncoming enemy. "They're toying with us by sending out their weakest before they let us fight the stronger of them." Gohan threw his fist forward, throwing off a Saiyan that had been so bold as to go ahead of the others for an attack.

Meanwhile, just to the right of Gohan, Goku and Vegeta were fending off the Saiyans who were approaching them at a slower rate than those around Gohan. Goku was fighting the enemies with restrained power, while Vegeta threw all he had into every attack he made.

"This is nothing!" Vegeta smirked as he sent a Saiyan flying in the opposite direction, straight into a rock formation. "Heh, if their leaders are as weak as this, then this battle will be over in no time!"

"Don't take them too lightly, Vegeta," Goku recommended as he threw one of the Saiyans to his side. "That Silos guy was quicker than we imagined, and there's no way he was using his full power. Plus, the Saiyans from Neo Vegeta wouldn't send a bunch of weaklings to take care of you. No doubt they prepared their strongest just for you..."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Piccolo, who was having no trouble taking care of these Saiyans like the rest of them, said. "If these Saiyans are so hell-bent on dethroning their current king in order to throne another king, then they wouldn't send a bunch of weaklings to get rid of the king."

Vegeta grunted in irritation, quickly dealing with the two remaining Saiyans who were closing in on him. He dropped from his fighting stance, looking at the others to see that all the weaker Saiyans had been dealt with. "Fine! Send their strongest warriors to fight me! It will amount to nothing in the end anyway!" Vegeta turned his attention to the leader of the group, Silos, smirking with smugness. "Is this all you have? Did you honestly expect to beat us with a bunch of weaklings?!"

Silos, who had been watching the fight with a smirk of delight, never once showed signs of astonishment or worry when the twenty weaker Saiyans were defeated with ease by the Saiyans and Namekian of Earth. "I'd never underestimate our king! These Saiyans who attacked you... they were meant for nothing more than to consume time."

"What do you mean to consume time?! What're you planning?!" Vegeta blurted out the exact second Silos has finished talking. His face was red with frustration, and a vein could be seen popping out of his temple.

The enemy Saiyan chuckled with amusement at Vegeta's aggravation and annoyance. That was what he loved almost as much as fighting. Silos loved to see his enemies distraught and angered by things he said. "Yes, to consume time. I've been watching you Saiyans from space for quite some time, and I must say that two young boys caught my interest."

Upon the mention of two young boys, the attention of everyone present rested on Trunks and Goten, which gained a nervous chuckle from the two. "You mean us?" Trunks questioned, pointing his finger at himself. "Are you sure you've been waiting to fight Goten and me? It'd make more sense to fight Dad or Goku."

Suddenly, the sound of Silos's chilling laughter filled the air. Goku and the others glared at the man in irritation, whilst Silos grabbed his sides because of the pain of laughing for such a lengthy amount of time. "Don't flatter yourself!" he finally ordered, brushing back the tears of joy from his face. "The two boys I want to fight are of much more strength than you two!"

"Gotenks and Goton?!"

"Bingo," Silos answered, figuring that the two names that had been shouted out by Goten were the names of the two boys he had seen fighting during the Tenkaichi Budoukai. "Those two boys showed the potential I'm looking for in fighters. And who knows? I may possibly convince them to join our side after defeating them."

"That won't happen," Goku stated in a matter of fact tone. "Gotenks may be a bit cocky, but he's got a good heart. And Goton... he maybe be shrouded in as much mystery as you guys, but his heart is also pure and full of caring for others."

"Believe what you will, but those two _will_ have a change of heart once they see how helpless they are in my presence."

"Oo! Such a wonderful attitude my Silos has, doesn't he?" Now Karen walked up to Silos, grabbing his arm. She curled her mouth menacingly, stroking Silos's arm soothingly. "You Earth Saiyans are too confident in what you call "good" character. You all think that your allies are pure of heart and will stay by your side no matter what. But! Once they see the true power of my Silos, then their inner instincts will immediately advise them to follow the stronger warrior. The strong survive, while the weak die. Those two will understand this soon enough."

By this time, the twenty Saiyans who had been knocked away by the Earth warriors had regrouped around the space ship. None of them, however, seemed in the mood to continue the fight with the obviously stronger Saiyans. Silos glared sternly at the group of cowering Saiyans. He planned on killing every one of them once the fight with the Earth Saiyans was over.

"It seems your lackeys are less faithful to you than you thought," Silos gritted his teeth in annoyance at Vegeta's words, but otherwise appeared indifferent to what he had said. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Can't stand up for yourself when it counts? Hah! To call yourself a Saiyan! What a joke!"

Goku began chuckling uneasily, putting his finger to his mouth in order to show Vegeta the need to be quiet. "Vegeta... don't provoke him..."

"And what will he do? Try to kill me with his 'loyal' followers? Or will he finally fight for himself instead of hiding behind those weaklings."

"Is that what you think of me, 'King' Vegeta?" Silos raised his hand so that it was pointing directly at the huddled group of Saiyans. "How dare you judge me?! You're nothing compared to my strength!" A flash of light burst from his hand, and advanced directly towards Silos's targets: The twenty Saiyans. The powerful energy exploded upon impact, immediately leaving a wave of dust and rubble where the said Saiyans had been standing.

"Wh-what was that for?!" the young Saiyan, Goten, exclaimed. His eyes shut tightly, and he shook his head as if trying to erase what he had just witnessed. "You're monsters... How could you just kill your own people like that?! How could you?!"

Silos grinned wickedly at Goten, amused by his pure heartedness. "What, did nothing Karen and I say get through to you? Like she said before: The strong survive, while the weak die. Those Saiyans were nothing more than a nuisance to me, and they got what they deserved for being the weaklings that they were." He averted his gaze from his enemies for a slight moment. His space ship had been unaffected by his attack, another cheerful prospect on his part. "Your father has taught you nothing but garbage. How can you call yourselves Saiyans when you have such a kind heart? I'm amused and disgusted at the same time by your behavior."

"That's not true!" Goku interjected. Attention quickly fell on the man whose eyes were filled with optimistic determination. "You claim that to be a Saiyan, then you must possess a heart devoid of kindness. If that's the way you live..." Goku let out a hearty laugh. "Then I feel sorry for you."

The leader of the enemy Saiyans snorted nonchalantly, ignoring most of what Goku had said. His mind was made up, the Earth Saiyans were to be exterminated; nothing would change his mind, that was fact. He had decided his course of action, and that was how it was going to be. Now it was time for him to do what he had come to this planet to do. The battle between the Earth Saiyans and his group of Saiyans would be underway in a matter of minutes.

------------------------------

There was the sound of the toilet flushing, and then the sound of water running from the sink. The group of people strained their necks so that they could see the stairs behind them. From up the stairs, a door opened and closed, and then the light footsteps of someone could be heard walking down the stairs. Their eyes were fixed expectantly on the topmost step that they could see, waiting for that one person to make his entrance. A silent wind seemed to blow across the house as the group continued to wait for the footsteps to finish their journey down the stairs.

Oolong clenched his fists, a visible vein popping up on the side of his head. "Are you coming or not?!"

"Hold your horses! Can't an old man make his way slowly but surely down the stairs without being harassed?!" One of Muten Roshi's feet finally stepping down to the highest stair they could see. "I pulled a muscle stretching the other day, so give me some slack!" He took a few more steps, and finally stepped down to the floor.

Bulma stood up from where she was sitting, and turned off the TV to get rid of all distractions, and returned to the spot on the couch she had previously been sitting. "Well, why'd you call us here? It had something to do with the Dragon Balls, right?"

The old man sat down on the middle of the couch so that he was in between Yamcha and Bulma. Muten Roshi stroked his white beard a couple of times in a motion suggesting that he was in deep thought, then turned his head from one person to the next. He shook his head, and frowned at what he saw. "Ah yes, the Dragon Balls. Of course I wouldn't forget something like that! But..." Muten Roshi leaned back where he sat, and set his gaze, hidden by his red-rimmed sunglasses, on Videl. The others inched closer and closer to the man in anticipation of what his next words would be.

"But?"

The turtle master dazed off a while longer as he continued to look at Videl through the safety of his sunglasses. "Hmm? What were we talking about?" He took a moment to switch his gaze to the others, and took notice of their agitated faces. "The Dragon Balls!" His hand slapped the back of his head, and he immediately began laughing. "But... I'm not saying anything until the others get here!"

The old master burst into a fit of laughter, but the others, who found nothing amusing about it, fell over from their seated positions to a heap on the ground. His laughter eventually coming to an end, Muten Roshi peered at the pile of people on the floor in puzzlement. "What's the problem?"

"The... problem..." Chi-Chi stammered, pushing her way from the bottom of the pile to stand up. She folded her arms across her chest, setting her stern gaze on the old man in front of her. "The problem is that you called us here to discuss the Dragon Balls, made us wait for you to finish using the bathroom, and now refuse to tell us anything until the others – whoever they are – arrive! Try and tell me that it isn't a problem!"

The others followed suit and stood up so that they formed a semicircle around the couch Muten Roshi sat on. "Hmm... That is a problem, isn't it?" the others nodded their head. "Well, I supposed I could tell you before the others arrive, but only on one condition." The group's attention captured, they now stared at Muten Roshi expectantly, signaling without words that they were willing to hear the old man out. "That one condition is..." the old man's face suddenly turned bright red, and a drop of drool slid out of his mouth. "I'll tell you if... Videl gives me her bra."

The group's – especially Videl's – faces immediately became blank in disbelief at the old man's immaturity and perversion. Muten Roshi's laughter filled the air around the island and beyond; his own perversion had left him completely unaware that the others were absolutely not amused by his antics.

"Ple-please tell me that was a joke," Videl choked after recovering from her astonishment.

"A joke?" Muten Roshi began stroking his beard again as he thought to himself, and then turned his head away from the group in the same manner a child would. "I won't tell you unless you give me your bra."

"There's no way I'm going to do that!!! You've got to be insane to think I'd even consider doing something like that! Especially since I'm married to Gohan!!!" Videl screamed, threateningly raising her fist up at the old man. "I'll wait to hear whatever you have to say!"

The others slowly began to sneak away from the two bickering people, making their way towards the door to lead them outside. Yamcha, who had continued to walk backwards instead of forewords like the rest, watched the yelling Videl in utter fear, paying little attention to anything else. He watched as Videl raised her hand up in an effort to slap Muten Roshi across the face, and then took one more step back, feeling himself bump into something.

_CRASH!_ Yamcha, his facial expression of that of horror, turned around to see that the thing he had bumped into had been a precariously placed table stand, but that hadn't been the cause of the noise. He reluctantly darted his eyes downward, only to have his horrified expression worsen at what he saw.

Sprawled out on the floor were hundreds of tiny pieces of glass of what used to be a vase. Videl's hand stopped inches from Muten Roshi's face, the yelling stopped, and both persons had their attention fixed on Yamcha and the broken vase. The house was completely silent for a moment, Chi-Chi, Oolong, Puar, and Bulma looked intently through the screen door, while Yamcha let out a panicked chuckle. "No-nothing to worry about!"

Muten Roshi was the first to recover from the shock that had occurred after the sudden crash of glass. "M-my vase! My precious vase that my Mother gave to me!"

"You're mo-mother?!" the stunned exclamation was called out by everyone other than Muten Roshi. The idea of Muten Roshi having a mother seemed almost impossible even though they realized that he had to have a mother to be born. It was his old age that caused them to think this way; the man was well over the age of two hundred.

Unaware of what they were thinking, the old man continued yelling at Yamcha. "My sister, Baba, let me borrow it on the condition that I protected it with my life! But now it's been broken, and, what's more, by an idiot!"

"Who are you call an idiot, old geezer?! You're the one who left it in front of the doorway where it could easily be destroyed!" Yamcha yelled back in his defense.

"It was fine where it was until you came around and clumsily knocked it off of its stand!" Muten Roshi's face, which had been a deep red, abruptly returned to its original, pale white color. "But there is one way I could forgive you for destroying the memento of my Mother."

Yamcha scoffed at the old man, clearly not interested in the least of what he had to say, but still questioned Muten Roshi anyway. "And what would that be?"

"I want you..." the Turtle Master stopped mid-sentence, gaining the interest of the others who now focused their full attention on him as they had done before. "I want you to... to get Videl's bra for me."

"NOT THAT AGAIN!" Videl yelled, fully intending to send a fist at the old man's baldhead. "I'm not giving my bra to you, I'm not giving my bra to Yamcha, I'm not giving it to ANYONE!"

Muten Roshi adjusted his sunglasses, unintentionally causing the sun to gleam off of them. "Then you must pay me 100,000,000,000 zeni!"

Yamcha's eyes grew wider by the minute as he repeated the amount of money over and over in his head. "You've got to be kidding?! That vase costs that much money?!"

"Of course not. That vase is worth no more than 15 zeni. The rest of the money goes..." Muten Roshi's voice quickly changed to that of one feeling distraught and upset. "It's for my poor heart! My poor heart, which has been traumatized by the loss of an important heirloom."

Yamcha's eyes slanted at the old man's antics, but inwardly he couldn't help but laugh at his mannerisms. "You're just being foolish, now."

"Being foolish? You say that, but I'm being serious. I want 100,000,000,000 zeni or Videl's bra."

"And I'm telling you that it's not gonna happen!" Videl shouted, waving her fist threateningly at Muten Roshi.

Those outside sighed heavily, and tuned out the rest of the fighting. Chi-Chi opened her mouth to talk about how she couldn't understand how Videl could scream so much, but stopped before saying anything when a loud screeching noise was heard. Their heads immediately turned towards the source of the noise to see a vehicle parked on the left side of the house. The door of the hovercraft vehicle quickly opened, and out stepped the figure of a blue, almost purple, haired woman. Next to exit the vehicle was a tall, muscular male, whose most distinguishing feature was the third eye in the middle of his forehead. And finally, the last person to leave the car was a short human with powder white skin and red cheeks.

"Chaozu! Tenshinhan! Lunch!" Chi-Chi eagerly exclaimed seconds later, rushing up to the three people to greet them properly.

"Hello Mrs. Chi-Chi," Lunch, the kind blue haired woman, greeted as she bowed to the younger woman. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"More than a while! It seems like ages since we last saw each other! Well, what have you three been up to lately?" Led by Chi-Chi, the three newcomers and the others entered Muten Roshi's house, where the fighting had come to an end.

Lunch twiddled with her hair nervously, her face reddening all the more. Chi-Chi cocked her head to the side, and looked at the big man, Tenshinhan for an answer. "Well, Lunch and I finally decided to settle down." Seeing the enthusiasm Chi-Chi exhibited, Tenshinhan decided to confirm her thoughts. "Yes, Lunch and I recently got married."

"Oh! How exciting!" Bulma cheered, jumping up in the air like an over eager schoolgirl. "But why didn't you mention it at the party we had about a week ago? For that matter, why weren't you there, Lunch?"

Lunch, whose face had only changed to a brighter red, turned to Bulma and explained. "I had to spend some time in jail for something my other half did... Tenshinhan probably didn't want to reveal the news without me."

Hearing of Lunch's other self, the group, minus Videl, cringed in fear, recalling the many times Lunch's other personality had brought out weapon after weapon to use against them. All it took to make Lunch her other self was the simplest of things – a sneeze. One sneeze, and Lunch would be in her bad form until she sneezed again.

"Well, I hate to ruin such a heartwarming reunion, but we have small matters to take care of," Muten Roshi broke in. The attention of everyone was instantly turned to the Turtle Master, especially that of Chi-Chi. "As far as the Dragon Balls go, I did some thinking, and realized that it was not the Earth Dragon Balls that revived the Earth and its inhabitants, but the Namekian Dragon Balls!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Videl asked, having little experience with the Dragon Balls and all of their powers.

Chi-Chi smiled brightly at Videl, having only taken a few seconds to realize what Muten Roshi had said meant. "It means that those who died at Northern Capital can be revived by using the Earth Dragon Balls!"

Nodding his head, Muten Roshi started his explanation again. "That's right. Not only that, but the Namekian Dragon Balls can revive a person more than one time. They can also revive numerous amounts of people."

"So there's no need to worry!" Videl applauded once she realized the significance of Muten Roshi's words. "If any of our fighters are to die, then they can be brought back to life!"

------------------------------

So, I'm not too excited about the whole scene with Chi-Chi and the others. It seems to me like I added it just so that I'm not only focusing on the Saiyans. Anyway, I think this chapter was an utter piece of crap, but the next once starts to slowly get better, and then the 14th chapter will be full of great fighting. (10/4/2006)


	13. Fighting Commences! Silos's Tournament

**Dragon Ball Fusion  
**_Episode 13:  
__Fighting Commences! Silos's Tournament_

On top of the cliff that overlooked the ruined city, tensions ran high. Both parties were eyeing each other cautiously – none of them wanted to be the first to strike, least they were attacked by multiple people at once. Silos and Karen, however, seemed to be the most relaxed of all. Karen was only confident in the fact that she was with her powerful mate. Silos, however, was completely confident in his power and ability to kill everyone present if it came to that.

"I've decided something!" Silos exclaimed, his desire for fighting and bloodlust growing with each second. "I want to do this in a fun way! I want to do this in a way where I get to watch others fight for their lives. Yes, that would amuse me very much, wouldn't you agree, Karen?"

Karen purred seductively, stroking Silos's arm as soothingly as she could. "Ooo! It sounds so exciting! Maybe we'll get to see how strong these Earth Saiyans really are?"

"What are you babbling on about?" Vegeta roared, struggling to keep himself from attacking the group at that very second. "You think you can just do whatever you feel like?! You think we're going to let you have your 'fun'?!"

"Stop complaining, 'King' Vegeta!" Taros ordered, setting his stern gaze onto the shorter Saiyan. "You're lucky that we've let you live for as long as we have!"

Silos grinned widely at the King of Saiyans before him, while stopping Taros with the wave of his arm. "Now, now. Be nice to 'King' Vegeta. He must not be used to being ordered around by others. It's only natural for someone of his status." Seeing Taros step back to where he once was along the line of the other five Saiyans, Silos continued. "But this is going to go my way whether you like it or not."

"Yo-you insolent bastard! I should knock the livi-"

A hand landed on Vegeta's shoulder, and the Saiyan immediately stopped talking. He twisted his head around in annoyance to see Goku shaking his head at him. "No, Vegeta. Don't say anything else to provoke them. We've seen what they're capable of, and provoking them wouldn't be in our best interest."

"That's right, 'King'! Listen to him! If you continue to provoke us now, then we'll be forced to attack you without hesitation... all eight of us." Vegeta growled at his words, but said nothing because of the advice of Goku – not Silos – and stalked over to the side with his arms crossed across his chest. "Look's like you're wiser than we thought. Both you and Kakarrot."

"Just get on with your 'fun' idea, already!" Piccolo demanded in an aggravated tone. "We're not here to listen to more of your bullshit."

"Hmm... Feisty, aren't we, Namek? Well then, since you're so eager to meet your demise, I'll explain how this battle will take place." The others set their attention completely on Silos, motivating the Saiyan to go on. "It's quite simple, actually. I want this to be set up like a tournament. However, all battles will occur at the same time, and you Earth Saiyans will be trying to achieve one goal: The chance to fight me."

"Another tournament?" Goten groaned.

"You can't just expect us to agree to something like that?" Gohan questioned. "We listened to what you had to say, and we don't like what we've heard."

Silos glanced back and forth between the Earth Saiyans and the Namekian – all of them showed that they were in agreement with what Gohan had said. His eyes finally stopped moving, and rested on the sky above. "Too bad you feel that way, because I'm the one in control here. Maybe I haven't belabored it enough, but I am the strongest Saiyan on this planet." He stopped talking for a minute, and he and Karen both smiled antagonistically at the group. "If I want this to be a tournament, then I get my tournament. It's as simple as that."

By this time, Vegeta had heard as much as he could take from what he had deemed as 'rebellious bastards'. Since they had arrived, they had done nothing but insult him and his pride; now this Saiyan – their leader Silos – believed it proper to announce that he already knew that he was strongest Saiyan on Earth before even engaging in combat. That was a major dent in his pride.

"That's enough!" Vegeta fumed, two veins popping from his head. "I've listened to your senseless babble for more than I can handle! If you want to fight us, then fight us! We're not going to let you have your way just because you claim to be the strongest Saiyan on this planet! You're the intruders on this planet, so you'll fight by our rules! And I sa-"

"That we'd love to fight in your tournament," Goku interjected. Vegeta gapped in utter bewilderment at how willing Goku was to approve of the invaders' demand. "There will be six one-on-one matches happening simultaneously. The winner of their match will go on to fight another person, even if the person they go to fight against is already fighting someone. If the last person standing is on our side, then they will have the honor of fighting you, is there anything else?"

"Once again I'm blown away by the way you understand things, Kakarrot. We had heard of your previous endeavors in saving the universe from Freiza, but we had no idea that you were smart as well. I commend you on this." Silos made a gesture as if to bow, but instead simply waved his arm at Goku. "And, to add to what Kakarrot said, the only rule is that there are no rules! This tournament will be a fight to the death! Any and all methods of attacking will be permitted, and the fighter may hit in any spot they find suitable."

Silos looked to Karen, towards his enemies, back to Karen, to his loyal team members, and finally back to Karen – he was seeking approval. Approval, that meant nothing to him in the least. Approval that would not change the way he wanted to do things – his mind had been set, and he would have his miniature tournament. "So, if there are no more objections, then this mini tournament will begin in exactly twenty minutes!"

------------------------------

Muten Roshi raised his hand in order to stop the wave of jubilation and excitement that had taken hold of the group of people upon their revelation that the Earth Dragon Balls could in fact be used to revive all those who had died that day. If one were to look behind his glasses, then they would be able to see the seriousness that had come over the old Turtle Hermit. "However, if I'm not mistaken, then if someone has been revived by both the Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls, the only way to revive them in the event that they die is to use the Namekian Dragon Balls."

"That's no problem!" Bulma smiled and then winked at Muten Roshi. "Goku can just teleport to Namek and retrieve the Dragon Balls for us!"

"Unless Goku is killed in the battle." Muten Roshi's response was so straightforward and unnerving that all in the room abruptly stopped in their side conversations, and turned their attention to the old man.

Chi-Chi, who was especially effected by talk of her family and friends dieing, immediately dropped her gaze to the floor, taking the words, which weren't meant to be as hurtful as they were, like they were daggers stabbing into her heart. Bulma shot a deathly stare at the old master, and ran towards the younger woman in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm sure that there will be no need to worry about anything like that happening," she assured, smiling gently at Chi-Chi. "After all, this is Goku we're talking about. He's never let us down before, now has he?"

Chi-Chi shook her head 'no' to indicate that Goku had never let her down before, but still remained silent as she took what Muten Roshi had said into consideration. What he had said did have some merit to it in her mind. Goku had almost always won the battles he fought, but what if this one was the one where he lost? Then what would she do? Of course he could be brought back to life with the Dragon Balls, but what if he chose to stay dead like he done after sacrificing himself to kill Cell? If that were the case, then she would be all by herself again – alone and heartbroken.

"No, he's right," much to the surprise of those surrounding her, Chi-Chi picked herself up from the ground and walking over to a window in order to look out of it. "Even Goku – our hero who has never let us down – could die." She sighed to herself, but never took her gaze away from the clear sea. "I'm not sure how strong these enemies are, but if Goku wanted to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train, then they must be tougher than we think."

"Exactly!" Tien agreed, holding Lunch's hand tightly in his. "These Saiyans... their power levels are enormous. It's almost impossible for me to believe that they could be so powerful. It's as if they posses a tainted ki signature. Ki signatures that just can't be real."

"They must've realized this long ago..." Videl stated.

"That being the case," Muten Roshi started, adjusting his glasses so that they covered his eyes more, "we must try to help them in any way possible. We need to stop relying on Goku as much as we do. And we can start by doing something for ourselves for once: Retrieving the Dragon Balls!"

"Then let's do this!" Chaozu exclaimed. The others agreed with what he said by shaking their heads eagerly, and standing up if they were not already doing so. They immediately proceeded to rush out of the house, and crowd around the giant vehicle that Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl had used to arrive at the island.

Bulma fumbled through her pocket with the hand she did not hold Bra with, and eventually came upon the item that she was looking for: the keys for the gigantic plane. She next pressed a button that was attached to the keys, and the glass 'doors' of the plane swung wide open.

"So we're going to go search for the Dragon Balls, again?" Bulma questioned Muten Roshi as the others slowly made their way into the Capsule Corp. 576 plane. She cringed as she remembered what had occurred the last time they had done so.

The perverted old turtle hermit nodded his head 'yes', and turned his attention to the door of his house where Turtle, his long-time brown turtle friend, was slowly making his way to the plane. "Ah! Turtle my old friend! I was wondering when you were going to come down and say hello to everyone!"

Turtle stopped where he was, a light red color appearing on his face. "I just had a hard time making my way down the stairs. By the time I was on the last step, everyone had already left to go outside."

"Of course! How foolish of me to have forgotten about how long it takes you to get down those stairs!" Laughing foolishly to himself, Muten Roshi walked over to Turtle, and grabbed a hold of him, carrying him to the plane.

"So is this everyone?" Bulma asked as Muten Roshi climbed the small step to enter the plane.

Without turning around, Muten Roshi responded, "Everyone I told to come here has come, so we can leave whenever you're ready."

"Good," Bulma simply stated, walking to the other side of the plane and stepping into the driver's seat. After handing Bra over to Videl, she strapped herself into the chair, and closed the glass doors.

"OK, everyone ready?" Instead of waiting for those present to answer, Bulma turned her head around to get a good look of everyone. From what she saw, everyone in the capsule airplane was ready to proceed with what they could do to help those fighting for Earth. "Everyone's seatbelts are on... The plane's ready..." She stopped for a moment, and pressed a button for a device that she had just recently installed into the vehicle. "And the Dragon Radar is working. Get ready... and... we're off!!!"

------------------------------

"Kakarrot, you idiot! Why the hell are you listening to _their_ demands?!" Mere seconds after Silos had announced that the fighting would begin in twenty minutes, the group fighting for Earth had gathered in a group – all but Goku wanting to know just why he had agreed to their terms. "Don't tell me you feel threatened by what that Silos bastard said?!"

Goku smiled spiritedly at Vegeta, and let his eyes flash from the group of his enemies and then back to his friends and family. "Of course I don't find what they say threatening." Vegeta inwardly let out a sigh of relief at what Goku said, but otherwise continued to show an irritable look on his face.

"Well that's good to know," Trunks said blatantly, though verbalizing what had been on everyone's mind.

Piccolo, the tallest of the group, stood towering over the others with his arms folded across his chest. "You obviously did this for a reason – just as I expected – and I have an idea of why you agreed to what he wanted."

Gohan, who had been thinking along the same lines as Piccolo, shook his head in agreement with Piccolo. "Right, I think that I also know why you did what you did... It has to do with those two, correct?"

The black haired Siayan, who was usually classified as overly goofy, blinked a couple of times in surprise before letting out a small chuckle. "Wow! I'm glad that you guys realized my reason for going along with what that lunatic said! I was a bit worried: Vegeta looked like he was about to wipe me of the face of the earth!"

Vegeta's face brightened by the time Goku had finished speaking, and he turned his head away from the others in order to keep the redness of his face from being noticed. "I was just going along with the act..." he mumbled in an unusually shameful way. "Anyone could've figured out that you had some kind of idea up your sleeves, Kakarrot."

"Glad I can count on you guys!" Goku laughed, slapping the back of his head with his hand. "But," he unexpectedly stopped laughing, and changed the tone of his voice to that of seriousness. "Now that the fight is about the start, we need to do our best when fighting." The others nodded in agreement; Goku continued on. "There's no way that we'll win this battle without the aid of Gotenks and Goton – it's absolutely vital that they fight, too."

"So that they can fight Silos..." Goten deducted. "Because... after our fights, there's no way that we'll have enough strength to take on that man – it would be an automatic lose for us. But, if Goton and Gotenks come to fight after we've dealt with the others, then we'll stand a chance. Right?" He looked up at his father for verification that what he had said was what Goku was thinking.

His father beamed brightly, patting Goten on the back to show that he was indeed correct with his assumption. "That's right! The only way for us to possibly beat this Silos guy is to have at least one person who is well rested fight him. As we stand now, none of us will be in that position after fighting his team of Saiyans."

"But surely you must think highly of those two boys to have them be the ones to fight that damned Silos?! If not, then you would've set it up so that you or I got to fight him. Huh, Kakarrot?"

Goku nodded at Vegeta, grinning slyly. "That's right! I know both Gotenks and Goton will be able to take this guy down, but that all depends on how well they work together. If they end up just arguing with each other, then this battle's outcome will be decided."

"So we're going to let the fate of this world – and possibly this universe – rest on the shoulders of two kids like them?!" Vegeta criticized. "This is ridiculous! We might as well just give up right here and watch as these damned Saiyans destroy our planet!"

Goku sighed. "Don't worry, Vegeta, we'll be all right in the end. Goton and Gotenks seem to get along quite well with each other. We just have to... make sure the fights last until the two are finished with their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. And if we beat Silos's team before they do, then we'll have to do our best to hold off against Silos himself... But! Silos inadvertently hurt himself by holding off his little tournament by twenty minutes!" Realizing that his voice was rising too high, Goku lowered his voice. "Goton and Gotenks's time in the chamber will be over soon, and we owe it all to Silos for delaying the tournament and for talking for such a long time."

Piccolo smiled, a smile that rarely ever graced the usually serious look on his face. "That bastard just didn't know when to shut up, now did he? Now our chances at this fight are much higher, and we owe it all to him."

"Time's up!"

The group whipped their heads around to face the direction Silos's voice had come from. Though surprised that time had gone by faster than they had anticipated, the group was ready to start the fight that would determine the fate of not only their lives, but also the lives of the family and friends they loved, and the people of Earth they sought to protect. Silos's group stood in a straight line with different mindsets – they were intent on eliminating those who stood in the way of their goals.

"And wasn't I nice? I even gave you five extra minutes to talk amongst yourselves! What an angel your executor is!"

"Oh, how nice of you to be so kind to us," Trunks mumbled sarcastically. "What would we ever do without your kindness? I can't imagine living without it."

Goten suddenly burst into a fit of laughter at Trunks's words, hardly audible to those who weren't paying attention, but extremely noticeable in the seriousness of the situation. Realizing this in an instant, he shoved his hands over his mouth in embarrassment, averting his eyes from the ever-curious Silos. "O-opps..."

Silos eyed the amused boy curiously, despising the thought of someone even daring to laugh at him, but doing nothing about it because of the immense amount of enjoyment he was having from the idea of a fight-to-the-death tournament. "Now how are we going to determine who fights whom?" He stroked his chin a couple of times, and then resumed speaking. "Yes... Taros, you shall fight Kakarrot."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta hollered. "Are you just going to decide who fights, because that's how you want it to be?! You've already got what you wanted so far, how much more do you expect us to willingly agree to?!"

The eager man maliciously smiled down on the small warrior, Vegeta. "You'll do as I say! I'm pairing you up based on strength! If you know what's best for you, then you'll let me do it the way I want to do it – you'll have a higher chance of living by doing so." Vegeta's mouth opened once again to retort in some way, but Silos ignored him and simply proceeded with pairing up the fighters. "'King' Vegeta, you will be fighting the third strongest on my team: Kibit. Namek! You'll be fighting Banto."

Lifting his finger up, he pointed it at Gohan, whose name he didn't remember from the earlier reports they had received before they had even started their journey to Earth. "You... ah! I sense a magnificent aura emitting from you! Such strength is definitely beneficial for you Earth Saiyans! Jade will be your opponent, but don't misjudge her because she's a female." Silos licked his lips enthusiastically, lastly resting his eyes on the two youngest Saiyans, Goten and Trunks. "And you two... yes. If I remember correctly, the report stated that the two of you were almost as insuperable as twins. Then, the most enjoyment will come from setting you two up against the twins Plasma and Goll!"

"Twins?" Trunks questioned, sharing perplexed glances with Goten. "Are you expecting Goten and me to fight those two as a team?"

"That's almost like giving us an automatic win!" Goten exclaimed despite not understanding the reasons Silos had for doing what he did. "Trunks and I make a perfect team. Pairing us together has to be because of bad luck on your part!"

"Heh, we'll see about that when it happens, now won't we?" Silos answered coolly. "Why don't we wait until the battles start to decide who has bad luck?"

Walking casually over to their leader, the seven other Saiyans made a straight line, each standing in front of the Earth Saiyans they had been instructed to fight. Goten and Trunks tensed up a bit – both were still beginners when it came to fighting for the fate of others. Both of them were extremely nervous with the idea of fighting someone other than their fathers or Gohan. And yet, the Saiyan blood running through their veins gave them anxiousness of wanting to fight for the thrill of the battle.

Trunks's eyes glanced eagerly over at his best friend Goten. "You as ready for this like I am?" His voice shook tremendously along with his arms and legs. "Heh, I feel like I'm standing in front of our class giving a speech or presenting a report."

Goten grinned widely, staring straight into the eyes of one of the twin opponents; like Trunks, he too was eager, but showed it instead by bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "I know what you mean! But... it doesn't seem too bad! It almost seems like something I'll end up enjoying!"

"Of course," Trunks agreed with a smile. "And it also feels like something we might end up dreading."

"You're just eager to meet your deaths, that's all," Plasma, the twin in front of Trunks, scoffed. "Goll and I will be your executioners: an honor that children like you don't even deserve."

"But our leader Silos thinks differently, and is allowing you to die at our hands." Goll continued. "And if that's how Silos wants it, then that is how it will happen. Just be happy that you'll be fighting us and not him."

Now both Goll and Plasma spoke in synch. "Lord Silos would torture the two of you beyond all of your imaginations. Especially since his lust for blood and fighting has only increased since our journey to this miserable planet."

Trunks let out a loud yawn while they talked, flexing his muscles and cracking his bones to show that he was not in the least bit interested in what they had to say. Goten, on the other hand, blinked blankly at them and scratched the top of his head. The purple haired Saiyan yawned a second time, covering his mouth just before he finished yawning. "Are you two done yet, or do you plan on babbling on until you bore us to death with your talk? Ah! I get it! That must be the way you win your fights: by boring people to death with nonsensical talking! I should've guessed that two Saiyans like you couldn't possibly be any real threat to Goten and me."

The two twin Saiyans began gritting their teeth in annoyance at Trunks. They were prepared to lash out at the two, both physically and verbally, but both were stopped from proceeding with their plans when Silos's loud voice boomed over the entire area. "I hope you're prepared, 'King' Vegeta and his followers!" He grabbed Karen by the hand, and the two stepped away from the two parallel lines the Saiyans had created.

"Oh, I really hope they're ready," Karen agreed, faking a shiver of fright. "I don't want anything bad to happen to any of those who aren't prepared!"

"Of course we wouldn't," Silos nodded. He glanced over at the two parallel lines once again and began to mentally evaluate every fighter, their fighting stances, their expressions, and their body movements. "How promising!" He mused to himself once he was satisfied with the results of his 'evaluation'. "This fight will definitely be one to remember!"

Gohan raised an annoyed eyebrow at the couple that continued to exchange words with each other. He even took notice in how the group of Silos's team was showing minor signs of irritation, though they were trying their best to remain in a nonchalant attitude. "So, we are going to get to the fight, aren't we?" Gohan grinned mockingly at Silos and Karen. "I must've been mistaken to think that we were here to fight."

"Heh, think you're smart, don't you? But of course you're right! There will be no more interruptions! This fighting will commence at once!"

"You heard him," Trunks whispered to Goten. "Let's go!" Upon the word 'go', both Goten and Trunks soared off into the air at a speed that neither side had expected. Even just this unexpected amount of swiftness from two so young was already increasing the excitement Silos was getting from the intensity of battle.

"Hasty little bastards," Plasma said in a hushed tone so that Goll was the only one to hear him. "They might be more of a challenge than we gave credit for."

"At least this won't be a waste of our time like we had originally thought," his brother concluded. Goll scanned the sky quickly, until he finally spotted the blurred figures of Goten and Trunks speeding off higher and higher into the air. "That's where those little brats are darting off to! Must be so scared that they're trying to escape us by escaping into space!"

"Then let's stop them before they do." The two engulfed themselves in a transparent red ki, and blasted off towards Goten and Trunks.

Gohan had been eyeing the twins suspiciously, paying little attention to the opponent before him, the female Saiyan Jade. The female examined Gohan thoroughly, taking everything from his physique to the color of hair in. "Ooo! What a handsome young man you are!" She winked seductively at the surprised Gohan, and blew him a mischievous kiss. "How lucky I am! And to think that I thought I would be fighting someone who was by no means attractive! Now I almost feel saddened by the idea of having to kill you!"

Goku's elder son's eye twitched in annoyance, but remained silent while slowly powering up in an effort to gain an upper hand while fighting. The female continued to talk to Gohan, rambling on about how cute she thought he was. All he needed was for her to continue her talking, if she would just do that, then he'd have the upper hand. But things weren't going to work out that easily.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and then complete loss of breath. Eyes wide open, Gohan managed to catch a brief glimpse of a blurry figure right before he felt another sting of pain, forcing him backwards into a large rocky formation.

Gohan moaned once, the attack had given him no real damage, but still had hurt his back, nonetheless. "Thought you'd pull a fast one on me, did you?" His eyes darted from side to side in surprise, finding that Jade had appeared above him. "Such a naughty thing to do! It's not nice at all to try to do that!"

Meanwhile, Piccolo eyed the actions of both Gohan and Jade, and his opponent, Banto. Upon seeing Gohan being assailed so easily, he shook his head and sighed in disappointment. "Careless, Gohan... careless."

"Former student?" Banto laughed tauntingly. "Doesn't the student's abilities reflect the teacher's abilities?"

The Namek smirked wryly, not easily angered by his taunting. "Well, why don't you fight me? Then you'll find out that both the student and the teacher are far above any level you've achieved."

"Heh, then let me find out now!!!"

To the right of Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta had already been exchanging words with their opponents, Taros and Kibit. Taros had expressed the greatest respect for Goku, complimenting him on his many triumphant victories, which, in turn, left Goku befuddled. Vegeta had talked to Kibit in his usual cocky attitude, while Kibit seemed beyond eager to be fighting the King of Saiyans.

"So, shall we start this fight?" Taros questioned Kibit, Vegeta, and Goku. "It seems," he looked to see that the others were already gone, "that the others have already started their fights."

"Suits me!" Vegeta exclaimed boastfully. "I've been itching to fight a real battle for four years, now!" His power level suddenly reached astonishing heights, and his black, spiky hair transformed into a golden yellow color. He grinned wryly at his opponent Kibit, and then lowered back into a fighter's stance. "Come!"

------------------------------

There we go! The last part with Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku was rushed because I wanted to keep this chapter under 5,000 words. XD (11/4/06)


	14. No Turning Back! Simultaneous Battles!

**Dragon Ball Fusion  
**_Episode 14:  
__No Turning Back! Simultaneous Battles!_

The golden aura around Vegeta's body flowed around his body at near impossible speeds, destroying the grass and other vegetation within ten feet of his body. Kibit raised a half interested, half bored eyebrow at the King of Saiyans standing before him. It was true that he felt more than honored to be fighting someone of such status, but he couldn't help but feel unthreatened by how over zealous the King seemed to be because of his ability to achieve the state of Super Saiyan.

"I'm glad to see that you have the ability to go Super Saiyan, Vegeta," Kibit congratulated. "It would've been dishonorable for the King of Saiyans to be unable to achieve such a state that has been stated in the legends of old."

Vegeta smirked the same cocky smirk, which seemed to be the only form of a smile he gave to anyone. "And would you have expected any less from me? Hah! I was the first Saiyan to attain the Super Saiyan level!" the blatant lie went unnoticed by Kibit and Taros, and Goku remained silent, indifferent that he was the one who actually transformed first.

"Oh, really?" Kibit smiled genially. "I guess you'll have no problem with fighting me!" Similar to what Vegeta had done, Kibit quickly gathered an enormous amount of energy, and burst into an illuminating golden aura. His once shoulder length hair with bangs that covered his right eye blasted up to form spiky golden hair, while his dull black eyes changed to the signature blue-green color.

Vegeta looked on in astonishment, mouth half ajar, and eye twitching uncontrollably. Goku, however, remained unconcerned with this prospect that was so new to Vegeta – Goku had known long before that the invading Saiyans could achieve the state of Super Saiyan, and could also possibly transform to a level higher than that.

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta barked, pointing a balled fist at his long time rival. "You never mentioned anything to us about these Saiyans being able to go Super Saiyan just like us! Didn't you think that that information would be valuable to us in the long run?!"

"I thought that you'd figure something as simple as that out on your own..." Goku, who was hardly focusing on Vegeta, replied.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" The King of Saiyans returned his concentration on his opponent. "Didn't you expect us to be strong? There's no doubt that you expected this all along, so why didn't you anticipate this? It's only natural for a Saiyan to achieve such a level when their strength continues to grow."

"You don't have to tell me about that!" Vegeta scoffed. "I won't be lectured by the likes of you!" As if remembering something long forgotten, the short Saiyan lowered his body again, resuming the fighter's stance he had once had. The passion of fighting had once again awakened inside of his senses. "Anyway, let's get this fight over with, already! I've got more important people to deal with after I get rid of you."

"That's fine with me," Kibit answered, also arranging his body into a fighter's stance. Unlike his adversary, Kibit did not let the harsh words of others blind him with rage; he remained calm and collected, otherwise paying little heed to what Vegeta had said. "And before we fight, I'd like to say that I'm absolutely honored to be fighting King Vegeta. I'm beyond words of excitement."

Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance, hardly able to keep himself from attacking at that moment. "If that's how you feel, then you'll feel even more honored when you're beaten and killed by the King of Saiyans. That will be something to tell your friends in Hell." Kibit chuckled to himself, and Vegeta's body bobbed up and down. "Now let's GO!!!"

------------------------------

With the wind whipping gently across their face, both Trunks and Goten continued their advancement upwards, finding it harder to breath the farther they got, but neither of them was willing to desist. Trunks managed a quick look back at the pursuing twins behind him and Goten, taking note that Plasma and Goll were merely fifty meters away from them, and were gaining speed with each second.

"Looks like we'll be fighting in a few minutes!" he shouted. "I hope your dad prepared you as well as my dad did!"

Goten smiled in a childish, almost impish way, though he never once averted his eyes from the sky ahead of him. "Don't worry! Dad made sure that I was as ready as I could be to fight whatever opponent I might come up against! Plus, I don't think these guys are stronger than Dad, so we shouldn't have a problem."

"That's good to hear! At least now I know that both you and I will be more than competent enough to take on those two losers!"

"What did you call us?!"

The two young Saiyans jerked their heads around to find that the ones they were fleeing from had gained much more speed than they had originally anticipated – the distance between the two pairs was now only ten meters at the most. Then, without hesitation, and without a single glance at one another, the two boys flew off in different directions – Trunks to the left, and Goten to the right. The first reaction of their opponents was to turn their heads to follow the retreating boys. This, however, proved futile – both Goten and Trunks had completely disappeared from view.

"What the hell?! Where did those little shits go?!"

"Goll! Idiot don't fa-"

Plasma stopped short in his sentence, unexpectedly having the breath knocked out of his body as his cheek got pressed inside his mouth. A second later, the fist that had crashed into his face began to forcefully push him to the left. With the force and the speed at which this was done, Plasma had no time to stop the painful slamming of his head into his brother's head, sending the twins into a second's daze of confusion and disillusion.

"Don't underestimate us!" Goll heard the voice distantly through his ringing head, but otherwise could not make out whose voice it was. "BURNING ATTACK!"

"KAMEKAMEHA!"

_"Shit!"_ Goll rushed in a random direction – any direction to get away from whatever it was the two young Saiyans were planning on unleashing. He rubbed at his eyes at the same time, attempting to gain better eyesight after losing it by the attack from before.

But the loss of eyesight proved to be too disadvantageous for both brothers. The two attacks from Goten and Trunks hit Goll and Plasma with incredible force, hurtling them towards the ground, which was hundreds of feet below them. Even so, the twin Saiyans stopped themselves in midair before either of them made contact with the ground.

"Those little bastards!" Goll yelled at his brother after both had completely regained their senses. "They're smarter and tougher than we had given them credit for!"

"They're not smart!" Plasma barked back. "It was just your idiocy that caused such an obvious attack to work! Just use your head next time! Don't let those brats get the better of you – of us – twice!"

Shaking his hand in unconcern at his brother, Goll looked back up at the two boys who had begun to make their way down to them. "Right, right, whatever you say big brother. Do you see that, though?" He grinned sinisterly while pointing at the figures of Goten and Trunks. "Those idiots have the audacity to come right towards us! They get a few cheap shoots on us, and they already think they're ready to take us on like real warriors! Idiots!"

Plasma smirked widely, "Don't let these brats get the better of you again. It's time we showed them that we mean business when we fight, agree?"

"Heh, of course, brother. Those brats are going to wish their mommies were here to save them from the incredibly excruciating pain we'll put them under!"

------------------------------

"Ooo! What a nicely toned body you have!"

Gohan grunted in pain, holding his arms up in an 'x' formation in order to protect his face from the continuous barrage of punches from the beautiful yet deadly Saiyan, Jade. Smiling innocently at Gohan, Jade lifted her leg gracefully and swiftly into the air, slamming it repeatedly into Gohan's unprotected side. The half-blooded Saiyan backed up a few meters from Jade, coughing up bits of blood, but otherwise not having any life threatening damage done to his body.

"Why do you hold back, handsome?" Jade questioned soothingly, almost to the point that she sounded as if she was trying to seduce him. "Oh! Is it because you love me? That's it, isn't it? You just can't stand the thought of damaging a single hair on my beautiful body, can you? Oh! What a sweetie pie!"

Gohan cringed in disgust; the girl was absolutely sickening when it came to the nicknames she gave to him, some of them verging on being just plain ridiculous. "Don't compliment yourself so much, 'sweetie pie'. I'm happily married to a woman I wouldn't trade the world for. You're just not getting hurt because I somehow feel sorry for you."

Jade appeared undaunted by anything Gohan had said, instead gazing at her nails in a bored manner. When he had finished speaking, she looked up at him in a surprised way, mocking him through supposed ignorance. "Oh? What was that, dear? Did you say anything important to me? I sure hope not, I wouldn't want to miss out on anything that would affect our relationship."

"I said that I'm happily married. Any relationship you hope to have with me will never happen." Gohan smirked tauntingly at the female, unconcerned that she had ignored him, just as she had appeared unconcerned with what he had said.

"That is a problem, now isn't it?" she questioned. "I guess that I'll have to take care of this woman you're with right now. What is she? An Earthling, no doubt. How could you defile yourself like that, dear? It's just not in the best interest of our species to be intermingling with weaklings like them."

Gohan took one step forward, "Is that how you feel, 'dear'? Well I'm sorry to have to say this to you, but I'm the result of a Saiyan intermingling with an Earthling. I'm not the full-blooded Saiyan you seem to think I am."

The woman bit her lip until blood began to trickle down her face. She opened her mouth once, and then shut it tight before saying anything. Gohan stared at her intently, unable to gauge just how she would react to his revelation. "Oh! Woe is me!" Finally, her voice shouted throughout the area, full of sorrow and lamination. "How could I have fallen for someone tainted by the blood of such weak, such primitive creatures?! What will I do, now?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow at Jade's eccentric performance, which consisted of the woman throwing her arms around in every direction as if she was an exaggerating actor. Then, without any warning, Jade opened her mouth, and began sobbing in a series of ear-piercing screams.

The half Saiyan covered his ears immediately, completely astounded by the peculiar performance the woman continued to display. Her demeanor – in his mere minutes of experience – seemed to change from one emotion to the next at an alarming speed. She was, in short, almost completely unreadable in what actions she would execute. He cringed once, shutting his eyes tightly as Jade's voice reached a pitch that sent intense pain throughout his sensitive, Saiyan ears.

"I won't let anyone else have you! And I'll punish you for tricking me into believing you're of pure Saiyan blood!!!"

"Damn it!"

Still holding his ears, Gohan snapped open his eyes, but found himself being attack before he had time to react or find out from which location she was attacking. Her foot struck the midsection of his back, hurtling Gohan towards the ground. Gohan, however, threw his arms forward, using them to hit the ground before his body did, and then using them to propel himself into the air, facing in the opposite direction.

His eyes darted to where he had once been standing: Jade was nowhere to be found. She may have had many problems mentally, but Gohan couldn't erase the fact that she was indeed faster and smarter than he had originally anticipated. But now he wouldn't be holding back while fighting her. He would no longer let the fact that she was the first woman he was fighting seriously hinder his true potential. Her sudden strange use of screaming to distract him had proven to him that she was more than capable of fighting in a real battle.

"I'll send you to where you half-breed filths belong!!!"

Gohan acted quickly this time, throwing his arm up, he blocked a punch to his head, and then used his other hand to sweep away a kick aimed at his ribs. Jade growled, lunging towards Gohan's unprotected stomach with her free hand. Gohan's mind immediately began relaying different scenarios he could use in avoiding an attack, and finally came upon one he thought would get the job done.

Lifting his leg up, he threw it at Jade's oncoming arm, throwing it out of range of his body. This instantly caused Jade, who had already found it hard to stand up because of Gohan using his leg to step closer and closer to her, to lose her balance. She unwillingly fell to the side, giving Gohan the opportunity he needed to strike back at her unguarded body. Gohan's fist sped forward at amazing speed, but failed to do much but graze her side – Jade had been quick to react, and had leaned out of the way just in time.

Noticing the irritated look in Gohan's eyes, Jade took the chance to throw Gohan backwards, and to lengthen the distance from the two in a series of back flips. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, giving him a genial smile completely different from the loathing scowl from a few seconds before. "My, my! You're such a handsome, strong man! What a catch I've made!" Gohan raised a confused eyebrow at the woman, which went unnoticed. "Our children will be so handsome and so strong! I can't wait until we convince you to join our side!!!"

All the while, Gohan continued to ponder over the strangeness that enshrouded this woman. She definitely was not stable – he could be completely sure of that. If his conclusions were correct, which he had no doubts that they were, then Jade had a split personality, something that could turn out to be dangerous for him in the long run.

"Are you sure you won't join with us now, darling? I don't want to ruin such a perfect body! Plus, imagine the fun we could have together! Imagine doing everything with me!" She made a pose, showing off her stunning figure, second only to Karen.

Gohan took a slow, deep breath, and then exhaled to remain calm and collected. "Sorry to disappoint you again, but I'm already happily married. Sorry, but you're too late. Besides, I wouldn't join up with your little group even if I wasn't married!"

Jade pouted, lowering her bottom lip as she gazed at Gohan. "Oh! You're so mean! Now I'm gonna have to bring to force your allegiance to us! But..." her pouted face immediately turned sinister and wicked, "it's always more fun when I have to force someone to do what I want! Then the reward later on is even greater!"

------------------------------

"HAH! Is that all you've got, Namek?! You're teammates must've been desperate to have enough people to battle with us to have included you!" Banto – the weakest of Silos's team – exclaimed ecstatically as he dodged another of Piccolo's punches.

"Oh really?"

Piccolo stopped where he was, triggering Banto to drop down from the sky and stand directly in front of the Namekian. The two stared at each other intently for a few moments – Piccolo taking the matter more seriously than Banto was. Clouds began floating gracefully overhead, blocking out the sun, and sending a temporary darkness over the area. Neither warrior headed for the other during this moment of blindness, but instead remained where they stood.

The clouds above slowly floated away at last, removing all temporary blindness. While enshrouded in darkness, Piccolo had taken the time to remove his long white cape and his white turban-like hat – he now tightly gripped the two items in his hands. Banto viewed this with alarming shock; his lower jaw dropped, and stumbled backwards a bit.

"Woah! Woah! I don't know what you think, but I am NOT like that! I'm not interested in whatever weird thing you want to do!"

The alien from Namek growled in annoyance, dropping the articles of clothing he had taken off of himself. Both of his clothes hit the ground with tremendous force, which immediately destroyed the ground underneath, forming small craters that were five meters deep.

"You're an idiot for even thinking such a thing. I'm insulted to even think that I was chosen to fight someone with as much idiocy as you. I just hope that you have more ability as a fighter than you do intellectually."

"Oh? Think you can mock me without it going unnoticed? You have some nerve, Namek. You think such a lowlife race like yours can take on the sheer greatness of the Saiyan race?!"

"Does it look like I'm running away? If you're from such a high and mighty race of people like you say you are, then why don't you prove it by killing an 'inferior' being like myself?"

Enough had been said for the short-tempered Banto; he dashed straight forward, throwing his outstretched hand at Piccolo's undefended head. But, similar to what had been done to Vegeta by Silos, Banto's fist struck at thin air, leaving him wide open for an attack to the back by his opponent.

Piccolo appeared behind Banto without delay, thrusting both his hands forward in a series of punches at Banto's unprotected back. Banto grunted as each painful punch, overflowing with Piccolo's own ki, struck his back. Piccolo then let out a vigorous yell, driving a final ki engulfed fist a Banto's back. Banto soon found himself being thrown forward, but didn't get far when Piccolo's hand grabbed the collar of his shirt, forcing him to stop abruptly.

Piccolo released his hold on Banto's collar quickly and gently, intent on taking his opponent by surprise. The plan worked, and Banto soon found himself on the receiving end of two elbows being driven into both his shoulders, pushing him down to the rock hard dirt below. But Banto stopped himself from making contact with the ground, and hurriedly flew back up to where Piccolo was.

"You!" His breathing was unstable, but overall he showed no signs of any major injuries. "Who the hell do you think you are?! You think you can treat someone of a superior race as you are right now?!"

"What's the matter with you?" Piccolo interjected. "If you're of such a superior race, then you should have no problem taking me on. Or are you just weak? All I've heard from you is how much better you think Saiyans are compared to Nameks, but you've failed to prove that Saiyans are indeed better."

"Oh! Don't worry about that, you bastard! Don't you worry about that at all! I'll make sure that you acknowledge the superiority of Saiyans! Once I'm through with you, you'll wish that you never agreed to fight against us!!!"

Piccolo watched without interest as Banto screamed at the top of his lungs, and changed into the first stage of a Saiyan's transformation: Super Saiyan. Though the transformation boasted much strength for Banto, Piccolo doubted that it would prove to be very difficult to defeat his opponent. _"If this is the extent of his power, then he has no chance in beating me. His power level is only slightly greater than mine at one fourth of my true power."_

A cocky smirked spread out across Banto's dark complexion. "So what do you think of this, Namek? Think you can take me on now that I've ascended to the level of Super Saiyan? Well? Do you think I'm going to let an inferior being such as you get the better of us Saiyans?"

"Heh, I don't see what you're so confident about. I've seen much stronger fighters use that form more times than I care to remember. There's nothing special about your so-called technique. All you've done is prove that you're not as strong as you claim to be. You merely think more highly of yourself than you should; that's where you'll fail."

"You!"

"Heh, curse me all you like, you can't escape from the truth. Your attitude towards things is proof enough that you're bound to fail sooner or later. And later..." Piccolo eased into a fighter's stance. Though he was not a Saiyan, his love for fighting could be said to rival that of Vegeta's. "...STARTS NOW!"

------------------------------

"Heads up, Gotenks!"

The formerly fusion Saiyan ducked his head as a ball of explosive ki energy soared overhead, grazing the top of his hair to his misfortune. Gotenks fixed an angry stare on Goton as the ball hit the ground and exploded upon impact.

"Idiot! You almost blew off my head with that one!!!"

"Well, maybe you should be paying attention more often, stupid!!!"

Gotenks rolled his eyes at the older boy floating in the air, while he formed his own ball of explosive ki energy in his hand. The game being played between the two boys was nothing more than throwing a ball of ki energy to each other back and forth; it would explode upon impact of any surface harder than their hands. Overall, the game was simple, but still gave them a form of entertainment when the two wanted to do something else besides train. Plus, if ever asked, they could claim that such an exercise enhanced their speed and accuracy for real ki attacks.

"Hey! Catch this, Goton!"

The ball of energy flew from Gotenks's hand towards Goton at an unimaginable speed, yet Goton merely flew to the side, letting the explosive energy make contact with the ground and explode.

"Eh, I'm getting bored of this game," he explained once seeing the quizzical look Gotenks gave him. "I'm actually getting really bored of this entire Hyperbolic Time Chamber, too. How long do we have left to stay in here anyway?"

Gotenks shrugged his shoulders, and then pointed his fingers at the two large hourglasses standing outside the main building of the dimension. "The sand in both hourglasses is almost completely on the bottom. I guess that means that it's almost time for our training to be over."

"Good," Goton replied straightforwardly. "I need to see something beside this boring white hell. I can't wait to see the blue sky again. It feels like it's been forever since I last saw it..."

"Well, it has been almost a year since the last time we were outside," Gotenks sighed, walking casually towards the only building in the chamber. "I'm bored of this place, too. There's not much we can do besides train, sleep and eat. We can't train all the time since we'll just wear our bodies out if we do, so what can we do?"

Goton rushed up to Gotenks, and let out a loud yawn. "Not much I can think of to be honest. If we eat too much, then we won't have enough food for the rest of the time we're in here, and I'm not tired enough to sleep."

"You say you're not tired, and yet you're yawning? Sounds hypocritical to me," Gotenks teased as the two boys made their way into their sleeping area.

"Whatever! I was just yawning because of the boredom of being in this dimension with you for almost a year! We've trained, but that's it. We haven't done too many things of interest, besides that one worthless technique you showed me."

The younger Saiyan smiled impishly, though beamed with knowledge that only he knew of. "You may think that that technique is worthless, but it will prove to be more than helpful to us in the future! Just you wait! It'll be the end for our enemies when we use it!" He suddenly sighed in a bored manner similar to Goton. "But you're right: This training hasn't gotten us very far"

"Then let's try to do something!" Goton exclaimed. "Who cares if we're trying to give our bodies some rest today?! We can worry about rest a few days before we go back to our own dimension! Right now we need to train our asses off, so we can deal with whatever those damned Saiyans throw at us!"

"Right!" Gotenks wholeheartedly agreed, rushing out from the main building to the never-ending white area with Goton following closely behind him. "And I've got a great idea for what we could do to help in increasing our strength, while also providing us with something challenging and new to do!"

Though pleased with the idea of having something to do that might aid them in the future, Goton stepped back a few paces from where he was standing, and eyes Gotenks suspiciously. "Alright, alright! Just calm down! You're starting to freak me out with your optimism!"

"Of course, of course," Gotenks said nonchalantly, dismissing what Goton had said with waves of his hand. "Anyway... I have an idea for something we could do to train. I've never done it before, but I've heard stories from Gohan, and I think that we'd have no trouble doing the same thing."

"OK, that sounds great and all, but what exactly is this ability you're talking about?"

"Well, over ten years ago, the evil villain Cell threatened to destroyed all of mankind." Goton nodded his head knowingly; the story was well known among all Earthlings, and was publicized on television showing Mr. Satan's 'victory' over the villainous monster. Though previously unaware of the real story, Goton had been informed by Gohan of what had really happened in the fight with Cell.

"And of course, Cell was definitely no pushover as I've been told many times. Of course he wouldn't be any sort of challenge if he fought me," Goton glared at Gotenks, and the latter took the hint, and proceeded on with his explanation. "So, in order to defeat Cell, both Gohan and my dad Goku trained in this very room. While in this room, they trained to do something that had never been done before, something that would push them to their limits."

The older Saiyan, who had and still was listening to Gotenks with utmost interest, now tapped his foot irritably on the white flooring of the chamber. "So, you are planning on telling me about what kind of training they did soon, right? I could be doing something else besides listening to you ramble on like an idiot."

Gotenks raised an eyebrow at his friend, seemed to grin for a moment, and then turned his back on Goton, seating himself roughly on the ground. Goton's head perked up in astonishment, his eyes focusing solely on the younger Saiyan who has now taken up snubbing Goton with his arms folded across his chest. Goton sighed impatiently as he stepped up so that he was next to Gotenks.

"C'mon, just tell me what it is they did to train for Cell! I was just kidding; there's no reason for you to be acting like an idiot."

Gotenks merely moved his body with his foot so that he was farther away from Goton, further snubbing him, and further irritating the already angered Goton.

_"Is he – is he really doing this?! What a spoiled brat! Damn it! He's just doing this to get on my nerves! Damn, what a freaking brat! I bet he plans on not telling me what Gohan and Goku did for training until I apologize to him!"_

Goton approached Gotenks grudgingly, making sure that both he and Gotenks were facing each other eye to eye. "Stop being an ass. Just tell what technique they did to train for the threat of their time."

Gotenks observed Goton harshly, glowering at him as if Goton had done a great wrong to him. Without warning, Gotenks's finger shot out straight at Goton's face, directly in front of his nose. "The only way I'll even consider telling you is if..." now Gotenks's accusing scowl turned to that of a large, smug grin, "you apologize to me for your wrongs! You must grovel on your knees!"

Expectedly, Goton narrowed his eyes in utter annoyance, and raised his fist into the air. A few seconds later, his fist found its way across the side of Gotenks's head; an action that caused Gotenks to grab his head.

"Apologize for your wrongs on your knees, or I won't tell you anything!!!"

"NO FREAKING WAY!!! YOU CAN KEEP YOUR STUPID TECHNIQUE TO YOURSELF FOR ALL I CARE!!! I'M NOT LOSING MY PRIDE BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY!!!"

"Then I won't tell you anything," Gotenks folded his arms across his chest once more, and turned himself around, resuming his past sitting position.

Goton sneered at Gotenks, and made his way to the main building of the chamber, "Whatever. You just sit out here for all I care, because there's no way I'm letting you come into the building until YOU stop acting like a freaking idiot!"

------------------------------

So, that last bit was... pointless? I guess I promised intense fighting, but it turns out that having so many battles at once leads to me typing more than I think I will. I guess next chapter will feature the fighting. (11/28/06)


	15. Sky Battle! Super Trunks and Goten Fight

**Dragon Ball Fusion  
**_Episode 15:  
__Sky Battle! Super Trunks and Goten Fight!_

"Goten! He's coming up to your left!" Trunks's eyes darted to his younger friend soaring among the sky hurriedly, his battered clothing a sign of how intense their fight had become. Looking down at his own clothing for a second, he scowled at the rips and tears that now defined his once perfect sparring gi. Realizing the danger of their situation, Trunks slapped himself on the head, forcing himself to concentrate on what could affect his life rather than on trivial matters.

For that matter, where was the other of the twin brothers? One, Goll he believed it to be, was nearly on top of Goten, the other, though, was nowhere in sight. He stopped suddenly, narrowly dodging the flurry of punches unexpectedly heading for his face and upper body.

"Nice dodge, boy!" Plasma sneered. "And I was beginning to think that you were just going to fly straight into me. You deserve more credit than what I originally gave you."

Trunks shifted uneasily, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Goten was having problems of his own with Goll. "Goten and I haven't even gotten started yet! You're foolish if you've been underestimating us this entire time!"

"Of course, and I apologize for being so quick to label you two as mere distractions, but I hope you two haven't been underestimating my brother and I this entire time, too. If that's the case, then you've made a mistake graver than the mistake I made."

Trunks laughed sarcastically. "Don't worry about us. Goten and I haven't done anything that would hinder us from winning this fight against both of you. We've been unfocused from the beginning, but that's about to change!"

Plasma laughed aloud, moving his tail from around his waste so that it was flowing freely behind him – an action the immediately caught Trunks's attention. "Good attitude, boy!"

"It's always my philosophy to keep a good attitude!" Trunks responded. By now, his eyes had wavered to where Goten and Goll fought behind Plasma – Goten, without Goll's knowledge, had positioned their fight so that Goll's back was slowly getting closer to the back of Plasma. It took no time at all for Trunks to realize what Goten was intending for the two of them to do. All he had to do was continue talking until the time was right. "A good attitude... with that, Goten and I as a team can do anything to defeat anyone who opposes us."

"Hmph, a little cocky for you to be thinking like that, don't you think? But all it means is that we've got a better chance of beating you two."

"Oh really?" Goll and Plasma were nearly back to back, a fact that Trunks couldn't believe at least one of them realized. But that mattered not, all he was worried about was having an opening for the attack he and Goten planned without words, and the twin Saiyan brothers had unknowingly given it to them. "Well, I wouldn't be too sure about that!"

A look of honest astonishment crossed Plasma's face as Trunks suddenly pushed Plasma backwards, slamming the brothers into each other. Then, both Trunks and Goten jumped the same distance away from the brothers, while they both gathered a vast amount of energy in their hands. An instant passed, and the two friends unleashed their onslaught of ki blasts at their enemies.

Beads of sweat dripped down Trunks's forehead to his clothes as he finally unleashed the last of his energy based attacks. He let a small laugh escape his mouth, and 'stood' up straight, paying little attention to the emission of bluish aura from the ki attacks that blocked their view of Goll and Plasma.

"Another easy win for us!" Goten yelled at the top of his lungs. "We're on a roll here!"

Trunks bobbed his light purple head of hair up and down vigorously, his mouth opened to respond to what Goten had yelled, but nothing came out. Instead, the air was knocked out of his body, an action caused by a sudden sharp pain in his lower back. But there was no time for him to react. Another swift, painful attack to his back sent Trunks spiraling forward, a similar fate befalling Goten as well. _"Damn it!"_ Were the only words Trunks could scream into his head before he and his best friend plummeted into each other, their heads were the first to make a devastating contact with each other.

"That's payback for the last time you two snots did that to us!" The words were faint as Trunks slowly began to black out because of the impact, but there was no doubt in his mind that the words belonged to Plasma.

"Yeah! Think twice before trying to do something as stupid as that again! Did ya think that we'd be stupid enough to not know that we were being forced into each other?! You kids ought to learn a lesson from this!"

"Oww..." Trunks's ears perked up when the unexpected sound of pain came from Goten. _"That's right! We can't just lose here! I'm not going to let them defeat me this easily!"_

Through sheer will only, Trunks regained his composure in the sky, Goten doing likewise. "So, are we going to let them trick us like that again?" Trunks questioned his best friend, though already knowing the answer he would receive from him.

"Of course not!" Goten responded much to Trunks's expectations. "Unless that's some kind of trick question that you think I'm too stupid to understand!"

Trunks let out a quick, but honest laugh. "Heh, don't worry: it's not like one of those trick questions our teacher sometimes throws at us. It's just a question."

"Then you know my answer!" Goten yelled out energetically. "Hey, Trunks? Why don't we try to raise the stakes a bit?"

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked quickly, realizing that the two twins were now heading towards them at a pace that was neither slow nor fast, but fast enough to give him concern.

"I mean that we should go Super Saiyan."

Trunks stared blankly at Goten, at that moment realizing that though the battle had gone on for quite some time, neither of the two pairs had ascended to the stage of Super Saiyan. "Goten!" His unexpected yell startled Goten. "Why didn't you say anything earlier? That's a perfect idea! We're not going to let those two outdo us!"

"All right! Let's go!!!"

Flaring their ki up to heights of strength that had been lying secretly dormant inside their bodies until that very moment, Goten and Trunks screamed at the top of their lunges in unison. The resulting burst of energy from their body forced the unsuspecting twins backwards, though the two managed to grab hold of themselves before being pushed too far back from Trunks and Goten.

"Th-their power level!" Plasma stammered, casting stunned looks back and forth between Goll and the young Saiyans. "They're rising at an astonishing rate! How the hell did we end up fighting punks that were this strong?!"

"And they've already passed the level of Super Saiyan!!!" Goll responded in just as much shock. "But they weren't this strong at that tournament Silos was watching! When did they get enough time to achieve such heights of power! It's unheard of!"

"Damn it!" Plasma cursed after moments of silence between the two. "Don't tell me that they've achieved that level of power?" Seeing the confused look on his brother's face, Plasma pointed at the sparkles of lighting now surrounding the two young Saiyans. "The bolts of lightning are characteristic of a Super Saiyan 2."

Goll smirked once the entire situation at hand smacked him figuratively in the face. "Once again we've misjudged the amount of power that those two brats have. But, if they want to fight like that, then we should oblige by fighting them with just as much strength."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Plasma laughed.

The power level of both brothers surged at amazing speeds, rivaling that of what Goten and Trunks had done. The two boys, however, remained unconcerned outwardly in order to show no hint of fear to their enemies, while inwardly a small hint of uneasiness became apparent as the power level of Goll and Plasma began to match theirs.

The hair on Goten and Trunks finally stood up on end as far as it would go, signifying to both of them that their transformation to the level of Super Saiyan 2 had finally been completed.

"Goten!" Trunks roared though his friend was right beside him. "We can't let those two get as strong as us, or, in a worse case scenario, stronger than us! Let's attack... NOW!"

Side by side, the two Saiyans raced towards their enemies with a tremendous display of speed contributed to them by their recent ascension to the level of Super Saiyan 2. Their legs brought back upon reaching Goll and Plasma, both of whom had just managed to transform themselves to Super Saiyan, and were only halfway to rising to a level higher than that, Goten and Trunks sent a volley of roundhouse kicks at the sides of the enemies, both alternating between kicking with the right and left leg.

It didn't take long, however, for Goll and Plasma to catch onto the pattern that the Saiyan friends were using, resulting in a sudden stop in Trunks and Goten's attacks when Goll and Plasma grabbed their legs. Nevertheless, Goten and Trunks had been thinking ahead before randomly rushing in to attack. As soon as they had felt the tight grips on their legs, the two young Saiyans quickly charged energy into their hands in preparation for an attack of enormous magnitude. But it was much too late for the twin Saiyans to react when they finally took notice of what Goten and Trunks were doing.

"KAMEKAMEHA!!!"

"FINISH BUSTER!!!"

From Goten's hands a light blue light of ki came forth, while the ki energy from Trunks's hands was an explosion of orange. The twins let out an ear-piercing scream as the attacks collided with their bodies head-on. Now, with their legs no longer in the Saiyans' grip, Goten and Trunks chased after the descending figures of Goll and Plasma. The two young Saiyans were caught up with Goll and Plasma in no time, taking the opportunity to throw a multitude of different punches and kicks before their opponents had time to react.

"DAMN YOU!!!"

Hearing this exclamation, Trunks and Goten jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the counterattacks Goll and Plasma threw at them. No longer falling towards the ground, the twin Saiyans regained their composure, their icy stares and heavy breathing showing signs of their intense anger.

A sudden flash of innocent mischief gleamed in the eyes of both young Saiyans. There was no time for their opponents to react before Trunks and Goten disappeared from sight. The brothers could only gap in amazement at the display of superior strength and speed Goten and Trunks showed, before being once again hurtled to the ground by a surprise hammer blow to the head by the Super Saiyan 2 duo.

Trunks took after Plasma the immediate second his attack had made contact with Plasma's head. When he had caught up with the rapidly descending Plasma, Trunks used his foot to kick Plasma upward. Then, the once purple haired boy quickly disappeared and reappeared next to Plasma who had regained his composure. With an emotionless face, Trunks easily thrust his fist into Plasma's gut, knocking the wind out him, and causing him to stumble backwards from Trunks.

Next, Trunks shot out a ridge hand, striking Plasma on the side of his neck. Trunks refused to stop, though, sending wave after wave of punches at his opponent's unprotected stomach. A cough filled with blood and spit caused Trunks to discontinue his barrage because of his desire to not get his opponent's blood on his already battered clothing.

Plasma hopped backwards immediately, determined to not allow Trunks to get an upper hand like that for a second time. "So you're going to give it your all now, you little bastard?! Are you enjoying yourself right now? Do you like that your beating the shit out of me even though you've been able to achieve a power higher than I have?!"

"Stop whining and shut up already!" With a cocky grin, Trunks rushed Plasma again, only to find himself pushed away by a burst of telekinetic-like ki energy from Plasma's body. Trunks narrowed his eyes at what he deemed as a futile attempt to do any sort of damage to him, and charged at Plasma again, this time firing ki blasts during the charge. Again, Trunks found himself being pushed away from Plasma by another telekinetic-like force.

"Hehehehe. You like this, boy? We're going to be on an even level before long, that's for sure."

Trunks opened his mouth to question the man, but stopped short once his senses picked up the slow but steady rising of Plasma's energy level. Trunks immediately realized what Plasma's simple but effective plan was: Plasma intended to slowly gather enough energy to ascend to Super Saiyan 2 too, while throwing Trunks away by emitting a telekinetic-like energy from his body. The situation now made itself known to Trunks, and convinced him that he would have to take action in order to keep himself from getting into a fight that might be too much for him to handle.

"Not enjoying this anymore, are you boy?!" Plasma bellowed. "Finding yourself unable to react in a tough situation?! What will you do now?"

"By Kami, do you ever shut up?!" Trunks yelled back furiously, wiping away a bead of sweat that had made its way down his forehead during the stress of his current situation. _"Let's just see if his little trick will work against my strongest ki attack."_

Grinning in satisfaction, Trunks quickly floated in the air so that he gave himself enough distance from his enemy, but still had Plasma in his sights. Trunks thoughts then shifted to the training he had gotten with Vegeta while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. After he had finally achieved the level of Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta revealed to him an attack stronger than any attack Trunks had ever performed, but an attack that Vegeta himself could not perform. According to Vegeta, however, he should be able to learn the attack – after all, it had been the signature move of his future self.

Trunks lifted his arms into the air, digging into the farthest parts of his minds to remember the series of complex movements that this attack required. It took him only a few seconds to remember the correct movements, but he still cursed himself for any time that he let Plasma have to slowly power himself up. All that meant was that he'd have to make sure that he remembered the hand movements for a later time. Realizing that he had wasted more time by scolding himself, Trunks threw his hands in front of him, and began to series of fast, complex movements. It took him no more than five seconds to end up at the last hand formation: the index fingers and thumbs of both his hands being connected with one another to form a diamond shape.

"BURNING ATTACK!!!"

A burst of light blue energy rushed from the diamond shape Trunks's hands had made, heading towards the intended target, Plasma. Trunks bit his lip as he watched the technique speed towards Plasma – it seemed like an easy enough thing to do, but in reality Plasma could dodge the attack with ease if he was truly concentrating.

BAM! Trunks's eyes grew huge in surprise as a weight in similar size collided into his body, pushing him, along with the other object, farther and farther into the sky. Only by sheer strength and determination did Trunks manage to bring both himself and the object to a halt, though not before they had been pushed quite a distance away from Plasma.

Trunks shook his head as if doing so would help him to make sense of what had just happened. He darted his head down hurriedly, his eyes adjusting from the shock to reveal the object of similar size to be none other than Goten. "Go-Goten!" He stammered. "What happened?!"

Goten grinned sheepishly, though he winced from a pain in his stomach. "Isn't it obvious? I laid my eyes off of that Goll guy for too long, and then he went Super Saiyan 2... Before I could even take in that he ascended, he was beating me up like a rag doll."

"And I was just trying to keep Plasma from going Super Saiyan 2... that obviously didn't work out as well as I wanted it to..."

"Then let's team up against them like we did before!" Goten exclaimed enthusiastically. "We didn't do well when we were fighting apart, so maybe it'd be a better idea to work together?"

"You're probably right," the older Saiyan agreed. "But if we fight as a team, then Plasma and Goll are going to fight as a team too."

Goten lifted himself higher into the air to get a better view of their enemies who hadn't made a move as of yet. Apparently, Plasma had not been affected by Trunks's attack. "That's OK! We'll just fuse and everything will be better!"

Trunks flew next to Goten, waving his hand slowly in front of his friend's face. "Hello! We can't fuse anymore after using those earrings! Don't tell me you've already forgotten!" Seeing the embarrassed look on Goten's face, Trunks decided to go on to lighten the mood. "But you're right about fighting together! It'll be a cinch for us to win against those two if we work as a team."

"Then we better hurry," Goten stated, pointing his finger in the direction of Goll and Plasma. "It looks like they've regrouped and plan on attacking at any minute."

Trunks burst into a golden aura, the bolts of lightening becoming more apparent than before. "Right! Let's get going before they decide to make a surprise attack on us."

"Too late for that, brat."

Already, faster than the blink of an eye, the two twins Goll and Plasma and appeared floating over Trunks and Goten, their arms folded across their chest, and a grin etched out across their face. To top it off, though, the two older Saiyans were now in the state of Super Saiyan 2.

"We were beginning to worry that you two had decided to give up," Plasma snickered.

"More with the talking?" Trunks criticized. "Just can't help yourself, now can you? You never seem to know when to shut up!"

Plasma glowered at Trunks, raised his hand unexpectedly in the air, and then threw a volley of ki blasts at the two Saiyans. "Take that you stuck up little snot!!"

"And you're slow, too!"

Both Plasma and Goll's turned around upon hearing the simultaneous voices of Goten and Trunks from behind – an unexpected, yet obvious maneuver. A grin and a flash later, Trunks and Goten threw their fists forward in a jab, punching their enemies directly in the face, and sending them falling backwards. But Plasma and Goll managed to stop themselves before they fell to far, and before Trunks and Goten had a chance to continue on with their attack.

Goll and Plasma gave the boys long, cold stares, intent on showing that they weren't going to be beaten so easily by two young kids. Goten and Trunks, on the other hand, showed little interest in waiting around to do nothing; they were all about action at this point in time, and it was a nod from Trunks that restarted their attack.

Somewhat hastily, the two young Saiyans rushed towards their opponents eagerly and energetically. Goten attacked Goll and Trunks attacked Plasma, each with a punch towards the face. At the last possible moment, though, Plasma and Goll managed to block the attacks from the foes, and move them away with a blast of invisible ki.

The next to attack were the twins Saiyans, who had grown tired of being on the receiving end of Trunks and Goten's attacks. Reaching out with their hands, Goll and Plasma grabbed the shirt collar of both boys' shirts, and forced them to collide into one another. When done, they let go of their shirts, and flickered from view, only to reappear a millisecond later above Trunks and Goten's head.

In perfect synch, Goll raised his left hand into the air, while Plasma raised his right hand into the air, connecting their hands at the sides. "SUPER TWIN MASSIVE SYNCH BLAST!!!"

The next second, Trunks and Goten screamed in agony as the powerful combined attack of the twin enemies singed their flesh, and ripped pieces of their clothing from their already battered clothes. Feeling strength quickly leaving their body, the two boys began falling towards the ground, only to be stopped by a punch to the gut from someone below them. They had no need to even take a look at the two people who had done this to them – it was without a doubt the combined efforts of Goll and Plasma.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Trunks grabbed the hand of Plasma that was lodged into his gut, and used an electric-like ki attack to force the older man away from him. Goten, on the other hand, grabbed Goll's hand, then twisted it until pain triggered his backing away.

A stare off ensued for a few more seconds, before Goten initiated another attack by throwing a furry of a variety of punches and kicks at his self-proclaimed enemy, Goll. Goll easily blocked each and every attack thrown at him, prompting Goten to add his own unique touch of attacking: a head butt attack to the stomach. Jumping backwards to the surprise of Goll, Goten charged at Goll head first, his body resembling a bullet in order to gain as much speed as possible. Goll sidestepped the charge with no difficulty, turning around afterwards so he didn't lose view of his enemy.

Goll quickly realized that he had made a huge mistake, but had realized it too late to do anything about it. To his shock, Goten had resumed his charge even after he had missed the first time – the first charge had been a diversion, while the second charge was the real attack. But there was nothing he could do about it now. Feeling his gut being pushed into itself, Goll coughed up spit with minor traces of blood as Goten's head connected with his stomach.

"I'm not done yet!"

Goten made a flip forward, sending the bottom of his feet into Goll's head while doing so. Though his head was pushed forward at an uncomfortable position, Goll still countered the pounding he received from Goten with his own blast of ki energy directed at Goten's upper body. The ki attack succeeded in driving Goten away from Goll, which in turn allowed Goll to follow up on his attack with a charge and elbow to Goten's face. The tides of the battle were turned, and Goten now found himself being on the receiving end of Goll's attacks.

Trunks found himself in a similar situation with Plasma. One minute the young Saiyan had been beating his enemy with ease, and the next moment he was no longer in control of how the battle was going, but trying his best to block as many attacks as he could. Then an unseen fist to the head, and Trunks's guard was completely broken before he had ample time to react.

Plasma used this moment to plant his foot in Trunks's stomach and hurled him upwards. Trunks had gone nearly no distance before he was sent spiraling downwards by an elbow attack to the back. Once again, a similar event happened – Plasma would send Trunks soaring off into one direction, disappear, reappear behind Trunks, and then attack Trunk so that he was sent off into another direction. When Plasma finally got bored, however, he sent one last elbow attack at Trunks's back, throwing him towards the ground below.

"MAD RUCKUS WAVE!!!"

Trunks was still falling towards the ground when he heard his opponent yell out the name to an attack he intended to hit Trunks with. Not knowing how much damage the ki attack could cause him, or if it would even hit him was of no concern to Trunks at this time. If he wanted to continue this fight with any hope of winning, he had to move out of the way... and fast.

With perfect timing, Trunks managed to disappear from harm's way, and then reappear just meters away from the ki attack's range. Sighing heavily, Trunks's darted in every direction after he had already lost sight of Plasma. Trunks's senses grew wide in alarm when the familiar power signature of Plasma made itself known. The young Saiyan came up with an ingenious idea quickly, and executed it with perfect precision so that Plasma had no time to avoid the explosive barrier wave that Trunks emitted from his body.

"There you are!"

The explosive wave from his body had temporarily left Plasma immobilized, and vulnerable to attack – the ideal situation for Trunks. He rushed towards Plasma with inhuman speed, charged up ki into his foot, and then kicked Plasma's stomach, hurtling him upwards. Trunks grinned with satisfaction. Just at the moment, Goten had gained the upper hand over Goll, and had head butted him in the direction opposite of Goten. Though not part of his plan, the timing had worked out for the best, and now Goll and Plasma were unknowingly heading towards each other.

Goten was similarly watching with satisfaction when he realized the situation that Goll and Plasma would be in, in only a matter of moments. "Then Trunks and I can attack them without mercy."

Finally, the rocketing figures of Plasma and Goll met each other in a collision in which the sound of cracking bone was audible throughout the surrounding area. Goten and Trunks winced the instant they heard the noise, both only able to imagine just which bones might have cracked, and just how much pain the cracked bones might be causing them.

Knowing that they had no time to waste, Goten and Trunks swiftly brought their attention back to the actual fight, and the opportunities of attacking that had just opened up for them. In simultaneous motion, the two boys rushed at the collided figures of Goll and Plasma, having already wordlessly decided on making a combined attacked.

While darting towards their enemies, the two young Saiyans extended their legs so that when they were close enough, their legs made direct contact with the two opponents. Already in pain from crashing into each other, Plasma and Goll coughed up spit with traces of blood in it. After removing their feet from the two, Goten and Trunks exchanged nods with each other before throwing wave after wave of powerful, ki-filled punches at the already weakened Goll and Plasma.

"It's time to end this once and for all!"

As if it were a signal, Goten and Trunks jumped away from their opponents at what they thought was a safe distance for what the two intended to do. Plasma and Goll's eyes darted from one boy to the other terrified. Unknown to Trunks and Goten, the powerful impact of the two colliding into one another had been more fatal than one would have expected. The crack that had been so loud and audible was the breaking of both brothers' backs, which, though at times fatal for humans, merely left Saiyans such as themselves unable to move until their broken backs had time to heal. Though it was amazing that the two had the strength to continue to keep themselves levitated in the air, neither would be able to defend themselves of any kind of attack.

Narrowing their eyes, Goten and Trunks began to charge ki into the palm of their hands, preparing to launch their strongest ki blast on Goll and Plasma to end what had become the hardest fighting they had done since their fight with Majin Buu.

"Damn it, looks like this is the end for us," Plasma cursed, now finally struggling to keep his body floating in the air. "We underestimated those brats one too many times."

Goll shifted his motionless body so he was 'standing' upright using the little amount of ki he had left. "Heh, to think that two Saiyans of their age could be so powerful? We couldn't even beat them at Super Saiyan 2. We really are pathetic, aren't we?"

Doing what his brother had done, Plasma lifted his body up so that he was now back to back with his brother. "Trunks and Goten... those two bastards. I swear we'll get revenge on them if we somehow come back to life. And until that time comes, I'll train myself until Silos himself won't be able to stand up against me."

"Won't that be a sight to see?" Goll laughed even though he heard the yells of Goten and Trunks's attacks as they prepared to launch their final assault against the twins. "... I still can't accept the fact that we lost to two brats from Planet Earth... They weren't this strong in our reports. It's like they had a year's worth of training in the week before we got here."

Plasma nodded his head in agreement, but there was no time for him to respond to what his brother had said – an instant later Goten and Trunks unleashed their strongest combined attacks on the two twins, completely disintegrating their bodies so that not even the tinniest hair survived.

Stillness settled over the area, Goten and Trunks finally lowering the ki so that their golden hair returned to its original color. Then the air was abruptly filled with the laughter of the two young Saiyans, and they slowly began to float to the ground, grinning with delight because they had just won their first major fight.

------------------------------

OK, OK, OK! I know. The ending... was horrible. Somehow it was rushed. Hopefully I can fix that in the future.

Oh, and I'd like to mention that any reviews to the chapters would be MUCH appreciated. I hate asking for review, but after six chapters without a single review, I really would like at least one... (01/29/07)


	16. Concerned Gohan and Improved Piccolo!

**Dragon Ball Fusion  
**_Chapter 16:  
__Pupil and Teacher! Concerned Gohan and Improved Piccolo_

Gotenks paced back and forth between one hourglass to the next, mumbling irritably at his ill begotten fate that was in no way his fault in his own eyes. He gazed down at his stomach miserably as it let out a loud roar – a lack of food was the cause. Gazing at the area of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber building that housed the kitchen pathetically, Gotenks kicked at the ground. How long had he gone without eating? Had it been hours, days, or months?

He took a step back from the building, noticing that Goton was manning the area like an overprotective mother. Gotenks scratched at his black and purple hair, his eyes staring at the wall beyond Goton indifferently. "I don't need to eat; I can survive without any food." A mischievous smile found its way onto Gotenks face moments later as an idea formed in his head. "Of course, I should just go train by myself. Yes, that's what I'll do. I think that I'll have fun training myself to become stronger while others – not naming anyone specific – remain weak and pathetic."

"And I think I'll go and get myself something to eat," Goton retorted with a smug grin. "It's always nice to have a full stomach right before training. Oh! And a nice soft, warm bed, too! Just think! A nice meal and a warm bed, what more could you ask for?"

"It's always nice to be training when there's an enemy to beat!!" Gotenks shouted as he turned around, and commenced walking away from the building. "Training is always my favorite thing to do!! Rather do that than sit around all day eating!!!"

Goton's body disappeared from view as he entered the kitchen portion of the building. "Look at all this food left! I'm gonna have a feast! A feast that will ensure that there's absolutely nothing left when I'm done!!!"

"And I hope you starve after you realize there's no more food left!!!" the younger Saiyan snapped, finally speaking directly to Goton instead of pretending to be talking to himself.

There was no response from Goton – instead, eerie and lonely silence surrounded the area. Gotenks marched gradually farther away from the building, his arms folded across his chest, and his head hung low. Finding no solace in staring at a ground that had nothing to it but blinding whiteness, Gotenks sniffed the air. A sumptuous, mouthwatering smell filled the surrounding area, but, in Gotenks's mind, it seemingly floated solely to him as if to taunt him.

"He wouldn't have!" he exclaimed once he realized just what food the smell belonged. "That... that was supposed to be the meal we ate on our last day in this place!! That was supposed to be the best meal that I've had in a year!!"

Gotenks stumbled hopelessly forward a few more steps, tripping once when his foot got caught in a small hole created by previous sparring. He glanced miserably at a pebble that had broken from the ground from battles long forgotten. Could he eat that? His stomach grumbled in protest again, and the rock before him suddenly transformed itself into a gigantic, juicy hamburger.

Instinctively, Gotenks's hands rubbed at his eyes, trying to distinguish between reality and illusion, though his mind wanted the hamburger to be reality more than anything. He lowered his hands slowly from his face, fearing what he might not see when his eyes took another look at the rock-turned hamburger. Gotenks finally lowered his hands from his face, only to be disheartened beyond all words to find that the rock was in fact just a rock.

"I'm so hungry..." unexpectedly, Gotenks dropped to the ground, staring blankly at the rock he wished more than anything was a hamburger. "And that smell... that smell!!!" He let out a sob. "That smell from the kitchen is deadly and delicious! I don't know what to do! What should I do? I need to eat!! EAT!!!"

Gotenks slammed his fist into the white ground, causing a hole to form where the fist struck. "Damn Goton! He just knew how to make me tell him what he wants to know!" Pushing forward with both of his hands, Gotenks sprung up from the ground in an instant, and turned reluctant towards the building.

"I'll admit defeat just this one time! But I won't lose to Goton like this a second time! Next time will be different!" Suddenly, Gotenks's face of shame turned to that of its usual cocky appearance. "Pft, he's lucky I'm coming back. All I required from him was an apology, and he won't even do that much! He's lucky that I'm such a forgiving and generous person, or he would be left in the dark about this new ability."

His foot touched down on the familiar tiled floor of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber building. His step brought down an aura of over self-confidence into the area, an aura that was especially common when it came to Gotenks. Flashing a grin, Gotenks followed his nose into the kitchen area of the building.

Not startled in the least, Goton never once took his eyes away from the massive array of food being cooked on the stove. "That didn't take you too long," he yawned. "I figured that it wouldn't take you long to come back here. Of course, I'll kick your ass if you're not here to apologize."

"Right, right," Gotenks brushed the thought out of his head immediately, now considering the entire ordeal to be negligible.

"I'm being serious," a stern look crossed Goton's face, "first you're going to apologize for trying to make me seem insignificant compared to you, and then... then you're going to promise that you'll tell me what this secret is." Gotenks, who had been uninterestedly listening to Goton, reached forward to grab at a piece of meat that appeared to be finished, but brought it back quickly when a ki blast from Goton singed his hand. "I'm being serious. If you don't do that, then I'll just eat this entire dinner myself."

"All right! All right! I'll say I'm sorry, and then I promise to tell you what the secret is!" Then, mumbling to himself, "Gosh, you're worse than both Bulma and Chi-Chi..."

"Good. So, aren't you going to say anything?"

Dropping to his knees grudgingly, Gotenks slapped his hands together, and held them in front of his face, squinting his eyes shut. "I'm sorry that I acted like an ass, and tried to make you seem inferior in comparison with me. And, I promise that I will tell you what the secret is..." He stopped for a moment, before adding: "...After we're done eating this wonderful meal!!"

Goton eyed Gotenks intently, most of him dissatisfied by the way Gotenks had apologized to him, the other part of him just too hungry himself to actually care about the way Gotenks said his apology. His eyes fell away from Gotenks as the sound of sizzling food brought his mind back to the fact that he was still cooking food.

"So I can eat the food, too?" Gotenks asked of an inattentive Goton.

The brown haired Saiyan waved his hand as if to dismiss Gotenks from the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah. Just go sit around, and don't try to do anything stupid." What was surprising to him was how he was completely enticed by the process of cooking, and couldn't tear himself away from doing it. Sure he had done cooking in his past when living on his own, but somehow memories of actually cooking during his years of living alone were hazy and vague.

Ignoring the former order to sit, Gotenks suddenly appeared over Goton's shoulder, peering interestedly at the variety of food cooking on the stove. "All that food..." wide-eyed and drooling, Gotenks licked his lips a few times before continuing. "There's so much food... will we have enough for the rest of the time we're in here, though?"

"Yeah, don't worry about that. That one guy – Mr. Popo was his name, I think – put an extra refrigerator in the very back of the kitchen pantry. And to think, I just found it, too."

If at all possible, Gotenks's eyes grew even wider than before, simultaneously darting to the kitchen pantry. The saliva from his mouth began to look like foam as his level of excitement increased from learning about more food for him to eat. "Did you say that Mr. Popo put another refrigerator of food in this dimension, and we didn't notice this until just now? Are you serious?"

Goton simply shook his head to indicate a positive answer, quickly resuming what he had been doing before, while leaving Gotenks to pace around the kitchen impatiently. The juicy aroma of cooking food filled the air more strongly than before, promising to be a meal of great nourishment for the two Saiyans, who needed it for the training that would come soon after their feast.

------------------------------

"My dear, dear Gohan!" Gohan, using less than one fourth of his full power in his Mystic stage, dodged a punch aimed at his head, and then countered with his own jab. Jade, currently in her personality where she was in love with Gohan, moved out of his fist's way at the last moment, then nailed Gohan in the side with an unseen roundhouse kick. Gohan stumbled backwards a bit, his breath erratic, yet stable enough to show that he wasn't too tired from the battle.

"You're good," Gohan finally said when he realized that Jade had no intention of fighting him. "Still in your base state, yet you seem to have no problem in keeping up with me."

"Which is why we would make the perfect team," Jade purred, licking her lips as she scanned his body more closely now that random rips in his shirt allowed her to see his muscular tone. "I want so much for you to join our side, dear..."

"Are you still babbling on about that?" Gohan lunged forward seconds after asking, throwing his fist forward.

Jade, however, grabbed his fist with her hand with ease, also doing the same when Gohan threw a second fist at her. "Don't be hasty, my lovely Gohan. I want you to be in perfect shape for when I have to drag you on our team myself. I may have to roughen you up a bit, but..." her grip on his hands suddenly became painfully tight, forcing Gohan to fall down to his knees, "...I won't be too hard on you. I'll keep your perfect face and body free of any noticeable scratches."

"Thanks," grinning and bearing the pain, Gohan used his leg to cause Jade to lose her footing, and fall to the ground while letting go of his hands, "but I won't need your help in taking care of myself. I think I'll have no problem in coming out of this battle with minimal damage."

Jade licked her lips a second time, her eyes twinkling with determination and resolution. Her arms suddenly flashed forward, taking the observing Gohan by surprise as they made a solid connection with his unprotected face. The force of the impact was not enough to do any lasting injury to Gohan, but enough so that he flew backwards and collided onto the ground.

"Let me make this straight," Jade's foot unexpectedly dropped down forcefully on Gohan's leg. "All you half-breed scum will be wiped of this planet and any other planet you might be hiding your faces on. Do you understand that?"

_"So she's changed her personality again, eh? This woman changes her personality without any sort of warning... One minute she'll be trying to fight me without hurting me too much, and then the next moment she'll be trying to eradicate me from existence. Definitely someone to keep an eye on constantly."_

"Now get out of my site you filthy half-breed!" With full fury and disgust, Jade planted her foot into Gohan's side, kicking him as far away from her as she could without losing complete sight of him. "DIE! DIE! DIE!!!" With Gohan still flying away, Jade threw wave after wave of ki blasts at his body in an attempt to erase him from her mind. "Ugh! I can't believe I even let my foot touch his filthy body!" Satisfied with her attacks, she stopped where she was and scanned the area.

"I must say you surprised me back there," Jade's head snapped up in astonishment to find Gohan floating above her with no more damage done to him than what had been done before her personality change. "To force me to use nearly half of my Mystic form... you're proving to be more of a challenge than I thought you'd be."

"UGH! Get away from me you disgusting creature!!!"

Gohan easily dodge the punch to his head by simply moving his head to the side, his stern face showing that he was already beginning to annoy.

"I've had enough of your talk about how you think hybrids are repulsive to you." He grabbed Jade's extended arm and twisted it until she was forced to expose her back to him. "I'll show you that just because I'm half Saiyan doesn't mean that I'm 'disgusting' or 'inferior' to full-blooded Saiyans."

The back of her Saiyan armor exposed, Gohan slammed his knee several times into her back, an action that resulted in Jade coughing up spit with blood mixed in it. With a simple yet rough push, Gohan forced Jade to fall to the ground, and then dropped towards the girl himself. As planned, his body floated inches above the girl, while his extended elbow slammed into her lower back.

More blood was coughed up, but Gohan refused to stop with his onslaught. He reached for Jade's shoulders, and had no trouble in grabbing them. When sure that he held both her shoulders securely, Gohan soared up into the air, flying as fast and as high as he possibly could.

After flying to a height that suited him, the Saiyan male made a nosedive towards the ground. By now, though, Jade had already figured out what Gohan was planning, and began clawing at Gohan's arms with her sharp fingernails in an effort to escape from his tight grip on her shoulders. But all efforts on her part were in vain, and in no time Gohan let go of the woman mere seconds before they both collided into the ground.

Stopping himself from flying off any farther, Gohan turned around to scan the dusty crater that had just been formed by Jade. Raising his arms over his head, Gohan gathered ki energy into the palms of his hands. "MASENKO!" After screaming the attack's name, he threw his arms forward, releasing the ki energy at the crater.

Once the attack had been fired, Gohan floated down to the dusty ground. It was no surprise to him, though, to find that Jade had escaped from the crater before his ki attack had struck, and was now standing before him. Jade's breathing was heavy and irregular, and her once perfect Saiyan armor was now tattered at various places on her body. The scowling look she shot him never once left Gohan as if her gaze alone was enough to drill a hole in his head.

Gohan grinned mockingly back at Jade, giving her a friendly wave and acting as if there were no hostilities between the two. "Not too bad of a day we're having, don't you agree?" His finger pointed to the partly clouded sky above, though Jade's eyes did not follow. "Quite a good day for a fight, too. Not too hot and not too cold."

"Shut the hell up with your bull crap," Jade finally snapped, clenching her teeth and pointing her fists at Gohan. "For a filthy half-breed to lay even one hit on me... It must be your lucky day. BUT IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!!!"

Expecting as much, Gohan neatly dodged Jade's oncoming figure and allowed her to continue to charge without retaliating with his own attack. Gohan's strategy seemed to be working. All he had to do was to hold back his power and let Jade work vigorously to strike at him until she wore herself out. The tactic was already showing to be a success, and gave Gohan the upper hand he needed to end the battle quickly.

"You've already lost this battle, Jade," Gohan said frankly as the woman turned around in preparation for another attack. "You've worn yourself out to the point that I feel sorry when fighting you. There's no point for you to keep fighting on – I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to."

Jade's teeth grinded together in pure agitation; her personality that hated half-Saiyans was still in control of her mind. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!! I WON'T BE TALKED DOWN UPON BY SOMEONE AS DISGUSTING AS YOURSELF!!!" She pushed off of the ground with her back foot, charging at Gohan with a ferocious yell.

Gohan sighed and shrugged his shoulders; unable to understand the rashness she displayed when her life could've been easily spared. He waited until Jade was inches away from punching his face to move out of the way, not only dodging the attack, but also allowing him to grab a hold of her leg as she passed by.

The female Saiyan turned her head around and sneered at the one holding onto her leg. "LET GO YOU BASTARD!!!"

"Gladly," Gohan simply responded with a smirk. Twisting his body around with tremendous force and speed, Gohan granted the woman's wish by throwing her far off into the air. After clapping his hands off to rid them of the dirt from Jade's clothing, he cupped his hands together and brought them to his side. "Sorry, but this is it!" With his eyes narrowed in seriousness, a flash of blue ki began to form in his cupped hands.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!" Yelling out his father's signature move originally created by Muten Roshi, Gohan threw his cupped hands forward, which in turn caused the blue ki he had gathered to be thrown ahead in a huge blue wave.

Jade, still soaring upward, abruptly stopped herself from going any farther upon hearing the yell from Gohan, and threw her hands in front of her. "Oh no you don't!" Without saying a word, a fiery red ki erupted from her outstretched arms and sped towards the oncoming Kamehameha attack from Gohan, Jade's attack matching his in strength.

Gohan's eyes furrowed in concentration the immediate second the two waves of energy collided into one another, causing a huge struggle of ki that was slightly reminiscent to that of when Gohan fought Cell. _"But this time I'm not going to hold back!"_ With each passing second, Gohan poured more and more of his stored up strength into the Kamehameha blast; Jade doing the same, but with much more trouble than her opponent.

"I WON'T LET YOU WIN, BASTARD!!!" she screamed over the intense roar of the clashing ki waves, a scream that would've gone unheard had Gohan not inherited the sensitive ears that Saiyans possessed.

He wanted to laugh at Jade and tell her how foolish she was for the amount of underestimating she had done just because he wasn't full-blooded Saiyan, but instead focused all his attention to pouring more of his expendable energy into his powerful ki attack. Gohan knew that Jade wouldn't be able to handle the extent of his full power, but similarly knew that, no matter how much of a power difference there was between the two, Jade wouldn't go down without giving her all against him.

Gohan lifted his gaze for a second so that he caught a quick glance of Jade. Beads of perspiration overflowed on her face, an obvious sign of the intense stress she was under. And, though his look had been short, he had noticed that she was grinding her teeth together nervously. _"So she's slowly beginning to lose confidence in herself, eh?"_ It was an apparent advantage on his part, yet he couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that it would not be long before he would have to kill her. _"Sometimes you just have to do what you have to do, though. If I have to kill this woman to save Earth, then so be it."_

"I'LL NEVER LET YOU WIN!!! ...My darling Gohan..."

While throwing more of her energy into the attack, Jade's tone suddenly changed back to that of flirtation, catching Gohan off guard. The change prompted him to shift his focus away from his attack and back to Jade, allowing him to see the stream of tears that flowed down the woman's face and the look of pain she held in her eyes.

"That... that part of her really was in love with me," he stated out loud. "She really did want me to join her side. What a foolish notion..."

But no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, Gohan just couldn't erase the painful look that had appeared on Jade's face the moment her personality switched. Though he hated to admit it, he was already beginning to regret that he was using his full power on someone, especially a woman. Now with the regret slowly eating at his thoughts, the amount of energy Gohan transferred into the Kamehameha wave began to decline, while still having the edge over Jade.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this..." Gohan said aloud, though more as if he was talking to himself than to anyone else, "but my duty is to protect the earth at all costs, even if I have to hurt a woman to do so. I just don't have to kill you..."

With a powerful grunt, Gohan forced a huge amount of his ki from his body into the blast of energy struggling against Jade's. From above, Jade's eyes grew wide in shock and terror as Gohan's pure might completely overwhelmed her blast and engulfed her entire body, tearing away slowly at bits of her flesh and clothing. Despite this, though, the female Saiyan never felt the embrace of death upon her. Instead, once all was said and done in mere seconds that seemed like hours to her, Jade soared downwards, landing violently on the rock hard ground.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you."

Jade's eyes, the only part of her body that seemed to have the ability to move at the moment, snapped to her left to see that Gohan had already made his way to her side. She grinned knowingly upon seeing the sorry look plastered across Gohan's face, even though he tried to hide it by playing the part of the indifferent male.

"You just couldn't bring yourself to kill me, now could you, darling?" her eyes drifted off to the sky, giving her the appearance of looking off into space. "You're a foolish man, that's for sure. One day you'll end up dead because of the soft heart you inherited from the humans... Not that I never had a soft heart myself at one time..."

"You made bad choices, there's no one to blame but yourself. As for my soft heart... it's what makes me so strong. My sympathy for others and my desire to never see anyone killed is what gives me the power that I have."

Again, after having frowned at her own pitiable state, Jade let a small smile appear on her face because of the display of masculinity Gohan was trying to emulate. "Perhaps you're right, darling. I guess I could say I was forced into this, but that would just be an excuse, wouldn't it?" She never once looked away from the sky; she still stared off blankly as if she were mere seconds from dying. "I didn't want to do this... I'll say that, but I was weak enough to agree to _his_ demands."

"Silos?"

Jade shook her head to indicate that Gohan was wrong. "No, not Silos... someone much more terrible than Silos could ever hope to be. Someone of unimaginable strength... But that doesn't matter now, does it my sweet?" Suddenly, Jade's body glowed in a white color while electricity flowed around her body. Gohan raised a questioning eyebrow at what Jade was doing, until a white doom-like ki began to spread out from her body – that was when he realized what she was up to.

"No, Jade, don't do it!!!"

But there was no changing what she had already put her mind to. Now the doom, crackling with lightning bolts, had expanded many meters outwards and upwards, reaching as far out as Jade could manage. "DAMN IT!!!" Gohan's yell was soon lost as the energy Jade had gathered in the doom exploded all at once, Gohan and Jade being lost to sight.

------------------------------

Banto jumped farther backwards, narrowly avoiding the oncoming fist thrown at him by Piccolo. He was unaware, however, of Piccolo's ability to extend his arms to much longer lengths, and was unexpectedly punched in the gut, causing Banto to stumble backwards a bit. Piccolo grunted satisfactorily, then grabbed Banto by the neck with his outstretched arm, and stretched out his other arm so that it was hovering menacingly over Banto's face.

"So you think that just because I'm Namekian that I'm a weakling? Obviously you've never heard of a Namekian who can fight like I can." With his outstretched arm, Piccolo lashed out at Banto's face, punching him directly in the nose. Banto recoiled, thrusting his left arm up to his face, while using his right arm to jerk Piccolo's unrelenting hand off his neck.

The Saiyan quickly found himself falling to the ground with a loud thud, which also gained a satisfied smile from Piccolo, who wanted nothing more than to prove that being a Namekian had nothing to do with being weak. So far, since the beginning of their fight, Piccolo had succeeded in doing just that. It was also an ego booster in that he was defeating Banto even though his opponent had ascended to the Super Saiyan 2 state. If that didn't say something about his power, then Piccolo couldn't think of what else could.

"You must feel pretty good about yourself right now, don't you?" Banto sneered, sticking his nose up high to give himself a feeling of superiority over the green alien. "You may have managed to get a few hits on me, but don't let that get to your head. You won't last much longer against me."

Piccolo snorted, dashed towards his enemy, and then swiped at his head, surprisingly missing when Banto narrowly dodged by jumping out of the way. "At least you can talk and dodge," the Namekian commented, fixing his stern gaze on Banto's swaggering figure, "but that's all you can do. You're hardly worthy of being an opponent to me, much less anyone else here. That Silos bastard must've been desperate for team members to have recruited you."

"STOP TALKING YOU GREEN PIECE OF SHIT!!!"

Piccolo raised an eyebrow as Banto lashed out towards him, coming nowhere near his intended target: Piccolo's face. "You'll have to be better than that if you want me to shut up. I suggest that you actually hit me."

When he saw the anger he had invoked in Banto, Piccolo jumped backwards, and then drew energy into his right pointer and middle finger. Now was better than ever to try his luck at using a new variation of his Special Beam Cannon attack, which took merely seconds to charge up versus the minutes that the old attack required for charging.

"Be honored to be the first to go against this technique! MAX SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!"

Banto became fully alert upon the calling out of Piccolo's attack, and jumped into the air as the thin beam of ki energy charged speedily towards him, though not jumping fast enough to completely avoid the oncoming attack.

The Saiyan landed slowly to the ground a second later, but not without grimacing in pain the exact moment his leg touched the rocky surface of the earth. He further inspected his leg to find, to his grief, that the attack from Piccolo had drilled a hole entirely through his leg, leaving a golf ball sized hole in his right leg.

"By Kami..." a stunned Banto gazed at the hole unbelievingly, and then switched his sights on Piccolo, allowing a nervous gulp to be heard.

"You don't seem too sure of yourself anymore, now do you?" Piccolo questioned once he couldn't handle the awkward silence any longer. "And just think: just one of my attacks did that to you. Imagine what would happen if I attacked you with the same attack again, and it managed to hit you in a more vulnerable spot. Then it'd be your worse nightmare: a Saiyan killed by a Namekian. How would you be able to tell your allies in Hell about that?"

Seeing Banto's face wrinkle in disgust, Piccolo wasted no time in disappearing from sight, immediately reappearing behind his enemy less than a second later. Banto struggled to keep up with the movements, and found himself gasping for breath as a kick to the back flung him in the opposite direction.

"MAX SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!"

With a loud curse concerning his luck, Banto stopped himself from flying forward any farther, and then shot off into the air, escaping the attack with only a piece of his Saiyan armor being affected.

"If this is the best you've got..." surprised, the Saiyan jerked his head to the sky above, only to have his face pummeled by an elbow, "...then you're going to die before this battle even gets interesting." Piccolo then grabbed Banto by the neck, squeezing it tightly to cause the Saiyan to be struggling for air, but not tight enough to completely suffocate him. "And, with that hole in your leg, you're gonna have one hell of a time trying to run away from me."

Struggling between breaths, Banto clawed at the arm extended in front of him, trying in vain to force Piccolo away from him. "Da-damn you... NAMEK!!"

"Are you still babbling on about me being from Namek?" the green warrior asked with a small hint of malice in his voice. "And to think that I thought you would have learned to respect me a bit more when you're about to be defeated at my hands. I guess what they say is true: You can't teach an old dog new tricks."

Within a second's passing, Piccolo's other hand began glowing in the same color that his other deadly Max Makankousappou, the Max Special Beam Cannon, had glowed, prompting the already startled Banto to cry out in rage. Grinning because of his opponent's obvious display of fright, the Namekian allowed another agonizing minute to pass before he unleashed his attack. The minute passed leisurely by, but at last passed, signaling the long awaited end to begin. "This is it for you!"

Banto's eyes caught the distinct sight of Piccolo's arm flashing forward, then heard the now familiar attack cry, Max Special Beam Cannon, before all the world around him turned to complete and utter darkness, banishing his mind and body from any sort of feelings or thoughts.

------------------------------

Hehehe... sorry Piccolo fans – I sort of cut his battle short. I honestly didn't mean to do that, but somehow things turn out differently than what you expected... Maybe I should've left the part with Gotenks and Goton out, and added to Piccolo's fight? (3/4/07)


	17. Vegeta Boasts and Goku Hesitates

**Dragon Ball Fusion**  
_Episode 17:  
Vegeta Boasts and Goku Hesitates_

Thin clouds suddenly blocked the intense sun that shined down on the cliff overlooking what once had been a prosperous city. Though the clouds had slightly lessened the visibility, they received a warm welcome from those who were outside in the uncommonly scorching heat. The day had started off fairly warm, but now that it was close to four o'clock, it seemed that the sun was exerting as much of its energy as it could before it became cooler outside.

Silos noted the increase in temperature nonchalantly, he himself already having to withstand temperatures much more unforgiving than any that the earth had ever felt. For him, the current weather was ideal for fighting, even when his team was the one losing. From what he could feel, the two twins had been killed faster than he had expected, Jade had killed herself, and, as for Banto, he assumed that he was dead as well, but had a small feeling that the man had survived.

"Always so pathetically noble..." Silos murmured irritated. "Even though they've finished with their fights, the Earthlings seem to be in no hurry to gang up on us."

"That or they're just too weak and already exhausted to continue fighting," his mate, Karen, pointed out as she gazed interestedly at the two separate fights going on between Goku and Taros, and Vegeta and Kibit. "They must've been just slightly stronger than those you put them up against, my dear. Mere luck on their part, that's all it is."

Always loving the way his mate thought, Silos grinned widely before he swept Karen off of her feet, and then began caressing her nose with his nose. "My Karen! What a blessing to have you as my mate! Not only are you the most beautiful woman in all the galaxies, but you're just as smart as well! Who would've thought that a woman like you existed?"

"Only for you, my love. Only for you," she purred, imitating the motions of affection that Silos was giving her. "How could any man but you have a woman as perfect as me?" Karen threw her head up and laughed heartily, her focus was no longer on the battles that had once monopolized her attention.

"Of course! You're nothing but right! A man of my caliber deserves nothing less than the perfect mate!"

Karen stroked Silos's arm tenderly, though neither of them paid much interest to the other now – the sudden surge of power from the fighting had gained their undivided attention. Clash after clash was thrown in what looked merely like blurs in the air as the two separate pairs of fighters fought at incredible speeds, overcoming any speed that had ever been achieved since that time.

Silos looked on with increasing enthusiasm, the Saiyan blood flowing in his veins beginning to boil with excitement at the sight of fighting and blood. If not for his mate resting in his arms, then there would have been no guarantee that he could be stopped from joining in the fight.

------------------------------

More than once, the two pairs of fighters had to stop what they were doing, and move away from each other in order to keep from running into one another. Despite the continuous stopping, though, the two pairs would just move farther away from each other, and carry on with their fights. It was a sight that no true appreciator of fights would want to miss. Each and every strike to the body, legs, arms, or head brought forth a new determination in the one receiving the strike to not get hit again, which in turn further enhanced the awe of the battle.

But even with the great display of power that both Goku and Vegeta showed, the two rivals could not help but feel anxiety at what awaited them after the battle with Taros and Kibit. If Silos's lackeys were this strong, then just how strong was Silos himself? Would he just be slightly stronger than the two on his team, or would he be hundreds of times stronger than the two? And, the thought most prominent on Vegeta's mind, would Gotenks and Goton alone be able to handle the strength of Silos?

Vegeta suddenly dodged an oncoming punch to his head, narrowly avoiding it after having lost his concentration on this battle to his thoughts. Eyes furrowed in annoyance, Vegeta returned the punch with a kick to the stomach, though coming nowhere near his intended target.

"Please don't let me kill you off so easily, 'King' Vegeta," Kibit mocked in a moment of delay before throwing a volley of ki blasts at his opponent. "I'd hate for you to lose because you were too busy thinking about other things."

Unable to completely get away from the ki blasts, Vegeta had resorted to raising his arms up to his face for protection, which lessened the overall damaged caused to him, but gave Kibit the opportunity to follow up on his attacks.

Diving at his opponent from above, Kibit charged full force with his right arm extended in front of him. Vegeta easily saw through the charge, and blocked it with ease. He was, however, unprepared and unable to guard against the second punch Kibit threw with his other hand. Unable to do anything against the attack, Vegeta took the punch with all the power that Kibit put into it, but not without sending a weakened version of his signature ki attack, Final Flash, at Kibit.

Both Saiyan men received minimal damage from the attacks, Kibit having moved most of his body away from the weakened attack, while the punch Vegeta received wasn't too strong to begin with. What did happen, though, was the realization by both of them that the one they were fighting was not to be taken as lightly as they had been up to that point.

Vegeta wiped away a trickle of blood that had found its way from his mouth after the attack from before, and narrowed his eyes at his opponent. He hesitated before attacking for only a moment, but once he had made his charge to attack Kibit, there was no stopping the variety of attacks the King of Saiyans threw at his enemy.

On the other hand, Kibit had no trouble in blocking nearly every attack thrown at him, and, on occasions, managed to counter some of the punches and kicks. Forming an idea in his head, the shorter Saiyan threw an energy filled punch at Kibit, knowing that such a strong attack would definitely catch the attention of his enemy. An instant after Vegeta had thrown the punch, Kibit's focus shifted from the other attacks he had just blocked to the one punch coming towards him. Vegeta smirked, intentionally letting Kibit grab a hold of his clenched fist, while he took the opportunity to use his leg to sweep Kibit off his feet.

Kibit gapped at Vegeta in surprise, but was already too late to do anything to stop whatever it was Vegeta had in store for him. The Saiyan King acted quickly, kicking Kibit, who was falling backwards, in the gut, which in turn sent Kibit hurtling to the ground. As Kibit flew towards the ground, Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind him, and then sent his knee into Kibit's back. There was a silent moment, a moment that felt as if the two fighters were in suspended animation. It was a moment where neither Vegeta nor Kibit made an attempt to strike.

Then, unexpectedly, Kibit flung his body around so that he was face to face with Vegeta, grinning as blood dripped from his mouth and nose. Vegeta merely stared back in astonishment, slightly disturbed by the uncommonly large wicked grin stretched out across Kibit's face. Instinctively, Vegeta cranked his head backwards to avoid an oncoming punch at his face, but left his body wide-open for any sort of attack that Kibit could muster.

Immediately after pulling his head away from the strike, Kibit promptly sent both his legs at Vegeta's unprotected stomach. Vegeta flinched, but remained where he was – he was using all of his strength to do so. Kibit smirked at what he deemed as Vegeta's futile attempts, and then swung his leg at Vegeta's head. To his surprise, though, Vegeta caught his leg exactly before it made contact with his head.

Vegeta's stern face was replaced with a cocky smile as he pulled Kibit forward with a tug of his leg. Kibit looked on with a wide-eyed stare, which was quickly replaced with a look of pain when Vegeta's punch dug into his gut, seemingly ripping through the front part of his body to the back. Kibit gasped for breath, trying to escape from Vegeta's reach, but found it nearly impossible to make his way away from the Saiyan when Vegeta had set his sights on his enemy.

Grabbing Kibit roughly by the hair, Vegeta drove his knee into Kibit's nose, with enough force to have surely caused the nose to be broken. The enemy Saiyan cringed from the pain, but let the pain go unnoticed as he countered Vegeta's attack with a quick yet effective ki blast from his hand, which allowed him to achieve the distance away from Vegeta that he was wishing for.

"Don't look so beaten, Kibit," Vegeta mocked while he eyed the enemy Saiyan carefully. "You've managed to do next to no real damage to me, while I seem to have caused you greater pain that you've felt in a long time. How does that make you feel? I'd guess that you must have some kind of awe in knowing that your King is strong enough to hold his own against you."

Wordlessly, Kibit lunged forward to make a strike at Vegeta, but merely found himself striking at nothing as Vegeta disappeared from his field of view. Kibit jerked his head around as quickly as he could, barely raising his arms in time to avoid letting Vegeta's axe kick make direct contact with the intended target. He then quickly dislodged his right arm, and brought it up to his face, narrowly blocking a second kick from Vegeta's other leg.

Vegeta let out a mocking laugh, and then jerked his legs away from Kibit, immediately returning them both at Kibit's upper body. Kibit found himself being pushed backwards a few feet, but was otherwise unharmed. He lowered his arms to glower at Vegeta, but was greeted at once by huge blue ki blast from where Vegeta had once been. "FINAL FLASH!!!" The words were the last thing Kibit could hear before being devoured in the massive attack.

------------------------------

Goku twisted to the side, escaping the approaching ki blast that Taros had fired at him, though being wary of any surprise attack that Taros might try to throw at him. Nothing, however, came, allowing Goku to regain his composure and fighting stance. Goku eyed his opponent with caution, noting how much Taros's fighting resembled a graceful dancer, and how smoothly and precisely each and every one of Taros's punches and kicks were.

"You fight superbly, as expected from someone who is known throughout the universe as the strongest warrior who beat the evil tyrant Freeza." Taros's eyes looked around him idly, despite the fact that he was indescribably enthusiastic about having the opportunity to fight the legendary Goku.

"You're pretty good yourself," Goku replied, though a little suspicious of his opponent's intentions. "But... I must say that I've never seen someone fight as...elegantly as you do. I guess I should be happy for the new experience, though. Any new experience while fighting definitely makes the fight worth fighting." Goku chuckled and actually closed his eyes – a huge mistake to make in the middle of a battle. Luckily for the cheerful Saiyan, though, Taros either didn't notice, or deemed it dishonorable to take advantage of a situation like that.

"Thank you for your kind words, Goku. Coming from one as distinguished as you is more of an honor than I deserve to receive." Goku blinked twice at Taros's words, the casual and detached way he said them causing Goku to doubt if Taros was being genuine or not. "Your praise alone means more to me than you know. It will be an even greater honor once I kill you."

Confused and full of disbelief, Goku pointed at himself immediately after Taros had finished talking. "Me? You consider it an honor to kill me? I don't know about you, but that sounds like a messed up way to honor someone. I guess I never really will be able to understand the mind of a Saiyan even if I'm a Saiyan myself."

Taros, unaffected by Goku's inability to comprehend the way he felt on things, simply shifted his body to a more comfortable position, while maintaining the same detached stare. "Maybe... maybe not. I'm sure that other Saiyans wouldn't understand my way of thinking either. I'm sure that it all depends on your frame of mind. Of course, the way you view things differs from the way I view things. This is common between all beings, and is the cause for all misunderstandings between beings."

"I guess that would make sense," Goku nodded, showing that he understood despite the fact that others labeled him as unintelligent. "But even so, what makes you think that murdering anyone you please is all right? Shouldn't everyone be able to live their life? How can you kill people without any remorse whatsoever?"

"The strong live and the weak die – that is the ultimate law of everything," Taros cut in abruptly, repeating to Goku what the Earth Saiyan had heard from Silos not too long ago. "...And, to ensure that I am one of the elite who can take out the weak, I must first defeat one who is of the greatest respect and of the greatest known power. In the end, that boils down to the one who has shown many times over to be the strongest in the universe. That would be you, Goku."

The Saiyan raised on Earth blushed in embarrassment at Taros's words; yet still found what his opponent had said to be disturbing. "I still don't understand the way you think no matter how you try to explain it. You don't have to kill people to prove you're strong... you could always just spar with them. Killing's not the answer to everything. If you simply beat someone in a sparring match, then you'll prove that you're stronger than that person."

"I don't expect you to understand my ways," Taros interrupted again, though still maintaining a composed manner. "It is the way I've lived for all my life, and it is the way I will continue to live until I die. In any case, Honorable Goku, we have wasted enough time with this idle chitchat, I fear that it is time for us to resume the fight that will decide both of our fates: only one of us can live."

Noticing that Taros had repositioned himself into a fighting stance, Goku did likewise, though not without doing so hesitantly. "I guess if you're this serious about the way you live, then there's no way that I can convince you to do otherwise... With that being the case, I have no more reason to hold back while fighting you!" Suddenly, Goku's golden aura burst into an aura overflowing with electric sparks, signifying his ascension the second level of Super Saiyan. "Even so," Goku now spoke to Taros with his stern voice that only appeared in his most intense fighting, "I will find a way to defeat you without killing you!"

"Hmph," Taros snorted at Goku, the only sign of disrespect he had shown to his opponent up to that point. "What you say can only be achieved if you are the superior in strength." A flash later, and Taros too had ascended to Super Saiyan 2. "You aren't the only one here who has the ability to climb to levels higher than that of Super Saiyan."

The Earth Saiyan merely gazed on at Taros without showing any signs of being surprised by Taros's transformation to Super Saiyan 2 – he had expected no less from the man. Instead, Goku's fighting stance became more solid than before, signifying his readiness to fight. _"If worse comes to worst, at least I'll have Super Saiyan 3 to fall back on."_ His eyes, which had strayed to the ground, flickered back to Taros. "Let's go!"

Taros skillfully and quickly disappeared from sight, and appeared hundreds of feet above Goku, holding his arms forward, while he gathered energy into his palms. Goku wasted no time in reacting, and similarly vanished and then materialized directly behind Taros in order to take his opponent by surprise. Taros, however, expected such an action, and countered Goku with his own furry of a combination of punches and ki blasts.

Goku stumbled backwards awkwardly, cursing himself for being too cocky and too naïve to believe that Taros would not expect Goku to make such an attack. An idea suddenly popping into his head, Goku rushed towards his opponent with his left fist aimed at Taros's stomach. Goku appeared in all respects as if he were about to hit his opponent, but, at the last moment, withdrew his left arm, and hurled his right arm at Taros's face.

However, Taros had been thinking ahead too and fully expected for Goku to feign his first attack so that he could come in with a second strike. Taros grabbed Goku's balled up hand swiftly and effortlessly just before it made contact. Goku's opponent looked up at Goku, smirking and on the verge of chastising Goku for making such obvious moves, when he was abruptly struck violently in the ribs.

Taros was thrown to the right of Goku, finding that whatever Goku had thrown at him was much stronger than he had originally thought. The man promptly stopped himself from moving any farther away, just in time to block an elbow strike from Goku to his shoulder. Taros then skillfully grabbed a hold of Goku's arm, and forced the Earth Saiyan to turn around so that Taros now had his arm tightly wrapped around Goku's neck.

Though Goku struggled with all of his might to escape from Taros's hold, his struggles were in vain, and only succeeded in compelling Taros to further tighten his arm around Goku's neck.

Desperately trying to gasp for air, an idea from the past popped into the Saiyan's head. With the plan in his head, Goku acted with much swiftness in order to escape from a certain death if he permitted Taros to choke him any longer. His feet began to glow a bluish color as he positioned his feet to where they were directly aimed at both shins of Taros. Unaware of what Goku was planning, Taros continued on with his slow strangulation of his enemy. Then, when Goku was satisfied that he had collected enough energy, he released the blue wave of ki out of his feet all at once, performing a Kamehameha from his feet. Taros could only take on the entire effect of the blast, yelling inwardly as the effective blast burned the lower portion of his pants off.

Now with Taros no longer strangling him, Goku took no time in letting himself recover from being choked, instead jumping at Taros with a flood of attacks mainly consisting of various punches. Sweat beaded on Goku's head as he threw everything he had into his punches and kicks, finding that Taros was unexpectedly not trying to defend himself against Goku's onslaught.

Goku jumped away from his opponent the moment he found the defenseless behavior of Taros to be too awkward, and too suspicious for him to continue striking. Taros smirked when Goku moved out of the way, pleased that the Earth Saiyan had done exactly as he had predicted. Raising his arms, Taros fired a quick, yet strong, burst of ki energy in Goku's direction.

Noticing the ki blast before it was anywhere near him, Goku cupped his hands together, before throwing them in front of himself to perform his signature technique. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!" In no time, the two energy blasts collided into one another, but, instead of producing a battle between the two blasts, caused a huge explosion that emitted a blinding light around the battle area.

Taros promptly raised his arms over his eyes as to protect them from immense intensity of the light. While temporarily incapacitated, Taros wisely surrounded himself with a field of energy to prevent any of Goku's attacks from doing any real harm to him. The light eventually dissipated without any incident befalling either of the two fighters.

The invader Saiyan lowered his arms when he deemed conditions good enough for him to do so and somehow felt himself unsurprised when he couldn't locate Goku at the exact spot he had been before the collision of the ki blasts. "Rather uninspiring, AREN'T YOU?!" With amazingly fast movement, Taros twisted his body around, swinging a ridge hand at Goku's neck.

The figure of Goku disappeared from view the moment Taros's hand made contact with the afterimage. Taros was unsurprised by this, though, and twisted his body around again, using the same technique to strike at the figure of his opponent whose tongue lolled out of his mouth in a comical manner. Taros was once again greeted with the same results as before, prompting him to continue to turn his body in opposite directions, only to end up striking at nothing but an afterimage.

"Such childish behavior..." Taros mumbled to himself as his arm met with another of Goku's afterimage, this one mocking Taros by lowering his eyelid with his finger and sticking his tongue out at him. "Is this truly the Goku the legends have talked about?!" He eyed his surroundings for a moment, finding that neither Goku nor an afterimage of Goku had appeared yet. _"Though he must be of skill to make so many afterimages like this. Usually I wouldn't be wasting so much time trying to find him. Plus, I've never fought anyone who could use an afterimage with such perfection."_

"Ka...me...ha..."

Taros jerked his head around to see Goku standing quite a far distance away from him, charging up another Kamehameha attack to launch at him. From what he sensed, the wave of ki energy was much stronger than the previous one Goku had used on him, which meant that Goku intended to do significant damage to him. Taros, on the other hand, took no time in charging at Goku before the man could finish his technique.

The instant Taros was inches away from preventing the technique, Goku disappeared from where he was, and reappeared where Taros had been floating before his charge at Goku.

"Da-damn it!" Taros cursed out loud, slowly losing his cool and calm composure. "How can he disappear and reappear so easily like that?!"

After he realized there was no time to be talking to himself, Taros's face became a façade of the complete nonchalant composure that he had had before. He then returned attention to the threat before him. One mess up and he would be significantly damaged, with Goku having the upper hand in the fight. Then the thought immediately came to him. If he became a moving target, then how would Goku be able to directly hit him? The plan was simple and solid, not to mention the only idea he could come up with at the spur of the moment.

He took off with the idea as soon as he thought of it, and, in no time, had Goku jerking his head in every direction as he moved in aimless motion. The trick was an instant success on Taros's part, and had him instantly confident about his ability to win the fight against a man he so highly regarded. But, like numerous other things in life when things seem to be going well, his confidence soon plummeted with the unexpected appearance of Goku directly in front of him.

There was not a single action Taros could have taken to prevent his opponent from doing what he had done, and was about to do. The Kamehameha wave was fully charged; ready to be thrown in his direction with one thrust forward of Goku's arms. Vainly, Taros searched the farthest parts of his mind for an escape from almost certain doom, but could come up with nothing that could save him before the inevitable happened.

"...HA!!!" the last syllable of the attacks name came about as if delayed, almost as if Goku was hesitant with his decision to attack. Whatever the reason, though, the Earth hero had decided to launch the ki blast anyway, and unleashed the Kamehameha wave with the full power he had been gathering.

Goku sighed moments after he had launched the blast, and positioned himself so that he was now floating straight in the air instead of being crouched down as before. When focusing his ki sensing abilities on Taros, he noticed that the man's ki signature had dwindled down to nearly nothing. That meant one of two things: either Taros had seriously been injured as Goku intended, or Taros was merely pretending to be harmed by the attack in order to trick the slightly gullible Goku.

The kind Saiyan floated down to the ground where Taros's energy signature was emitting. Upon his landing, Goku was immediately greeted with the sight of Taros lying in a rather large crater, his clothes torn up in various places, and his body heavily scratched up with blood oozing out at various spots. He brought his gaze up and down Taros's figure, wondering if the man could still fight with such damage done to him. The silence from Taros seemed to answer his question, but he couldn't let his guard down without first making sure for himself.

"Are..." he stopped for a moment, thinking that talking was useless, but then decided that Taros might answer him. "Are you OK? Or are you still up to more fighting?"

More silence. It appeared as if Goku's question would in fact be answered by the quietness of Taros. Goku turned around despite his knowledge that turning his back on the enemy was a definite no-no that even the newest of fighters knew. Still, though, he figured that Taros was in no condition to fight, and would pose as no threat to him even with his back to his opponent.

"Wa... wait..." Taros's weak voice instantly stopped Goku in his tracks, and prompted him to turn back around so that he was now looking at Taros. "You... don't leave me here like this. The punishment for my defeat can only be one thing: death."

"Sorry, but I can't do that," Goku was slightly cheerful with his statement, yet a hint of sadness tinged his voice. "I already feel bad about what I did to you... I don't want to have the action of killing you on my head."

A growl rose from Taros – the invading Saiyan was quickly losing patience with the man who was not only his opponent, but also the person he regarded with the utmost respect. "Don't act so noble! The only way I can go on, even if it means going on in the afterlife, is if you kill me right now."

"I won't-"

"I told you that's the way I live!" Taros angrily cut in. "How can you dishonor me by denying my death after I was defeated by someone of superior strength?! Do you not understand how much of an honor it would be to me if I were killed by the one man I regard higher than Silos himself?! Can you really not understand the way I feel about the way I live my life?!"

Goku stood silently after Taros had finished speaking, unable to come to terms with what he should do in the situation. His mind was racing with numerous thoughts regarding just what he should do. Should he honor Taros's wish, and give him the honorable death the man so desired? Or should he do what he believes to be right, and spare the man's life so that he could repent for the wrongs he has committed and start life anew?

"This is ridiculous!" the kind hearted Saiyan finally blurted out his thoughts on the matter, even though he knew all too well just what Taros would say to that. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you! I just can't kill you! You may say I'm soft and not a true Saiyan, but I won't let what you say influence me – I'm not going to kill you."

The growl that had risen from Taros before only grew louder with each word Goku said, until he burst out in a furious rage of words. "DON'T DO THIS TO ME, YOU GULLIBLE FOOL!!! WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE MY COMRADES AND I KILLED ON THIS PLANET?! DOESN'T THAT MAKE YOU WANT KILL ME TO AVENGE THEIR DEATHS, WELL?!"

Goku turned his back to Taros, signifying that he wasn't willing to listen to any more arguments his defeated opponent had. "While it's true that you and your comrades did something horrible, if you atone for your sins, then I could forgive you. But, no matter what, I will not kill you!"

"FINE! IF YOU WON'T GIVE ME AN HONORABLE DEATH, THEN I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!!"

The words came as no threat to Goku, until his senses rapidly awoke to the abrupt flare of enormous energy coming from Taros. His body snapped around, but too late to be of any use. Taros had stood up where he had once laid, and had called upon the last of his life's ki energy in order to produce a colossal attack, which he intended to use to kill Goku. With the speed Taros used to gather the energy, and the anger that guided him, even Goku doubted if he would have enough time to use Instantaneous Transmission to avoid the ki blast. If he couldn't use his technique, then he would have to take the blast head-on, and, assuming he lived, would be of no use to help in the fight against Silos.

"DIE, GOKU!!!"

------------------------------

OK, I really hate to constantly ask this, but I'd truly appreciate ANY reviews. I don't like to be a nag, but I'd at least like one review. Anything. Tell me how I could improve it, how much you love it, how much you hate it...just whatever. (04/08/07)


	18. Team Defeated, the Final Stage Begins!

**Dragon Ball Fusion**  
_Episode 18:  
__Team Defeated, the Final Stage Begins!_

Having dispatched of his opponent, though leaving the man alive, Piccolo floated up into the air and began scanning the area Gohan and Jade had used for their fighting. He narrowed his eyes as he floated over the area for a second time, this time looking more closely than he had before. A third scan of the area resulted in nothing, along with his fourth and fifth inspection of all the area Gohan and Jade had fought. Even knowing that it was Gohan, Piccolo still couldn't help but worry about the young man who had become his first and best friend.

Piccolo touched down onto the earth lightly, landing where the explosion from Jade had taken place. Whatever the woman had done, it was nothing but effective. Not one trace that Jade or Gohan had been there at one time remained. Similarly, not one trace of life ever being there existed. From what he gathered, Jade's last bit of energy to kill herself had done exactly as she intended it to do. Jade had wanted to end her and Gohan's life, and, from what Piccolo didn't see, it appeared that she had achieved it.

"Damn it, Gohan..." Piccolo's curse came out in an almost incoherent mumble, which was mixed with pain and sorrow. "I thought I taught you to be a better fighter than that. You start fighting a woman seriously for the first time, and you forget everything I taught you. Then you don't even get to learn from your mistakes..."

The Namekian turned his head sharply away from the battle sight, unwilling to let his emotions over well him. Before leaving his defeated opponent and after Jade's suicide explosion, Piccolo had been sure that he had felt Gohan's ki signature, no matter how faint it was. There was only one thing that bothered him, though. If Gohan had truly been killed by Jade's final attack of desperation, then where was his body? If he had felt Gohan's weak ki signature after Jade's attack, then that meant that Gohan's body had not been completely destroyed in the explosion.

"Then where are you Gohan..." Piccolo jumped away from where he stood abruptly the instant he heard the sound of rubble moving. His eyes darted to the ground, where a finger mysteriously popped out of the ground, followed by an entire hand. "Wh-what in the world?!"

"Piccolo..." the voice was weak, muffled, and sounded as if the person talking had used all their strength in just that one word. "...help..."

Jumping hurriedly over to where the hand was sticking up out of the ground, Piccolo grabbed a hold of the hand and began to pull on it as gently and strongly as he could manage. The process of pulling took only a few seconds before Gohan was forcefully jerked from out of the ground. Immediately after being pulled out the ground, Gohan, scratched up and bloodied, collapsed to the ground.

"Gohan!" Piccolo rushed to help support his former student, slowly raising Gohan up so that, with Piccolo's help, Gohan was now standing up. "You're alive! How in the world did you get underground like that?"

"There's no time to explain," coughing up clods of dirt, Gohan attempted to walk forward, but only managed to fall forward in doing so. Seeing the look of concern on Piccolo's face, Gohan reassured him at once. "Don't worry about me... The fighting... I think it's over... Silos... We have to gather to fight him."

A smirk of amusement crossed the Namekian's face at Gohan's determination, but he refused to let the Saiyan make any more movement. "Silos may be our next target, Gohan, but you're in no condition to be fighting. Rest should be your main concern right now."

"But..." Gohan once again attempted to move forward, only to fall back for a second time. The half-Saiyan looked down at his body, taking note of how much damage had been done to him by Jade's suicide explosion. His hand strayed down to his leg, the touching of his leg causing him to visibly wince.

Wide eyed, Piccolo's attention was drawn to Gohan's left leg, which he had neglected to notice until that moment. "Go-Gohan. Your leg!"

Raising the hand he used to touch his leg, both Gohan and Piccolo stared on in disbelief at how drenched in blood his hand was. After they saw the blood, the two were prompted to take a closer look at his leg. What was producing the large gushing of blood was a large gash running horizontally nearly the entire length of his leg. Gohan winced again as the pain from his leg finally began to make itself known.

"It's a wonder your leg didn't get completely amputated..." Piccolo said distantly. "You won't be able to fight. There's no arguing about that." Noticing the look of rebellion flashing in Gohan's eyes, Piccolo included: "And if you insist on fighting, then I'll be forced to take measures that will leave you unconscious."

Gohan frowned, yet found himself too wounded and too dizzy from the blood loss to put up a good verbal fight with his Namekian mentor. "If I'm not available to fight, that decreases the number of fighters to fight against Silos by one."

"Which is why Goku planned for Gotenks and Goton to fight Silos in the end," Piccolo commented, stating the obvious to both him and Gohan. "It was a smart move by Goku – he knew that some of us would be too badly injured to battle Silos in a fair fight. Your father definitely thinks when he has to, especially when it involves fighting." The green alien, relieved that Gohan was no longer objecting to resting, raised his head in an attempt to search for the others. "Speaking of Goku, where's that brother of yours?"

Gohan merely deepened at Piccolo's words, realizing that he had felt Goten and Trunks's power level drop tremendously during his fight with Jade. Whether that was because they won or were defeated was unknown to him, but, in any case, the best thing for them to do know was to find out what happened to the younger Saiyans. "Goten and Trunks... they shouldn't have had too much trouble with whomever it was they were fighting. At least I hope not..."

"I'd be surprised if they did have any trouble," Piccolo replied, though in a tone that didn't entirely convince himself that he believed what he was saying. "I'm sure their Hyperbolic Time Chamber training prepared them enough for any kind of fight. After all, it was Vegeta and Goku who trained them."

"So don't worry about it, then!"

"Yeah, there's no way that we'd lose to losers like them!"

As if they had been listening to the entire conversation between Piccolo and Gohan, waiting for the opportune moment to make themselves known, both Goten and Trunks appeared on top of a rock overlooking mentor and student. The pose they put on was reminiscent of something Gotenks would have done himself, furthering the thought that it was both boys who had influenced Gotenks's cockiness, and not just one.

Laughing in triumph, Trunks stepped down from his 'pedestal', and strolled casually over to Gohan and Piccolo, Goten following closely behind. "Those twin Saiyans were no match for Goten and me! Not once did I ever think that we'd lose to those guys!"

"And we didn't, and we didn't!" Goten energetically added, beaming with a smile characteristic of his father, Goku. "We were both beyond awesome in our battle! Plus, our teamwork was hundreds of levels beyond theirs!"

Trunks jumped up and down with just as much enthusiasm as Goten showed while talking, babbling on and on in an incoherent talk about what Piccolo and Gohan gathered to be about their fight. It wasn't too long before Goten joined in Trunks's leaping, only adding to the confusion until the other two's heads were pounding with a headache.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Piccolo finally snapped, venting his rage in two single words, "ALL RIGHT!!!" Instantly, Goten and Trunks stopped where they were, and cowered in fright at what they thought might come next. "Thank you. If you do that again, then I'll take the necessary actions."

Gohan chuckled lightly; watching as the young boys shivered in fear when the thought of what Piccolo might do to them crossed their minds. His face, however, swiftly became stern again after he realized that they had not won the entire fight just yet. Plus, there was still the unnerving thought running through his head: his father's ki signature could in no way be felt. "What happened to Dad?"

Goten's attention snapped immediately to his older brother, his face notably concerned with the gravity in Gohan's voice. "Dad was fighting with that one guy just a few minutes ago, wasn't he?" Nods from the others confirmed what Goten was thinking, while also adding to his worry. "Then why can't I feel either of their power levels?"

"It's just like when I thought you were dead," Piccolo commented, referring to what he had been thinking moments before he had found Gohan under ground. "I wouldn't worry about Goku, though – he's been in seemingly impossible conditions before and made it out all right in the end. And, if I'm not mistaken, I don't think he was using his full power during the fight anyway."

"Then let's go and see what's up!" Impatient with the amount of talking and lack of action, Trunks set off ahead of the group before they had time to agree – Goten following close behind, while Piccolo sighed in aggravation.

"Hasty little punk. He might be unsuspectingly running into the enemy's trap. Good thing I can still sense Vegeta's ki signature, or I'd be worried for those kids' lives right about now."

Though the pain was nearly unbearable, Gohan lifted himself into the air despite Piccolo's silent protests, and motioned for his alien friend to follow. "They may be a little hasty, but Trunks is right; we need to find out what's going on and fast, unless we want to risk Silos performing another massacre."

Piccolo sighed, yet floated up into the air beside Gohan, mentally cursing himself for being too easy on others ever since his gradual change to the good side. "You're right, you're right. That Silos character is definitely impatient – the moment he gets bored is hell for anyone around him. A bored Silos seems to equate to death and destruction for others, or at least that's what I've gathered from my one encounter with him."

"That's probably putting it lightly," Gohan commented as the two flew slowly towards where they could easily feel Silos's ki signature. "He's not the worst enemy we've fought, but he's definitely the most sadistic Saiyan we've fought..."

------------------------------

The young, brown haired Saiyan couldn't believe the progress that he and the black and light purple haired fusion Saiyan had made in just one week. Already, the two Saiyans were able to remain at the state of Super Saiyan for over a day, instead of having to go back to their original states because of an exhaustion of energy. Currently, the two were once again attempting to stay as a Super Saiyan as if the state were the state they were in since their birth. The training was tough, but it had proven to be all too vital in the last of their preparation for the fight with Silos.

Leisurely taking in air, Goton and Gotenks slowly began to raise their power levels until enough had been gathered for them to transform. As of that point, the amount of power they needed to transform to the level of Super Saiyan had decreased dramatically from what it had been when their training had first started. Now, their goal was to make it so that the two of them could become a Super Saiyan with no power whatsoever. Then, as silently as they had gathered energy, Gotenks and Goton powered up to Super Saiyan.

"So this is the power that Goku and Gohan came up with before fighting with Cell? We've only been training like this for a week, and I already feel like being a Super Saiyan is much more natural than it was beforehand." Goton lowered his energy a bit, so that the golden aura flowing around his body dissipated.

"Well... it's not exactly the same power that they had, but we're almost there." Gotenks followed suit in extinguishing the aura surrounding his body.

"Right..." Goton thought quietly to himself for a moment, slightly bored because of Gotenks's insistence that the training be without any kind of strenuous battling. "So why can't Goku and Gohan now stay as Super Saiyans naturally anymore?"

Gotenks rested his head on his hand for a few moments, thinking thoroughly through the depths of his mind to come up with an answer that just wasn't guess work. Unfortunately for him, though, neither Goku nor Gohan had told him the reason why, which meant that his only choice was to speculate. "Well, Gohan reverted back to his normal state after his intense battle with Cell, and Dad went back when he died... So that means that Gohan's power down was because he put too much stress on his body, which ties into why I said we shouldn't spar too much."

"That does make sense, but that doesn't explain why Gohan never resumed as a Super Saiyan as a normal state after his fight with Cell was over. Considering how strong he is now, he shouldn't have had a problem doing it later, no matter how much stress his body was under after the battle."

The formerly fusion Saiyan opened his mouth, and then immediately closed it before a single word could escape. He once again found himself searching the deepest parts of his mind, desperately trying to find an answer. "Ah!" The answer had finally revealed itself to him. "Now I remember! Gohan told me before that when he and Dad were Super Saiyan regularly, they had a hard time controlling their strength. The two apparently broke many of Mom's dishes and such; you should know that that would mean death for almost anyone."

Goton flinched – Chi-Chi's frying pan attack to his head had left a deep impression of fear of the woman in his mind. "That...that's definitely good enough of a reason for me. They were beyond wise to make that decision; no doubt about that."

The other boy detachedly nodded his head in agreement, causing Goton to feel uncomfortable in the following silence. Goton fidgeted impatiently with his unbuttoned red shirt that had been washed and worn so many times that it was faded to almost a pink color; he was trying desperately to occupy the silence with _anything_. Gotenks's arm suddenly shot forward, outstretched to point at the giant hourglasses that counted away their every second in the alternate dimension.

"The sand in the glass...it's almost completely gone. I judge that we have about half an hour in the other dimension before our time is up."

"Which means that we have a little over a week's time to fully prepare ourselves and master this technique," Goton interjected once he had multiplied six hours by every minute on the outside world. "We...we can get this training over with by then, can't we?"

Gotenks began to stroke his chin thoughtfully a few times as if the question required deep thought. When done, he answered simply: "It all depends on the progress we can make in seven day's time. You're well aware that the two of us are already able to stay as Super Saiyans for over a day. If we manage to stay on the same path, then we should be able to succeed. Of course, the only problem is that we won't have enough time in here to see if we can stay as Super Saiyans for longer than a week."

"Wait a minute, though!" Once again interrupted by Goton, Gotenks gave the other boy a threatening glance, but otherwise let him continue on. "We can already stay as Super Saiyans for over a day, right? Won't that be enough to beat those Saiyans? Will we really have to be able to stay as a Super Saiyan for a time period over one day while we fight?"

This time, it was Gotenks's turn to break into Goton's voiced thoughts, "That's true, but it's not the point." Goton's quizzical look was all he needed to further explain what it was he meant. "The point is that in the long run it would be better for us to complete this training. If we complete the training, then we'll not only get a power boost, but a mental boost as well. Plus, looking back on Earth's history, it would be better for us to be prepared for any future attacks, and this training will help us to do that."

Goton tapped his finger on his crossed arms out of habit, and then randomly burst into a fit of laughter. Puzzled and annoyed, Gotenks tapped his foot roughly on the white floor of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, while throwing more deathly glares. "Mind tellin' me what you find so funny?"

"Haha! It's jus-just... hahaha!!! The thought of you...thinking at ALL!!! Hahahahahaha!!! It's...like a world record or something!" He barely managed to talk through his mirth, holding his aching sides in order to decrease the pain.

"Oh, shut up you asshole. I ought to knock you out right now just for being stupid."

"And like you weren't be-" Goton stopped before completing his sentence, not in the mood to form any kind of argument at the moment. "Anyway... What should we do for the next week to prepare for the fight besides this training? We should at least do something else – anything to increase our chances of winning a fight against a man whose strength we have no knowledge of."

"By Kami, you want me to come up with all the answers, don't you? You laugh at me when I say something logical, and yet you're so stupid you can't even figure out what to do by yourself. I swear – I'll go crazy the next time someone insinuates that I lack any intelligence. I'm the smart one; you're the lackey without a brain of his own to think for himself." Gotenks finished talking in a manner that wasn't angry, but in a tired way.

"You're right, you're right. I just don't want to do something that only I want to do, so I usually end up letting others decide what they want to do and go along with it. It's something I've learned about myself ever since I've been training with a partner." Goton ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair, still unable to imagine having his hair that color forever or until he could no longer sustain the level. "And don't worry – no one thinks you're an idiot, you're just the person who...who acts a little more goofy than the rest of us."

"Well thank you for at least admitting that I'm far more superior than people give me credit for." Already Goton's eyes slanted peevishly as Gotenks's voice slowly went from the anger he had displayed before, to sheer cockiness. "After all!!! It is me: Gotenks! The ultimate warrior of the greatest valor and strength! Not one person has successfully defeated me in a fair fight! NOT ONE!!!"

By this time, the formerly brown-haired boy had already begun to walk towards the main building of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, leaving Gotenks to continue to gloat to himself, the latter not realizing that the former was leaving.

Irritated, Goton shook his head and mumbled to himself, "OK, now you're the asshole who needs to shut up, seriously."

------------------------------

Without any fear of what they might be getting themselves into, Goten and Trunks landed directly in front of Silos and Karen, blocking their view of the fights that were no longer occurring. Vegeta seemed to be the victor of his battle, and, as they had thought, neither Goku nor his opponent was to be found. Despite this, though, the two young demi-Saiyans maintained complete composure in front of a man who was more likely stronger than them, even going as far as to puff up their chests to show off their overconfidence.

"You...Silos! And...Silos's woman!" Trunks was the first to talk, pointing his right index finger daringly at the man and woman. "You may have thought that you could get rid of us by matching us against the twins, but you were far from right!"

"And now we've come to make you regret the day you ever misjudged us!" Goten chirped in. "The Dynamic Best Friend Duo: Goten and Trunks!!!"

Trunks immediately cleared his throat in concealed annoyance and scowled at Goten. "Goten and Trunks? Don't you mean Trunks and Goten?"

"No," Goten replied in an innocent, yet mischievous manner, "I'm pretty sure I mean Goten and Trunks, not Trunks and Goten. Goten and Trunks has a better ring to it anyway, if you ask me."

"Is so does not! Anyone who has any sense of anything would know that Trunks and Goten sounds so much better than Goten and Trunks! Plus, the best looking person always goes in front of the other – it grabs the attention of chics."

This time it was Silos's turn to clear his throat in utter aggravation. He raised his hand up momentarily in what appeared to be an attempt at using a ki attack, but lowered it quickly with the arrival of Gohan and Piccolo. "I see that the real competition has come forth," despite the gapping of both young Saiyans, Silos completely ignored them and directed full attention to the newcomers. "I was afraid that you Earth Saiyans were so pathetic that you'd send two children to fight me. Luckily, I was mistaken."

"Of course we wouldn't have two children fight against you," Piccolo said plainly, though he smirked on the inside at the truth that Silos didn't know about. "The best has come right here to fight you."

Gohan, while the small talk continued on, chanced a glance at the direction of Goku's last whereabouts, hoping to find any sign of his father. Only the same dirt ground spotted densely with random shrubbery and trees greeted his eyes, furthering his doubt on his father's life. _"There's no way that Dad would've been so weak as to let these Saiyans kill him off. There's just no way..."_

"Taros is the only one who did his job, isn't that right my lovely Karen?" Booming about the place almost tauntingly, Silos's question immediately caught everyone's attention, especially Gohan who had just been thinking of his father. "The rest of our warriors failed to complete the task assigned to them. I hate to admit that even Taros was unsuccessful in that he had to sacrifice himself in order to kill his enemy. It's a shame that my team wasn't nearly as strong as I gave them credit for."

Karen nodded her head, agreeing with her mate who she was fully devoted to, even in his frequent fits of abuse. "Their resolve just wasn't strong enough...or that's the excuse one might come up with. They were just plain weak, unfit for one as worthy as my Silos."

Goten and Trunks faked gagging the instant the two mates began babbling on to each other, especially every time Karen talked in her overly passionate voice. "Any more of this, and I think we'll never have a chance at saving the earth."

"No kidding," Trunks agreed, partially covering his ears to block out the ongoing conversation between Silos and Karen, which had now become nothing more than unbearable 'love' talk. "Any more of this and I just might be tempted to kill myself."

"Silence," both younger demi-Saiyans twitched in fear, expecting to be immediately blown into oblivion by Silos, but instead finding that it was not Silos who had spoken. "I've had enough talk to last me a life time. Anymore talking and I swear I'll personally rip someone's head off."

Trunks's head turned towards the approaching voice, to find that the owner of the voice was no other than his own father, Vegeta. The purple haired boy felt as if a great amount of stress was lifted off of his shoulders, in both that he was worried for his father's safety, as well as his own safety.

"Dad! Where have you been the whole time? I knew you were still alive, but I couldn't locate you with the small amount of energy you emitted."

Unable to bring himself to rip off his own son's head, Vegeta remained cold yet collected as he finally came side by side with Gohan. "I thought it'd be appropriate to search for Kakarot. But that damned Kakarot is no where to be found. I swear if he got himself killed again, I'll make sure that he wishes he wasn't so soft."

"If I'm not mistaken, though, you didn't kill your opponent either, 'King' Vegeta."

Vegeta twitched irritably, but used all of his willpower to stop himself from snapping back viciously at Silos's teasing. "He wasn't worth dying at my hands; that's all. Why should I give someone the honor of being killed by me when they're mere weaklings?"

"My thoughts exactly," having grown excited by the prospect of the fights that laid before him, Silos spoke to his enemies with unconcealed joy. "In all honesty, I don't believe any of you should have the privilege to even stand in front of me." Vegeta snorted mockingly, though the man pretended to ignore him. "... But, since I'm such a generous man, I'll give you the privilege of fighting me in any way you wish. If you want to fight me one on one, then go ahead. If you want to fight me two or more on one, then I'll happily oblige."

Sweat beads began to pop up about Gohan's forehead as he examined the situation before them. As far as he himself was concerned, there would be no way for him to fight in a fair battle with Silos. His brother and Trunks were also more than likely too weak to fairly fight Silos; no matter how tough they acted. Vegeta and Piccolo, on the other hand, could very well be their only hope. If Gotenks and Goton didn't come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber within the next few minutes, then the fate of the world would rest on the shoulders of the King of Saiyans and the Earth-born Namekian.

Gohan opened his mouth to convey his thoughts on what their best course of action would be, but never got a word out before being interrupted by Vegeta, "You once again seem to be overly confident in your ability as a fighter. But not to worry; I'll fix that in no time." Now Vegeta was smirking, allowing his ego to show immensely. "Those two won't be needed in the fight against you."

"Vegeta!" The earnestness in Gohan's voice was enough to stop Vegeta from talking, but not enough to concern him. "That wasn't part of the plan that Dad came up with! If we want to get through this without anymore casualties, then I think the best thing to do would be to go with his original plan."

"Like I give a crap about what Kakarot thought the best thing to do would be! If he's not even here, then I'll fight this bastard the way I feel like – I should at least be allowed to do that. Right now it's going to be my way and no one else's way."

Silos waved his finger disapprovingly at the King of Saiyans, Karen giggling as he did so. "Tsk, tsk. Such a selfish king you are! And to think that Kakarot was just trying to see that none of you were killed! Or, so I presume. As I have yet to see or sense any sign of these two fighters mentioned, I can't accurately say that Kakarot had your best interest in mind when he decided that they should fight me."

"Oh shut up! I don't need to hear anymore bullshit from you! Anymore of that, and I WILL personally rip your head off." And with that said, Vegeta stomped off silently a considerable distance away from everyone else, slightly surprising those who had expected him to put up more of a fight.

"Well then!" Silos's voice boomed out throughout the area, his mouth spread wide in an overzealous grin. "How should I do this? I could enjoy myself by killing all of you until those two come, or I could be generous, wait for those two to appear, kill them, and then kill the rest of you. Decisions, decisions... What to do, what to do?"

"Wouldn't you rather save your energy for a fight that's worth more of your time?" Without even realizing what he was saying, Gohan found himself blurting out the first way of keeping them alive that he could think of. "I mean..."

"Of course, of course!" Silos interrupted. "It's a brilliant idea! As long as I conserve my energy, I'll get the best kind of fight when fighting those two you're so eager for me to fight!" Gohan let out a sigh of relief, though still worried since the time Silos would give them might not be enough. "All right, then! I've decided to allow for a ten minute intermission period before the final battle of my little tournament commences! If they're not here by then, then you five better provide me with an interesting battle!"

------------------------------

Well, this chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Some parts turned out much better than I thought they would. Still, there were some parts that I feel were rushed... Oh well, at least this saga is about to be finished. Just... four more chapters after this one, and then I'll be closing the book on this saga. Reviews still wanted. :P (5/3/07)


	19. Battle for Earth! Two Warriors' Progress

**Dragon Ball Fusion**  
_Episode 19:  
__Battle for Earth! The Two Warriors__' Progress!_

The sands of the hourglass rapidly descended to the bottommost part of the hourglass, though never actually arriving to the bottom; instead the sand would be hindered by the billions upon billions of other sand, which had followed the same path. Already, only a very small amount of the green sand remained in the top portion of the hourglass, giving those inside of the alternate dimension an approximate one minute before their time was up. Though such time was almost nothing, it was torture for those who had been waiting nonstop for a chance to show off their fighting abilities.

In an unprecedented move, the entire living area of the dimension had been rendered spotless, to the point that it looked as if no one had ever set foot in the area before. For two boys their age, it was almost unimaginable that such work could be achieved by them, but, nonetheless, the work _had_ been done in order to waste time. But even with the meticulous cleaning the boys had done, nothing was left for the two boys to do but wait for their time to finally end.

Both boys waited impatiently as the last few particles of sand slowly but surely made their way to the bottom of the hourglass. Less than a minute, now, but it was near torture to be waiting like that. Gotenks paced from one hourglass to the next, ruffling his fingers through his light blonde hair, common to one in the Full Power Super Saiyan stage. Goton, on the other hand, sat not at all patiently in front of one of the hourglasses, focusing intently on the last of the sand. One look at Gotenks, and he knew immediately what question he would ask.

"Just... a few more seconds and..."

The door connecting the dimension they were in to the dimension they lived in swung open quicker than Goton could talk, allowing a rush of bright light, whether it was sunlight or artificial light, to infiltrate the darkened building area. Gotenks and Goton's head swung to the door, and caught sight of the figure of the immortal genie, Mr. Popo. Without a second's hesitation, Gotenks and Goton literally flew towards the door, soaring past the startled Mr. Popo into the outside world to once again breathe the fresh air they had been kept from for so long.

"Ah! It feels great to be in the outside world again! And not a moment too soon, either! Any longer in there, and I really would understand why that place could drive people mad."

Goton, reluctant to reveal his true happiness least it turn out to be a dream, merely grinned as he took a look around the narrow hallway they were in. Truthfully, he wanted nothing more than to be out in the open sky, but he regarded such an action as to be too hasty an action after just having come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Instead, he waited eagerly for Gotenks to make the first course of action.

"I don't sense any fluctuating of power levels like I normally do when people are fighting," the concerned that filled his voice was enough to cause Goton to worry a bit. "There are only a few things that that could mean..."

"Then wouldn't it be best for us to go to find out just what's going on?" Goton asked, subtly hinting that he was overly anxious to get to the fighting, his legs twitching noticeably as the urge to leave began to overcome him.

Raising an eyebrow at the curious behavior Goton displayed, Gotenks began to think vigorously about what he could do to hinder Goton from going where he so desired to go. Fortunately for Goton, Gotenks, who desperately wished to play the practical joker, understood that that particular moment was not the best time for him to be wasting their time.

"C'mon. Let's get to the others before anything horrible happens."

The other boy needed no more words of encouragement to compel him to move, and in no time the two were soaring through the Lookout and towards the unsuppressed energy levels at top speed.

------------------------------

"Your time is almost...UP," the last word came out loudly after a short pause, possibly to add effect to the situation, though more than likely because of the sudden huge power levels that had appeared on Earth as if from nowhere. "...Impressive..."

The other fighters of Earth, excluding Vegeta, let out a deep sigh of relief, particularly because of how Silos was in awe by the new power levels. Now their only hope was that Silos's awe was partially created because of a fear of what Gotenks and Goton could do to him. If that were the case, then they had no reason to fear – Goku's judgment would prove to be correct.

"They're almost here," Gohan confidently said, stating the obvious. "Will you wait a little bit longer for them to arrive here, or will you waste your energy on us? After all, they are stronger than you expected, aren't they?" The taunt came out despite his better judgment, but he figured he could risk the chance.

"Don't you dare ever make such a false claim when in the presence of my sweetie!!!" Karen, who had been almost completely forgotten by the others, screamed viciously at Gohan, to the point where she almost seemed to want to jump from Silos's arms and strike at the half-Saiyan. "There is no one in this universe stronger than MY Silos! Never will he ever be intimidated by mere children like you! Isn't that right my love?"

Silos, on the other hand, heard not a word spoken by his partner Karen. Alternatively, he continued to gaze in the direction the two new ki signatures was coming from, captivated like never before. Karen peered quizzically at her mate, noticing the odd expression of fear, anxiety, and excitement – she had never seen Silos with such a face. Suddenly, after a brief moment after her defense of him, Silos brutally pushed her away from him, and walked forward a bit, licking his lips.

Karen staggered backwards a bit, catching herself before she fell to the ground, and then straightening herself as if nothing had happened. She slightly lowered her head so she wasn't directly looking at Silos – she may have been used to Silos's abuse, but his overly loving attitude towards her had given her the hope that he had changed. Obviously, though, once his lust for fighting got in the way, he had no care for what he did to others. Now her only choice was to stand back and let Silos do as he pleased, just as she always did.

Gohan looked on at Karen sympathetically, wishing that he hadn't been a witness of what just happened. Despite his desire to do something about what he had just seen, though, he knew he didn't have the time to worry about his enemies' problems. The bait had been unintentionally set and now everything could resume as originally planned by Goku. But that brought more worry to Gohan's mind: Where had his father gone?

"Vegeta..." his voice was as much of a whisper as he could manage without being inaudible, and succeeded in grabbing the Saiyan King's attention. "You say you couldn't find Dad – Goku – right?"

"That's what I said," Vegeta irritably snapped back. "Unless Kakarot's hiding somewhere with his ki hidden extremely well, then he must be dead. Serves him right, though. He shouldn't have been so easy on his opponent, especially when he could've easily overpowered his enemy with Super Saiyan 3."

Gohan remained silent as Vegeta continued to babble on about how stupid his father had been during his most recent fight, and then how he regretted having just recently given Goku his respect when all the man did was lose to a weakling. Before long, though, Gohan's patience in listening to Vegeta wore thin, and he finally decided to proceed on with what needed to be said.

"Vegeta, I know that you're angry with how things have turned out so far, but I don't have time to listen to your... complaints." Vegeta shot a threatening glare at Gohan, but otherwise remained attentive to what Gohan had to say. "I just need to know: what exactly happened to my Dad to make him lose the way he did? You were fighting near him, right? More than likely you saw what was going on."

The Saiyan King snorted defiantly, folding his arms across his chest as he thought intently about what had gone on between Taros and Goku. "Hmph. Kakarot and that Taros guy started having an argument after Taros had been demobilized by Kakarot. From the small bits that I heard, I gather that the Taros guy wanted an 'honorable' death, but Kakarot refused to kill him. In the end...Taros got frustrated and attacked your idiot father."

"And that's how the situation got to be the way it is now..." Gohan mused to himself, piecing together his memories, so that he now knew what the source of huge energy from Taros he had felt while hiding underground had been. "But there's no way that Dad would be killed off so easily."

Vegeta snorted and turned his attention to Silos who was still gazing eagerly at the sky. "Wherever Kakarot is, I'm sure that he has one of his stupid reasons for keeping himself hidden at the moment." It wasn't much of a compliment, yet Gohan knew that that was more of a compliment than Vegeta normally gave. "That... or he's too ashamed to face us after nearly being killed out of stupidity."

"I doubt that he's worried about being embarrassed at a time like this," Gohan replied. "There's way too much at stake right now for him to care for something as trivial as that."

"If that's what you honestly believe, then I guess we're all in for a big surprise when Kakarot finally decides to show himself. Whatever the case, though, those two brats better hurry up and get here before that bastard loses control of himself."

Gohan nodded his head in agreement, and then walked away from Vegeta and towards Piccolo. As Vegeta, Piccolo was keeping a close eye on their last true threat, while also keeping an eye on Trunks and Goten to make sure that they didn't try to do anything too hasty. Currently, the two young Saiyans were amusing themselves with over-the-top tales of their abilities.

"Vegeta seems to think that Dad's still alive, what do you think?"

Piccolo's nodded his head. "If Vegeta thinks that he's still alive, then there's a good chance that Goku really is alive and well. Since Vegeta was the closest to your dad before his disappearance, I'm sure that he would be the most likely to be correct about that."

"Yeah..." Gohan folded his arms across his chest, and then took a deep breath as he tried to figure out just why his Dad was hiding. Nothing he thought of amounted to anything, though. The only logical explanation he could come up with is that his Dad wanted to gauge the strength of both Gotenks and Goton while they were fighting. But why did he have to hide to do that? Did he somehow think that the two wouldn't use their full power if he were around?

"It just doesn't make much sense to me," Gohan finally said. "There's absolutely no reason for Dad to be hiding right now."

"Don't worry about it, Gohan. Your Dad's just doing what he thinks is right at the moment. After all, this is Goku we're talking about. He's probably just thinking of an alternate plan if Gotenks and Goton don't prove to be enough against our enemy." Gohan opened his mouth to speak, about to express his worries, but was interrupted before he could say anything. "Don't worry about him, Gohan. Your Dad's still alive and well - I'm sure of it."

------------------------------

"Target: exactly fifteen meters to the north."

"Roger, target is within eyesight. A few more minutes and it'll be in our grasp."

"All right, when you see the target, be sure to use extreme caution. One wrong move and it'll fall down that crevice. If that happens, then who knows how long it's take us to get it from there?"

"Roger that. The two of us will be sure not to do anything to make this mission any harder than it actually is. All right, we're almost on top of it. The next time we contact you will be after the target's securely in our possession. Over and out."

Bulma took off the headset allowing her to communicate with the small submarine that her large airplane came specially equipped with. She took a deep sigh as she gazed out the large window of the ship and saw nothing but the dark sea in front of her – her further modifications of the machine now allowed it to act as a large submarine as well. Sighing again, she averted her eyes from the sea so that she could take a look at those still in the ship with her.

"Will my Tenshinhan be all right in a small ship like that?" Lunch, newly wedded to Tenshinhan, questioned.

The greenish-blue haired woman jumped up a few inches in astonishment at the sudden sneak 'attack' from Lunch, before she regained enough composure to answer the question. "Don't worry about Tenshinhan – it's Yamcha you should be worried about. If I know him like I do, he'll end up screwing _something_ up so that we end up paying for it in the long run."

"But... if Yamcha's with Tenshinhan right now, then shouldn't I be worried that Yamcha might do something that would threaten Tenshinhan's life?"

"That's right!" Chi-Chi, who was overly critical of almost everything done by others, exclaimed. "That Yamcha can be trouble!"

Lunch, although previously worried about her husband, giggled softly at the abuse Yamcha was getting and how he wasn't there to defend himself. "Oh, don't be too harsh on Mr. Yamcha. I'm sure that doesn't act too much like a klutz. Mr. Yamcha has always been a good person when around me - I'm sure he'll do just fine in gathering the last Dragon Ball for us."

Chi-Chi smiled too – it was nice to have just a little bit of fun when she was otherwise worried sick about her husband and children. "I guess we should give him more credit than that. After all, he has been our friend for years and years – we at least owe him that much."

"Just don't let him know that you believe in him too much, or it'll get to his head," Oolong snorted, joining in on the conversation he had previously just listened to.

"Oooo! You guys are being too hard on Yamcha!" Now it was Puar's turn to join into the conversation that had started out as a way for Bulma to add a little cheeriness to the otherwise dull and serious. "You guys are mean to pick on him when he's not even here to defend himself!"

"Oh, don't get too defensive, Puar. We're just picking on Yamcha because we all love him – I'm sure that no one here has any real ill feelings towards him. It's all just harmless fun." Bulma, now acting as the word of consolation, reentered the conversation. "Yamcha's always been a good person, no matter how childish he acted at times."

By now, Chi-Chi had begun to back up from the group that had formed because of the discussion concerning Yamcha. As far as she was concerned, she was no longer in the mood to talk more about someone, especially when the conversation was beginning to become tedious.

_"A few more steps backwards..."_ she mentally said, making her way backwards as to not appear as if she were deliberately trying to get away from the others. _"I'll just get a coffee or some-"_

Abruptly, Chi-Chi's hands brushed up against something sturdy yet soft. It was something she knew all too well – something she couldn't forget no matter how hard she tried to do so. "Go...GOKU!" She turned around – her voice causing the others to do the same as well – and their stood her husband! Despite having various minor cuts and bruises, he appeared to have no serious damage to him.

Goku looked around at the others curiously, unaware of what it was they had gathered for. "Hey Chi-Chi! Hey you guys! Man! I haven't seen some of you in what seems like ages! We really should spend more time together instead of being so distant all the time!"

"It really is you, Goku!" Chi-Chi attacked her husband with a hug tighter than she had given in years, the others grouping around the couple in order to collect information about the current situation.

"Why are you here, Goku?" Bulma enquired, asking the question that everyone had on their mind but were too bashful to ask. "Shouldn't you be helping the others fight off those Saiyans? Or...have you guys already won?"

"No. Everyone on our side was still alive and well the last time I checked. In fact, I'm fairly sure that it was our enemies who had all the casualties." The news was an instant call for celebration amongst the group, including Muten Roshi and Turtle who had been previously sleeping.

Amidst the chatter, Goku held his hand up, surprisingly gaining the attention of the otherwise overly excited group. "But the main bad guy is still alive, completely rested, and full of all his strength. We, on the other hand, are tired and weak from our previous fights, and probably wouldn't stand much of a chance against him."

"Don't tell me something like that!" Chi-Chi warned, her arms almost in a chokehold around Goku for crushing her happiness so easily. "I was perfectly content by not knowing that my babies still haven't fought off the 'main' bad guy. Now you're going to ruin my joy so easily?!"

"Hold on, hold on!" For fear of his own life, Goku placed a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder. "There's still two left on our side who haven't fought anyone yet. If they did what I told them and rested, then they should be fully energized and ready to win this battle."

Chi-Chi bit her lip as she considered what her husband had told her over and over. True, there were no certainties that the two who were supposed to end the battle would prove to be strong enough to win, but if Goku believed they had a winning chance, then why shouldn't she?

"You still haven't told us why you're here and not there, though," intent on finding out information, Bulma once again spoke up, breaking Chi-Chi's train of thought. "After all, if this main enemy is as strong as you say, shouldn't you be helping fight this enemy?"

Goku stared at her blankly for a few moments, lost in his thoughts to the point that he was staring off into space. When what she had asked finally registered with him, Goku spoke up with a voice full of enthusiasm and a hint of embarrassment. "Oh! About that! Well...it's kind of a complicated story, but I suppose you'll want to know anyway, right?"

Bobbing heads from everyone present gave Goku the signal that that was what they wanted.

"Well, Silos, our main enemy, decided that the best course of battle was for a miniature tournament – we agreed. I fought against a man named Taros; he was Silos's secondhand man or something like that. During our fight, I got the advantage and had Taros in a fix. Realizing that he was defeated, he demanded I kill him, because of some honor code he had."

The Saiyan male stopped for a quick second, and looked around at the others to make sure that none of them looked as if they didn't understand what was going on. When he saw that they were following along, he continued: "Of course I refused to kill him. When I started to walk away, he snapped and threw a ki blast with all his life's energy in it towards me. Of course, I had no time to react like I wanted to, so I had no choice but to teleport somewhere – _anywhere_. And as you can see, this is where I ended up."

"So then..." Chi-Chi raised her hand up to the side of her forehead in a thinking position. "From what you say, I gather that that guy you were fighting – Taros – was defeated by using all of his life's energy to try and kill you. So now you're here because you were escaping from an almost certain death. Makes sense to me."

"Now what?" Bulma asked. "You're here, so what are you going to do? Return back to help the others, or stay here with us?"

"Well...I planned on returning back to the battleground sooner or later, I just don't want to return until I sense fluctuating power levels that signify a fight going on. Until then, I guess I'll just stay here with you guys." Goku looked around the submarine they were in for a second time, curious as to why everyone was there. "So why are you guys here?"

Bulma was the one to answer, "We're gathering the Dragon Balls so that we can use them once this whole ordeal is over. We thought it'd be wise to do something to help you guys instead of sitting around and waiting for the battles to be over."

"Well, that was good thinking! Now we won't have to search for the Dragon Balls ourselves after the fighting's over! Thanks, you guys!"

"No need to thank us," Lunch responded with her warming smile. "We just want to be as useful as we can during these times. After all...it seems like we become less and less useful as time goes by."

"Hey! You guys there still? Tenshinhan and I have successfully obtained the object, and are heading back to the ship right this minute. We should be there in no time, so see you guys in a bit."

Completely forgetting about the unexpected appearance of Goku, the group, including Goku, huddled around the headset Bulma had previously been wearing. Though Yamcha had spoken for less than thirty seconds, the words excited the group enough to the point where they were waiting to hear more words. When none came, however, the friends began to scatter about the vehicle, mumbling in disappointment.

"So that's where Yamcha and Tenshinhan are," Goku said as he and Chi-Chi found a corner that was farthest from everyone else. "Now that I think about it, though, some of our friends aren't here. Where's Kuririn and his family?"

Massaging her eyes with her fingers in an attempt to relieve herself from her tiredness, Chi-Chi answered her husband with a nonchalant voice, "Oh, I don't really know why they didn't come with us. I think they may have been busy or something like that. Honestly, though, they were going to come with us, but had some last minute things they had to take care of. I'm sure that Kuririn is upset that he didn't get to help us."

Goku sighed, realizing for the first time in a while that he and his best friend, Kuririn, had grown farther and farther apart than he liked. In the past they had fought their enemies together, even when things went wrong, but now it seemed as if the gap in strength between the Saiyan warrior and Earth warrior was too wide. "We should really visit Kuririn and his family once all of this fighting is over..."

------------------------------

The wind rushing through their light blonde hair, the two young Saiyans flew at top speed towards their destination, completely ignoring the scenery that passed them by. Their minds were set on one thing: get to their enemy before he had any more time to cause more damage than he already had. Doing so required the utmost concentration and lack of procrastination, both of which were something Gotenks was not good at.

"So far there's no significant movement from either our guys or the enemy," Goton reported to Gotenks, even though he knew that the other boy could just have easily figured this out on his own. "I think that we've lucked out, and the enemy has been stalled until we get there. Looks like we're going to be battling whoever's still alive without any advantage over them."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Gotenks responded with a large grin. "All that means is that we're going to have more fun than we would if they softened up whoever we're fighting before we actually got to fight 'em. Of course, there's no guaranteeing that they didn't fight the person before we got out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. In any case, though, at least the person will have time to rest up before fighting us."

The older Saiyan boy narrowed his eyes as he thought about what might happen once they arrived to their destination. The most prominent problem immediately came to his mind. "We're both assuming that we'll be fighting together, but what happens if the person we're fighting decides that he doesn't think it'd be fair for a one on two fight? What are we supposed to do then?"

"Well, since you bring it up, I think there's only one fair way to decide who gets to fight our opponent," Gotenks's grin grew wider – if that were at all possible – and Goton turned his head so he was facing Gotenks, looking on skeptically. "The only logical way to decide who fights is to pick the one who will be more likely to win the fight! Which means that the one person fit to fight the opponent is..."

"Stop," Goton ordered, regretting that he had even brought up the problem that might lie before them, "let's just forget that I said anything at all about us not fighting together. Let's just assume that no matter what, we'll be fighting as a team. We're not going to get into an argument over who's going to fight before we even make it there."

"All right, all right," Gotenks agreed, his grin changing to a bored frown. "Until we get there and find out what's going to happen, we'll drop the subject. Like you said, we don't want to start fighting before we even make it to the battlefield. We especially don't want to be fighting with ourselves."

"Glad you agree," Goton smiled, but his facial expression soon changed to that of seriousness as the two boys got to where they were nearly where they wanted to be. "OK, looks like it's time for us to finish that which has already been started. It's time for us to show that our year's worth of training wasn't a waste of time."

Their feet finally touched the ground as they reached the desired destination. The first thing to grab their attention was the tall, bulky man who stood fixedly, staring at them without one blink of an eye. The two boys shuddered at the creepy gaze, though otherwise remained unaffected by the man. Casually, the two walked over to where Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo stood, never once taking their eyes off the man who never once took his eyes off them.

"What's the situation?" Goton asked once the two had come in hearing range of the four. "I only see two strangers. That means the other enemies have been taken care of, right?"

"Yeah, we've all taken care of that guy's lackeys," Trunks answered, his voice full of boredom from doing nothing. "That guy – Silos – had us in some sort of tournament. We were all lucky enough to defeat every opponent."

"But Dad's gone missing!" Goten finished. "Though Mr. Vegeta said that he thinks Dad's still alive and well, so there's no need to worry too much."

"And what's he up to?" Gotenks pointed at Silos, trying his best not to show how disturbed he was by the man's piercing gaze. "Is he stupid, or can he do something other than stare on like an idiot?"

"I think he might be slightly crazy," Gohan answered. "His lust for fighting and carnage goes beyond any Saiyan I've ever seen. The reason he's staring to intently at you two is because I convinced him to wait to fight until you got here. Now that you're here, he's got only one desire."

"Which is to fight," Gotenks, his voice full of enthusiasm, interrupted as he got into a fighter's stance. "And that's fine by me. If he's ready to fight, then I'm ready to fight."

Goton, levelheaded as he was, turned to Piccolo and Gohan, intent on getting more information before hastily jumping into a fight. "And I'm to assume that he doesn't mind fighting the two of us?"

Piccolo took a quick look at the enemy who appeared as if he were drooling at the idea of fighting. "From the way he was talking earlier, and from the way he's acting now, I'd say it's a safe bet to say that he doesn't care if the two of you fight against him."

"Fine, then it's settled!" Yelling as loudly as he could in order to let Silos know that he was ready, Gotenks beckoned for Goton to get into a fighter's stance too. "The two of us, Gotenks and Goton, will be your opponent! Be prepared to weep in defeat as we show you what true strength really is!!!"

------------------------------

So...here is the next chapter. Sorry about the lack of updates recently, but I promise that I'll have all of Dragon Ball Fusion uploaded on by December. So, until then, please read and review! (5/29/07)


	20. Final Fight Begins – Two Vs Two

**Dragon Ball Fusion  
**_Episode 20:  
__Final Fight Begins – Two Vs. Two_

The two young Saiyans stood across from the one man whose very existence was a threat to the peace and safety of the planet they wished to protect. Gotenks was standing as boastful and full of pride as ever; Goton, however, stood cautiously, yet eager for the chance to fight an opponent of unknown power. Silos watched the two Saiyans as intently as ever, his mind taking in the words that Gotenks had yelled at him just seconds before. Behind him, Karen had made her way silently out of his reach so that she stood at the very edge of the cliff, her downcast eyes revealing her true emotions.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Are those the best words you've got to say before I completely obliterate you and this planet from existence?! You want to show me what true strength really is?! Is that what you wish to do?! Then bring it! Show me what your 'true' strength is! Make me scared of the two of you! YES! The two of you fight together against me in order to show me the true meaning of fear! I want you to make me scared like I've never been in my life!"

"What a freak..." Gotenks murmured to Goton after he had listened to all he could take of Silos's overzealous exclamation. "If this is the guy we're fighting, then we might just be defeated by his unbearable enthusiasm for fighting. And that's not to say that I don't enjoy a good fight myself..."

"He's quite the character," the other boy agreed. "I'm not really sure how I should take his enthusiasm. He's either a nutcase, an over enthusiast, or both."

"I think he's a little bit of both," Gohan, having had a little more experience with the man than the two boys, responded. "I'd be careful when fighting him if I were you." The older man's eyes fell heavily on Gotenks, knowing all too well from Piccolo how reckless the formerly fused Saiyan was. "Use EXTREME caution when fighting him."

Gotenks rolled his eyes, fully aware that Gohan's last words were specifically directed towards him. Even though he knew that what Gohan said was only for his safety, his Saiyan lust for fighting and his own cockiness prevented him from completely heeding Gohan's advice. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it. You want us to be careful when we engage in battle with that guy. I don't see why you're so worried about us, though. We'll be all right on our own."

"Don't think that just because you've trained for a year, mastered the Super Saiyan state, and who knows what else that you're invincible. Underestimate an enemy, and you'll be sorry for it." His words weren't harsh, but were stern enough to show that he was being serious. Next, he turned to Goton, who he knew was the more sensible of the two. "Goton, I'm sure that I don't have to tell you this, but don't misjudge this guy because of his craziness. If anything, you should be more wary of him because of that."

"Right, I'll be sure to keep that in mind...and I'll be sure that he keeps it in mind as well," upon saying the word 'he', Goton pointed his finger secretively at Gotenks, a move that allowed him to avoid angering the cocky Saiyan. "Since we're fighting together, I'll make up for any stupid moves he might make."

Gohan chuckled lightly, but quickly stopped and began to back away from the two warriors, realizing that the battle against Silos would be starting at any moment. "All right, you two...do your best. I don't like that you two are the ones to fight this guy, but if Dad thinks that's the best option, then I'll honor his wish."

The words earned a snort of disapproval from Vegeta who was listening from afar, along with an overconfident grin from Gotenks. Gohan finished backing as far away as he thought necessary, motioning Goten and Trunks to do the same. The toy boys reluctantly followed, letting it be known far and wide that they were completely against not being able to be a part of the final battle.

"If everyone's done with their worthless blabbering," almost foaming at the mouth, Silos crouched down in a stance that made him look more like an animal than a humanoid, "then I'd like to start this! There's no objections to this, are there?" Receiving no signs of objections, Silos went on: "Oh, and before you think you have the upper hand, let it be known that I've decided to make this a two-on-two battle!"

"A two-on-two battle?" Gotenks repeated, turning a confused glance at Goton, who shrugged his shoulders to signify that he too didn't know. "There's only one fighter on your side able to fight, and that's you. Unless you can somehow duplicate yourself, then I don't see how you expect this to be a two-on-two fight."

"So you really are as stupid as you look?!" Silos's booming voice reverberated around the surrounding area, causing all wildlife that had perked up when the fighting had stopped to fall completely silent. "Does it look like I'm alone?! Can't you see that my lovely Karen is standing right behind me?! WELL!? Can't you, or will I have to bring her to you myself!?"

His eye twitching ferociously in anger and annoyance, Gotenks nearly jumped from the spot he stood at to strike at Silos, but was stopped by Goton's firm grip on his arm. The angered Saiyan looked back at his friend in fury, but only received a disapproving nod of the head from Goton. With a silent mumble, Gotenks settled down, though still enraged by his enemy's insult.

"Don't let what he says get to your head...especially before we even get into the fight with him. If you're going to be this rash, then maybe I should be the only one fighting?"

Hearing the last part of what Goton said crystal clear, Gotenks immediately cooled down and returned his attention back to Silos. "All right, you want to fight with that woman. If you think she won't be a hindrance, then by all means use her. After all, a fair fight's the best kind to assess who's the strongest, right?"

"I'm glad you agree to my terms so willingly," Silos appeared to have calmed down a bit, especially in that he was no longer foaming at the mouth. "Not that your consent matters, though. It would've been my way no matter what." His head turned awkwardly to the side, his fierce eyes piercing through his mate. "Now Karen! Come and stand with me! The battle will begin in just a few moments, and I need you ready to fight right this minute!"

Karen uttered a nearly inaudible sigh, but was submissive to his commands, walking slowly up to her unstable mate. "Yes, my dear. The two of us will be unstoppable together. With your unparalleled fighting skills, and my near perfect cunning, we'll destroy these two weaklings along with annihilating the entire planet."

Pleased with what Karen had said, no matter how unenthusiastic she sounded, Silos's crooked smile only grew larger. "Excellent! I'm glad that you and I share similar thoughts on this matter! Now!" He directed his attention back to the two young warriors. "There's nothing left for us to talk about! The first strike will be decided by whoever is the bravest!"

The last word uttered from Silos was the last sound to escape from anything within their hearing range. Immediately after he had spoken, all fell silent. Nobody present spoke a single word, not a single animal made a chirp or bark, not even the blow of the wind could be heard. All stood waiting – waiting for the final battle between invaders and defenders.

_"Only the bravest will be the first to strike..."_ Goton repeated in his head, glancing at Gotenks for a brief moment to see that the other boy was just as tense as he was. _"The first strike could be advantageous or disadvantageous, though... If we act carefully, then the first strike will be an advantage for us..."_

Before he could register what happened, with his peripheral vision, he spotted Gotenks rush in a mad dash at their enemies – specifically Silos. His eyes wide in astonishment, Goton quickly followed after Gotenks, knowing that it was entirely too late to stop what had started – the battle had started.

Easily seeing through the foolhardy dash, Silos and Karen timed themselves in unison perfectly. The two waited until Gotenks and Goton were mere feet from hitting them, and then jumped into the air above the two young Saiyans. The maneuver worked perfectly, and, in a second later, the man and woman team feel on their opponents, driving their elbows deep into Gotenks and Goton's backs.

"Damn it, Gotenks you idiot," Goton roared as the two were pummeled into the rocky earth. "Always so reckless..."

He wasn't sure if Gotenks had heard his words, or if the enemy had heard the words either, for, as soon as they were driven into the ground, the gigantic Saiyan lifted both boys up by the hair so that they were both directly looking at him. Goton averted his eyes from the Saiyans piercing gaze, instead finding solace in the ground cracked by when they were driven into it.

"Now! Why don't the two of you try to attack my partner and me without being so obvious about it? Or is pathetically dashing into a battle how you always fight? If that's the case, I suggest you learn how to fight properly as fast as you can before I kill you."

With as much ease as he had grabbed them by the hair, Silos threw the two boys back to where they had originally stood. Dusting off his hands by clapping them together, the man, along with his mate, returned to their original positions too.

"I said there'd me no more talking, but it looks like it'll be necessary in order to get a decent fight out of you two. Now, let's start this over, and make sure that you don't make the same mistake again."

As irritated as he was that he had once again been made a fool of by Silos, Gotenks quickly jumped to his feet, but remained where he was instead of foolishly rushing forward. Though not as quick to his feet as Gotenks had been, Goton soon swiftly jumped up as well, the action prompting the two to return to their fighter's stance.

One glance at one another gave the two enough information to know what the other was planning, allowing for the proper attack that should have occurred beforehand. The two then disappeared from sight, causing Karen to watch her surroundings warily, while Silos uninterestedly stood without moving a single hair.

Gotenks suddenly materialized in front of the man and woman, his body twisted for a leg strike to Silos's ribs. Silos, however, quickly gathered ki energy from his body to use as an invisible force that pushed Gotenks out of his reach. His eyes shifting as far as they would go, Silos then caught sight of Goton falling from above with a hammer fist ready to strike. Immediately, Silos twisted his body around and used the same technique again, this time forcing Goton away from him.

"Continuous Die Die Missile!!!"

Realizing his mistake, Silos turned around again so that he was once again facing the younger of the two boys, Gotenks. However, an instant after Silos had switched his focus, a new cry from Goton caused a predicament to arise for the man and his mate.

"Fire Emerald!!!"

Silos quickly grabbed Karen roughly by the arm, and, with speed that seemed unreal, soared up into the air, narrowly avoiding the two attacks. Once the two ki blasts made impact, a blinding light engulfed the area and allowed for the two boys to once again disappear from the sight of their enemies.

"You better start watching my back, Karen," Silos ordered through teeth clenched from annoyance. "I'm not about to let these punks even get a single scratch on me because of your daydreaming."

Before Karen could respond, Goton and Gotenks made an entrance above the two – an entrance that was easily noticed by Silos. The man, however, was too slow in his current form to outrun the two Super Saiyan teens, and found himself in the middle of two punches – Gotenks's punch in his stomach and Goton's punch in his back. Completely caught by surprise, Silos could only stare at the boy in front of him in disbelief as blood escaped from his mouth.

There was a moment when everything seemed to be still – Gotenks and Goton's hands remained where they were, Silos 'stood' where he was, and Karen hung about in the background, staring in disbelief at what had just happened. The moment, lasting no longer than a few seconds, finally came to an end, and ushered in a new wave of uncontrollable energy in Silos.

With his own blood visible to him, Silos's ki erupted from his body, and formed a light-blue twister that threw Goton and Gotenks a significant distance away from him. When he emerged, his black hair had become the golden blonde characteristic of Super Saiyan, and his bulky, scarred body was surrounded by a golden aura. Though he was inwardly angered by the attack on him, his outward appearance revealed the man just as excited about fighting as before.

Upon seeing that her mate becoming more serious about the fight after the two boys actually managed to strike him, Karen swiftly flew to his side. "Silos... I can't believe...I mean...how did those two manage to punch you?"

Almost in a laughing mood, Silos answered truthfully, "It was mere miscalculation and cockiness on my side, my dear - that's all it was. But I won't make the same mistake that I'm sure our subordinates made. I will not lose this battle because of misjudging the strength of my opponents." Grabbing the black cape attached to his Saiyan armor, Silos effortlessly ripped it off the armor. "There, now there won't be anything that might hinder me. Karen, my dear, let's do what we came here to do: kill the King, and claim his throne as our own."

The beautiful woman, her face blank, hesitantly took Silos's outstretched hand, prompting the man to pull her behind him, so that the two were back to back. Almost immediately after this movement, Gotenks and Goton appeared as if from nowhere, and began their onslaught of punches and kicks.

Despite her inability to transform to the state of Super Saiyan, Karen easily kept up with the boy she was fighting, Goton. Every kick and punch thrown at her was quickly blocked and then counterattacked, throwing Goton slightly off-guard. The woman's attacks were not at all too strong, but precise on where they hit, and effective when they hit as well.

Silos too proved to be more than just a worthy opponent for Gotenks. The man, simply put, was brutal in every attack he made – not one of his punches or kicks were weak; he made sure that he put as much power as he possibly could in just one attack. If anything, this was perfect for Gotenks, who believed that he needed, more than anyone else, a challenge.

Sweat began dripping down all four fighters' faces, attesting to the sheer intensity of the battle. Despite their sweat, the fighters showed no signs of growing tired from their fighting, but, on the other hand, seemed to be gaining strength with each strike they delivered.

As the two pairs of fighters continued on with their fight, they slowly began to float away from one another, becoming farther and farther apart with each passing second. When this had become apparent to the four Saiyans, they instinctively jumped away from the one they were fighting, so that Karen and Silos were once again back to back, while Goton and Gotenks 'stood' at opposite of who they were once fighting.

With sweat still dripping down their faces, the fighters once again rushed at each other, only now they fought a different opponent – Gotenks fought Karen and Goton fought Silos. The change in fighting was a completely new experience for the two, especially Gotenks, who was inexperienced in fighting against someone who was more about precision than pure strength.

At first, Gotenks found that he couldn't manage to block many of Karen's punches, and was instead hit exactly where the woman wanted to hit him. This, however, slowly began to change as Gotenks realized that he would have to be much more careful with how he fought. Despite the revelation, though, he still received more strikes than he would have liked.

Goton, on the other hand, found that keeping up with Silos was much easier to do than with Karen. The man was indeed tremendously tough, as well as fast for someone as bulky as he was, but in comparison with Karen, Silos reliability on strength caused him to miss more than he hit. The simple fact that Gotenks fought in a similar manner also helped him to easily counterattack his foe.

Suddenly, as Goton grew accustomed to the rather rhythmic way the battle was occurring, Silos threw a surprise knee attack at Goton's stomach. While Goton was incapacitated, Silos followed up his attack by swiftly raising both his hands over his head, and then thrusting the balled-up fists down on the back of Goton's neck. With Goton hurtling to the ground, Silos took the opportunity to materialize behind Gotenks, attacking the boy in a manner similar to how he had assailed Goton.

Bewildered, Gotenks found himself in the same crater that Goton had formed upon impact with the earth. He and Goton both quickly jumped to their feet in order to avoid being left defenseless, and, to their relief, found that Silos floated beside Karen in a manner that suggest he did not intend to attack again yet.

"What the hell was that all about!?" Gotenks, angered by how easily they fell to the man, questioned. "Don't tell me that we're so weak that he can easily pick off the two of us!?"

"It...it's my fault," slightly blushing, Goton answered with a voice that was full of shame. "I got a little...too rhythmic when in combat with Silos. That gave him that chance to sneak attack both of us."

As annoyed as he was by this, Gotenks pretended that the situation was of no importance, and instead decided to scold Goton in a joking manner. "Sorry to hear that you're starting to misjudge your opponent... Didn't you and Gohan believe that I would be the one to misjudge the opponent? I think I deserve some kind of apology..."

Goton chuckled softly, "Heh, if we can survive this battle, then maybe I might consider giving you an apology. But until then, I think we need to concentrate on more important things...like kicking that guy's ass."

The frown on Gotenks's face changed into a wide smirk at Goton's words. "Now that's what I like to hear! Seems like you're finally getting enticed in this battle. It's a good thing too – I thought I would be the one who'd have to finish this while you laid on the sidelines unconscious or something like that."

The older boy was fully prepared to retort Gotenks's response, when an unexpected small explosion at his feet from above grabbed his attention from the talking. As he had expected, the source of the small ki attack was Silos, who had grown tired of watching the two boys talk between themselves.

"I thought I said that all talking would end! I didn't travel all this way just to watch the two of you blabber on to each other like that – I'm here for a real fight, and that's what your friends have promise you two would provide me. Now SHUT UP or I'll shut you up myself."

His words spoken, Silos rushed at the two boys, Karen remaining where she was simply out of not knowing that Silos would attack so brashly. Gotenks and Goton, however, expected such an action from the man, and therefore easily evaded the man's senseless rush at them.

Using the ground to stop himself, Silos twisted his body around and once again recklessly charged at the two warriors. Again, Goton and Gotenks jumped out of the way, though this time more cautiously than before. This continued on a few more times, without any surprises or a new form of attack, which soon bored Gotenks.

Goton, on the other hand, was much more wary than his fellow fighter and eyed Silos cautiously, knowing that the man had to be up to something – he doubted that that man would recklessly charge at them without a reason. The man had something up his sleeve, there was no doubt in his mind about it.

That was it! Goton's head twisted around faster than a human could imagine possible, his focus shifting to the female, Karen. As he had guessed, Karen's outstretched hands were glowing a gold color as she prepared for a ki blast to attack the two distracted boys. Silos's plan had been simple, but it had been so simple that the two Saiyan boys had fallen into the trap.

"GIANT SHOCKER!!!" His hands outstretched, Goton pushed ki energy from his hands to throw a crimson ki blast at Karen. Karen simultaneously threw her gathered ki energy at the boys, the result being a massive ki blast battle between Goton and Karen. Goton winced slightly as he struggled to keep the upper hand against the woman who looked much feebler than she actually was. As he already knew, Karen was much more of an opponent than most had thought on their first glance at her, and the shear magnitude of their ki battle was proof of this.

Gotenks, surprised that something massive was going on behind his back without him knowing of it, turned around to see what was happening, only to find his jaw nearly dislocated as an elbow slammed into it. The boy managed to stop himself in midair before he flew off too far, and also managed to avoid a punch at his head from Silos. With Goton preoccupied with his ki battle against Karen, Gotenks was once again forced – though not unwillingly – to be Silos's main opponent.

Gotenks's first mode of attack was to distract Silos with various punches and kicks to the head and body. Distracting Silos with these strikes, Gotenks slowly made his way behind the bulky man – a plan that worked well as long as he continued his onslaught. When he had finally made it completely behind Silos, Gotenks jerked his body forward, and wrapped both his arms firmly around Silos's neck.

With everything set, Gotenks began to mercilessly strike Silos in the back with both his knees. Every attack was effective against the man, earning Gotenks the satisfaction of knowing that the man coughed up blood with every hit. His dominance over the larger man, however, was soon cut short as a sudden burst of energy forced Gotenks off and away from Silos.

He squinted his eyes like he was trying to get a better view of the man, even though he knew exactly what Silos was doing. From the bolts of electricity that now accompanied Silos's aura, Gotenks knew for a fact that the man had ascended to Super Saiyan 2. The only meaning behind that that Gotenks could come up with was that his opponent found him to be powerful enough to be dealt with on a different level.

"Suits me just fine," Gotenks said quietly with a smirk that immediately changed to a serious frown. "And if that's how he wants to play, then I'll play along!!!"

An instant later and Gotenks too had changed to the level of Super Saiyan 2. Unlike his previous transformations to the level, however, this transformation was much more 'perfect' and defined – it was like the boy had perfected the stage completely. Silos seemed to be aware of this as well, and almost lost complete control of himself over excitement at fighting someone who appeared to have perfected the stage.

Gotenks smiled wryly at the man, "Glad to see that you can go to Super Saiyan 2. Too bad it won't do you any good, though." The boy then began sucking in the air around him while forming an 'x' under his chin with his arms. When enough air had been collected, and both his cheeks were the size of watermelons, Gotenks started to blow out the air he mixed with his own ki. The end result was six unidentifiable bluish white blobs.

"Blobs?!" Silos crazed laugh echoed throughout the sky. "Is that what you plan to attack me with?!"

The Saiyan boy let out a chuckle of one who knows something that another does not. "Hehehe... You may think that they're just blobs, but in a few seconds they'll be my loyal minions! My Super Ghost Kamikazes!"

Silos took a closer look at the blobs, and Gotenks had indeed been right. The once laughable blobs were now taking shape into something recognizable, newly formed arms the most obvious. Whatever they were, Silos seemed to be curious enough to keep on watching them without one attempt at an attack.

"Super Ghost Kamikazes...they sound interesting."

"Oh, but they are!" Gotenks cockily replied as the last blob formed itself into a shape recognizable as a ghost with a head that was identical to its creator, Gotenks. "Now! My creations are finally complete! Prepare to witness the awesome might that is Gotenks and his Super Ghost Kamikazes!!! Guys...CHARGE!!!"

Silos grinned his usual wicked grin as Gotenks finger shot in his direction, immediately signaling to the ghosts to attack the selected target. With agility on par with Gotenks's, the ghosts shot out at their target, each one laughing hysterically in a voice that was slightly different from their creator's.

"BRING IT ON!!!" Silos exclaimed excitedly.

The first of Gotenks's ghosts closed in on Silos, slowly circling around the man while the other ghosts watched in amusement. As Gotenks may have done, the ghost was toying around with Silos.

"You wanna know what happens when I get close to you?" the ghost asked rhetorically. "Well, I'm gonna show you just what happens!!!" An instant later and the ghost began circling around Silos at an incredible speed, making it look as if a tornado was slowly forming around the man.

Silos, on the other hand, felt nothing but overenthusiastic anticipation at what the outcome of these creatures' attacks would be. The ghost, slightly perturbed that Silos wasn't showing any signs of fear, increased his efforts of circling the Saiyan invader. Suddenly, when the ghost believed enough 'confusion' had been caused by circling around Silos, it let out a loud yell, and all the ghosts rushed at Silos at once. This action slightly surprised Silos, but otherwise didn't prompt him to take any action against the ghosts – he had decided long before that he would learn what the ghosts were for.

A second later, and the ghosts were on top of Silos, each one stretching their hands forward in a struggle to touch the opponent, but not the other ghosts. With no resistance from Silos, though, the struggle proved to be no threat, and one of the ghosts easily reached out and grabbed the closest thing of Silos they could grab – the shoulder part of his Saiyan armor. The first ghost's touch triggered a chemical reaction of sorts – the ghost quickly began glowing, followed closely behind by the other ghosts that had also managed to find a part of Silos to touch. Immediately after the glowing, an earsplitting boom was heard, along with an explosion of disastrous size that sent up a cloud of ki-like dust in the surrounding air.

Having watched the entire thing from afar, Gotenks laughed loudly as the turmoil and destruction engulfed his enemy – he was fully confident that there was no way that Silos could have escaped from his attack unharmed. "How's that for an explosive exit? Hahahaha! Once again the all-mighty Gotenks proves how awesome and cool he is, and, once again, the enemy is left to wonder if he'd been better off not challengin' me!"

------------------------------

Sorry about the long wait, guys. Since I am updating near Christmas, though, expect to see a few more chapters before the holidays:

Episode Completed: (06/19/07)


	21. Time for Change – A New Generation

**Dragon Ball Fusion  
**_Episode 21:  
__Time for Change – A New Generation_

"What's he doing? Can't he see that leaving himself open like that is foolish?"

"By Kami! He should at least attempt to prepare himself while just standing there! It's obvious that Silos was _trying_ to get hit – the man's not going to be beaten that easily!"

"But his Ghost Kamikazes hit him head on! There's no way that creepy guy could've taken a hit like that without being seriously hurt!"

"Don't let yourself be fooled, Trunks. Gotenks's attack may have hit Silos head on, but Silos knew exactly what he was doing when he let himself get hit. If anything, Gotenks should be more wary than ever now that Silos has the added cover of the ki dust to hide himself in."

The spectators, watching the battle from below, had been shifting their attention back and forth between Goton and Gotenks, taking in every aspect of the battle that had yet to be as spectacular as they had originally hoped. Now, they had taken to making comments on how the battle was being fought, and the manner in which the two fighters were fighting. At the current moment, Gotenks was the one receiving all of the negative comments, while Goton's serious fighting earned him the praise.

"That Karen lady is really strong!" Goten commented. "She's easily matching Goton's strength, and he's already a Super Saiyan Two!"

"And that's why I'm glad that it's Goton fighting her, and not Gotenks," Gohan replied with a sigh. "She's both strong and thoughtful – a combination that Gotenks wouldn't be able to handle unless he started acting seriously."

"Hopefully he'll grow up soon," Piccolo said with a small grin. "If he does that, then he'll be a force to be reckoned with. Until then, though..."

"Until then he's just going to keep making foolish mistakes that only a kid would make," Gohan finished. "I just hope that he can learn to grow up a little while he fights Silos..."

------------------------------

Without any warning, an explosion of enormous proportions sounded throughout the land, emitting a light so blinding that all within its radius had no choice but to shield their eyes. Those around the explosion were immediately forced backwards, and felt effects of the blast on their bodies. Goton was one of two of those near the blast, the other being Karen. What had caused the massive explosion was the completely equal distribution of power between the two fighters, which had become unstable from the constant output of energy by both fighters.

Goton grimaced as he felt the aftereffects of the blast, especially where it had burned him on his left arm. Karen felt similar results, though on her right leg instead of her arm. Generally speaking, though, the two had received next to no damage from the explosion, which meant more fighting would ensue at any given moment.

Hesitantly, Karen jumped forward, striking at Goton with a combination of punches to his gut, but had little chance to make contact before Goton was striking back. The back of Goton's fist met with Karen's forehead, while Karen's hand sneakily found its way into her target's chin. Both fighters were thrown in the direction opposite from each other – that, however, was not the end of the fight for the two.

As if thinking the same thing, the two fighters rushed at their opponent at the same time, their fists outstretched to look like they were ready to strike. Both fighters, however, cleverly moved out of their opponents reach, resulting in nothing happening. Goton used this opportunity to grab Karen from behind, tightly bounding her in order to keep her from moving. Karen was smarter than that, though, and began striking at his knees with her high heeled Saiyan boots. The tides were changed instantly, with Karen pummeling Goton in the stomach with punch after punch.

Goton retaliated as soon as he regained his senses, throwing his own fury of various strikes at the woman. None of the attacks were strong, but enough to cause the woman to back away from him. The opportunity present, Goton's hand glowed a green color before he threw continuous waves of ki blasts at Karen. But Karen was quick as well, and only felt the shock of the first few ki blasts before she began expertly tossing the attacks aside with a simple swipe of her hand.

When the blasts finally ceased, Karen looked up at her opponent with a bored expression that seemed to ask the question: are you done yet? As if the question had been answered, Karen disappeared from sight, reappearing below a surprised Goton with her hands raised above her head. It was at that moment that she released a wave of red, plasma-like energy at Goton.

Once he saw the oncoming ki blast, Goton acted with as much speed as he could muster, but still could not manage to completely avoid the entire attack. He winced in pain as he dashed to the side, the entire left side of his body burning unbearably from the blast that was in fact just like plasma, only to a lesser extent. A few more hits from that same attack, though, and Goton was sure he wouldn't be able to fight against Karen or Silos anymore. In fact, he was already sure that his ability to fight wouldn't be as good as normal just from being hit once. But now wasn't the time to be worrying about that – he needed to end this fight as soon as possible.

His eyes shifted down to make sure that Karen was still where she had originally been, when this was confirmed, Goton disappeared and then reappeared next to Karen, sending a hammer fist easily down on her collarbone. The attack was so precise and accurate, that Goton was sure he must have broken or cracked something, especially after he heard the sound of cracking bone.

_"She seems to have gotten a little slower after that attack... Somehow I think that maybe that attack of hers has some pricey drawback to it like losing her energy, even if only for a second." _That meant one thing: strike his opponent as much as he could until her strength and speed returned – assuming it did return, that is.

Acting fully with the thought of taking advantage of the situation, Goton grabbed Karen by the arm, and swung her over his shoulder, throwing her towards the ground below them. He immediately followed up by slamming his elbow into her gut, not stopping until he had her pinned to the ground in a rocky crater that the two of them had formed. Though slightly hesitant, Goton began punching at Karen's face fiercely to the point where her face seemed to be swelling up.

Karen eventually wrapped her legs around Goton's body, and forcefully threw him off her. She touched her face lightly once, and removed it just as quickly for fear of feeling what she already knew. "My face...I can't believe a brat like you would dare to even touch my flawless face! I WILL make you pay!!!"

------------------------------

Gotenks fooled around as he happily floated in the air, flexing his muscles as if to show off his strength while he laughed excessively. The dust from the explosion had yet to settle at all, but this was of no concern to the young boy. In his mind, he had won the battle without so much as trying on his part and that was that. Sure, he was disappointed that the battle had been so short and boring, but he couldn't help but gloat now that he had proven his strength to the others – especially after his loss to Majin Buu.

"One major attack from the mighty Gotenks and the weak Silos goes down without a fight! How pathetic is that? Guess my awesomeness was too mu-"

His small speech cut off before he knew what was happening, Gotenks found himself on the receiving end of a powerful punch to the face, followed with an equally powerful kick to his side. The strength of the attacks were enough to send Gotenks flying in the opposite direction, and would have sent him farther if not for the fact that he managed to stop himself. His gaze quickly followed the trail he had unwillingly taken, and ended up where he had once stood – where Silos now stood, virtually unharmed.

"Those ghosts of yours could turn out to be a nuisance if I let you use that attack again," Silos said casually, ignoring the gaps of disbelief from Gotenks. "I must admit that your exploding ghosts completely took me by surprise. Quite strong, too. Yes, much stronger than I thought they'd be. Lucky for me that I let those creatures so blindly attack me – I may have actually gotten more than a few scratches had I let you sneak one of those ghosts on me."

Gotenks bit his lip out of sheer frustration as the man continued to babble on, both complimenting and mocking the young Saiyan. What really hurt Gotenks's ego the most, though, was the fact that Silos had escaped one of his most powerful attack virtually unharmed. Just that was enough to send Gotenks into an angry fit that dictated he must fight to win at all costs, and at that very moment.

The Saiyan boy disappeared from view, just as quickly reappearing behind Silos, who was still talking as if Gotenks were still listening. Much to the surprise of both fighters, Gotenks's elbow strike to Silos's face made direct contact, twisting the large man's neck around uncomfortably in the process. Gotenks then swung his leg at Silos's body, intent on not letting the man regain his senses. What greeted Gotenks's leg wasn't a strike to a body, however, but an agonizingly tight grip.

"Taking me by surprise while I'm talking?" Silos's sounded too excited to be angry, though it was an enigma with this man. "I guess I should've realized earlier that talking is out of the question! And to think I was the one who ordered the end of all talking!"

While he talked, Silos's grip on Gotenks's leg only grew tighter, and the man slowly began twisting the young boy's leg around until Gotenks was forced to reveal his back to him. A predictable fist shot out at his exposed back, but ended up striking nothing as Gotenks, through sheer will alone, forced his way out of Silos's grasp.

Two fists then clashed into each other as the two warriors struck simultaneously at one another with the same attack. Bolts of lightning started sparkling from the impact, while the two fighters only increased the pressure their fists exerted on the other. Another fist from each fighter then shot out, making contact just like the fists before, and causing more sparks of electricity to fly out from the increasingly energized punches. It was as both fighters gritted their teeth that Gotenks flung his head outwards, bashing his head into Silos's with a shockingly disastrous result for both.

As the two heads met, both Gotenks and Silos went into a daze that left them completely vulnerable until they recovered. Unluckily for Gotenks, Silos's head was much harder than Gotenks's, allowing the man to regain his senses much quicker than Gotenks. With his wits regained, Silos grabbed Gotenks roughly by the hair, and dragged him forcibly towards him.

"You little shit! Resorting to using your head like that, eh? Think I'm just gonna let you do something like that without paying for it? Is that what you think you snot-nosed brat?!" Silos's free hand wrapped tightly around Gotenks's neck as he talked, and his grip continued to slowly increase as he talked to the now fully conscious Gotenks. "Well, I guess you weren't thinking when you decided to use a cheap attack like that on me, now were you? But I'll congratulate you – now I'll get to enjoy my time killing you."

When Silos had finally finished talking, the man finally began to tighten his grip on Gotenks's neck at a faster pace, causing the boy's face to begin turning a shade of deep blue. The boy's hands, meanwhile, were desperately clawing at the man's firm grip, while his legs simultaneously kicked indiscriminately at whatever part of Silos's body he could reach. The man's armor seemed to be more effective than Gotenks would have liked, however, and all his efforts to escape the grip of death were fruitless. Gotenks could feel the embrace of death upon him, and then...

Silos lurched unexpectedly away from Gotenks, his grip around the boy's neck completely gone, saving the boy's life. Not caring about what had caused the unexpected freedom, Gotenks ignored his opponent and instead immediately began gasping for breath. It was a gift from above that he had escaped the ordeal with his life, and Gotenks was humble enough to thank deities above for saving him.

"I can't believe she was knocked unconscious so easily..." Goton commented, shocking Gotenks as he suddenly flew next to the younger boy. "I swear...it's almost as if she willingly let me strike her unconscious. What's even stranger is what she said to me just before this happened. May she wasn't talking nonsense, after all..."

"Don't...think too much...about it," Gotenks spat out the words as quickly as he could, coughing and wheezing as he did so. "These Saiyans...were weird...the moment we...met them..."

"That is true..." Goton agreed.

An earsplitting yell abruptly filled the air for miles, silencing everything else, while garnering the attention of every living creature around. As expected from the sound of the yell, the screamer turned out to be Silos, who was mourning over the unconscious figure of his partner, Karen.

"KAREN!!! What have those brats done to you?! How could they have done this to you?! And your beautiful, beautiful face! There are traces of blood and scratches on it! What vile creatures those monsters must be to even think about harming perfection incarnate! I swear... I swear I'll avenge you! I swear that I'll rip out every last hair from the head of those scum!"

Gotenks and Goton immediately tensed up at Silos's words, even more so when he shot a look of absolute loathing in their direction. Silos then stood up erect in the air, and mercilessly threw Karen's unconscious form out of his arms, letting her fall at full speed towards the ground. Gapping in disbelief at his actions, the two boys set out to act against Silos, but were immediately stopped when the man let out a second earsplitting yell.

"I'LL GO STOP HER FROM FALLING!!!" Goton shouted over the roar of Silos, who had already increased his strength tenfold. "YOU TRY TO FIND A WAY TO STOP HIM FROM GETTING STRONGER!!!"

Goton wasted no time waiting for Gotenks to respond, and set off as fast as he could for the quickly descending body of Karen. He didn't get far, however, before a large blast of ki energy shot out in front of him, stopping him in his tracks, while Karen continued to fall to the ground. A quick glance up revealed the perpetrator as none other than Silos himself.

The Saiyan's eyes then darted to Gotenks, and found that he was doing nothing more than floating where he had been before. "Damn it... Why the hell is Gotenks just standing there like an idiot?! Is he trying to let her die like that?!"

He shifted his eyes once again, searching for the falling figure of Karen and hoping that she hadn't hit the ground yet. What he found allowed a sigh of relief to escape his mouth. Having been vigilantly watching the fight from below, Gohan now floated just a few feet from the ground, Karen securely held in his arms. When he saw that Goton had noticed him, Gohan gave the boy a friendly thumb up, as well as motioning with his head for the boy to take a look at Silos and Gotenks.

"Thanks, Gohan," Goton murmured while he turned his attention back to the real battle. The only thing to be seen, though, was the sight of Silos powering himself up beyond belief, and Gotenks standing dumbfounded as Silos did so. "Why's he still standing there?!" An instant later, and Goton was next to Gotenks. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?! We can't just let him power up like that!"

"I've...I've tried..." Gotenks responded with an uncommonly disheartened tone to his voice. "I just couldn't get near him... It's like he has some invisible force field around him. Like he's invincible or something..."

Goton opened his mouth to criticize Gotenks, but closed it before saying anything. What Gotenks had said had some merit to it. Goton could feel an unsettlingly strong and evil pressure on him, one that hadn't been there before he had flown to Gotenks's side. "Well, you should've at least started powering yourself up while he did too! At least then he wouldn't have such an advantage over us!"

"I tried that, too..." Gotenks admitted, his face slightly flushing. "But even that turned out to be useless. Every time I tried powering up, Silos stopped me with electric ki attacks..."

"Then cover me while I power up!" Goton ordered after thinking quickly. "You make sure he can't hit me, and then I'll do that same for you after I'm done powering up. Got that?"

Gotenks nodded, instinctively floating in front of Goton to keep his friend protected from any form of attack Silos might throw at him. But there was no one where Silos had once been – the entire area was as desolate as it had been before the Saiyan fighters had begun their fight. Before any type of reaction on Gotenks's part could be made, the boy found himself being pummeled by a fist to his face. The strength of the attack was enough to send the boy hurtling towards the ground, still completely unaware of the just what had happened.

Goton opened his mouth in surprise with the sudden, unseen attack on Gotenks. His eyes darted in every direction cautiously to avoid the same fate that had just befallen Gotenks, but couldn't see anything worth noting. That was when an elbow with fierce strength battered against the back of his neck, hurtling him to the ground right behind Gotenks. Neither boys made it to the ground; however, before another light speed attack caught them both in the stomach, one after the other.

"You two are much stronger than I ever thought ones your age could be - that's definitely an accomplishment to be proud of. But..." as he talked to them, Silos, now transformed into a Super Saiyan Three, twisted his fist continuously into their stomachs. "I think the two of you have outlived your usefulness. You may be strong, but it's time for me to wipe your existence out of the living world before you can become a threat to me later on."

Once he finished talking, both his hands blazed an intense shade of red, and, when he had gathered enough energy, he released a ki blast of indescribable strength directly at Gotenks and Goton's gut. The impact of the attack immediately sent the boys flying into the air, only for them to once again be caught my Silos's unrelenting fists.

"Now, now - don't tell me you two are just gonna give up this easily. If I had known that, then I might've saved some energy and stayed in my Super Saiyan Two state. Please tell me that this isn't the best you've got." As if he felt sorry for them, Silos threw the two boys from his grasp and let them fall to the ground until their collision brought forth another crater among the many already there.

Silos looked down at the boys without any emotion – no emotion but pure boredom. "I've had enough of this boring game of me beating you two to a pulp! It's time for me to take care of you, and then the rest of this miserable planet!" The man brought his hands above his head and let ki energy gather at the slowest rate possible. "Let's see if this is any incentive for you!!! Either you give me the fight I want, or I'll kill you and this entire area with one attack!!!"

------------------------------

"Well?! Do you still think it was a good idea to leave the fate of the world in the hands of two inexperienced children like them?! That bastard's about to blow this entire area up and they aren't doing a thing about it! I may have agreed to stay out of their fight, but I'm not about to be blown to bits my some second-rate fighter!"

Avoiding any objections from the others, Vegeta rushed at the figure of Silos, only to be pushed forcefully away by an unseen force of incredible strength.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta flew down next to Gohan and the others, unlike before when he had been standing by himself. "How is he able to sustain such a strong force field-like ki around himself while simultaneously gathering such a large amount of energy? It's like he has an endless source of ki at his disposal."

"And I'm surprised that you expected any less of the man who's trying to completely erase this planet's existence," Gohan responded, his hands fidgeting out of worry of what was happening. "But you're right about one thing: we can't just idly stand here and wait for those two to make a move against Silos."

"Wait! They're getting up!"

Sure enough, just as Goten had pointed out, Goton and Gotenks were now weakly standing in the crater they had created. Their bodies and clothing looked rough and battered by constant battle, but determination still lingered in their eyes. The group fell into a silence of awe at the sight of the two boys' resolve, which was recognizable even with their distance from the two.

"Goten, we can't just sit here and do nothing! We've got to help them out somehow!"

"Right," Goten agreed, turning to his best friend, Trunks. "But what exactly can we do to help them?"

"Distract Silos," Piccolo suddenly entered the conversation, surprising the others. "If we can distract Silos long enough, we could give those two ample time to transform to Super Saiyan Three or do something else that would help."

Gohan, still vulnerable because of his leg injury, quickly agreed with their idea. "We'll rush Silos then. Like Piccolo said, if we take Silos's attention away from those two for enough time, they won't have to worry about him preventing their transformation."

"So we all start flying at Silos in different directions and he'll be unable to keep Gotenks and Goton from powering up!" Goten concluded. "There's five of us...we could all rush Silos from the front so he wouldn't be able to see what Gotenks and Goton are doing below."

"And what about the force field he's surrounding himself with?!" Vegeta, as skeptical as ever, questioned harshly. "How do you expect to distract a man who can easily keep you far enough away from him so that he always has a vigilant eye on his opponents?! "

"That doesn't matter, Vegeta," Gohan argued, speaking hurriedly because of how dire the situation was becoming. "We should at least try to help them. Right now anything we do will be beneficial to them. If you don't think rushing at Silos is a good idea, then do something else like fire a ki blast at him."

The King of Saiyans snorted in defiance, but it went unnoticed by the others. None of them paid any heed to Vegeta, nor heard him for that matter. With the situation calling for actions quickly, the four other fighters had left Vegeta by himself and soared off towards Silos. Their one hope was that they'd be of some use in saving the earth from entire annihilation. Vegeta, on the other hand, couldn't fathom the idea of putting his entire trust in two inexperience fighters like Gotenks and Goton.

"Fools..." Vegeta snubbed his nose at the figures closing in on Silos. "They're only wasting energy that could be put to better use. Relying entirely on those two boys...what a foolish notion, Kakarot. I hate to admit it, but I'd have more faith that we'd win if it were you fighting that man..."

------------------------------

Now out of the water and with all seven mystical Dragon Balls in their possession, the large group of friends chatted idly on a deserted island. While they waited for was Goku's signal signifying that Silos had been defeated, and it was safe to use summon the dragon from the Dragon Balls. After all, if they summoned the dragon too soon and Silos killed more people, then they'd have to wait a longer period of time to revive those killed after the wish was made.

Chi-Chi sneaked up slowly on her husband, wrapping her arms around Goku's muscular arm when she was close enough. "Goku...what's bothering you? You've had a grave look about you ever since we left the water. Please tell me that everyone's all right."

"I don't know..." instead of stating it indirectly, Goku had decided that the best thing to do now was to be honest with his wife. "I mean...they're all still alive, but I don't know for how much longer. Silos is gathering an enormous amount of energy, and I don't think they'll be able to stand up against him if they continue to do nothing like they are."

"Then you should go help them!" What normally would've sounded like a suggestion now sounded like a plea of desperation from the emotional woman. "I know we can just wish them back with the Dragon Balls, but..."

"But you still can't bare the thought of them dying. I know – I feel the same way too, Chi-Chi."

"Then why don't you teleport there and help them out?" Though she would usually be yelling in a situation like this, Chi-Chi's remained soft and gentle. "I know they could use your help. Goku...you're always the one to save the earth..."

Goku's face grew stern at the last few words Chi-Chi said. "And that's why I can't go and help them. I've always been there for them. I've always been the one to save the earth from trouble. But how long will that last? How long will it take before my luck runs out? I've been thinking a lot these past four years of peace, and I've come to realize that I can't let the earth depend on me alone."

"So...what you're saying is..."

"Right. I want our children to learn to fight for themselves. What would happen if I died and another threat came? If our children were always used to me saving the world, then this planet would be doomed. I don't want that to happen. I'd rather that our children be constantly prepared for a fight than unprepared. Really, I wish Vegeta was here with us as well."

Chi-Chi bit her lip lightly, though she knew that every word Goku said was true. His logic made perfect sense. What would happen if Goku died and Earth was threatened by more of the monsters she detested so much? Yes, her children could hold their own for a while, but for how long? She had already seen Gohan's fighting ability slowly falter during the years of peace. Goten too had begun training less than he used to. What would happen if they all began to neglect their training and became weak?

"I understand... I don't like the idea of my children being fighters for the rest of their lives, but, at the same time, I can't allow the world to be unprotected and know that it was my fault because I prohibited my children from continuing their training." Her eyes, having dropped to the ground, quickly found their way back up to Goku's sincere face. "You and I are both getting older...so is everyone else... One day we'll all die and it will be our children and their children who will be protecting this world."

"I'm glad you understand," though a bit surprised that his wife had so willingly accepted what he had said, Goku kept this inside and instead embraced his wife tightly. "I know their studies come first, but I want our children to train as much as they can after studying."

"Don't push your luck," Chi-Chi said with a large smile on her face. "The only time Goten and Gohan won't be studying is when they're at school, eating, sleeping, or doing chores for me."

Goku chuckled lightly, "You never change, Chi-Chi, you never change."

------------------------------

(07/06/07)


	22. Working Together – an Unexpected Ally!

**Dragon Ball Fusion  
**_Episode 22:  
__Working Together – an Unexpected Ally?!_

Birds fluttered and chirped excitedly throughout the sky, the wind swayed the trees back and forth, and the sun shone brightly, yet not harshly - it was a picturesque scene. Everything was perfect and peaceful – everything except for the threatening black clouds gathering mysteriously from the north. What had started out as something very small had expanded immensely within just a few minutes. The only question was just what was making the menacing clouds? Somehow they just didn't seem like normal clouds.

Traversing the road that cut through the peaceful scenery was a luxurious four seated hover car. In the car sat a family of three – the husband and wife were in the front and their only child sat in the back.

The husband, who was driving the car, was a rather short man with short, black, unruly hair. But, what set him apart from most people was his lack of a nose. His wife was a strikingly beautiful woman with shoulder length blonde hair that was parted in the middle and light blue eyes. In comparison with her husband, the woman was over a head taller than him. And, finally, their daughter of seven years was just as pretty as her mother. She had inherited her hair and eyes from her mother, while the only thing she got from her father was an apparent lack of a nose. Unlike her father, though, she actually had a nose; it was just so small that it appeared as if she did not have one.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's gonna rain soon! Shouldn't we try to find some place where we won't get wet?" The little girl looked directly up at the approaching sky, not even bothering with shielding her eyes from the sun that had suddenly vanished from the sky.

The man took his eyes off the road for a moment to take a better look at the clouds. Just by the small glance he took, he could already tell that these clouds weren't normal rain clouds. Though their hover car had no roof, he doubted there would be any need for one. "You're right. We should take shelter from the oncoming rain – I wouldn't want my precious daughter to get wet after all."

Worried, the woman glanced at her husband through her peripheral vision. Unlike her daughter, she knew that her husband was merely trying to keep their daughter from being frightened. Like her husband, she too could feel the enormous amount of ki energy gathering near what had once been the largest city in the north. "That's a great idea, Marron. Mommy's happy that you were vigilant enough to point that out to us! I sure wouldn't want to be drenched while driving!"

The girl, Marron, blushed at her mother's comment. Unlike her parents, she was completely untrained in the art of fighting or ki manipulating and sensing – this left her completely oblivious to what was happening not too far north from where they were. "I'll keep doing my best! It's my sole duty to make sure that we're all safe and sound!"

"Yes and our little girl is doing a wonderful job, isn't she Kuririn?"

"Of course she is," Kuririn agreed with his wife, while he parked the hover car under the cover of a large tree. "There, now we won't have to worry about getting wet."

The moment the hover car was parked, Marron jumped cheerfully from the car and began chasing after a butterfly her eyes had been following before hand. When they thought their daughter was out of range of hearing, Kuririn and his wife 18 began talking between themselves.

"I don't like the look of those clouds, Kuririn, and I definitely don't like the feel of that energy gathering to the north. What exactly is going on?"

"Well you see..." Kuririn fidgeted nervously with his fingers – the man had no desire to feel the wrath of his wife. "Well, you see...the handful of Saiyans who were supposed to come to Earth to kill off everyone is already here..."

"And you're just now telling me about this?!" 18 hissed through clenched teeth to keep herself from screaming at her husband. "And all those surges of energy from earlier? Were those the doings of these invader Saiyans as well? Are you telling me that you were lying when you told me that Goku and the others were just training?" On Kuririn's suggestion, the family had taken a road trip since before the fighting had started – the reason why the family was unaware of the destruction that had befallen Northern City.

"It was just a small lie... I didn't want you to get involved in this fight. After the whole ordeal with Majin Buu, I didn't want you or Marron to fall the same fate... you know, he turned you into chocolate and then ate you."

"You don't have to remind me about that," 18 snapped, keeping a watchful eye on Marron who was running farther and farther away from her parents to chase after the butterfly. "That doesn't matter anyway. Saiyans don't have the power to turn people into candy. Plus, these Saiyans aren't as strong as Majin Buu's final stage was."

"I know..."

18 shut her eyes in annoyance, massaging her temple with her pointer finger and thumb. "Kuririn... I know you were just trying to look out for our safety, but you could've let us know what was going on. Honestly, if you had just let me know that you didn't want me joining in the fight, then I would've gladly obliged. Instead, though, you decided to hide that the Saiyan invaders came earlier than expected from me..."

"Marron! Don't wander off any farther!" Kuririn called out to his daughter in what seemed to be out of pure concern for his daughter, but was actually just an attempt at easing his wife's anger.

The little girl immediately stopped upon hearing her Dad's voice and waved cheerfully back at him to acknowledge that she had heard him. "All right, Daddy!"

With nothing else for him to have as a viable distraction, Kuririn returned his attention back to his wife. "18... you know that I meant well. Please don't hold this against me. My only concern was that of my family's safety and wellbeing."

18 didn't say anymore to criticize what she thought to be her husband's thoughtlessness, and instead dropped into a thoughtful silence. Whether she had accepted Kuririn's explanation or not was entirely unknown to her husband. He, however, was just glad that she had decided not to lash out against him. After all, the woman was much more powerful than he was. When 18 finally did open her mouth to break the silence, Kuririn mentally went on guard to prepare himself for what might come.

"Let's go and help them...now."

Kuririn gapped back in surprise, 18's sudden demand completely unable to register in his mind. What 18 demanded of him was worse than being criticized over and over by her – he'd have much rather her never let him forget about leaving her in the dark than for her to make such an order. It was just too reckless, almost as if the woman was merely speaking out of anger than reason.

"Surely you can't be serious..." Kuririn choked after he managed to find something to say. "How can we jump into a serious battle like that with Marron with us? Doing that would be just plain stupid! We can't afford to put our only daughter in harm's way like that – we both know that she has no ability in fighting or ki control."

"Marron can stay here with you, then," 18 stated bluntly when she realized what Kuririn said was true. "I'll go and help whoever's there, while you and Marron stay here and wait for my return."

"Wa-wait, 18!" Kuririn's hand shot out to grab a hold of his wife, but merely touched nothing but empty air as his wife soared off into the sky with unprecedented speed. "Damn it, 18! What are you trying to do?! If you die, what will I tell Marron!?"

His voice echoed clearly throughout the area, though his wife continued her flight northwards, never once turning her head to acknowledge that she had heard him. Marron, on the other hand, rushed over to her father the moment he began shouting and the moment she saw her mother fly away.

"Daddy, where's Mommy going off to? And why are you shouting to her about death?"

The curiosity etched out on her face revealed that she wouldn't be satisfied until she got a viable answer, and Kuririn could think of nothing but the truth to tell his daughter. "Mommy's gone off to help the others battle someone who's threatening to destroy the planet."

"Why?"

"Because she refuses to listen to reason and would rather do things her own way," Kuririn sighed – the words that came out of his mouth were neither filled with criticism or scorn, even though they should have been. "C'mon, honey. You and I are going to follow your Mommy and make sure she doesn't get in over her head."

"But what about the rain, Daddy?" Marron immediately raised her arms over her head in an effort to protect herself from rain that was nowhere to be seen. "I don't want to get wet!"

"Don't worry, Marron," Kuririn smiled fondly at his daughter as he changed their parked hover car into a capsule that could easily be carried in his pocket. "I don't think the rain will come just yet, and if it does, then you know Daddy won't let it make you wet. I'll do whatever I can to make sure that my little girl stays dry and perfect like she always is."

Marron let out a squeal of delight upon hearing her Dad's words, and jumped into his outstretched arms. Though she had no ability herself to fly, she was accustomed to taking random flights with either her Mom or Dad. "If you can keep me from getting wet, Daddy, then you'll be the bestest Daddy in the world!!"

The smile on Kuririn's face only grew in size as he lifted off into the air with his daughter securely held in his arms. Then, with a speed that his daughter didn't seem to mind, Kuririn sped in the same direction his wife had gone, already feeling that he was quickly gaining up on 18.

"Now, Marron..." Kuririn started with a voice unlike his carefree attitude of before. "When we get there, I'm gonna hide you in the safest place I can find. When I do, I need you to stay there. Don't even think about coming out. Just stay there until Mommy or I come to get you. Do you understand?"

Compelled by how urgent her father sounded, Marron nodded her head in understanding. She was completely unaware of what was causing the threat that lay ahead, but she still was able to sense that something malicious was happening. "All right, Daddy. I'll stay hidden in the safest place, while you and Mommy take care of things."

"That's my girl," Kuririn smiled down at his daughter, but his smile was anything but completely reassuring. Marron could tell just by the way he smiled that he wasn't as confident as he would've liked her to believe. She said nothing, however, and remained silent as her Kuririn continued to talk.

"If neither of us comes back to get you after a few hours..." Kuririn hesitated. He didn't want his daughter to be worried, but he knew it was better to prepare her for the worst than assume that everything would turn out well. "If that happens, then I want you to continue to stay hidden. Don't do anything to reveal yourself to any stranger, and only leave when you absolutely have to."

Kuririn stopped talking for a moment and turned his attention back to the north. He could already feel the power levels of the fighters better than he had before, and knew that he was close to the battlefield. What's more, 18 had stopped just a bit before getting to the battlefield, which meant that she was waiting for him, or planning on a sneak attack of some sorts.

"And if no one comes for you after a day, then..." Kuririn fumbled through his pocket and found what he was looking for, "then I want you to call Bulma and ask her to come and get you. All you have to do is tell her that you're near the area the fighting was taking place."

By the time Kuririn had finished talking and handed his small cell phone into his daughter's hand, the father and daughter had arrived to where 18 had stopped. Kuririn promptly floated down to where his wife was hiding among various trees atop a small cliff overlooking the battlefield. When the two landed, 18 made a casual glance at them – one that completely hid her worry.

"What do you think you're doing?" 18 hissed. "Bringing Marron here with you! How could you even consider bringing her in the line of danger?! I thought I told you to stay where you were?!"

"Don't worry about that right now," Kuririn gazed intently at the battle scene playing out before them. "Things are worse than I thought they'd be. That guy – assuming he's the enemy – is gathering enough energy to destroy the entire northern part of Earth! If everyone keeps standing around like that, we're all doomed!"

As if prompted by Kuririn's comments, the four warriors – Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo – soared from their spot on the ground to a spot around Silos. Almost immediately, the group began to attack the man gathering energy furiously. Their attempts, however, seemed futile – Silos merely brushed off every ki blast thrown at him, while continuing his effort of creating a larger energy ball and keeping Gotenks and Goton from raising their power level.

"We need to help them now!" 18, who had quickly figured out what the others were attempting, began floating in the air. "C'mon Kuririn! If you're here, then you might as well help to save Earth!"

Once again, before her husband had any time to respond, 18 shot off towards the group of fighters in an attempt to help them. Kuririn, on the other hand, was left dumbfounded, while his daughter quietly stared at the intense scene before her.

"Marron," flustered that his wife had once again left him, Kuririn hastily placed his daughter on the ground and lifted up into the air, "Find a place to hide and do exactly as I told you. I promise that your mom and I will come back to get you in a short time, though."

Similar to how his wife had left him, Kuririn rocketed towards the battle scene, leaving his daughter confused and terrified. "Daddy! Mommy! Don't leave me alone!!"

--

Gotenks and Goton slowly looked up as the four warriors began their assault on Silos. Though beaten up from Silos's previous attack on them, the two boys still had more than enough energy to ascend to Super Saiyan Three. The only problem for them was trying to gather enough energy to reach that level – even with the four warriors' help, Silos was still managing to prevent them from ascending.

"I appreciate their help," Gotenks punched the palm of his hand with his other hand, "but this is going nowhere."

Goton, who had just tried to power up to Super Saiyan Three only to be stopped by Silos, nodded his head in agreement. "If only there were more people helping... Why isn't Vegeta helping? His help could make all the difference..."

"Because he's a stubborn fool," Gotenks stated bitterly. The words were somehow ironic coming out of the mouth of the boy who was equally stubborn. "He won't help because he doesn't think we should be the ones fighting Silos. Plus, he's mad that he's forced to watch on the sidelines while we enjoy the fight."

"Who are they?" Goton's finger shot out so he was pointing towards Silos and the others.

Gotenks's attention was immediately drawn by Goton's finger, and, when he saw the two figures, he exclaimed: "It's Kuririn and 18! Maybe we'll have a chance with their help! C'mon, Goton! It's time that you and I showed this guy that we won't be so easily defeated by his cheap tricks!"

"Right!"

With a yell full of renewed energy, Gotenks and Goton began a mad gathering of power in an attempt to ascend to the next level before Silos had a chance to prevent them from doing so. They were hopeful and certain that the added help of Kuririn and 18 would give them the opportunity they needed. When nothing happened to prevent their powering up, Gotenks and Goton chanced a grin at each other and continued to increase their strength. Another yell escaped their mouths and the two boys' power reached its peak, the result being the complete transformation to a Super Saiyan Three.

"We've wasted enough time," Gotenks commented in a voice similar to that of Goku's when the older man became serious. "This fight's already gone on for long enough. It's time to end it here and now."

Goton nodded and returned his focus back to Silos and the warriors on their side, who were still fighting desperately for their sake. "Whatever it takes, we have to do our best to make sure that that man can't do anything else to hurt anymore people or the other life on this planet!"

Gathering ki energy into both their hands, both Saiyan children began to gather every ounce of energy they could.

"Don't you mean that we absolutely have to make sure he hurts no one else? I don't know about you, but I'm not just going to do my best – I'm going to win for sure!"

"Of course, of course," Goton smiled broadly at his friend's correction. "How could I have been so stupid to think that just doing our best would be good enough? There's no doing our best in this situation – we either win or we lose."

"Now you're talking!" Gotenks exclaimed, bringing his hands back to his side as he continued to gather more energy. "Just keep up that attitude, and there's no way that we'll lose to this bastard. He wanted to fight dirty by keeping us from matching his power, so now we'll fight dirty too. If the two of us both match his power, then a combined ki attack will be double his."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Mr. Obvious," Goton joked, though a little less lighthearted than before. The boy had been watching the others intently almost the entire time they had begun their assault on Silos, and he could now tell that their attempts were becoming less effective against the ridiculously strong Saiyan.

"We need to hurry up," Gotenks, who had obviously been thinking along the same lines as Goton, stated. "Our friends won't be able to hold out much longer against Silos's constant pressure. I don't know about you, but I think I've gathered enough energy to counter that giant ki ball Silos has been preparing. You and I... Heh, this will be easy with both of us attacking."

"Don't worry about me - I've got no problem with attacking him with the amount of ki I've gathered. Just say the word, and we can both send out our ki blasts at once."

"Good, you're ready. Now, before we waste anymore time babbling on like idiots, let's send this freak where he belongs! Now, on the count of three... One...Two...THREE!!"

The signal was as clear as possible, and, exactly when the word 'three' was said, Gotenks and Goton threw their arms forward. The action immediately led to two huge blue ki blasts emitting from their hands and towards their opponent along with their friends. As the ki blasts roared towards their target, they began to slowly intermingle with one another, until the two blasts formed one giant wave of energy. Needless to say, the sudden gigantic burst of energy instantly caught the attention of everyone around the area, prompting the Z Fighters to quickly disperse to safer areas.

"Oh ho!" Silos beamed with newfound enthusiasm, his smile seeming to stretch completely off his face. "Now let's see who the victors will be! This will be the final stage of our battle! Whoever loses here, loses everything!!"

With a mighty roar, Silos heaved the massive ball of blackish purple ki energy at his opponent's equally massive ki blast. As everyone gazed on in awe at the two powerful blasts of energy, they couldn't help but think of the damage that the energy blasts would cause in the event that Gotenks and Goton failed to overpower the daunting man. In that case, there would be no escape for anyone – Silos's attack would be enough to wipe the area completely off the face of the earth.

"I knew we were putting Marron in the line of danger, but I never thought that we were handing her so easily to death! What kind of parents are we?"

"Calm down, Kuririn," 18, floating beside her husband to the left of Gotenks and Goton, began thinking quickly to herself, attempting to find a quick solution to what looked like their end. "If we have to, then we'll rush in and add our own ki energy to their ki blast. It might not be much, but at least we can say we tried!"

Their thoughts were immediately stopped as the two ki blasts collided into one another, the impact so great that the light created from the collision completely blinded everyone in the area for what seemed to last for hours. When the light finally did die down, those standing on the sidelines found that the three were still fighting, and seemingly had not even flinched because of the blinding light.

"Gotenks! You better not be weakening on me!!" Shouting over the roar of the impact, a look of concern could be seen on Goton's face as the blast from Silos slowly but surely overpowered their combined ki attack.

"What are you talking about?!" Like Goton, Gotenks had also noticed that Silos was gaining the upper hand – a troublesome thought to the usually cocky Saiyan. "There's no doubt in my mind that you're the one who's slacking off! I swear, it's almost like I'm the only one putting forth effort... It'd be better if I were the only one in this fight!"

Purely out of competition to show the other that they weren't the reason for Silos overpowering them, Gotenks and Goton refocused their attention completely on the battle, while simultaneously pushing more of their ki energy into the combined blast. Their action proved to be effective to an extent, but only slowed down Silos's overpowering them instead of evening out the stakes. The two weren't willing to admit it openly, but Silos clearly had much more ki energy available to him than the two of them combined.

"Still holding me back?!" Goton's words were in no way harsh, but were actually a means to keep his friend's spirit up.

"You can keep saying that all you want, but we all know that it's really you who's keeping me from beating this guy!"

Another huge burst of concentrated ki energy from Silos abruptly brought their small support talk to a halt, and further raised worry as Silos's ki blast began to overwhelm theirs with increasing speed. The two boys were already putting forth as much power as they possibly could without overexerting themselves, but even that didn't seem like enough against the man with seemingly limitless ki stored in his body. Things looked grim for the two, when...

Her impatience finally getting the better of her, Android 18 dropped down at their side and thrust her arms forward; adding her own ki blast to the boys' combined blast. The woman was quickly followed by her husband who had completely dropped all his hesitations to make sure his wife wasn't killed. The act was enough to slow down the rate at which Silos was overpowering them, but still was not enough to give them the edge they needed.

"Thanks, Kuririn, 18!" Gotenks acknowledged both friends with a sincere grin, though his voice was full of worry. "He's got an unbelievable amount of ki... Any help we can get would be appreciated."

"Which is why the cavalry is here!"

Gotenks and Goton took a chance glance to their rear, and were pleasantly greeted with the sight of Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo. The four new warriors, though exhausted from their previous endeavors (especially against Silos moments before), wasted no time and swiftly copied Kuririn and 18's actions with their own blasts of ki energy. The effect was immediately noticeable: the two colliding ki blasts were evenly matched for the first time.

From above, Silos watched the happenings below him with amusement. Even with their combined efforts, he had no doubt that he would be the victor. Both boys had provided him with an interesting fight, but they had sealed their fates with their decision to take him on in a battle of ki energy. Their intentions may have been to purely save themselves and the surrounding area, but that would be the cause of their demise. No matter how much energy they put forth, Silos could guarantee that he could easily double that amount. He would completely overpower them with time, however. First, he wanted to have more fun watching them struggle in vain to save their precious planet.

"Don't worry, Karen, my love! I will avenge you! I will make sure these foolish Earth Saiyans pay for even daring to touch your beautiful body! Not one being on this pathetic excuse for a planet will be spared! All will pay the ultimate price! All will die in the name of my love for you!!"

During his fit of senseless rambling, Silos unconsciously increased the flow of ki from his hand, once again turning the tides of the battle in his favor, while those fighting for Earth struggled desperately to keep Silos from destroying everything around them – including themselves.

"Where's Vegeta?!" Piccolo shouted without hiding the contempt in his voice. "We're all going to be killed while he stands like an idiot on the sidelines!"

"It's that stupid pride of his!" Gotenks responded. Despite the fact that Vegeta was technically his father, Gotenks was less respectful towards Vegeta than Trunks was. "He's just mad that he didn't get to fight Silos like we did!"

"Oh, just shut up you sniveling baby!"

No one turned their head to see who had spoken – it was all too obvious to them that the voice belonged to Vegeta. Though no one showed it, the King of Saiyan's unexpected appearance lifted a great weight off their shoulders, and was greatly appreciated.

"It's about time you decided to help us," Gotenks criticized. "And to think I was beginning to think that you wanted to see us all die."

"Don't get the wrong idea, brat," as he talked, Vegeta brought his hands in front of his face, and released a huge wave of energy that he had been storing before Gotenks and Goton had been able to ascended to Super Saiyan Three. "I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing this for the two people who mean more to me than my own life. I'm helping you solely to ensure that this bastard doesn't get the chance to kill them!!"

Whether Vegeta was serious about wanting to project just two people or not was of no concern to them – they were just grateful that he had decided to aid them. His added strength gave them exactly what they needed: the upper hand that Silos had been monopolizing since the battle against kis started. Silos became immediately aware of this, and, instead of growing infuriated, grew more excited than before.

"Oh! So the King of Saiyans wasn't helping them! I didn't even notice! Well, no matter. They won't win even with his help! I will annihilate every single one of these pathetic excuses for Saiyans and claim the title of King of Saiyans! HAH!!"

Roaring with all his might, Silos released all the energy he had been storing himself with one mighty thrust of his other hand that he had not been using. He was finished with toying around with the warriors of Earth – he wanted to end things quickly and make his rightful claim as King of the Saiyans. The thrill of the fight was still coursing through every fiber in his body, but not even that was enough to keep him from finishing what he had started. This was apparent as Silos's added energy completely overwhelmed his opponent's, to the point where the group of fighters' ki could hardly be seen.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!!"

Gritting their teeth tightly together, each fighter struggled vigorously to prevent their last hope from being utterly destroyed. Doing this wouldn't be easy, though, and the scorching heat from the colliding ki blasts licking harshly at their faces firmly attested to this. What was even more worrisome was the thought of how they were going to beat Silos now. Now it seemed more impossible than ever before.

"If only I had all my strength," Gohan cursed his misfortune. "If only all of us were completely rested...this guy would be absolutely nothing against us!"

"An 'if' won't do us any good, Gohan," as he talked, Piccolo – along with the others – attempted to force any hidden ki energy into the combined blast. "What we really need is a miracle of some sorts...we need Goku's help."

"No," Goten's voice of denial came unexpectedly to the others. "We need to prove that we can do this without Dad's help. We can't always rely on Dad to save us in tough situations, and this will be our first battle to prove that we can survive without him if we have to!"

The others, though touched by Goten's words, were too strained from trying to keep themselves alive to allow his words of encouragement to give them any real boost of strength. It was during those moments of serious concentration that the group of warriors noticed a mysterious figure sneakily making its way to Silos from behind. Whoever the person was, their ki had been cloaked so skillfully, that not even a trace of it could be felt by any of them. And, if that were true for them, then perhaps it was also true for Silos?

"You guys see that too, right?" Trunks asked the others, to which he received a confirming nod from everyone a second later. "Just who is that? Is it Goku?"

"They're doing an excellent job of cloaking their ki signature," the Namekian noted out loud. "An ally of Silos's wouldn't do that. I say it's a good chance that whoever that is won't be helping him."

--

The figure floated quickly yet cautiously towards the titanic Saiyan male, who, alone, was completely overwhelming nine other fighters. The man had to be stopped – nothing could be closer to the truth. His very presence on the planet was a threat to all things that lived. The only problem was that the figure had once believed in the man more than anyone else. The figure had trusted Silos to the point they were willing to die for him. But an unexpected change of heart had forced this figure to change their views.

No longer could Silos be left to do as he pleased. It was time to do what should have been done long before. What the figure was about to do might have been betrayal on the highest level, but it would be well worth it.

"Forgive me...Silos..."

The figure's hands raised in front of them as most people did when releasing a ki blast, and focused all of the ki the figure had been cloaking up to that point. The action was enough to gain Silos's undivided attention. When he saw just who the person behind him was, the wicked smile that had disappeared returned to his face.

"My love! My sweet, sweet, Karen! You're alive! Oh, what a fortunate blessing! And I see you're prepared to add to my attack so we can finish these fools off once and for all!"

The figure, now revealed to be Karen, smiled forlornly at the man she had called her mate for years, but didn't respond to him. Any talk between them might ruin what she had her mind set on: she had no other desire now than for the two of them to die together. Their fate would be Hell, but at least they would be able to spend that time together. Maybe then she would finally find the peace with her mate she couldn't find while alive.

"Karen? Your aim's off. You'll need to raise your arms a little bit if you want to add your ki to mine. Karen? Karen!? KAREN!?"

--

"The figure!" Gohan shouted. "It's Karen!"

"Damn it!" Knowing that he had been the one responsible for defeating Karen, Goton couldn't help but curse himself. "Now that she's back to consciousness, she'll be helping Silos out! We won't be able to stand against the combined force of both of them..."

The others looked on with discouraged eyes – they all knew too well what the outcome would be if Karen joined in the fight on Silos's side. But, as they continued to watch, they noticed that something very different from what they had expected to happen was happening between Karen and Silos.

"Sh-she's not aiming to help Silos... Her hands are pointed _at_ Silos!" Dumbfounded, Kuririn couldn't help but blurt out what had become more than obvious to the group. "And...and...She's released the energy!"

"NOW!!"

In unison, all but Kuririn yelled at the top of their lungs. The meaning of the single word had a simple meaning that they all knew: thrust with the remaining energy they had to overpower Silos. Their combined ki blasts were already significantly overpowering Silos's after Karen's unexpected betrayal of her mate, and their thrust of power was all they needed to completely turn the tides of the battle.

In mere seconds, the figures of Karen and Silos were entirely swallowed up in the massive ki blast that was a combination of Silos's and the fighters of Earth. The remaining signs of ki slowly began to fade as if nothing had ever happened, and, when the ki's light had finally faded, nothing remained of the couple.

A huge sigh of relief escaped from everyone's mouth – they had been in the face of death many times before, but doing so was never something one got used to. Now, after mere hours that seemed like years to them, the fight to once again save the earth was over at last. The Saiyans were no longer a menace to Earth, yet the damage they had left behind was undeniable. Still, though the win might have been slightly bittersweet, the group of heroes had prevailed and prevented major destruction to the earth as in past times. If anything at all, they deserved to enjoy the sweet taste of victory.

--

Well, that ends the Silos Saga. It wasn't as good as I wish it was, but I'm satisfied enough with it to leave it as it is. (08/01/2007)


End file.
